The Kanto Story
by Robin.exe
Summary: Join Robert arma, along with his Pokemon journey, as he sets out to prove to every one, in pallet town. That he is not his older brother shadows. Along the journey, his childhood friend Yellow comes along with him on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, sorry for not coming on lately, I lost internet connection. Then alot of things happen over the year. So I haven't been able to write or post anything up untill now.

Now this here is my first Pokemon story. That started like 2 years ago. Atleast Chapter 1-8 were written 2 years ago. Which I will be basing off from the Manga and Game. With my own Oc along with my firend's Oc who will appear at Ch.9 and up.

There will be some parts, where there should've continue. But cancle. For example the chapters. I was writing a one shot of it, like a movie segment. But stop mid way. So I will go back and get that done hopefully. So any way enjoy. And BEFORE any one says anything. The PokeDEX does, give details of Pokemon move list and other infomation from the show and Manga. As was proven through out the D/P series. While the Manga actually shows the condition the Pokemon are at. So enjoy, and please be reasonable with your review. AND actually follow the rules.

This will also feature the Manga characters, who travel with my Oc's. So their characters will some what stay true, or out of character. I only read up to Gold/Silver and Crystal saga, so I haven't gone past that yet.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company.

The kanto story

Chapter 1: I choose...Eevee?

Welcome to the world of Pokemon. Where wonderful creatures roam around the world. Adaptin to many changes of nature and life. These creatures are called. "POKEMON" As a flock of Pidgeys started taking their flock to the skys with other flying pokemon with them as they soar through the clear sunny skys.

While doing so it showed Spearows swooping down and up to the skys along with many others as the scenary then pans to a forest filled with many pokemon. "The creatures that inhabitate these way of life have many types of their kind. They can live in caves, open grass forests and oceans." With that showed more of the pokemon in the woods who are called Primape,Weedle and Caterpies. then all of the sudden everything goes black.

Then pans out to a Pokemon trainer who is 10 years old. Old enough to have a certificate to go on his pokemon journey and take on the elite four. That Trainer name is. "Robert, Dinner is ready" His mom shouted.

Robert haves short blue hair as he jumps down from the 2nd bunk of his bed where his brother once sleep before starting his journey last year. Which made Robert alot more impatient to start his.

You see, He's always been behind his brother shadow ever since they were young. Anything he tries to compete in. Robert get the short end of the deal of always coming in 2nd or 3rd place in anything the two compete in. Which makes him the shadow of his brother.

His brother was much of almost a over acheiver back then. But not so much any more as he takes things not so seriously now. But ever since he left for his pokemon journey. He declare that he will become the Pokemon champion in the Kanto region.

While going downstairs Robert then looked at a mirror to check his outfit and hair for tomarrow. his eyes were light green and his outfit consisder of long sleeves shirt with a pokebal symbole near the hem of the shirt with stars trailing behind it.

His pants are red long sleeves with blue strips near the ankles. As he was sitting down at the table. He saw tht hat rack was holding his black backpack and his official Pokemon league hat.

he was once told by his mom. That she used to wear that when she was his age. Which is true. She was a remarkable trainer seeing many unknown pokemon that nobody once saw.

Her pokemon were still with her. As they like to help out aroud the house. But mostly in their pokeball's at the Proffessor Oaks lab. After sitting down the food. she saw her youngest son looking at his gear from the corner of the room. She wished he will take some more time into thinking before going on his Journey. But with all those Pokemon books he bought and a survival guides for beginners. She believes he will do alot better then his brother.

Which in no doubt she believes that will happen. He always hangs out around the house with her Pokemon. Playing pretending to be in pokemon battles. She was surprise how well he order her pokemons without even having badges or being a Official Pokemon Trainer.

"Robert I've been talking over with " She said which kinda startled Robert a bit almost flinging his fork off the table. "yeah mom?" "Well..Since your 11th birthday is in the next 3 months..How about you take your Pokemon journey eairly?" She had to smile as Robert mouth was wide open dropping his fork on the plate with his eyes buged out and wide from the propersition his mother just gave him. "haha..Will that look be a yes or a no" She ask with a chuckle.

Which Robert got out of his chair cheering jumping up and down as he quickly hug his mother and scarf down his food quickly while taking his orange juice drinking anything down that was left as he ran upstairs getting things ready.

"Well..Thats a yes then" She said chuckling to herself..But quickly got a down looked. also told her that he only have the 3 starters early in the morning. Which is bad. Cause Robert likes to sleep in when his insomia's bad. Then started to hear stomping around upstairs as he prepares his stuff for his journey.

Which his mom wanted make sure he was packing only stuff he needs. When she open the door. She saw him putting in cloths and getting potions out of his PC that he was saving up ever since he's been getting his allowence.

Then saw him pack few books in his bag, which she figure is his survival guides. Yeah thats very important to have. Also a how to cook book. Which she was worry..She didn't think of that for his journey. "Well..I can certaintly say..He's very prepare" So she softly close the door as she lets him get ready.

After coming downstairs she heard her T.V go to a news channel. "We are here now at the Celedon Gym, Where a Trainer from Pallet town is going to try and get his 4th gym badge." On the screen showed her other son. Danny making this battle look easy with his Fire type charmelon and Ghost Type haunter. Which their very strong againts Grass types.

"..I do hope Robert doesn't have to fight him along his journey..Knowing those two..they will go at each others throat" With that she quickly turn off the T.V hearing Robert coming down as he gave his mother a unexpected hug which she hug him back. "You will make a fine Trainer" She said as she pull out of the hug.

"I'll show them that I am not just my brothers shadow any longer!" He said as he then quickly went to get clean in the shower and head upstairs saying good night to his mom.

Once he was upstairs, his mom then walked over to the phone as she started dialing a number as she waits for the person to picked. "hello?" The voice said at the other end. "Ah yes..? This is miss Arma" "Ah..How are things doing over there?" said once the Phone screen appeared showing him holding the phone also. "Well..I decided that Robert will go on his journey tomarrow..and wanted to make sure that..well..if you could Save Squittle for him?" "Hmm..I see..you saw the news too huh..Yeah Danny is doing great with the Charmander I gave him..But you got to remember that I can't keep that request. Also knowing hes his younger brother he will probably choose Charmander." Which annoyed Roberts mom to hear that from Oak.

She too didn't like how everyone treats Robert like a shadow too. Even when the two had the same hobbie. He will always lose againts his brother. Even on his race Track. Robert came into First PLACE! And yet everyone still went over to cheer up Danny which Robert was a bit confuse when that happen. But ignored it when his friend came and cheer him on. Even his best friend Yellow came over to congratulate him.

"..If you won't mind..Dont treat my youngest son like a Shadow" She said with a death glare at Oak who was sweating nervously. "SO sorry..Forgot about their history togethere" He said chuckling nervously. "Any way..If he can get up before 7am. He might have time to choose his pokemon. If he doesn't..well..he will have to wait another 3 months before I get new arrivals" He said with a sad tone. He didn't like keeping Trainers waiting for a starter pokemon. He always carrys about 32 of them in his lab. But they always disappear less then a hour. "Wait..Oak..Don't you still have that one Pokemon you got from Bill?" Robert's mom said with a Smile as Oak blink twice and then smiled with a aw impression. "OF course! I Totoally forgotten!. Well then I'll get it ready just for him!" He said after saying good bye the line close and Robert's mom hung the phone up and lean on the wall.

"Well..This should be a intresting journey..I can see it now..Robert vs Danny for the place of becoming champions" She said giggling as she pets her Butterfree once it landed on her shoulder. "Think he will be a great Trainer Butterfree?" Which it responded back with a nod as it landed on her head. "!" It said cheerfully. "Well good night butterfree. We don't want to miss Robert and his starter pokemon!" She said turning off all the lights and headed for bed.

The next morning..Well early noon.

All you heard was crashing and pounding in the house. Which was Robert trying to find all his stuff. He was having a bad morning. first he woke up falling out of the bed. Then trying to get his stuff together after seeing one of moms pokemon going through his backpack. Which was a Rattata. Man does he dislike that pokemon. Then came downstairs seeing his mom have overslept and having made breakfeast yet. Could say these two are alike. One thin they both share..Sleeping in late.

After breakfeast Robert was trying not to trip over any of the pokemon in the house. As he accendently step on a Raichu's tail which in turn ended up with a Thunderbolt flying every where causing all of the pokemon to go in a frenzy, while diffrent color of lights were being shown through the window as you hear Robert and his mom screaming. Once everything stop flashing you could see smoke coming out of the house from all the commotion.

Then Robert came bursting out of the front door running down the straight way to lab. with his bag hangin from his arm as he trys to put on his jacket as it trails behind him. After getting his right arm through the sleeve, he then started making short hops trying to put on his blue and black sneekers. "Man of all time to start out late and having a bad time. Hi Yellow bye Yellow" He said quickly to her which she was at her favorite fishing spot waving back to him as he ran off.

Then as he was up the hill he then trip and started rolling down the hill with all his stuff flying every where as teh villagers then ran out of the way making sure they wouldn't get hit. Once he reach the bottom he then landed in the river with all his stuff flying into water as Robert just groans in a misrable tone.

Couple minute later Robert was now heading towards the lab with his entire cloths soaking wet dripping onto the path he was walking on. Once he made it to the Lab. He then quickly open the door to see 3 trainers already grabbing the Pokeball's. Which he was upset. But knew some of these Trainers. They were his friend from school. Well except two..Atleast the Girl he knew..Her name was Ruby. sporting a Blue sleeves shirt and a red skirt. With a white hat. her hair was long and reached her back. She turn around and saw Robert standing there soaking wet as he spits out water like a fountain.

"Robert..What happen to you?" She ask as he walks up to her as he grab his hat, and Aqueeze out the water outside the window. "Lets..just say a bad morning." He reply back as then She giggle seeing a Maril was on his leg. "And whos your friend?" She ask as Oak and the other two trainer laughed too. Robert looked down and saw the Maril as its eyes were big in a cute way saying. "Maril!" It said smiling at Robert then he shook it off. As it bounced off the floor and got up trying its best to get his tiny arms to push its self up. Instead use the bulb on its Tail to bounce itself up. "Marill Ma!" It said happily as it jumps out of the window.

"Now as you three saw. That was a water type pokemon name. Marill Who haha..I have to say liked hanging onto Robert leg. Which its pretty intresting how he did that without a pokeball huh?" He said as Ruby and the boy with a red coat shook their heads yes. "Its believe that sometimes, there are trainer who befriend any pokemon without having to battle it or capture it with a Pokeball." Then the boy with the red hat raise his hand. "So..Does that mean Robert can get pokemon with no pokeball? "Or even not being a official Trainer! Thats so cool" He said excitedly.

Robert knew Oak was messing with them..But after he thought it about it. When he was younger. He was able to befriend any pokemon that was around him. But only small ones..not huge ones. But shook it off as he sees the boy with spikeybrown hair looking at him and turns away. "It is also believe that they will become good friends with other trainers too. Right grandpa" Which Robert blink in surprise. He knew this kid now was Blue. "Thats right Blue. So now that all 3 of you have your Pokemon. Here are your pokedex's" He said hanging out red devices as one of each grab onto them. He then waved good bye to them as they left. Ruby quickly stop and spoke to Robert. "Good luck on your journey too Robert"

She said before leaving the building. Robert waved too and sigh in depression. But before he could leave. Oak stop him. "Hey wait Robert. I didn't give you your pokemon yet!" Oak said with a shock to see Robert reaction as he quickly turn around. "Really? You saved a Squrttle!" He said which Oak was surprise to hear Squrttles name. "Smart..Use a Water type againts a Fire type..He's definitly not a brother who copies his older sibling" Oak said chuckling to himself. "Its the poke ball in the middle of the stand." With that he started to push a couple of buttons as then the center opened up.

Robert then slowly walked up to it as he softly grips the ball. "You mean?" He ask in disbaleaf that this was actually happening. To ge this very first Pokemon and finaly start his journey. "Thats right. In that Pokeball. Is a Pokemon that will be your starter. But its not like the normal 3 starters" He said which smiled seeing how excited Robert was now. Then Robert picked up the ball and stretch out his arm and gave it a good toss. "I choose you!" He shouted as the ball flew half way as it then open up shooting out a white light as it landed on the counter as it started to form into what looked like creature.

Once it was cleared enough. A brown and white fur pokemon appear with big long ears as its brown big eyes open up and looked up as it squeak. "Ereek?" It said scratching its ear. Robert was overly excited as he couldn't believe it that this was his starter. "WOW! Its..a..a..What is it!" He said holding it up as it lick his nose lightly while Robert smiled. "Thats a Evee. A Special Pokemon that Bill and I was researching on..You see it can evolve into 5 diffrent forms that we know so far." Then he panicked as Evee decided to crunch onto Roberts nose causing him to flail about shouting. "get it off get it OFF!" Robert said shouting in pain as Evee was swinging every where.

After that fiasco. everything calmed down as Robert walked out the door with Evee walking beside him. Which was apologetic to his new Trainer. explain to him that Evee hasn't been out of its pokeball over night so it was restless. Robert decided that Evee will always be outside with him. So this way it won't be lonely in its ball. Once outside he saw his mom and their neighbors around cheering for him as he was ready to start his journey.

"Hey mom..This is my new Pokemon!" He said stepping to the side as Evee then jump up to his mom's arm. "Wow..A Evee. Thats great dear. Do you know what type Evee is" Which furiated Robert how his mom always puts him through. What type is that pokemon deal.."Evee is a normal type pokemon. It is effective againts Fighting types. Also cannot damage ghost types while ghost type move can't hurt normal types" He said in annoyence as Eevee then jump down and turns around to face at the people who was here for the both of them. "well tehn..I guess this is it then." she said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be okay! Come on Eevee lets go!" He said running as every one including oak cheer him off as he ran outside of Pallet town. "I do hope he will be okay." his mom said. "Don't worry. He has a heart of a Trainer..He will do fine" Oak said. "Yeah..but its not that..I he comes and meet his brother..They will be competitive to see who will be stronger"

she said as then Robert trip over the same mountain again as they heard a slash. "I'm also going to miss Robert's comedian personallity here" She said as Robert came back into view and styarted walking towards the entrance fo pallet town and left to start his pokemon journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD Remember, these chapter aren't really good. On the account, Pokemon was a new terriotor for me. But hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

Any way, without further adiue. Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: The Man, The Oak and 1 coffee  
**

We last seen our young trainer leaving Pallet Town afte recieaving his starter pokemon Eevee. Who is happily to be with its Trainer. While walking through Route 1 battling Rattata's and Pidgeys, Robert wanted to get Eevee try and handle its first pokemon battles. Which Eevee complie by defeating a totoal of 10 Rattata's and 3 Pidgey.

After some training, Robert decided that it was enough for today which the brown pokemon ran up to him and jump on his shoulders nuzzling his cheek which Robert peted the Eevee and congratulate it for its out standing wins.

So now they head onto their first town, after they started getting chase by stronger Pokemon like Pidgeotoes and Raticate. Which Eevee and Robert ran for their lives consisdering their not sappouse to be in this route. Of all rutton luck Robert and Eevee lost their way a bit accendently going through the Pokemon League path which they got bombarded by Mankeys and Machops who Evee was super effective on.

Robert taking all the blows for Eevee by holding it close to him. Hours went by as the two were finally walking up the hill to Viridian city. But Robert and Evee took some major damage from all their chase which robert lost all of his Books and Items anything to survive on his journey.

So we catch up to them resting in the Pokemon center where Robert is resting up while Evee gets recovered.

"ow OW OW! Yellow will you stop! IT HURTS!*, Robert said screaming in pain as Yellow pushed the bandage on the bruises as she took the end in her teeth and rip it off.

"There..That should do it. I can't belieave all that happen to you and Evee!", She said with a worry face as Robert softly rubs his wrists.

"Yeah...Some trainer I turn out to be"

"Stop beating yourself up Robert..Evee tryed to protect you and you return the favor by saving its life. So don't worry..Evee is in the Pokemon center getting all healed up. The nurse said he will be up and running around again", Yellow said with a Smile then lower her face as Robert had a sad face upon him.

"You heard nurse Joy. She said I'm a terrible Trainer and that I shouldn't push it to hard!", He said clutching his fist as he grits his teeth. Yellow then rest her hand on his shoulder. Yellow try to explain to Nurse joy that he will never do that to Evee but wouldn't listen. On the account since he is a new trainer doesn't mean she can let it go.

"Robert..Please understand..It all happens to first timers so your not alone..", She said trying to cheer him up which in his case wasn't working as he looked at her with his right and sighs.

"Yellow I know your trying to make me feel better..I appriciate it too..It just..gets to me you know..", He said looking down. Yellow then just sat next to him as Pikachu jump on her lap.

"Eevee will understand Robert..It loves you from the day you got it. I was surprise how close it got to you so quickly. That shows how a great Trainer you are", She said petting pikachu while Smiling to Robert. "Right Chu?", Pikachu then look at Robert and gave a Peace sign to him and spoke happily.

"CHU. Pika!" It said while tapping his cheek to cheer him up which made both him and Yellow laugh.

DING DONG.

"Robert your Evee is all good and ready to go", Nurse joy shouted from the counter as Him and Yellow walked up to the counter as he grab the Pokeball and release Evee as it came out from a white beam.

"Erreek!", It said jumping to Roberts arms as it licks his cheeks.

"ha..Its okay Evee, I'm fine", He said while trying to get it to stop licking him.

"My..I never seen a Pokemon before that is this friendly? Did you just started?", She curiously ask as Robert put Evee down while bending down and standing straight up stretching as he look at Nurse Joy.

"Yeah..I came from Pallet Town", He said as Nurse joy got a good look at him.

"SAY..Your Robert Arma! The boy who won that race track here in Viridian city!", She ask as Yellow spoke for him.

"Thats right. How did you know?", Which Nurse Joy chuckle.

"My neice raced him last year and was grateful of you helping her up in the middle of the race. I'm sorry that I didn't recgonise you. that hat of yours definitly makes you look diffrent",

Which Robert rub the back of his head. Then all 3 heard teh door open up. When Yellow and Robert turn to look who it was. Red and Ruby came walking in with fear on their face.

"Man..that old guy can be very timidated.", Red said sitting down taking his hat off wiping the sweat.

"Yeah..OH Robert Yellow! Over here", Ruby shouted, which Robert and Yellow wave to them while walking up to them

Few minutes of talking they were happily eating their lunch talking to one another.

"So you are sure your okay Robert?", Red ask after hearing his perils from the strong Pokemon that were chasing him.

"Yeah don't worry..Maybe me and Evee shouldn't have battle so many of them", He said lowering his head giggling.

"I'm surprise gave you a Evee..But thats great! Just like Yellow how he gave her Pikachu!", Ruby said as she rub Yellows head with a noogie as She giggles.

"What exhactly were you two talking about a Old man?", Robert asked. While Eevee, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirttle were all starring each other down in a starring Contest as they start making goofy faces by Pikachu stretching its cheek in a shape of bulbasaur which it Almost lost it. Then Squirttle started to flinch as it trys so hard not to laugh. Then gave up as it was on its back laughing uncontrolably. But Evee was standing strong as it then lower its one ear to its left eye and started walking like a Pirate as Bulbasaur and Pikachu were both on the floor laughing so hard as Eevee kept it going then blind both eyes in pokemon lanqage saying. "I'm blind beard the Pokemon!"

Which caused all 3 pokemon to go into tears from laughing so hard then Evee fell on the floor laughing along with the others as they couldnt stop laughing. Then their trainers look at each and were in a laughing fit too.

"Wow. Seems like all of our Pokemon like each other!", Ruby said trying to calm herself as she grab her hat infront of her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Yellow then started to calm down as to get back into the subject then it hit her. "Hey wait..Robert did give you your PokeDex Robert?", Yellow ask curiously as Robert calmed down and looked at her. Then went into a thinking position as he cross his arms.

"Now that you mention it..I dont think so..Aw man! All those Pokemon Data from being chase would've been worth it", He said laughing as the others join in.

"Well we can always go back. But first we gotta figure out how to get past the old man.", Red said as he looked at Bulbasaur then back to Yellow and Robert.

"I was at the poke mart a few minutes ago. I think they need some help with something..I would've help..But um", He said looking away with his eyes in the corner. "Bulbasaur and Squirttle accendently.."

"They trash the shop", Ruby finished as she had a glare look at Red who was whistling while tapping on the table.

"Geeze..you two only had your pokemon for about 50 minutes and you already trashed a store", Robert said trying hard not to laugh as Yellow then continue.

"Alright then. You two try and figure out whats wrong with the Old man and Robert and I will check and see what they need help with", She said happily as she started to Push Robert to get going cheerfully as He quickly grab his hat.

"alright alright I get it! Come on Evee", He said as Evee and Pikachu wave good bye to squirttle and bulbasaur. Red and Ruby just watches them leave as the door closed. "Riight..She seemed a little to excited..", Red said as Ruby looked at him.

"Well those two knew each other ever since School. So its a big deal for them both. Cause they both love Pokemon. any way..Come on mister I destroy a shop in less than 30 seconds. Lets figure out whats wrong with the old man.", She said kicking him off the seat so she can walk as he said ow after hitting the floor. Then Squirttle then jump on his head following its trainer outside. Then bulbasaur walked up to Red nuzzleing his cheek a bit as he looked up at it.

"Girls..sheesh", He said before he past out again as Bulbasaur looke at the 4th wall with subtitles saying.

"humans. Can't live with them..Can't live without them", It said cloasing its eye nodding its head.

With Robert and Yellow. After leaving the Pokemon center, Evee and Pikachu started to run around the town happily jumping over things and rolling in the grass whlie Robert and Yellow were walking towards the Poke Mart.

"Say Yellow?", He asked as she looked over at him as he watches the pokemon. "You..You don't think I'm a shadow do you?", He ask turning at her with his face looking for answers. She had to look away to think.

"I don't mind him asking this..But its hard to give him a straight answer..I mean everyone no matter who..Always says he will follow his brothers shadow..Who ever started that rumor should be ashame.", Then looked back at him with a smile. "No Robert..Your not a Shadow. Who ever started that rumor should be asham", Then Blushed when he hug her.

"Thanks Yellow..Now", He said letting go which she looked at him still have the blush from the sudden hug.

Then look infront as they were standing infront of the mart then both walked in. right when the door closed both evee and Pikachu ran into the door with their faces planted up againts the window as they fall backwards. Which alerted Robert and Yellow as they open the automatic doors giggling a bit as they watch the two pokemon wobble themselfs inside the mart while everyone were aweing at them.

"Will look at those two", the two woman started talking as they just watch Robert and Yellow help their pokemon.

"Aw those Pokemon are so adorable!",

"haha..So does the Trainers. They look cute together dont they.", The one said chuckling with the other woman while she waves her hand up and down agreeing with them. Yellow then told Robert she will keep the two pokemon calm down while he figures out what the clerk needs help with.

"Excuse me?"

"OH GREAT! Another Trainer!", He said in frustration then looks over to the Trainer then quickly apologises.

"OH So sorry Robert! Didn't recgonise you! How are you today?", He ask as the Two woman inside finally recgonise the boy.

"Oh its little arma!"

"Hey yeah! Hows your brother doing?", Which this alerted Yellow as she slowly look behind her as the two pokemon loo too.

"We heard he's up to his 6th Gym badge! How many did you get!", She ask as Robert lower his head and quietly spoke.

"..I..I just started myy journey today..", He said shyly which Yellow understood. He's one to be shy around strangers. Heck it took her nearly a week to get him to say 1 sentence to her at school.

"Oh? Look deary! He's following his brothers footstep isnt that great!",

"hmm mm. just like brothers!", they said as they left the stoor with Robert looking down at the floor. Which the Clerk shook his head knowing how unfair it is for him.

"Robert I gots a propersition for you!", He said as he winked at Yellow who giggled. Which Robert looked at him. While Evee jump on his shoulder licking his cheek trying to cheer him up while Robert chuickle slightly and pet Evee and thank it.

Then the clerk reach down in the counter as he pull something out of the counter whlie it show him through the glass as he pulled the bag out and sat it up ontop.

" Parcil came in today. So I was wondering if you and your girlfriend could take it to him.", This made both Trainers blush from him saying that as their eyes buged out a bit.

"WHOA! Yellow is just a Friend! We're nothing like that!"

"Yeah yeah..You two will relise it once your older, after all you both knew each other ever since you were 5 years old!",Which made Yellow looked away tugging tightly on her straw hat trying to hide her Blush as Robert just swipe the bag in frustrations.

"I..I'll take it to him..But can you do us a Favor?", Robert asked as he hangs the bag to his waist as he look up to the clerk as he smiles.

"Sure?..OH wait..Let me guess?..Lupert is at it again Yellow?", He ask leaning to the side as Yellow stood up from crouching to pet her Pikachu.

"Yeah..Hes blocking the way to Viridian Forest"

"Okay I'll see what I can do but in Return", The two trainers look at each other and back at him by moving their eyes. "You two travel with each other..I hate to say this but..Yellow your mom doesn't want you to travel alone, plus since you know the forest very well. It could benefit to show Robert around"

Which Yellow smiled with her eyes close as she noded. She knows the forest by heart and he was right. Robert will get lost without her..That and if she didnt go with him. She will get chewed out by her mother about her safety.

"Sure thing. Come on Robert we still need you to get a Pokedex", She said as Robert noded and said good bye to the clerk as they left the building and yet again. Evee and Pikachu hit the glass door again. Which the clerk started boasting in laughter as he enjoys every moment.

Once Yellow open the door both pokemon tackle her and started tickling her. Robert then got the two hilarious duo off her and help her up with her holding onto her straw hat. Once everything settle down they headed off toward lab.

Back with Red and Ruby.

both of them were trying so many tactics to get by the old man. They tryed sneaking past him. didn't work as he used his pokemon to attack them and telling them to keep off his lawn. They tryed walking through the trees. But ran out of the small woods as they met face to face with the Old man blood shot red eyes. They tryed everything. Even bulbasaur and Squirttle try going past by using the river. But squirttle got his by a gust attack which made Squirttle stood straight as it bob up and down then sink down like a ship while Bulbasaur came falling down into the river from being flown by the gust attack.

So the two were fed up and March up to him as he scream. "NO BODY TOUCH MY LAWN UNDERSTAND SO NO ONE WILL GET BY ME!", Then slouch down when Ruby shouted.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM OLD MAN! YOU EITHER LET US THROUGH OR WE USE OUR POKEMON ON YOU!", She said breathing heavily from yelling as Red was wide eye from ehr shouting. Even the old man was surprise to see her yell too. Then took couple steps back as he reply shakingly. "You..You can pass..But the next Trainer who dare step foot will"

"May I interrupt Lupin?", The store clerk said as Ruby and Red look at him as he was holdding a white shopping bag.

"what do you want Chris! Can you see I'm trying to keep.", Then gets interrupted again. "I know your lawn..Here Sherrie..His coffee.", Which the young girl took the bag and thank him.

"Come on grandpa! Let the young trainers go by..then we can have nice coffee" She said pushing him to the house as he was out of it. "hmm...coffee" He said as Red and Ruby were shock of what just happen. Then they look at the store clerk. "you..You help us?" Red ask as the guy looked at the two and smiled.

"Heh..Its for Robert and their helping me with something. So Red and Ruby was it? Next time when you enter the store. Try and not step on your pokemon tail" He said chuckling as Red tap his foot on the ground looking down as Ruby pull her hat down slightly. "thanks..we..Will remember that. Thanks for calming the old guy. Come on Red! Blue already got a head start"

Which then they saw Blue walk by them casually as they looked at him in disbealief that he hadn't left Viridian city yet. "If you two want to know, I was helping out a fellow trainer from certain Wild pokemon", He said waving his hand as he walk into viridian forest.

"Well you two coming? I heard there's pokemon to be caught here. Which Red I suggest getting a Nidoran and Ruby I know this may sound weird. But get a Female Nidoran. Those two pokemon can learn a fighting type move.", He said leaving as the two noded at each other and thank him as they follow in pursuit.

"hmm...I better let Yellow and Robert know what to catch...Actually? I'll let them catch what they want", He said turning around holding 10 pokeballs in a bag. "I just hope Robert and Yellow doesnt have to battle each other in the League", He said after entering his store.

Back with Yellow and Robert.

They were having a hard time getting back to Pallet Town as the pokemon from before was giving them trouble. Pikachu and Evee were almost up to their limits as Robert and Yellow return them into their pokeball as they ran from the Pidgeys that were chasing them. While running they stop infront of a cliff where there was a water fall running through.

The both of them then turned around and saw the flock were about to to use a huge gust attack which Robert quickly hold onto to Yellow as she held onto him also while they have their eyes shut ready for the attack to strike then they heard a man voice shouting.

"Nidoking use rock throw at the Pidgeys!", Which a growl was heard which got the two young trainers attention as they watch a Giant purple like pokemon tear a huge boulder from the ground and threw it at the flock of pidgeys which some of them got a direct hit as they fall onto the ground. But then the gust attack landed onto Nidoking which Robert and Yellow were shock to see how it wasn't dealing any damage what so ever.

The man then looked at the two while tilting his head towrds them and smirk. "Kingler use Ice beam!", He commanded as he sent out a Kingler which look like a giant crab like creatuer which grunted to respond to the Man as open both pinchers as a blue like beam shot out of them striking the rest of the pidgeys which all of the landed on the ground fainted. After that all the pidgeys then flew away scared of the trainer infront of them.

The man then looked at the young trainers as they stood up straight amazed by his strength. "T..Thank you mister", Yellow said bowing her head at him While Robert noded and spoke up.

"Yeah..if it wasn't for you we would've been done for", The old man laughed as he agreed. shook both their hands. Then spoke up.

"Remember you two. Don't ever let your gaurd down even for a second, pokemon could strike any moment. SO here ya go", He said holding the white bag which Robert looked at his arm and back at the bag, surprise it wasn't torn or anything.

"Thanks! hey whats your name?"

"Oh..Its Giovon. Nice meeting you two Robert and Yellow", He said waving good bye to them as they both were shocked he knew their name. He then shouted "The pokemon center told me about you two, and suggested that I should help incase you got into any trouble", He said walking down the path back to Viridian city.

Which they both were thankful he came and help as they both smiled at each other and ran the rest of the way back to Pallet town. after getting there was outstounded how much experiece the two had while being chase by a flock of pokemon. From meeting a strong trainer. Also getting both Evee and Pikachu very strong. They also told that Red and Ruby was going to find a way to get through the old man to Viridian forest. Which Oak knows him quite well and told the two that he is always grumpy if he doesnt get his coffe. Which the two bodys turn white and fainted on the floor from the irony which Oak laughed at the two.

After geting his parcel. He then give the two of them a Pokedex which he totoally forgotten to give the two which they left excitedly before recieaving them. So Oak told that there are over 150 kinds of pokemon in the world. So he also told Robert to rest at his house so Evee can rest, Which Yellow ask if she could sleep over too which his mom had no problem when they called her. So after setting up the room for the two to rest they lay down. Once nigthfall came

"Robert..I wanted to thank you for..Protecting me eariler from those Pidgeys", Which he turn his body to look at her.

"What do you mean? You also help protect me by using Pikachu's thundershock", Which the two pokemon were nuzzle up againts each other sleeping peacifully listening to their traienrs conversation.

"I know..but even after returning them..You still tryed to portect me even without a pokemon..I say thats really bold", She said turning her eye at him which saw him ha shis closed.

"Your welcome Yellow..Oh and thanks on deciding to come with me on this journey", He said as they both smiled and finally went to bed as Robert's mom closed the door as she walked down the stairs and called Yellows mom.

"Hi miss Grove? Its me Arma", She said listening through the phone. "Yup. Robert and Yellow decided to work together on their journey. So we don't have anything to worry"

Then quickly slap her own face and stretch it down listening to Yellow mom laughing through. "Their too young to understand any of our Techniqes..Let them do their own battles. k?", She said laughing as the mom groan but agrees that Yellow and Robert should have their own battle stragety. "alright..Yeah I bet those two will be good trainers. Lets hope Yellow can help Robert through out this journey", Which the mom agree that Yellow has a little bit more experience then Robert. But after hearing how Robert and Evee handle on their own againts a flock and how he protected yellow. She has no doubt the two will become a great team.

Once Morning came, Yellow and Robert was standing out infront of Viridian forest as they stock up on Potions and Antidotes, The store clerk stop them when they enter the city telling them that everything worked out fine with Lupin, while telling them that Red Ruby and Blue wanted to tell them good luck from here on out. Which they thank the man and grab the 5 pokeball each. 5 for Robert and 5 for Yellow. Now with their Pokemon rearing to go. Robert decided to capture a Pidgey and Yellow caught a Rattata before they decided to enter the forest. So this way if Evee or Pikachu fainted. They have those two pokemon to protect them from any threats.

Thus now Robert journey continues with Yellow on his side. What awaits our two Trainers?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD Remember, these chapter aren't really good. On the account, Pokemon was a new terriotor for me. But hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

******Chapter 3: The Virdian Hunter  
**

"Ahhh..Viridian Forest! We finally made it!", Yellow said excitedly as she was marching through with her Pikachu and Rattata right behind her as they too were marching. While Robert and his Evee just look at them quizzicly.

"I guess she really likes it here huh Evee?", He ask his pokemon as It looked up at him with its ears pointed straight up as it squeak at its trainer.

"Robert come on! I know this place like the back of my hand!", she shouted while walking backwards then crashes into a tree bark, once she turned around. While Pikachu and Rattata flinch when that happen and check on their trainer to see if she was okay.

"Yeah..Also seem to not pay attention", Robert said trying not to laugh as he held onto his stomach and mouth as Evee started laughing hard. Then something bounced off of Yellow as she rub her head from it. When she open her eyes. She saw it was a WILD Pikachu!

"ROBERT! A PIKACHU!", she shouted as the Pikachu stood on all fours growling at the boy infront of him.

"HEY! I'm not the one who GAAAAAAAAAAHH", he started screaming as Pikachu used Thundershock on Robert while he was dancing from being electricuted.

Then stop with Robert having a dazed look on his face as he puff out smoke from his mouth and shook his head. "Alright then! If its a battle you want, Its a battle you'll gets! Lets go Evee!", Which Evee then jump infront of Robert to get read for a battle.

Pikachu then started out by rushing towards evee with a Quick attack. "Evee Dodge and use Tackle!", which it succesfully jump over Pikachu as pickachu started sliding to a stop once Evee landed, It kicked the dirt and went for the sliding Pikachu. Which in turn used Thundershock hoping to hit Evee who was hoping side to side while dodging the small bolts. When Evee got close enough and made contact it then was sent back by static from the pikachu as Robert panick a bit while Evee was trying to shake it off.

"What happen!",

"Evee got hit by by Pikachu special Ability! Called static!", Yellow Shouted then Evee screech in pain once Pikachu fired a thundershock and threw it into a tree.

"Evee quick attack! Get out of there and use the trees!", Robert called out. Which Evee slowly got u and darted for the trees as the Thundershock miss.

Pikachu then decided to go after Evee through the thick forest which Robert was hoping for as the two Pokemon started zig zaging through the woods. "Amazing..Robert is using Quick attack to match Pikachu speed by using the Trees as traffic cones", Yellow said shock while watching the battle of Speed takes place.

"NOW Evee jump from a tree and use Tackle!", Which Evee Jump onto a tree which Pikachu fired a Thundershock that missed it and got hit again by Evee tackles but Evee still went back from the static ability. "Grr..Yellow is there any way to dodge that ability!", Robert said looking back and forth between her and Evee.

Pikachu then did the same tatic as Evee and Used Quick attack on the tree and pound into Evee as he flys off into some bushes while rolling to a stop as it struggles to get up. Pikachu then started to charge its electricity once it saw Evee on the ground. Yellow who had her Pokedex out got the data for Pikachul.

"Evee can't touch it or eles it will get paraylze", She shouted at Robert with a worry look as he then look back at Evee and Pikachu.

"Shoot..Its not even weaken that much!", Robert said, as Evee finally got up on all 4 breathing slowly from being weak. Then Pikachu dash at Evee. With electricity gathering around it.

"Robert! Pikachu shouldn't know that move! Its Volt Tackle!", she exclaimed. Which Robert panick and quickly shouted once he saw tons of yellow energy went around the pikachu.

"EVEE QUCIK ATTACK UP THE TREE!"

Which Evee panick and quickly turn around with quick attack as a white beam trail behind him while Pikachu started running faster and faster at Evee. "Come on..come on...", Then got faked out when Pikachu stop running as it shot thundershock at it. The pikachu tricked them!

"Did..not see that coming", Yellow said with a blank face of shock as Robert glares at her as she nervously rub the back of her head.

The Thundershock barely missed Evee's leg when it ran up the tree and turn around to hit Pikachu. As Pikachu didn't get enough time to recover and got hit by Evee's tackle while being pushed back by it and Then Evee did a quick attack causing Pikachu to go flying as it hit the tree bark and slides down it. "Robert quick! Throw a Pokeball!" she called out.

Which he quickly grab it from the side of his waist and threw it at Pikachu as it hit its head and a red beam pulls it inside the ball as it falls onto the ground and started blinking and shaking

1...2...3..Then the red light dim down while Robert and Yellow face slowly started glowing in sheer exictment and cheered as Robert walked up to it and Picked it up. "YES! I CAUGHT A PIKACHU! Way to go Evee!", He said as Evee jump onto of him causing him to fall on the ground licking his face as Yellow ran to him holding onto her straw hat while her pokemon followed her.

"Congratulation Robert!"

After awhile they started to set up camp as Robert sent out the newely caught Pikachu which blinked its eyes a couple times and look at Robert. "Hey there Pikachu..you feeling alright?", Then Pikachu smiled at him and noded.

"Pika Pi!", It said as it walked up to Evee as it tilt its head, Then Pikachu stuck its paw out for a handshake.

"Aw. Pikachu wants to congratulate you Evee", Which Evee smiled and pets it paw as the two smiled.

"But I'm curious..How did it know to trick us with Volt Tackle..Matter of fact..HOW did it know what volt tackle looked like?", Robert said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah..How did you know that pikcahu?", Yellow ask while putting her hand ontop of its forhead as they both had their eyes close. While doing so images of a harsh trainer came into view using pokemon and capturing them in a horrible way as Yellow then let go. "Oh..you poor thing", She said hugging it which her Pikachu glared a bit at the two but Robert then spoke up.

"Yellow what did you see?", Which shock both her and her own Pikachu.

"Wh..Wh..What do you mean?", She said shooting straight up, as her hat fell letting her blond hair out as she wave her hand panickly as Robert then sighed and finished up healing both Pikachu and Evee by using 2 potions. Then got up from crouching and stood infront of the nervous Yellow.

"Yellow..I was told by one of the residence in Viridian forest, that you had a special power to feel and read Pokemon minds?", Which Yellow lowerd her head and sighs.

"Yeah its true..What I saw that the pikachu remember was a Pokemon Hunter poaching pokemons here", Which Robert was surprised to hear this.

"WHY! Who would do such a thing!"

"I don't know", She said looking down while tugging the hem of her shirt. "Its awful to know there are people who do such things", Then the newly caught Pikachu spoke up waving its arms as it started to point in the direction. "Are you saying their still here pikachu?", Which it noded as Yellow stood up. "We can't face them..What..What if their dangerous?", She said worried.

"..guh..Yeah your right..our Pokemon might not be able to fend him or her off if their strong..", Which he softly pound the Tree as a Caterpie was looking down at the two humans in curiosity while tilting its head.

Then Robert sighs and leans off the tree straighting out his shirt. "I'm sorry to say..But we better just..", Then gets electricuted by Pikachu as it stop its Thundershock Robert looked at the pikachu. "Pikachu..."

"Pikachu wants us to save its friends..", Yellow said remembering what she saw from the pikachu's memory. Robert just standing there thinking what to do as he look at the camp sight and their pokemon. Then looked at Evee and his Pikachu as they noded. Then look over at Yellows pokemon who are willing to help out.

"Well..I guess the pokemon wins this round..Alright we go and save the pokemon of this forest!", He said as all the pokemon cheered.

Yellow then just puts her straw hat back on and looks at Robert with a smile. "You are very kind Robert", She said as she told him to follow her as she returned her pokemon whle running through the bushes.

"..I just hope we don't get ourselfs killed..", He said recalling his pokemon too and followed Yellow through the bushes.

The Caterpie that was on the branch, climb down using its string shot. crawled towards their camp sight. Saw Yellows bag still left open as it called its friend Wurmple. Who also came down with a string shot as the two smile and jump into Yellows bag while She came back and picked it up while closing it. "Hmm..don't remember my bag being this heavy?..", Just shrugs it off and ran back to Robert while the two pokemon inside sweat drop.

"I blame you", the Wurmple said to the Caterpie in its pokemon lanquage as the Caterpie just chuckle nervously.

While trecking through the woods. Yellow and Robert started hearing what sound like explosions and pokemon crying in pain. They then crouch down and crawled to a bush, opening a hole to peep through. Then they saw a Aridos landed hard onto the ground infront of them. Robert quickly grab Yellow and covered her mouth so she doesnt scream. Which he knows Yellow doesnt handle surprises very well.

While she calmed down a bit, they watch as the Aridos was using its Web to capture random pokemon in its thread. As it form onto the trees with it crawling around it tieing the pokemon.

"Yellow, Aridos is a Bug/Poisen right?", Which she noded as Robert moved his hand to whisper.

"Yes..Our pokemon are defintily not strong enough to fend it off..Especially if the person has more than 4 pokemon.", Which Robert agrees..Aridos is a evolve form of Spniark. Then they hear the person which sounded like a man speaking out loud.

"Very good Aridos! Make sure you get all of the pokemon for our boss!", the man said, who was wearing all back outfit with a red R in the middle of the shirt. As he commanded the Aridos to use string shot, wrapping any pokemon that came by. Then they saw a couple of Pikachus hanging on the threads as they try everything to break free.

"Alright Yellow here's the plan..You try and rescue the Pokemon while I distract the guy", he said, while turning to her.

"WHAT? Robert no! You could get killed!", she said as Robert looked at her with courage in his eyes.

"Don't worry..If things get out of hand. You can come in and take him on with your Pokemon!", he said which Yellow face soften gulping a bit as she noded and watch him run towards the man in black clothing as she then sent out Rattata.

"Okay Rattata help me get those pokemon down", She ask as Rattata spoke to her in agreement as they crawled towards to the webbed pokemon.

With Robert

"HEY! Don't you know tieing pokemon is illegal in some states?", Robert shouted to the man who was standing firmly on the ground as he looked over towards him.

"What do you want boy! Can't you see I'm trying to catch pokemon here!", He shouted back as Robert then sent out Evee.

"Well your doing it wrong! What your doing is hurting them!"

"Like I care!", That made Robert mad as he command Evee to tackle the man who quickly jump out of the way.

"WHATS YOUR DEAL PUNK! Grrr..GO Ekans!", He said as he threw his Pokeball as a white beam shot out as it form into a rattle purple like snake that shouted "EKANSSSS!", While looking at Evee.

Meanwhile Yellow was carefully watching Aridos as it crawls around while tieing the pokemon. Anytime it wasn't looking she would order Rattata to use bite as it cuts the thread when it jumps up at it freeing the Pokemon then she will quickly hide with Rattata after Aridos comes back to figure out what happen to its web. "Dose? Ari!", It said angerily as it started searching around for who ever was doing it.

Yellow then quietly tell Rattata to use Bite again while Aridos was 6 feet away. Which successfully got the rest of the Pokemon out with a leaping jump getting the bug and Pikachu pokemon free. Aridos then caught site of Yellow and Used String shot on her as she was pulled towards Aridos, Rattata then quickly look over seeing her being carry away and quickly follow in pursuit.

Back with Robert

Evee was quickly doding all of Ekans wrap attacks as it keeps getting pounded into the ground while Evee will jump at the last moment, Which the man who announce himself to be a member of Team rocket was now telling Ekans to use poisen needle which tons of spike like needles were firing every where as they pin into the ground like darts as Robert shouted.

"Evee use Quick attack to dodge the Posien sting!", he said which Evee then started getting faster as a white beam trail behind him while turning around to head for Ekans.

"EKANS use Dig!", Which it did as Evee slide on the ground trying to slow itself down. Then got hit very hard when Ekans came back up throwing Evee in the sky.

"Quick Ekans use Tail whip and send it into the ground", The rocket grunt said.

"Evee dodge!", Robert said in fear as the tail whack Evee into the ground causing its Defense to lower and when it landed Evee then bounced up and back onto the ground as it fainted from the powerful blow.

Robert then quickly pull his pokeball out to Return Evee which a red beam quickly hit Evee as it pulls it back into the Pokeball while Ekans slams into the ground teeth first as it trys to pull them out.

Robert then looked at his Pokeball as he had a serious look at the Team rocket grunt and put it back to his waist. "Rest easy Evee you did good. Go Pidgey!", He shouted by throwing the Pokeball as it landed and a beam of white light sent out a bird Pokemon that Robert caught in Route 1.

"Hahahaah. You really think Pidgey can win! Ekans use Bite now!", Which Ekans finally pulled out of the ground and swerve itself and loung at Pidgey.

"Pidgey quick use Agillity!", He shouted as Pidgey quickly flaps its wing and flew up quickly while Ekans drags its body a cross the ground while turning back to do another Bite attack. "Now Pidgey use Gust attack!", Which Pidgey who was flying upward stop in Midair while flapping its wings very quickly as it created a tornado that send Ekans half way across the opening of the forest and into a lake which caused a huge splash while Ekans comes up with swirls in its eyes indicating that it fainted.

"Don't think its over! Go Koffing!", Which came out from another Pokeball as the purple gas like creature came out puffing out toxic gas out from its pours. Then the Rocket grunt commanded. "Koffing use Smog!", Which it breath out hard as black smoke was starting to goevery where covering the entire battle field.

"Pidgey use Whirlwhind blow the smoke away!"

Which Pidgey complie as it started up a wind storm causing the smoke to clear up and sent Koffin into a Tree branch as it snaps into two. "Koffing use Posien gas!", He shouted as the gas hit Pidgey which in turn caused pidgey to fall into the ground as it started coughing badly.

"PIDGEY!..guh..", Robert started to panic. "If Pidgey goes down..I will only have 1 pokemon left and thats Pikachu..", He said in his head as Koffin then tackle Pidgey while its on the ground sending it into the air while taking damage from the Poisen attack

"I gotta come up with something and FAST! Or eles Pidgey is a gonner..Pidgey use Quick attack!", which it started flyign up and swoop back down hitting Koffin very hard send it down a few feet towards the ground.

"Koffing Finish it with Take down!", he shouted as Koffing came back towards Pidgey who couldn't stop in time as it ram into Pidgey sending it through 6 diffrent branches.

"PIDGEY! NOOO!"

Back with Yellow who was being tied up onto the Web with the rest of the forest pokemon. The aridos then got stuck down hard by her Rattata hissing at the Aridos for kidnapping its trainer as Yellow muffle through the webbing trying to tell Rattata to run away. But Rattata then doge Poisen stings from Aridos as they were missing their target. Then Aridos quickly shot a string shot at Rattata who Jump on the tree and over the webbing as it now ran ontop of the String shot and tackle Aridos into a Tree breaking it apart as it tumbles down causing a dust cloud. While it was down Rattata quickly climb ontop of the Tree

After that it quickly use bitr to send the trap pokemon and Yellow down to the floor with a loud thus as it ran up to Yellow making sure if she was alright as it broek her free from the webbing. "Thanks Rata! Everyone get out of here!", She said to the wild pokemon as they ran away. But then Yellow got hit again by the string shot and was tied to the tree branch. "Guh..Ratta use Bite!", She order Rattata as It growl towards Aridos before it started running towards it. Aridos then leap up into the branches as Rattata miss it and bite into the tree bark.

Aridos took this chance and used Poisen sting as multiple needles started to pound onto Rattata. Then one of them bounced off a rock and broke Yellow free barely missing her as she ran up to Rattata.

"RATTA! You okay", She said kneeling down holding it in her arms. Which she grab its pokeball and return it. "You did great.", She said standing up with her head down as the Aridos started screeching at her as she looked at it with anger in her eyes. "You think I will let you get away with hurting Ratta! GO Chu!", She said throwing another Pokeball as her Pikachu came bursting out already sending a Thundershock at Aridos who quickly jump out of the way as the Thundershock hit the tree. "Again Chu but this time aim for the web", Which chu did as the electricity surge through the entire web causing damage to Aridos as it fell to the ground. But then used Glare which Paraylze Yellow and Chu in place.

"I..cant..move..", Yellow said as her and chu tryed everything to move, Then the aridos loung at them while Yellow quickly closed her eyes and heard a screech while a crash noise was heard after it. She then open her eyes as She saw a Wurmple standing there that attack Aridos.

Then Chu was able to move and looked at Yellow. "Use Thunder wave!", She said as she thrust her hand out as Chu jump in midair making sure not to miss this time and hit Aridos as it flinches while being unable to move. Then Wurmple finished up using Tackle as it sends it flying in the sky.

Yellow then collaps onto the floor sitting down, whiping her fore head from sweat. "Great Job Chu and you too Wurmple", Then Wurmple started glowing while Yellow and Chu gasp at the sight while the bright light dim down.

"silk?..COON COON!", It said happily with its eyes close bouncing up and down.

"WOW Congratulation Wurmple!", Then she was tackle down to the floor with Silcoon ontop while she laughs. "Okay okay..Want to come with us?", Chu then spoke in its lanquge. "We could really use your help!", then Silkcoon happily noded as Yellow pull out a Pokeball out from her pocket and threw it at Silkcoon who happily let itself get caught.

"Looks like we got another friend Chu", then they heard a explosion coming from where Robert was battling. "Oh no..Robert! Come on Chu, he might need us!", she said running towards where her bag was where she got tied up while swinging it over her shoulder. Then picked up her straw hat. While adjusting it putting her ponytail in it. "Lets go!", she said running towards Robert while Caterpie started to get worry about this boy she mention.

"Is he really fighting to free our friends...", Caterpie thought while peeping out of Yellow's bag seeing a battle being taken place from a distance as Yellow quickly dove out of the way from Pidgey and Koffin falling down. "Oh no! Pidgey!", Yellow said pulling pidgey to the side which Robert saw Yellow was succeful without some bruises.

"Thats good..Yellow saved the Pokemon", He said while looking back at the Rocket grunt who return Koffin. Then Yellow came running towards next to Robert as she handed Pidgey to him, which he return it. "Yellow this Guy is really strong!", Robert said as he look back at the grunt while he pulls out one more Pokeball.

"Go! Arbok!", he shotued while sending out a Cobra like snake while it hiss at the two infront of them.

"Robert! Use Pikachus speed for this battle, it might work!"

Which he noded and sent out Pikachu his last Pokemon for this battle. While pikachu was sent out it quickly attack Arbok unexpectidly sending it through the woods. "Pikachu don't let Arbok attack!", Which Pikachu started running faster as a trail of white light appeared behind it. While zigzaging through the trees as Arbok trys despertly to hit it with its large tail knocking down trees every miss. Pikachu will sometime stop in mid run and use thundershock at Arbok Who quickly dug underground and came rushing up towards pikachu.

Pikachu then jump backwards onto a Tree branch and the used Quick attack onto the Arbok as it was sent flyign through couple of the trees trampling them down as bird pokemons flew out of the way. Pikachu then landed, but quickly got Wrap up by the Arbok. Who then got shock by its static ability then Pikachu quickly used Thundershock; as it sent it flying out into the open again. Which Robert,Yellow and the Grunt were surprise to see how injured the Arbok.

"NO! I can't be losing to a bunch of Kids..Bah forget the rules!", he said sending out another Pokemon this time was a Weezing who tackle the unexpected Pikachu who jump out of the woods while hitting the bark of the tree and get slam into it as it brakes through while Weezing pulls back from the attack.

"HEY! You can't send out two POKEMON!", Robert said shouting as the Grunt just had a insane smile while he looks at the two children.

"When I'm finished with your Pikachu you two will be next. Arbok Weezing both of you use Tackle!", he said as both pokemon went flying towards the flinching pikachu as it trys so hard to get on its two paws.

"Pikachu run! get out of there!", Robert screaming in fear as Yellow closed her eyes not wanting to see this. Then Arbok was pulled down by something being drag on the floor giving pikachu enough time to jump over Weezing while Weezing hit the ground hard.

When Pikachu landed a caterpie then crawl up to it asking if it was alright. Which pikachu gave a peace sign and thank it as the Two then turn at the Evolve Enemy While they look back at the two pre-evolution pokemon.

"Robert since when did you get a Caterpie?", Yellow asked blinking in confusion once she open her eyes after hearing Arbok screech in pain when it crash into the ground. Robert then quickly pulled out his Pokedex to check on the Caterpie.

"Its not mine Yellow, its not register as one of my own", he told her as she lean over to check the pokedex, Then they both shot up as Arbok went diving towards Caterpie. Whom curl into a ball and rolled out of the way and then jump up using string shot on Arbok while swinign it into the Rocket grunt who layed flat on the ground with arbok ontop. Then Pikachu quickly used Tail whip on Weezing sending it into the rocket grunt too. Then Yellows Chu came up to Pikachu asking for a double thundershock which they both did on all 3 causing a huge explosion sending them flying high into the sky.

"I wont forget this! When you mess with one Rocket member. You mess with them aaaaalllllllllll", he said as he disappear into the atmasphere where a star twinkle and disappear.

"We...did it...We..STOP Him! We did it Yellow!", He said hugging her while the two cheered while the pokemon started jumpin around then they all stop to look at Caterpie. As a bright light covered the entire caterpie's body as it started morphing in and frow up and down as the light got brighter and brighter as energy then disperse into the air as the light dim and disappeared.

"METAPOD!", It shouted happily as the two pikachu clap for Caterpie..Correction. Metapod as Robert walk to it as he pet its head. "Thanks Metapod..if it wasnt for you my pikachu would've been done for", He said happily as Metapod shook side to side happy that it could help. Then Yellow tap on Roberts shoulder.

"Robert the samething happen to me! A Wurmple came and save me and Chu's life!", she said holding the Pokeball.

"Haha..Thank you too Silkcoon I take it?", Which Yellow smiled with her eyes closed nodding. Then Metapod softly tackle Robert to get his attention as Robert pulls his hat off to scratch his head.

"Oh..I get it..Do you want to join?", Which Metapod bounce as he send the pokeball at the happy metapod who happily let itself get capture.

3 days has Pass, since Yellow and Robert kept on resting between walks in the forest.

Since they were injured by the many wild Pokemon, but was worth it as they reach the top of the mountain road with Yellow hanging around Robert shoulder as they both were sappurting each other, as they smile at each other. Finally making it to Peweter city over the night horrizing.

"Well..we made it Yellow..", Robert said softly breathing hard since they were exhausted.

"Yeah..our First gym battle awaits us", With that they both collaps on the road as they couldn't stay awake any more, while somebody come up behind them.

"Heh..These two went through alot..Come on out Beedrill..", The boy said as a Beedrill was flying above its Trainer. "Drill?", The bee looking pokemon tilt its head in curiosity. "I want you to Carry Yellow, while I carry Robert. We are going to head for the Pokemon center", He said while grunting as he lift Robert a cross his shoulder. While Beedrill hover above Yellow and put its needle like arms to the side of her and pick her up following.

Its Trainer to the center as the two tired trainers had smiles on their faces as they had a good training session and Robert helping Yellow catch a Nidoran to even their Pokemon team.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD Remember, these chapter aren't really good. On the account, Pokemon was a new terriotor for me. But hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4: The Defeat.  
**

"mm..huh?", Robert was blinking his eyes open as everything in his vision was blurry. So he slowly sat up hitting his head on the top bunk and quickly put both hands on his head rubbing the pain away. While he was doing this. one eye open up fully as he see he was in the pokemon center Trainers room. Rooms that are reserve for traveling trainers.

"I see your awake", A boy with spikey brown hair with a purple long sleeve shirt and long black pants with a necklace hanging around his neck while he bends down and sat on a chair as it rocks a bit.

"I have to say. If I wasn't there to get you and Yellow. People would think that you two", went quiet for a bit. "Well you know died", He said moving a hand forward while he was talking as he looked over to Yelow. "That was really risky of you two., That hunter was way over your level. If it werent for Wurmple and Caterpie. You two would've lost your pokemon", He explain, with such concern. After looking back at Robert who had his head looking down at the floor. With doubt in his face.

"I...almost lost our lives..Thinking we could actually win..", Robert said putting both of his hands on each side of his head.

"But you..", Blue was about to say. Before getting interupted.

"But nothing Blue!", Robert exclaim shooting his head straight up with slight tears. "I..I was scared that I would lose my pokemon..and even Yellow..All I could think of was everyone blaming me for risking her life..What would her mom..", Robert then just looked down, with his eyes half open.

Then Blue rests his hands on Robert shoulder. "Listen..What you two did was and is, amazing, You two save all those pokemon before he could sell them with the highest bidder", Then they both heard Yellow rustle her blankets a bit as she just turns her body to get comfortable again.

Then Blue looked at Robert. "Listen Robert..A Good trainer is that of strong trainers", He started explaining, by turning his attention back to the boy. "But a Great Trainer is those who they protect and save other pokemon and humans", he continue, stopping a bit for Robert to sink this info in "What you two did showed that your both Great Trainers", Then Robert was about to protest but Blue raised a hand.

"You may not see it now. But my gramps does, he team you two together because. He knows that you two will do anything in your power to save pokemon", He said after tapping Robert shoulder to re-assure him. Then started to walk out the room before he did he tilt his head back to look at Robert. Which Robert look up and shook his head with a smile.

"Thanks Blue", Then look up at him, with a curious gaze. "Blue? I take it the others already got their badges?", Which he noded as he chuckle as Robert snap his finger.

"Don't trail to far behind.", he said. Before exiting through the door.

"Wait Blue", Robert spoke up to him, which he turn around. "Thanks again..If anything happens...", Robert finish up. Which Blue got the hint quickly.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to get you two away in time. I'll be training near incase anything comes up", Then with a wave he left the room saying good bye to Robert while Robert waves to him and looks over at Yellow.

"...I'll try my best to protect her Blue...", He said as sleep came back to him. Yellow who slightly open her eye heard everything. While have them half open thinking through the conversation that just happen.

"..Robert...", Then just goes back to sleep as she thinks of a way to help him more.

Few hours later. Yellow was sitting in the resturant while awaiting for her and Roberts pokemon to be healed. While sitting down she just stares blankly at the soup while the alphabet noodles swerve around the bowl.

Shes been thinking over the conversation Blue and Robert had this early in the morning. "a Good trainer is when they are strong..But a Great Trainer is those who protect and save other pokemon and human..", That qoute been echoing through her head.

She was surprise to hear that from Blue. But then again, He's only a rival to Red. Was told that Blue was impress by Robert who had a Maril hugging his leg from the lake with a smile..

"Excuse me miss?", a voice spoke up next to her. Yellow quickly look up in shock and calmed down a bit as the Waitress standing there looking at her in a worry face. "Is everything okay?", She ask as Yellow then reply.

"Uh sorry heh..Was spacing out..Waiting for a friend to come and eat..", Yellow said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey I know you yeah..Your traveling with the young Arma kid right?", Which Yellow look at her quizzacly.

"We heard there was two trainers battling a hunter in viridian forest. I can't belieave you two will actually face somebody that dangerous!", She said sitting down as the Manager look over the counter.

"You mean that Young Girl is with the Arma kid with that Charmander?", The manager shouted from the counter.

Now Yellow knows who their talking about which she just grabs her spoon a little to forceful as she started to eat it. "NO the other Arma kid! I think his name was..", The waitress said, going into thought.

"Robert..The boy I'm traveling with name is Robert", Yellow said, with slight annoyence looking at the waitress who smiled at her.

"YEAH thats him. I can't believe how bold he was..Well like they say. They get inspiration from the older brother", The Waitress said as she stood up to get more orders.

"Again..They treat Robert as a shadow...", Yellow said to her self with a sad tone as Chu looks at her with its ears lower. Which it understands its trainer. Then both of them look up to see a boy walkig in with his cloths as a mess.

"Heh..Bad morning Robert?", Yellow asked as he sat down and rest his head on the table.

"Whats wrong?", Yellow ask with her head tilting. Which Robert raise his head and sighs in a diapointed way.

"Apparently my brother is all the rage today..Every where I go..Are you Arma brother. Do you know Arma? Are you following yoru older brother footsteps..I'm sick of it Yellow..I'm..sick of it..", He said leaning back in his chair looking out the window with a look of "Where do I belong?" Which hurt Yellows heart badly.

All they ever see in Robert is a shadow. a little image of his older brother. Thinking back. They both almost kinda look identical when they were kids. But were totoally diffrent in many ways. Robert was into other things than his older brother, Yellow should know, since she will always come over and hang out with Robert. As they play with the Pokemon his mom will have.

But his brother will always battle him and win every match. Yellow had to say its..kinda her fault. She would always play as a princess in a castle being captive by a dark murader while Robert is the Blue hero.

Which was a cardboard box drawn perfectly like a knights amrour. Him and His brother will always fight as Rivals since when the two characters were rivals. But Robert always lose so, Yellow ends up going with the Murader. Heck even one day she ask his brother if he could just lose one battle. Which he did promise.

But broke it when the battle was winning in his favor. After coming back from Memory lane she notice the Waitress bugging Robert about his older brother. Which Robert just say hes doing fine. Yellow was clenching her hands into a fist. Never in her life she ever felt furiatated by this. Then the news came on catching her and Roberts attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman we come to you live to the fuschia city where another Gym battle is taking place. As its Danny with only 2 Pokemon to Koga's 2", The reporter shouted. Which Robert stood up to get a better view of the battle. Which surprised him completely seeing his brother losing againts the 6th gym.

After few hours of watching it came to Danny's favor as he wins with 2 pokemon left, out of 4 of the gym leaders. A Charizord and an ICE bird like Pokemon, which Robert didnt know what it was. But it surely was powerful.

Yellow then shrunk in her chair. She knew the bird Pokemon..Name Articuno. Which now it will be impossible for Robert to win. Its a Legendary Pokemon and they tend to be very powerful and impossible to catch.

Then watches Robert just sat down with fear on his face looking straight at his food. Yellow never seen him this scared in her life. Even when they were children. "Robert..That Pokemon you saw", Before Yellow could even finish, her sentence. The Waitress exclaim out loud, interrupting her.

"WOW That boy is amazing. I can't believe he won a 2 againts 4!", She yelled, as he eyes were on the T.V.

"Thats Danny arma for ya. Always surprising everyone with his pokemon battle", said one of the other workers.

"Did you see that bird pokemon!", the last one said. Getting some nods and yeahs to him.

The people in the resturant were boasting about Danny's victory over the 6th gym battle. "Is there anything you like to say?", The reporter asked, Which showed Danny on the screen looking at the mic and camera.

"Just one..I won't hold back for any trainers who are willing to try and fight", Which was a good saying. Meaning he gets new trainers and old pump up.

"We have heard that your Brother Robert has started his Journey and Saved Pokemon fron a hunter", the reported said, after recieving a paper. From one of his crew. Which all the resturants people looked at him, which Robert started sliding down his chair hoping to hide himself.

"..? He..He started his journey already?", Danny asked, with confusion in his eyes. "..Well..I hope no one goes easy on him", With that he left the reporters as they were confuse about that comment.

Yellow then turn to look at Robert who disappeared and just saw and heard the door closed. She was about to pay for the bill but saw money on the table and got up and followed him.

"What did he mean..Don't go easy?", one of the employes asked. While the manager then looked at him and sighs.

"The Arma boys have this rep of competing in everything..Lets just say.", Looking up in thought.

"The younger is treated like a Shadow,,I just wish people will stop treating him like one and respect him..He almost risk his life saving Pokemon", He said as all the employees lowered their heads after talking about Robert like that.

With Yellow

While getting her Pokemon from the center and ask Nurse Joy where Robert went. She said he was heading towards the Gym. Which worried Yellow in the state hes in, he won't be thinking straight during the battle. After thanking Nurse Joy. She ran out the door hoping to catch up to Robert but gets stop by Blue.

"Whoa..Whats wrong Yellow?", He asked while holding onto Yellow before she crashed into him while she calmly took breaths before speaking.

"Robert is going to fight the gym..Lets just say people were treating him", Blue then finished her sentence.

"Like a Shadow again?", then he step to the side and ran. "Come on, we better make sure his mind is in the right place", which she noded and ran after Robert.

Which after awhile looking for him. They just see him pacing back and forth infront of the gym, which looked like he was talking to himself. "ROBERT!", Yellow shouted while running to him while holding onto her Straw hat. Which Blue comes up after her with her Chu jumping on Yellows shoulder.

"Robert you okay?", Blue asked the boy seeing him pace back and forth.

"Y..Yeah..just really nervous..Cause their all Rock/Ground Pokemon", He reply with short of breath.

Which Blue nodded. Robert is in grave danger with just Bug, Normal and Elec type pokemon. "Robert here you can borrow", Yellow tryed to offer, one of her Pokemon but was turned down.

"no Yellow..I have to use my pokemon. After all heh. I don't think Nidoran will listen", Which she shrug while nodded. True traded Pokemon dont often listen to new trainers.

"Alright Robert..You have a choice...Battle now..Or get a fighting type", Blue said and was surprise that Robert shook his head.

"No..I have to do it with the pokemon I have with me", he reply back, pumping his arm a bit. Which Blue smiled. This is what he likes about Robert. He believes you can win with the line up you have. But if it doesnt work. He will swap around to find the right combination.

"Alright..Becareful though..Gym leaders will somtime will only do a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle..This Gym will tell you to use 3 pokemon", Blue informed, looking at the gym building.

Robert noded and saw Yellow walking beside him. "I'll cheer you on from the stands k?", She said softly, While Blue then spoke up

"I'm going to watch also. I'm curios how you fight in a match disadventage.", Blue said with a smirk. Robert now feeling riled up and ready for the battle after sappurt of the two trainers. He then turn to look at the door and breath out air.

"Well..here goes", he said with a short breath. With his hand stretch out, he then grab both knobs and pulled the doors open.

After stepping in they saw the entire battlefield was cover by rocks and boulders all over the place. Which Yellow looked over at Robert which she saw him eyeing every little detail in the field. "Wow..Only 4 seconds inside he is already coming up with a plan", Which she smile at him when he looked back at her.

"Who Challenges the Gym leader!", A young male voice echo through as Yellow and Blue noded at Robert when he looked at the two.

"I Robert Arma from Pallet Town challenges you to a Gym Battle", He anounced which all the stadium lights came on one by one and then showed a boy at the end with Spikey brown chocolate hair as his pants were roughed and was bare shirt as he jumps from his stand onto the rock style stadium.

"Ah I heard of you from your Brother. I don't see any resemblence between you two, I can feel you care more for your pokemon and others.", Which surprised Robert. The Gym leader could tell the diffrence between him and Danny?

"But doesn't mean I will go easy! We both will use 3 pokemon agree?", The Gym leader asked while Robert gulp.

"Agree..Whats your name?", Robert had to ask since he announced his.

"The Names Brock. The Pewter Gym leader and this is my realm GO Geodude!" He shouted as he throw the Pokeball asd a white beam shot out sending out a Rock like creature with arms and hands shouting. "GeoDude!", the rock type Pokemon shouted.

"Robert becareful..GeoDude is a Rock/Ground Pokemon", Yellow shouted from the stands.

"Alright then, Pidgey! I choose you!", Robert shouted which Blue nodded at the one advantage againts ground, But Pidgey is weak againts Rock.

"Alright then let the battle begin!", Brock shouted as Geodude came bouncing towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey take it to the sky!" He shotued while Pidgey flap its wings hard taking the battle to the air which.

He will have a good advantage.

"Smart", Blue said after Him and Yellow walked up the stairs to sit at the stands. "Taking the battle in the Sky, will definitly help. Since Geodude will need to use the ground for battle", Which he just watches Yellow lean closer. To watch the battle that was taking place.

"Now Pidgey use Sand attack!" Robert shouted as Pidgey started flapping its wings as sand was flying towards Geodude who was trying to block the on coming dirt that flew toward it which was working for a bit.

"Now Use Gust!", Robert shouted again.

"Geodude Use Rock throw in front of you!", Brock commanded. Which Geodude broke open the ground with its fist. Being blinded by the sand, had enhance its hearing, as it started to hear Pidgeys wings flapping in the air. Then rolled the boulder it had in its hand, with a powerful throw. Roll up a slanted rock on the field as it flew.

"PIDGEY LOOK OUT!" Robert shouted.

Before Pidgey could respond, the boulder did a direct hit while a critical one at that. Sending it falling to the ground. "Now Geodude use Tackle!", Brock commanded again. Which Geodude succesfully ram into Pidgey before it could recover to fly back up, as Geodude continue pushing it through the boulders and then let it go flying dragging onto the ground.

Robert was panicking through out the entire thing a she ran up and hold onto Pidgey. "You alright pidgey?", Robert stutter out slowly, Which Pidgey open its eyes and chirp at him after he returned it.

"There's 2 more rounds left. Since Robert used Sand attack on geodude its trying its best to get the dirt off. So its a chance for Either Eevee or Butterfree to strike", Blue said looking at the battlefield. Though wonder why the tactic he did didn't work. Guess Brock is alot smarter than to fall for any tatics. Yellow was tapping her foot fast hoping Robert will win.

"Come on. Please win", She said below her breath. She doesnt want Robert to lose this battle. She never wanted to see him upset. But guess the incident at the Resturant is still aflicting to him.

"GO Eevee!", Robert said, throwing the Pokeball. Which Eevee came out of its pokeball growling at Geodude. It sense its trainer admiration to win and so it will make sure to make this battle even.

"Geodude Return", Brock said giving this win to Robert, which surprised him but understood. Geodude was blinded by the sand.

"Go Sandshrew!", He shouted as Sandshrew was sent out saying Shrew. To Robert it looked liked a Armadillio. Then Robert sent out his command.

"Eevee use Quick attack!", Which Eevee darted towards sandshrew. "Quick zigzag through the boulders!", Robert said to Eevee, pointing towards the rocks on the fields.

Which cause Sandshrew to get dizzy, as Eevee started runing between the boulders. As it strikes the Sandshrew when ever it comes close to it.

"Sandshrew use Sand attack!", Brock shouted,

"Evee use Tail whip!", Robert said, hoping to counter the sand. Which the sand went flying towards Eevee who counter with a Tail whip. As it slice the sand into two. Then Robert shouted.

"Eevee use swift now!", Eevee then ran on a boulder and did a giant leap. Spinning in midair by curling up as multiple stars were flying towards Sandshrew as multiple small explosion where connecting.

"Yes! Go Robert! That was amazing!", Yellow shouted which in fact was. Use Quick attack with a Tail whip to slice the sand, and then jump off a boulder to use swift attack. Which Brock couldn't think quick enough. He wasn't expecting a swift attack as he just returns Sandshrew once it fainted.

"I'm impress", Which Robert smirk. He ment it too. "I never once seen a beautiful combination. But now time for my strongest Pokemon! GO Onix!", Brock said, reaching in for his next Pokemon.

Which Yellow gasp. Robert has a bad history with huge pokemon. More of Fear. Robert face was in complete fear seeing the giant snake like rock Pokemon, as memories of him getting attack by wild pokemon that were ten feet tall.

Eevee was feeling this as it looked up at the giant Rock snake. "Onix use Slam now!", Brock commanded. To which Eevee quickly dodge to the right, as the tail of the giant rock snake. Slamed hard into the ground causing the ground flying out.

"ROBERT PLEASE!", Yellow shouted which alerted him and then shook his head.

"Eevee use Quick attack and tackle the boulders to Onix.", Robert gave the orders out.

Which Brock quickly counter by saying. "Onix Screech!", Which sent Evee flying into a wall and fainted.

"NO! Eevee." Yellow shouting, while looking down, at the brown Pokemon.

"This battle is ending to quickly. You sure your pokemon were healed.", Blue asked, while turning to Yellow.

"Yeah we enter the center and said they were healed.", Yellow replyed. Which Blue looked at Robert.

"Then again..maybe not Robert look. Eevee still has the scratch from Ekans", he said to her. After looking closer it did. Nurse Joy didn't Heal Roberts Pokemon!

"But she said." Yellow spoke in frustraition.

"Yellow that Center gets alot of new trainers healing their pokemon every day. Must've been busy, so she probably didin't get the chance to heal his Pokemon.", Which he saw Yellow slightly slam her fist as she shook her head.

"No, no I dont want Robert to lose." She said quietly.

Which brought a brow raise on Blue. "Why?", He asked. Then Yellow looked at him with a sad look.

"earlier today at the resturant. There was a T.V news showing his brother winning with a Articuno", Which Blue jump from his seat.

"What! He caught a articuno.", He exclaim with shock and surprised.

"Yeah but that wasn't it. He was looking out the window with the most terrible look I never thought I ever find in a person.", She said looking down while hanging her right arm down, while looking back at Robert with a tilt of her head.

"What was the look", Blue said slightly gulping. While she responded never looking at Blue as Robert sent out Pikachu.

"Where Do I belong", she finished, looking back at the battle field. Which Blue looked at Robert with a concern look as he had a sad look.

"Yellow is right. Thats the one face you never want to see in a person", He said to himself as he watches Pikachu run through the boulders as Onix started Chasing after it.

"Pikachu use agility!", Robert said as Pikachu was managing to out run Onix while Brock shouted.

"Onix Rock throw!", which it did by spinning every part of its body.

"Pikachu! Use the Rock as sappurt and aim at Onix horn with Thundershock!", Robert shouted.

Which both Blue and Yellow blink at this command. Pikachu then quickly slide and jump up high as a rock missed and then Pikachu started jumping on each Rock that was thrown, while using its speed to keep up. Once it jump off of Onix Tail it then used Thundershock on it, as the horn acted like a conductor causing Onix to flinch.

"Quick use Tail whip!", Robert said once Pikachu landed

Pikachu then quickly use its tail as it hit Onix which didn't make it flinch but it did lower its defense as Brock saw the Rocks on Onix's body started to soften up.

"Amazing useing the horn on Onix head to act like a conducter. To generate Pikachu Thundershock to damage it. While following up with Tail whip to weaken its defense while its flinching." Brock thought to himself, while watching this all play out.

"He's good, but I don't think he planed on Eevee being defeated easily. They probably werent heal by the center.", He thought as he replay the battle with Eevee.

"Can't blame him, this is one of those day where the center gets busy by new trainers.", He said in his head as Onix went for a tackle as Pikachu used Agility to move out of the way.

"keep it up Pikachu! Go for anothe-", Before he could finish his sentence, he was interupted by Brock.

"Onix use BIND!", He shouted. Which Onix succesfully went into a circle around Pikachu and grab it started to squeeze it.

"NO!", Yellow shouted not wanting this to end so easily. "No,why, why bind.", She repeatidly said, while moving her head slowly to side to side, on the metal railing.

"Yellow, theres no regulation to use any move.", Blue tryed to reason with her.

"BUT, he could've atleast use tackle or tail whip instead of that move!", Yellow said turning around with tears as Blue lowered his head. She was right, using bind to finish off a Pokemon at a weak state is over kill.

"Do you surrender", Brock said as Robert listens to Pikachu screech in pain. As it tryed to use Thundershock to break free. Blue and Yellow watch Robert lower his head and shouted.

"I surrender!", Which Onix let go of Pikachu who rolled off and fainted, while Robert came to pikachu and held it into his arms while trying to hold back his tears.

Then looked up and saw Brock infront of him. "Come back when you think your ready", He said harshly. Which he didnt like to be, but its the only way to pump trainers to try again. But this time he will know what to do. Since Roberts Pokemon werent recover, He will decided to just have a 1 on 1 battle.

Its only fair since he manage to beat Sandshrew and Geodude. Geodude was blinded by sand. So it was just luck that it won. But Pidgey would've won. Once geodude was blinded. Pidgey speed would've beeaten it, while walking to the back of the stadium he just watch Robert walk out the gym. "He will become a Great Trainer. Might take time but he will", He said with a smile, as he enter the house hold of the Gym.

Robert who ran out the gym was just up againts the tree pounding it, couldn't believe he let his pokemon get injured like that. "WHY! I should've quit if I knew I wasn't ready!", He said still pounding the tree as Yellow and Blue were couple feet away.

"I'll see you later and cheer Robert up..", He said turning around walking away. Yellow knew Blue cares cause he sees and respect Robert. Then turn back to Robert as he just kicked the dirt as he sat down crying.

"Robert..", Yellow tryed to speak, but Robert interrupts.

"Yellow, I, I", Then eyes went wide as she just hugs him crying along with him.

"Stop beating yourself up. Let it all out. Just let it out", She said as she just sat there with him crying all the pain from the Resturant from the people of the town reminding him how he was a shadow.

Now he is beating himself up cause he let his Pokemon lose their first gym battle and got badly injured. He couldn't take it all in. Yellow just let him cry it out. She didn't want to see him like this. "Tomarrow will be a new day", She said as she looked up to the sky hoping things will get better the next day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD

After the battle of the gym yesterday Robert retired himself to sleep for the rest of the day. Which Yellow suggested him to take a day off from training and battling.

Of course he did as Yellow just closes the door behind her lightly as Robert finally went to sleep from a long day. From everyone telling him how he reminds them of his brother which really inflicted his concentration during the gym battle. While at the same time his pokemon werent fully healed.

After leaving the room with Roberts pokemon resting all over the room. Evee and Pikachu resting side by side with Robert. Pidgey sleeping at the edge of the bunkbed while chirping with each snore. Butterfree was using a coat rack to sleep on as it bobs its head up and down with its slumber.

So after walking down the hall of the center Yellow just slightly looks down and leans up againts the wall as Chu looks up at her.

"Chu..Its just not fair..I know I shouldn't be picky or annoyed..But no body showed any respect for Robert ever since we enter the village. Brock though did accept him who he is..", Then she just slides down the wall as she sat down petting Chu's cheek.

"Should we talk to Brock?", Which Chu noded in agreement as it Jump on her shoulder.

"Chu..Pika Pi", Which Yellow just smiled as she looks towards the room where Robert was resting in. Then stood up dusting herself off as she the decide to take her straw hat off for once as to free her pony tail blonde hair.

"Alright lets go then", She said as she started to walk out the door but then gets pushed back before she could walk out.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You watch it!", The man said while going past her.

"Sheesh..Grumpy huh?", She said to Chu as it blew rasberry at the man while they walked out.

Couple minutes later they were standing infront of the Gym "Well..here we..huh?", She then started to hear bickering inside the gym as she then lean her ear up againts the door while Chu does the same. "Do..you hear children?", While opening the door slightly as she peeks in and heard Brock in the distance.

"Now now everything will be fine now", He said while a little girl was whiping away tears as Brock starting sewing something back together. After finishing it he then hand the doll to the little girl as she thanked him and ran off.

"You can come in..Don't be shy", He said looking straight at the door while Yellow opens it blushing while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that", Which Brock nodded his head.

"haha..Its alright everybody does it alot so I'm use to it. Hey"

He said getting a better look at Yellow while looking up and down making sure he wasn't wrong. "You were that Girl with Robert arma right?", Which she noded as Brock snap his finger happy he got it right. "I've been meaning to talk to you guys again" He said while a young boy tug onto his pants.

"Brock. Shoe is eating Chocolate again"

"Not again..Hey umm", Which Yellow spoke out her name happily

"Its Yellow, Wants some help?", Which Brock happily said

"YEEES Please that would be so grateful!"

After hours of doing chores around the house the kids settle down infront of the T.V watching some Pokemon news and enciclopedia. While Yellow and Brock sat down at the table from the kitchen.

"Wow..4 Brothers and 4 sisters..Thats kinda tough", Yellow said while Chu and Rattata started playing with some of the children. While Beautifly and Nidoran were building blocks with some of the others. Geodude and Sandshrew racing with the younger ones.

"Yeah but its fun. So I'm used to it. Mom and Dad like to travel alot so I get to spend time with my brothers and sisters. But sometimes they watch my gym battles.", Then one of the 2nd older brothers came up.

"Speaking of Battle Brock! that boy you fought was puthetic!", Which Brock and Yellow glared at him. Yellow being mad that he spoke Robert like that. Brock didn't like how sometimes they disrespect the trainers he fight.

"What did I say about disrespecting Trainers!"

"Sorry Brock..But even you could tell they werent Fully recover!", The 2nd older brother said which Yellow just lower her eyes.

It was her fault for not making sure Roberts Pokemon werent fully recovered. Then Brock spoke up which surprised Yellow by the statement he said.

"Yes. But he still fought even when the situation was bad. His combination and Battle style..To be truthful. I would of lost when the battle started, he knew what he was doing the moment he enter. To command normal bird and elec types like that is amazing..", Brock said looking at Yellow while smiling.

"How long has he been traveling?"

"Heh..Well to be truthful. Only 4 days", Which Brock whistle.

"4 days? Wow his battle skill is that of..WAIT! No wonder why I recgonise that combination", He said running towards a bewer that was full of Movies which Yellow and Chu both tilted their head and blink their eyes.

"Ah ha! Here it is.", Brock said moving to the T.V set which the children cheer as they liked this video the most. Which they made room for Yellow as she sat down between the children with Chu on her lap.

Once they were done watching the Tape Brock and Yellow were now outside.

"I can't believe it! That stragety Robert was using was his mom when she first came here?", Yellow asked after twirling around with her hair resting on her back,

"Yeah I didn't recgonise it at first. Till his last name reminded me of his Mother that fought my dad long ago", Brock said as he then looked up to see a familer face coming. "Speaking of the devil", Yellow then turned and saw Robert heading towards their way.

"Robert..I said take a day off!", Which she block his path as Robert smiled at her knowing she is watching out for him.

"I know I know..I just wanted to ask Brock fo-"

"A Rematch? Sure..But this time Lets be equal", Which Yellow turn her head towards Brock with a confuse look while Robert too blink at this.

"You see. You defeat 2 of my Pokemon. I defeated 3 of yours. But!", Which Yellow and Robert looked at each other and back at Brock,

"But?", Robert asked while Brock put two hands up only showing 1 finger.

"This time it will be a 1 on 1 match. I figured your Pokemon wasn't recovered. So I figure since you defeat 2 of my Pokemon we will have a 1 on 1 match. I want to see that Evee in Action!", Brock said stratching his hand out.

"Deal?", Which Robert took his offer and shook his hand.

"DEAL! Your on Brock!", Which Evee squeak with glee as Yellow just sighs.

"Here we go again...", Yellow said slouching down following the two eager battlers back inside the gym.

Couple hours went by after setting everything up. Yellow was back to the same spot up on the stands looking down at the battle field. Then notice brocks sisters and brothers watching also to cheer on their older brother.

"We agree that this will be a one on one battle", Brock announced as Robert noded then sent out Evee as it ran onto the field.

"Good make the best out of this battle! GO Onix!", Brock shouted throwing his pokeball as Onix came out from the white as the snake rock pokemon came out roaring.

"Let the battle begin!", Which Onix dove for Evee.

"Evee use Agility!", Robert said as Evee ran out of the way as Onix slid down the ground while tearing the field as pebbles hit Evee causing it to go trailing off the path.

"Robert becareful! Onix may be a rock pokemon, But the battle field is fill with boulders!", Yellow said shouting it to Robert who look back on the field knowing Yellow was right.

"Onix rcok throw!", Which it listen as it spin its entire body in a fast motion as rocks came flying towards Evee.

"What will you do? I saw Pikachu use the tecniqe.."

"Evee use Tackle"

"HUH? Robert lost it competely!", Yellow said panicking as Chu started waving fans side to side cheering for Evee.

When Evee heard its trainers command it was confuse at first then played out the situation ahead of time.. Then understood what Robert was planning. So it quickly jump off the side of a boulder on the field and then tackle a Rock that was being thrown at it. When Evee hit the boulder it was sent back to Onix as it cause Onix to flinch in pain and get pushed back whiel Evee landed on all 4 legs while smiling at Onix while it slowly shakes the dizzyness away.

"Amazing..He used Tackle as a counter to use Onix's rock throw to get hit by its own attack..I am impress, ONIX Use Bind!", Which Yellow pound her head againts the bar from annoyence. Evee tryed its best to run away byt got wrap up by Onix as it started to squeeze it. Robert started to panick but remember from the last battle that Tail whip soften the rocks on Onixs body.

"Evee keep using tail whip and hold on!"

Which Evee nodded by grunting as it keeps slamming its tail againts Onix as the sharpness of the boulder started to soften up.

"Now what is he planning?", Brock said to himself while Onix keeps a good grip on Evee.

"Tail whip..Wait? Smart Robert. while Evee is being caught in Onix's grip. This will be your chance to weaken the Onix high Defense by using tail whip. I just hope Evee will be have enough strength to defeat it", Yellow said watching Evee keep whacking Onix's body then Brock finally caught on.

"ONIX THROW EVEE!", Brock commended, which Robert said to eevee.

"Evee use swift"

Which Onix threw Evee confused by Brocks outburst, while Evee was thrown it quickly curl up and spun in midair shooting off stars at Onix as Multiple explosions were making contact on Onix as it Dug under ground to get away from the bombardment of stars while Evee jump off the wall and started to look for Onix.

"Crud..I knew he was good..But this good! Maybe I should've gone back to 3 on 3..BUT WHO CARES..I never had this much fun since his brother fought me. But better!", Brock said smiling as Robert smiled back at him. Yellow was hugging Chu tightly as she couldn't believe that Roberts stragety is now working full time since Evee is fully recovered. She then saw brocks siblings were now cheering for both sides. Which Yellow agrees that both sides are giving the best fight ever. To think its only Roberts first gym.

"Robert becareful though..Onix is still underground and ca-", Then panick seeing Evee went flying into the air by a powerful blow by Onix

"Quick Onix! Use Screech!", Which it did sending Evee back down to the ground causing a huge dust cloud covering the area where it was.

"Evee! Use Quick attack"

"He's still attacking without knowing if Evee is alright or not? Wait?", Yellow then looked at Onix as then was blown back by a tiny Evee who used the cloud to cloak itself by camuflauging with the brown dust.

"WOW That ..Thats just AMAZING..Man do I need better vocabulary!", Yellow said while chu started jumping up and Down while Evee started to pant between breaths. "Oh no..", Yellow thought outloud, seeing how injure both Pokemon are. Which this match will be very close.

Which Yellow was surprise how even this battle is now since Evee lowered Onix defense. While looking up she saw both Pokemon breathing heavily while Evee has one eye closed.

"Well I have to say Robert..I have never enjoyed a battle quite like this, nor have I ever experience a Trainer keeping in control with a Normal type. But this battle is over! Onix BIND!", Yellow was surprised he will use it again. But then again..Wise decision. Rock throw Tackle and Screech will have a Hard time hitting evee.

"Evee Run quick!", He shouted Which Evee jump over Onix tail as it miss and started to zigzag through the boulders.

"That tactic won't work this time! Onix Dig and come up with Bind!", Brock shouted as It dug inside the ground while Evee looked back and try despertly running around the battle field.

"Oh no...Evee and Robert are starting to panick..I will too since Onix could come from any where", Yellow said as she closed her eyes to feel where Onix is. Robert was now sweating trying to see where it will appear. Then something he doesnt know what made him look at Yellow and saw her hands closed together like she was praying..But was feeling where Onix is..

"Wait thats it!", Robert said in thought while shouting. "Evee! Stand absoutly still", Which Evee squeak loud at Robert in a ARE YOU KIDDING! Then saw him closed his eyes. Then Evee stop getting the hint.

While it closed its eyes everything went silent as it trys to focus on Onix then started to feel the ground underneith to shake then both Evee and Robert eyes shot open. Without having to command Evee jump to the side as Onix came bursting out of the ground while small rocks started to hit Evee a bit as it landed but Robert forgot about the bind attack as it circle around Evee and started to squeeze Eevee.

"NO! EVEE!", Robert said while Yellow stood straight up.

"No,,Not again..after he came so close.", Yellow said trying to close out the screeching Evee, Chu ears then twitch.

"Chaaa!", Yellow looked at chu watching it pointing towards Evee. "What is it?" she ask while looking at Evee.

"Do you surrender!", Brock announce hoping he will. He doesnt like to watch a replay again. But what shock everyone the most Robert just shouted,

"EVEE SWIFT NOW!"

"WHAT?", Brock said stepping back from the crazy move. "You'll injure Evee!"

Which Evee tryed everything to move but couldn't as Its mouth open. But what surprised everyone a dark like ball started to form as static was going around Evee. Robert Yellow and Brock all were confused of whats happening. Then Evee open its eyes knowing what this move is as it shot infront of itself causing a huge explosion which Onix retract its tail as it Roar in pain as it fell to the ground as dust cloud cover the entire stage while winds were blowing hard causing everyone to shield themselfs.

"Evee?", Robert said as he lower his arm to see better while Yellow stood up leaning closer to the edge trying to see who came out first. While the cloud was clearing it showed both Evee and Onix standing but both of them then collaps as a loud thud was heard from Onix while evee was a smaller thud.

"Evee n"

"WAIT!", Brock said as Yellow look back at the field while Robert does the same even the siblings were looking too. Wha shock everyone the most was that Evee was grunting itself back on all 4 feet while it then

"ERUEEEK!", It shouted while getting its 2nd wind back. Onix on the other hand had swirls in its eyes to confirm that it fainted.

"Well. Then its decided! Trainer Robert and Evee..You have won the match!"

"We..We..We..we", Evee then jump up at Robert while he grabs it and then Yellow came running down and Tackle Robert on the ground shouted.

"YOU DID IT! You won Robert. You won your very first Gym battle!", She said not letting him off the ground while they were laughing hard. The siblings then were clapping at the victor even the 2nd oldest was amaze how the challenger won too.

"You know..He looked cool with that Evee", While the other siblings agreed. Then Yellow let Robert up while they were still smiling as Chu came up to Evee patting its back while Evee hiss in pain while Chu rub ita head apologeticly.

Robert then turn around to face Brock who was patting Onix who growl softly accepting its defeat.

"Your right Onix..They desrive it", Brock said looking at Robert and walked up to him. "Congratulations with this badge, It is proof that you have won the Peweter city gym. While being able to Compete in the Pokemon leaque.", He said proudly as Yellow pushed Robert forward as he was stiil dazed by all this. Then he softly grabs the badge from Brock. "It is called. The Boulder badge", He said as the badge glisten with a star light as Robert smiled big and looked at Brock.

"Thank you!"

"Hahaha. no thank you! I enjoyed our battle! Keep that spirit of yours going and you will become a Great Trainer", Brock said while Yellow hug Robert while he smiles.

"Thanks again..You two Yellow for being there", then the siblings started to pig pile on Robert as everyone started to laugh,

Few hours later.

"This path here will take you to . Beyond that you will find your 2nd gym. Cerulian City. Be sure to watch each others back along the way", Brock said as Yellow had her straw hat ready and Chu holding on to her shoulder, While waiting for Robert.

"Ready Robert?", she asked as he put the last of the potions he bought in the bag and swung it over his shoulder and put his arms through the straps.

"Yup. Oh Thanks Brock for telling us the way."

"OH and Robert?", which Robert quickly stop running as he turn to look at Brock.

"Yeah?"

"The move Evee did was called. Shadow Ball..Which I'm surprised it learn it at the last minute..Be proud..You and Evee will go the distance", he said giving a Thumbs up while Robert did the same.

"I will! See ya!", he said walking to the side of Yellow while the two wave at Brock and his siblings whle they watch the two Trainers continue their quest.

Robert then couldn't stop looking at the Boulder Badge while Yellow lean forward while walking. "Want some help to put that on?", which he smiled and Nodded. So She step infront of Robert and tug at the side of his jacket and pun the badge.

"There you go. Now you look official!", she said hopping back as the badge was safely place on the inside of Robert's Jacket and rest it up againts his body.

"Thanks Yellow..So..", he said as the Two stared at the mountain infront of them.

"Yup..Beyond this..Cerulian city. Where your Second badge awaits..Sooo..umm..", Yellow started to tap her foot on the ground. Robert understands since when they were kids she was afraid of Caves.

"Don't worry Yellow. Blue is coming with us. Right?", he said to no one in paticuler. Then Yellow saw Blue walk from the side of the Pokemon center as he smiles at them.

"Yup. This way I can keep you two in check", he said chuckling at the glares the two gave him. So they enter the cave to their next location. What awaits them in ?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD

Chapter 6: Team Rocket on Mt Moon

Robert, Yellow and Blue have been walking in ever since they arrived as Yellow was almost con off of buying a Magikarp. But Robert told her that if Magikarp can reach to lvl 18. It will Evolve into a Gyrados. Which Shock Blue on the account he didn't know about that. Then Robert explain to them that when he was in school. He would always read up about Pokemon any free time he haves.

The man who was selling the Magikarp was intrique by Roberts knowledge of the Magikarps and told the kids that any customer he will run into. That he will explain about a knowledgable Trainer who bought this pokemon has manage to evolve it to Gyrados.

Which Yellow was blushing cause she didn't expect to be that trainer which Blue and Robert started to laugh as it will be cool to see her get the Gyrados..

After thanking the man for the Magikarp he was in tears of how they educated him about the Evolution of Magikarp and will make sure to let every trainer know about how a weak Pokemon will become this strong Flying/Water type Pokemon.

So after entering the they notice how everything was glistening through the pieaces of stones that were inside the caveren walls as they glowed with Blue and Robert's flash light. Yellow was tugging on Robert's arm as she doesnt like being in caves since they can distrsut your hearing with the echos.

They were starting to distrust their directions as they kept going in wrong directions. There were so many ladders that when one goes down they come screaming back up runnign away from Zubats and Geodudes that were stomping at them with Yello Blue and Robert flailing about in the caves. Then Yellow decided to go down a ladder that was near the entrance of the cave. But when she went down there she never came back up. So Blue and Robert went down there to see if she was alright.

She was okay..But fell asleep with her arms stretch out snoring as a Paras was smiling as its sleep powder worked on her and Chu. Which Robert and Blue both had a sweat drop and looked at each while sighing a breath of relieaf. After climbing back up with Yellow fully rested and awake from sleep powder that Paras used on her. So now Blue decided to check the ladder in the north which of course winded up into a dead end as he just scream in frustration. Which Yellow and Robert just snicker. It was getting tiring as the trio were starting to get tired. Whats worse.

Their Pokemon were starting to get weaken from the numerous battles that they have defend from the Wild Pokemon. Especially Yellows Pokemon. Since Chu and Beautifly were weak againts Geodude. While Nidorina was no good againts the Paras. After going to the last ladder, Robert decided to go down next and see if it continues through which after he climb down it did and was glad that they finally found the exit. "Hey guys! I found a ladder that continues on through!", which Blue and Yellow nodded at each and climb down the ladder.

Before they reach the next ladder they started to hear someone coming down the ladder they were on. Once they saw a man with a black like shirt as Robert and Yellow shot straight up as they recgonise that outfit from any where. While Blue gets his Pokeball ready knowing this man could be a threat if the two shot straight up. When the man landed on the floor he turned around and stood still starring at the three young trainers as they stared back.

"...Hi?", the man said while Yellow and Robert were gearing to their pokeball while the man then started to panick as he figures they know who he is. Which he then recgonise Yellow. "Hey your that brat I ran into in the Pokemon Center!", as Yellow had a quick flashback of that man running into her.

"YOU were that guy!", she said surprise that he was that normal guy and now he is here as a part of Team Rocket!

"What is Team Rocket doing here!", Blue said as he sent out Charmeleon as The man started to sweat now knowing he is outnumbered.

"Like heck I tell you! Go Sandshrew Koffin!", he said as the two diffrent type of Pokemon were sent out. Then Yellow step next to Blue while Robert blink and sighed.

"Man I wanted to battle with Blue", Robert said while he just sat down in annoyence.

"Go Nidorina!", Yellow shoutd as a white light shot out while it forms into what looks like a intresting creature whilee its color turned blue with ears pointed up while standing on all 4 legs as it growled. "NIDO!", it shouted Then Blue was lookign around them.

"This area is very crowded so its going to be difficult to move Charmeleon around..I better let Yellow's Nidorina have all the advantage as its smaller", he said then saw Sandshrew gunning for Charmeleon with a slash attack. "Charmeleon dodge by grabbing its claw!", Blue shouted which Charmeleon did swing both of its claws between sandshrews tiny nails.

"Nidorin use Quick attack on Sandshrew!", which it darted for Sandshrew.

"Koffin don't let it hit sandshrew by using sludge attack!", The Rocket grunt said as Koffin flew up spitting out sludge at Nidorina as it servetine to dodge all of the on coming attacks which the ludge was almost hitting Robert who jump back while falling onto the floor.

"This battle is too dangerous for me to be here..BUT I can't help to watch it!", he said in his excitedly as Nidorina slam into Sandshrew as it went flying into the wall.

"Quick Charmeleon use Ember on Koffin!"

"Koffin try and dodge it.

"Nidorin use pin missle on Koffin!", which all Pokemon were aiming for Koffin as it trys despertly avoiding the pin missles while Charmeleon waited for the right moment as it stands there. Then saw Koffin bump into the side of the wall and quickly used its attack while burning Koffin who turned brown from the ember and fainted on the ground. Then Nidorina change target which Yellow shouted.

"Alright use Double Kick!"

"Sandshrew use Dig!", which it did as Nidorina miss and crash into the wall flat up againts it and slid down.

" Go! Zubat!", The rocket grunt shouted as a Bat like creautre came out from its Pokeball. While Blue saw this he then look at Charmeleon and quickly shuoted. "Jump and use Slash!", he shouted which it did as Snadshrew came flying up flailing its arms and legs as Charmeleon then sliced Sandshrew who came flying back down hard into the ground while bouncing back up as it got hit again by Nidorina tackling it as it flew towards the Zubat who swiftly flew down as it attack by using Leech Life on Nidorina as it trys to shake it off.

"Nido!", Yellow said worry about her pokemon.

"Charmeleon use Scratch to get Zubat off!", which it ran up to Nidorina as it trys it best to get the bat pokemon off.

"Now let go!", Zubat let go as Nidorina was hit by scratch as Yellow watch the medium size pokemon slam into the wall while Charmeleon had a apologetic look and glared at Zubat.

Yellow was about to Run to Nidorinia but didnt as it stood back up shaking its head to clear out any dizzyness. Then started growling at the Rocket grunt. Who was shaking badly as he only had one Pokemon left. "Not good not good..", then his entired body shivered as he turn around and saw Robert behind him with Pikachu charging its electricity.

"Hi. I don't think we met. Names wave as in", then everything went black for the grunt. "Thunder Wave", was all heard before he fully blacked out.

"uuhh..mm..urgh..What happen?", The rocket grunt said as his vision was coming back to him when he open his eyes he met a growling Eevee as it stares him down. "What are you looking at fluffy!", he said as he couldn't move then look around him and saw that he was tied up. "HEY whats going!", he demanded sitting straight up. Thne saw the three kids sitting down eatting lunches as Robert, Yellow and Blue just was in a normal conversation then heard a low growl.

"So..before we go into interigations. Want something?", Robert asked the Grunt as he turned away and then had a starving look once his stomach growl again. Then Robert just puts a sandwhich infront of him while kneeling down. "I'll untie you and let you eat..But first you gotta tell us whats going on?", which the Rocket grunt moved his right eye at him and then the trainers.

"Well..They are being nice by giving me food..Besides I hate this job!", he said to himself, as he nod. "alright what is it that you want to know?", he ask while Robert untie his hands. Which he quickly grab the food and started eating it.

Blue then spoke up. "So..What is Team rocket doing here?", With a suspicious look as the grunt thank Yellow for handing him a drink while smilling and gulp it down slightly and gasp out air.

"Ah..Well..All I know is that 3 teams are doing something..", He then thank Robert for another sandwhich.

"Well what do you remember?", Yellow ask politely as he then spke up. "Well..The 1st team is going after a scientist who found fossiles here. The 2nd team is looking for a Giant Rock called Moonstone.", He said after taking another drink of his soda.

"And the third team?", Robert asked.

"They wre being attack by a trainer who was trying to stop them capturing Clefairys."

Robert then grit his teeth a bit. "Who was this trainer..", the grunt notice the diffren tone in his voice.

"Oh god...Its not one of your friends is it!", he said shooting up but fail to get up fully as he falls down. "Its a young Girl with brown hair! I didn't relise I swear", Then all 3 of them knew who its was. It was Ruby.

"How old is she at your least guess?", Blue asked as the Rocket grunt trys despertly to break free.

"Geeze which one of you tie me up..ITs very good!..Gah I say around 13 to 14 years old!"

"Thats Ruby!", Robert shouted as he unties the grunt as he sat up stretching out the kinks.

"Geeze. I hate this job,..I didnt know anything about that. they said to get rid of any witnesses. So I just brought a young girl to our base camp near the top of ", he said then saw all three thinking through. "Listen you should know something eles too. They planted bombs on the Giant Moonstone. The Scientist that found the Fossils are at the end of the cave", The grunt said as Robert hand him som revives that he barely had enough money to use. "..You sure?", He asked.

Then Robert nodded. "I'm sure you going to need your pokemon for this cave..Now Can you lead Yellow to the scientist?", which Yellow looked at Robert then thuoght of many things that could happen. "She's afraid of Caves so make sure you keep her safe alright?"

The Rocket grunt was surprise how this boy trusted him. "The names Giro grant. And sure. Yellow was it? You and I are going to the scientist okay?", he said getting up as he stretch out his uniform. Then Yellow understood what Robert did.

"I get it! Because he is wearing the uniform, He could pretend I'm a captive to get close enough to save the fossils!", which Robert smiled glad Yellow understood. Blue was astounded by this. Yellow was right. With Giro wearing the uniform he can easily sneak in.

"Hey yeah! Thats a great idea. So whats your name boy?", he ask wanting to know. He was amaze how smart Robert was. Sending him with Yellow to get to the scientist without any problems.

"The names Robert. With you wearing that uniform might be easy to just walk in to the scientist without any trouble."

"Except for the fact the scientist might attack", Blue said as he did found one flaw about it. Which Yellow and Giro nodded.

"Well I'll make sure to take the R off my shirt before going in", which he showed them it cane come off.

"Alright Robert. Who goes after Ruby?", Yellow asked. Before he could answer Blue spoke first.

"Robert you should go after her. Your pokemon are less injured than mine and Yellows. Be easier for you to fight them if their weak", Blue said, which Robert then nodded and look at the two.

"Don't Worry Robert was it? I'll make sure me and Yellow reach the scientist before the Rockets", which Yellow nodded still have a worry look on her face while Blue gives a thumbs up.

"Alright then lets go!", Robert said.

Then all of them went into 3 diffrent directions with Yellow looking back at Robert. "Don't worry..Robert can do it. I have this strong feeling he will succeed same as Blue", he said patting her shoulder. "She must really care for this Robert person..Must be long time friends", he said as he look up to Robert. "Lets just hope he doesnt do anything crazy", which caused Yellow to give a slight giggle. "I take he does huh. ", he said putting his hands on his side smiling.

"You don't know the half of it..Alright come on Giro!", She said as he leads the way for her while with Blue he sent out charmeleon.

"Listen..We need to be is our opatinuity to become stronger than those two..Especially Red..So lets end this quickly okay?", Which his Pokemon nodded as they continue their trek.

Thus the 3 way opperation commence as it Showed all 3 of them running.

Meanwhile.

Ruby was then thrown up againts the way with ropes all around her. "for..the..last..time..I don't know where the Clefairys are", she said short of breath as she looked up at the Rocket grunt that threw her.

"Well you better be right. After all we saw you capturing some!", which then roughly pulled her up. "NOW where are they!"

"I dont know!", Then screams a bit as she was slamed back on the ground.

"grr..Make sure she doesnt do something brave", he said to a Female grunt as she chuckles at the young trainer.

"Some body...please help me..", Ruby said as her eyes started to have tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD

**Chapter 7: Yellows battle for the Fossils  
**

After the Team split up. Yellow child hood friend of Roberts. Is now going down the path with a Ex-Member of Team Rocket whos name is Giro. Was teaching her the ropes of how to survive and shared battle techiniqes to her. He wanted to see if she was ready with her pokemon.

He was surprise to hear how Robert won his first Gym battle..Well atleast his 2nd attemp. But was outstounded by the way he tryed his very best to win the first time. Then was told that the reason why she was traveling with him is so he doesnt lose heart of what he really is doing out here and that is having fun and protecting Pokemon.

Giro listen to the girls story ever since they seperated from the others. As they started to climb down the ladder he couldn't help but assist her down. She reminded him of his daughter that was in another region with her mother. Told Yellow how he was forced to join Tam Rocket on the account he was threating they would hurt his family. Which anger Yellow as she started to march a little ahead of him.

"Boy does she act like her too", he said shaking his head. Then Yellow ran back paled as she went to far deep in the dark. "Haha..Robert wasn't kidding! She is afraid of caves.", then he looked ahead of him and saw a Clefairy starring at them and then bounce infront of Yellow.

"Clefairy? Cle?"

Yellow didn't understand why Clefairy was starring at her as then It took her straw hat as her blonde hair came out of it as it rest on her back. Then the clefairy happily put the hat on its head as it bounce up and down. "Clefaiiiry. Clefaiiiiry!", it started to sing in rythem of its bounce as Yellow and Giro started chuckling. While Yellow went for her hat Clefairy will jump away in a playful way as Yellow trys her very best to get her straw hat back. But it will bounce away every time she trys to grab it.

"Come on clefairy..Give the hat back", Yellow said trying the slow approach

As Clefairy raise the straw hat looking at Yellow smiling. "Clefairy? Fairy!", it then jump away as Yellow went for the Hat again but failed and hit her nose on the wall.

"Ow..", she said rubbing her nose. She then quickly ran after the Clefairy all over as Giro couldn't help but was on the floor laughing hard as tears started to form in his eyes trying so hard to breath. After looking, he then saw Yellow trip and fell onto the mud and laugh even more.

Few hours has gone by and Yellow sent out Chu as Clefairy then turned around to looked at the riled up Pikachu. "Chu we need to get my hat back okay?", Yellow said laughing as Chu couldn't help but chuckle as it ran after Clefairy who quickly did double slap on it. Which cause Chu to go flying back but also cause Clefairy to get static charge as its fur then puff out from the electricity as both Giro and Yellow fell on the floor laughing at the fluffed up Clefairy. The Clefairy then got mad and was waving it finger left and right.

"Quick Yellow order Pikachu to use Thundershock before it can finish! Mentronome is a move that allows Clefairy to learn any random moves!"

Which She quickly look at Clefairy as Chu jump up. "NOW Thundershock!", she said as Chu tg its body in and stretch it out while send tiny bolts of electricity at Clefairy who was some how dodge them by jumping back. Then it quickly hid behind a Rock as the thundershock just disapait when it made contact. Then Clefairy jump up on the small boulder as its fingers glowed.

"Oh no! Its explosion!", Giro said as, he quickly grab yellow and dove down to the ground as Chu ran underneith them as Clefairy use the move as a giant explosion appeared causing the entire mountain to rumble. Which made Blue and Robert look back. But kept moving..

"Yellow..be safe..", Robert said as he found another ladder as he climb up it.

Back with Yellow and Giro. Chu then flinch its way out underneith Yellow and Giro who got up slowly as he ask her if she was alright. Yellow nodded as she rub her arm a bit feeling a burn sensaiton on her skin. Then they both looked at Clefairy who was standing still as it puff out smoke from its mouth and fell backwards with swirls in its eyes. "Yellow throw the Pokeball..This way the Rockets don't come to figure out whats going on", he said as he carefully helps her up making sure nothing was broken.

Yellow thanked him and Looked at Clefairy. "Alright then! Pokeball go!", she shouted as a ball was toss at the Clefairy as a red beam pulled it into the ball.

3...2...1...Then the light faded as she succesfully caught the Clefairy in the ball while picking it up. She couldn't help but smiled and copy Robert. "Heh I caught a Clefairy!", she cheered with a pose simaller to Robert as Chu shook its head. "Not feeling it huh.", she asked with a sweat drop as Chu nodded. After capturing Clefairy Yellow sent out all her pokemon.

"Hmm? Something wrong Yellow?", Giro ask while she picked up her straw hat and sat it to the side.

"Yeah..Can you do me a favor though?", she asked with her eyes half open looking down at the ground. Which he nodded wondering what could be the problem. "Can you not tell Robert and Blue about this", he was going to question what she is going to do, and just saw a Light glowing from Yellows hands as she sat them on her Pokemon foreheads as the bruises and damages that happen were being healed.

"W..Whoaaa..", Giro said wide eyed at Yellows powers being able to recover her Pokemon. Which they all nuzzle againts her thanking her for healing them. Which she patted their heads and stood up and turn to Giro while putting her hat on pulling her pony tail hair in it.

"See..I came from Viridian city as a-"

"Ah..I get it..Your a Viridian Forest kid huh?", which she looked at him surprised he knew. "I heard about that. People who are born in Viridian city haves a ability to heal and feel pokemon thoughts with a special power. So your name is Yellow viridian Grove?", Which she smiled and nodded her head. Then they started to hear footsteps not too far from them. Which They both looked at each other and nodded as they climbed down another flight of ladders.

When they got to the ground they slowly poke their heads out from the side of the path as they saw 2 Rocket gaurds blocking the path. Then they pulled back behind the path as they whisper to each other. "Okay Yellow turn around, We gotta make this look convincing.", he said which she did as he started to tie just her hands while makeing sure that she will be able to break loose if the plan doesnt work. Once she was securly have her hands tied behind her back he then whisper to her. "Try and make it look like your struggleing", he said as they both smiled at each other.

"Come on you!", Giro said. As the 2 Rocket gaurd blink and looked at one of their fellow members pulling a Girl from the path.

"let go! Let me go!", Yellow said pretending to be capture hoping it was fooling the gaurd, While Giro reach to them.

"I found this girl snooping around! Wheres the security in the north sector!", he shouted sounding convincing as the two started to shake.

"We..We didn't know there was anyone around here"

"I don't want to hear it! The boss wants security at the front entrance!", he shouted as the one started shaking.

"Ye..Yes sir! are on it!", then gets stop by the second gaurd.

"Prove that he order you!", the one gaurd wasn't convnce, as Yellow was keeping the struggle act going as she started form tears in her eyes.

"It doesnt matter if he did order it or not! She knows about our plans!", he said as he roughly push her infront of her.

"Watch it..", she whisper as he apologize to her. Then they both looked at her.

"Alright then brat, What do you know?", the one grunt asked while she sweat drop.

Giro didn't tell her any of their plans. But he didn't know their plans either or what their going to do with them.

"uh..umm.."

"Why are you asking the prisoner! You want her to know!", he said as the two gaurds were sweating knowing he was right.

"Alright then..Show us your I.D and you can enter", then saw him flinch a bit.."You do have a I.D right?", they ask again then he whisper to Yellow.

"Close your eyes Yellow", which she did.

Then Giro rushed forward surprising the gaurds, as he punch the one on the side of his face. While the other one he swung his leg in the air kicking him as he flew few feet away hitting the ground hard, Then Yellow open her eyes slowly as she saw both Rockets on the ground dazed. "..Whoa..Remind me not to get you mad", she said as she free her hands from the ropes as she rubs her wrist.

"Go ahead. I'll make sure these two are tied up. Once you see the scientist. Get him out of here. the Exit is ahead of where the fossils are", he spoke to her while dragging the two Rockets together as she bow.

"Thanks! Make sure you take care!", she said running down the path while waving as he waved back and started tieing the two.

Yellow proceeded to Climb down another flight of stairs but was sent flying into a wall with a Pokeball like thing hitting her that landed. She then got up rubbing her back from the heavy blow. "ow..What hit me?", She then went buged eye. "WHOA thats the most biggest Pokeball I ever saw!", she said walking up to it and then 2 eyes open up quickly causing her to jump back and fall on the ground in a sitting position. "Thats not a Pokeball!"

"Your right! Its a Voltorb. Now use screech!", the scientist commanded as it started to send out a piearcing loud noise that was echoing through the cavren as Yellow covered her ears as she screamed in pain. Then when it stop Voltorb tackle her sending her flying, as she landed into something slimey.

"What the?", she said as she raise her arms and jump off of it, as the sludge on the ground came up and Open its eyes as slimey hands came from the sides.

"GRIMER!"

Yellow then covered her nose. "Whats that awful smell!", then jump back as Grimer tryed to use Body slam on her but gets hit by Voltorb. "Gahh...Hey I'm not here to hurt you!", Yellow shouted as the Scientist then lower his eyes.

"I don't care! You won't take the fossils! Grimer use pound!", He order as Yellow quickly sent out a pokeball, but gets hit by Grimers pound attack as she bounced off the wall on her hands and knees. The Pokeball then Release Beautifly as it panick seeing Yellow injured. Then looked at the on coming Grimer as it was getting ready for another attack.

"Quick...Use...Confusion!", she commanded Beautifly, as Its eyes glowed while a blue like Aura appeared around Grimer then all of a sudden was thrown into the far side wall infront of Yellow while its muk like substance smeared all over the wall. Then Yellow put her hands infront of her mouth while her and Beautifly both faces turned purple from seeing that. "that doesnt look right..", she said while the Grimer slide down the wall as Yellow tryed her best not to lose her lunch then saw Grimer fainted once it landed on the ground.

The scienteist then returned Grimer and Looked at Yellow. "She called out her pokemon for self defense..", he said in his head while Yellow gets up wobbling a bit coughing slghtly as Beautifly checks on her as she told it she was fine. "Hey..Sorry about attacking you..", he said walking up to her as Yellow chuckle.

"Its okay. You were protecting the Fossils", Then shot her eyes open.

"OH thats right. You need to get out of here! The Rockets are after the Fossils!", which he shot back a few feet.

"Team rocket is here! Great. Whats your name?", which Yellow adjusted her hat after getting punch around.

"My name is Yellow", then grab a fosil that he force upon her.

"Here take this fossil and follow me out of here. It will be easier with you carrying one", he said, While she puts the fossil in her bag then gets pulled by the Scientist whle Beautifly follows them.

He was leading her to the Exit but before they could go down the stairs, a Poisen sting attack landed infront of them as they turn around.

"Prepare for Touble", a Woman with Long red hair said where a two pieace white uniform with a R on the Top pieace.

"And make it double!", a Man with purple hair said with a white uniform with the same R symbole. As Yellow and the scientist blink their eyes as they watch the two.

Then Woman with the Red hair strike a pose with her arms and Legs out next to the man. "To Protect the world from devastation"

"And unite all people within our nation", The man did the same pose as their feet and hands were touching.

Then the woman strike another psoe with hands out while standing on one leg while the other is resting on her knee.

"To announce the evils of Truth and Love!" The man in blue hair then pulled out a rose from his pocket as he have near his nose.

"To extend our reach out to the stars above!"

Then the Woman her eyes as her hair was somehow flowing with the wind. "Jessie!", then man threw the rose as it gently float down infront of his face as he open his eyes.

"James", he said as the two then formed a R with their Bodys as Jessie hands was stretch out above her head. While James did the same with his.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!", then a Meowth did a flimp jump over the two as it landed and shouted.

"Meowth thats right!", as a giant R appeared behidn the three while Yellow was clapping at them with their performances.

"Wow that was amazing!", Yellow said while the scientist sweat drop of the perfomance he just witness.

"I wasted 22 seconds of my life for this...", he said while he didn't understand why Yellow enjoyed it. Then Jessie pointed at the Two..Mainly Yellow.

"Why thank you little girl. But now onto Business!", then was interupted, while Yellow crouch down infront of Meowth as he back up a bit.

"Wow you two must be great Trainers in order to get this Meowth to speak in human!", she said as Meowth rubs his head.

"Well actually I taught myself how to speak", he said to her as Jessie and James clears their throats as Meowth shook his head. "NOW listen here! We are here for dat there Fossils. So step aside!", he said pulling his claws out while Yellow hop couple feet away as she gets ready to fight.

"I'm sorry to say girl. Your out number. You don't want to mess with Team Rocket", James said while Jessie then laughed.

"Yeah so go home play with your dollys! While the grown ups do their job. Some of us have some beauty to keep watch on", she said while pulling out her pokeball while James does the same.

"You'll never take the fossils!", the scientist said as Yellow then stretch her hand out.

"Get out of here! I'll handle them!", She said as he looked at her in disbeleaf.

"You can't handle them both!"

"Just go!", she shouted causing him to flinch. She can be very timidating when she wants to.

The scientist nodded and ran towards the ladder that will take him outside. Then Beautifly flew infront of Yellow while the two infront of her started laughing. "You seriously think you can defeat us?", Jessie said as she sent out a Ekans. "You have no idea who your messing with. Team Rocket don't follow the rules", which she cringe knowing they will probably use 2 pokemon agaitns her. So she sent out Rattata who growled at them. Then Jessie James and Meowth start laughing hard.

"You really think that bug and rat can beat us..You must be desprate!", James said as he sent out Koffin.

"Beautifly use Silver wind, Ratta use sand attack!", she said which Rattata kicked up the sand while the silver wind blew at the two Pokemon while they shield their eyes from the sand.

"Ekans use Wrap!"

"Koffin use Sludge attack", the two Pokemon rushed forward towards Yellow Pokemon, Ekans went for Rattata while Koffin went after Beautifly.

"Dodge you two!", Yellow shouted, which Beautifly quickly grab Ratta as the Ekan slam into the ground while Koffin used sludge from its mouth which hit Ekans as it caused it to fly and hit Beautifly whch in turn caused Rattata to hit the floor and got wrap up by Ekans.

"Rattata use Hyper fang!", Yellow shouted

"Ekans quickly get out of there!", It was too late as Ekans cried out in pain while slamming Rattata back and forth into the ground causng it to lose its grip.

"Koffin use smog attack!", James shouted

Which the entire area was started to get cover by smoek all over the place causing Yellow to cough badly and then gets knock down by team rocket while dropping one pokeball. When the smoke cleared, She then open her eyes and was in fear as she didn't see her pokemon and TEAM Rocket! "NO! They stole my pokemon!", she said angerly at the last sentence then saw the Pokeball she cought Clefairy in was still with her as she ran up to it and grab it as she climb up the ladder.

After running down the path, she saw Team Rocket cornered the Scientist which is good cause Koffin and Ekans were probably tired trying to get him to stop. Then notice his pokemon were on the ground.

"Good he manage to weaken them..Which could be enough for Clefairy"

"Now hand over that Fossil or eles Meowth give you a scratching!", The cat like pokemon announced while he was tightly hugging the Fossil.

"NO I won't let you take it!".

"Ekans Koffin you know what to do", James and Jessie said together as they rushed at the scientist. Then got blasted by a flamethrower attack from no where as the two Pokemon hit the wall and shook the pain off as they turn to see Yellow and her Clefairy.

"Grr..didin't your mother ever told you not to get into adult fares?", Jessie said. "Ekans make sure you take care of her! Use Wrap!"

"You too Koffin use Tackle!", the two pokemon then charged at Yellow as she then told Clefairy.

"Use Mentrenome!", she said as Clefairy was wagging its figure back and forth as Ekans and Koffin were now getting closer, Clefairy then stop as a Hydro Pump sent the two Pokemon into Jessie and James. While Yellows Pokeball's were sent flying to her as she jump and grab them. "Yes!"

"Thats it brat now you have Meowth to worry about!", he said running towards clefairy as he was about to use scratch.

"Quick Celfair use Pound", Which it jump back when Meowth miss and pound into his face as time slowed down. Which Meowth face stretch back from the blow and then crash into the wall and landed near Jessie and James who were rubbing their heads. " Go Chu!", Yellow shouted while Chu came out of its Pokeball.

"CHU!" IT said angerily as Yellow then thrust her arm out pointing at Team Rocket.

"Use Thundershock!", which it started to charge its electricity as it release the voltage started to break the ground while the yellow bolt went flying at Team rocket as they started to dance from the electricity and collaps on the ground.

"Grr thats it!", then they all jump at Yellow with their pokemon getting ready to strike, as Yellow move back from fear. Then Clefairy jump infront with a mentronome ready.

Outside of the cave you see a giant explosion as it broke a hole through the walls as it showed Jessie James and Meowth with the two other pokemon flying. "That kid haves powerful Pokemon!", Jessie said.

"The next time we meet her we need to get them for the boss.", James said .

"Yeah..but for now..", Meowth said as all three of them closed their eyes while a water fall of tears came flowing out. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!", then a star appeared as it slowly disappeared.

The scenary then showed Red looking up at the sky and then looked down at the cave entrance as he sees Yellow walking out with the Scientist as he quickly ran up to her. "Yellow you okay! Your a mess...", he said then they saw Giro coming out bruised up, as he smiled at Yellow. Which Red was confuse by this while Giro walked up to her.

"Great Job Yellow..I heard that Blue have started battling the other members..Robert though..Nothing yet", she lowered her head as Red the spoke up.

"Have any of you seen Ruby?", Which Giro explain to him that Ruby was taking while the scenary showed Robert trying to get past all of the rockets un notice.

"Robert is rescuing her as we speak", He said then Yellow look at .

"Robert,Please save Ruby", she said as she waits for Blue, Robert and Ruby to come out safely.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak and the Pokemon company XD

**Chapter 8: Blue! Battle for the Moonstone!  
**

Hours have gone by when Blue split up from Yellow and Robert. Who he regretted that splitting up the team was a bad idea. Since all their pokemon are weaken from the countless of random Pokemon in the cave. He's been trying his best to avoid any random encounters from the Pokemon. But kept running into Geodudes and Paras. The Paras werent much of a problem since he had Charmeleon who is a Fire type and Paras was a bug type.

After defeating a few of them which he seem should be a good idea since he doesnt know how strong these Rocket grunts are. He travel deeper into the cave as he started to seen lanterns hanging on the walls whch he figures he was heading the right way. So he recall charmeleon so its flaming tail won't give him away from the rockets. So he started to walk down the halls quietly as he started to hear what sounded like drills pounding into the ground while hearing hammers and pick axes striking the ground.

While making it to the entrance to where the noise was coming from he lean out a bit looking around at what he haves to face. Which was not in his favor. "Great..1 againts 6..I better just pick them off one by one" Blue said as he then went back to find another path.

Rocket 1 and 2 were talking to each other while Blue was one floor above them as he looks down listening in onto their conversation.

"Have you heard about those 3 goons?" The Female grunt said as the male grunt spoke. "Oh you mean Jessie James and Meowth..Yeah what about them?" He ask while Blue sent out Beedrill and Pidgeyotto ordering them to wait for his signle. "I heard those three let the scientist escape!" She said while the male grunt just sighs "Their puthetic..Who did they lose two?" Then without any warning they were quickly carried away by Pidgeotto and Beedrill before carrying them they knock them out and brought them to the entrance where Blue was up one floor while he pulls out a Rope and teleport the two outside the cave. "I still dont know how that Escape works?" Blue said scrathing his head as Beedrill and Pidgeyotto shurg their shoulders.

Rocket 3,4 and 5 where all using hammers and Pick axes as they try to break the huge stone trying to get small pieaces to sell for a huge amount of money. While one went to get a glass of Water he was then pulled in by vinewhipe covering his mouth as he was pulled into the dark path way while disappearing in the shadows. All you heard was a pound noise and then what sound like a teleport. The other two then walked over seeing where he went.

The two grunts saw a trail on the ground as they ran into the path way as all of the sudden you start to hear struglling and shouting a bit. "I got him I got him!" "Get your hands off me!" a Female said as she punch the male grunt off of her when he grabed her hair. Then saw a charmeleon appeared out of no where as the Flame on its tail was illuminating the area as the female looked down and saw she punch out her fellow team mate. Then Charmeleon whack its tail into her as she passed out when she hit the wall.

"And that leaves 1" Blue said as he slowly walks out and saw the captured Celfairys and Clefairables and Cleffas in cages. So he then started to run towards them but before he could reach them Charmeleon quickly pulled him back as a shadow ball landed infront of him. He then quickly looked up and saw that it was Man standing on top of the Moon stone as he jumps off and landed infront of Blue few feet away. He is wearing what looked like a jacket with a small Yellow R on the side of the zipper while his pants were white. His hair was black as it spike up infront of his forehead, Glareing at Blue with a cold stare.

"So..Trying to be a hero huh? What do you plan on doing boy" He said as a Magnaton floated next to him while he waits for Blues reply. Which Blue didnt say anything as he just keeps starring at him. "Ah the silent type eh? Tell me boy..That Girl..Was she your firend?" Which he smirk as he saw Blue grunt a bit getting his answer. "So..she is huh? Who eles is here with you boy" Again Blue didn't answer as Charmeleon gets ready for a battle. "Heh fine then...The names Bryan Magnaton! Thunderbolt!" He commanded as it flew towards Charmeleon. "Charmeleon quick pound that rock and throw it infront of you!" Blue said as he point a boulder next to Charmeleon as it punched the bould into Pieaces while Magnaton fired a powerful electricity from its magnets as they became huge. Then Charmeleon quickly spun around with its tail throwing the pieaces of rock towards MAgnaton as the electricity were disapaited from the rocks as they hit onto Magnaton.

"Now Charmeleon use Ember" Blue shouted which then Pieaces of fire started flying everywhere from Charmeleons spinning as Bryan quickly jump back a bit and hid behind a boulder while he orders Magnaton. "Magnaton use Barrier!" He said which a barrier like mirror appeared infront of Magnaton as the flames bounced off but flinched as Charmeleon came infront of it.

"NOW Use Rock Tomb!" Blue said while Charmeleon punch into the ground while rocks formed on its claws. while doing a upper cut into Magnaton causing it to fly up high. "Magnaton use Metal sound! Which Blue was confuse about that. Then sound waves came from all over the place causing Charmeleon to fall to its knees.

"He's using the moonstones in the mountain to generate high frequency sounds!" Blue said as the Maganton ram into Charmeleon knocking it down onto the ground while it slides againts the ground. "Quick use Thunder!" He said ordering Magnaton while it started to spin its body a bolt of lighten shot out from it as it strike into Charmeleon as it roared in pain. Once the move ended Charmeleon fainted.

A red beam then pulled charmeleon back into a Pokaball while Blue grits his teeth. "If he haves Thunder then its going to be hard to fight this Magnaton..Lets see..Magnaton is a Steel/Elec type so Its Effective on Rock/Ground and Fire type moves

Then Bryan was laughing. "Whats the matter? Too much for you?" He said as Maganton eyes were in a form of angry. Then Blue sent out his next Pokemon. "Go Paras!" He said as it came out from the pokeball. "BWAHAHAHA. Your joking? A Bug type!. You just gave me the win" He said as Maganaton came rushing towards Paras as Blue smirk. "Quick use Stun spore!" He said which Paras shook its mushroom as the yellow sparkles came flying from it as Maganaton stop midway as it gears then started to slow to a stop and fell on the ground. "Now use Vine whip and throw them into the cages!" Blue command which two vines wrap around MAgnaton as Paras lifted it up in the air and toss it into where the Clefairys were being kept hostage which succeeded into breaking them open.

When they ran Magnaton then used Thunderbolt as it travels through the vines and shock Paras making it faint. "Don't get too excited. Just because you free the Pokemon here, Doesn't mean I'm going to let you go!" Bryan said as he watches Blue return Paras. Then sent out another Pokemon. Which was a Abra. "Whatcha going to do with that Pokemon?" Bryan ask then got a confuse look as Blue points behind Bryan which he did as he saw all of the Pokemon started to wag their fingers left and right as He had a panick look on his face and turns around to see Blue was gone.."..O..M..G" Byran said as he slouch down as another explosion happen as he was rocketed into the sky and came falling infront of the entrance of with the other grunts that were tied from Blue.

Outside. Yellow and Red were still waiting outside hoping one of them will come out safely. Especially Ruby since she was captured by Team Rocket. "I wonder whats taking them so long?" Red said as he suddenly jumps back away from a beam of white appearing between him and Yellow. Once it was cleared it showed Blue with a smile as Abra sat back down. "aaaabrrraaaaaa" IT said as it fell asleep and was recall to its ball. "Blue?" Yellow stood up with her hand up infront of her chest as Blue open one eye as he gave a thumbs up to her. "Don't worry the Pokemon are safe..Did Robert come out with Ruby yet?"

He said asking Red as he shook his head back and forth which made Blue look back at .."What about the bombs" Then Blue had his head low has a purple haze background appeared behind him as he turned white. "You didn't get the device to stop the bombs did you" Red said in annoyence as he pouted with a angry look at Blue while Yellow turn back to .."Please dont let the bombs go off!" She said in her head as she put her hands together infront of her with her eyes close

While the Scenary showed Robert knocking out some Rocket grunts as he is slowly getting closer to Ruby. "Hang in there Ruby! I'm coming!" He said as he stop infront of a Rocket with a thought and then a evil grin appeared on his face. Shows the grunt all tied up bouncing about with normal cloths on he had a angry face while Robert started walking down the path with the Rocket uniform as he dip into a river flow while it shrinks to his size as he walks past other members of Team Rocket as he heads for Ruby.

... ...

Authors note:

Okay...Now here's where the explaining comes in a little tricky. Okay Chapter 9, was gonna be the final arc. For the saga, but never got finished. On the account of I lost the file for the chapter. That got deleted 2 years ago. So I tryed, doing a one shot, to finish up the arc. With Lance appearing, and Robert explaining what happen with his rescue for Ruby went.

So the original idea, after this chapter. Is Robert finding Ruby tied up, and being guarded by one of the Rocket grunts. With a Pokemon of Golbat, Raticate and Muk. Robert goes and battle the rocket, to save Ruby. But since most of his Pokemon, were still injure from traveling through the caves. He only had Eevee and Pidgey left to battle, as Pikachu and Butterfree fainted, from battleing previous Rockets.

After succesfully taking out Golbat and Raticate with Eevee. Things were looking up for him, but once Muk came out. The battle turned for the worst, as Eevee was too tired from battling 2 Pokemon in a row. With Pidgey left, and now over hearing the rockets. Radio, as her leader was telling her. The plan has failed and that thje explosives, have been set off.

Which was confirm by the rumbling, through out the entire caverins. That Robert started to panick under the pressure. As Ruby was now just having tears, feeling there was no hope now. The Rocket grunt was now taunting Robert. Saying how he won't be able to save her and get out in time. Without the caves collapsing on top of them.

With new found determination, He sent out Pidgey for the final fight against Muk. Hoping the Bird Pokemon will distract it long enough, for him to reach Ruby and release her from her bindings. Of course it wouldn't be that east for him. Since the Muk was proven to be, too much for the bird Pokemon. Being thrown and slam against the walls and ground. Hearing the Rocket grunt laughing, and watching his Pokemon lose.

He just couldn't figure out what to do, as the shaking and rumbling was starting to get worse. Which the three of them were starting to get worry. Robert praying for a miracle to happen. Which was awnser, as Pidgey started to glow and flash. Also growing in size, as every one there. Couldn't believe that Pidgey was evolving to, Pidgeyotto!

With new found strength, Pidgeyotto took matters in its hands. By blowing a very powerful gust attack, causing Muk to go flying into the wall. Before it could retaliate, Pidgeyotto then quickly used Wing attack. Slashing a cross its face/muk like..(I don't if its body, is the face. Or just where the eyes are the face.) Taking it out with in two blows.

Seeing her defeat, the Rocket grunt, quicly re-called her Pokemon and fled the scene.

After releasing Ruby from her confinments. Robert carried her on his back, as she held on tightly, as her legs were hurting from the restraints. As Pidgeyotto was carrying, the one end of the rope. That was used on Ruby. By Robert holding the other end of the rope, to help him to run faster. With Pidgeyotto flying ahead of them. Leading them out of the cave. Though before exiting the cave, Ruby quietly whisper something in Robert's ears. Causing his eyes to widen a bit. Then everything went white.

After couple hours from the incident, Red manage to call an ambulence. To help Ruby, while tagging along with her. So this way, he will be the first to let Robert and Yellow know if she was alright. After watching the truck drive away, Robert just look up at the sun setting, thinking over what she said. With Yellow curiously looking at him, also try and get him to say what happen.

That's what, Chapter 9 was originally gonna be. But I never got to writing it. On the account, lost the file. So the preseant chapter 9. Is like couple days skip from this one, and the one story that was sappouse to be finished. Called "The Kanto Story: The Dragon Tamer". So yeah. That's what the original Ch.9 sappoused to be, but my friend wanted his Oc to appear. So the next chapter will have his character XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long hiatus, I almost forgot to update this story and in meaning too. So here ya go everyone.  
**

Chapter 9: A New Face, A new Trainer.

"Maaan.., This hasn't been a easy journey so far." Robert groaned, while looking down at the yellow dirt path. With his pokemon securly tight in their pokeball's. Leaning up against a tree, stretching out his hands and arms up in the air.

"That and we're almost out of food" Said his travel partner Yellow, who was kneeling infront of her backpack, looking inside to check on the supplies they have. Which consist of 2 Pokeball's, 3 Potions and 1 antidote, a town map guide and a loaf of bread. Then look up towards Robert, as her hair swayed a bit, watching him kneel infront of her bag on the other side.

At the same time looking through what they have left. Raising a hand up to his head, scratching his hair a bit. with a puzzled look. "Well.." He let out a sudden sigh, knowing this is bad for the both of them. "How far is the pokemon center?" He asked while looking up to Yellow. Which she close her eyes and let out a breath of air. " Almost 30 minute trip and since we haven't ate any food last night. I say.." Then they both lower their heads, as a puff of air let out from their mouths. As Robert spoke up. "Another day trip huh"

Which both their stomachs growl at the sametime. Then packed up everything back in the bag, as they continue tredging the dirt and rocky road, back to the pokemon center. Where they first stop at, when they came out of .

"Aww MAN! At this rate, I'll eat anything!" Robert groan outloud, while his stomach growls in agreement. While Yellow absent mindly nodded to his words, at the same time holding her stomach. Hopeing it will stop growling. Though she is more worried about Robert more than ever, he isn't one to eat alot of berries or fruits that were out in the wilds. Unlike her, she lived with her grandfather where she excells at the wilderness. She manage to get some grapes into Robert's food last night, but not enough so he will notice.

She was surprise he manage to walk atleast 4 hours into this trip, with the food they had alone last night. Though might also because, he drank alot of his energy drink to keep his surgur up.

While they've walk, Yellow raise her head as she took glances at the trees to her left, and to her right. While her hair swung to and frow as the wind, was softly blowing across their faces. At the same time the leafs from the trees, as they rustle and sway off the branches. As the dandylions on the mountain rows, bend back from the wind pushing into them. While the seeds flew off into the sky.

Then some Hoppips started to get pull into the wind, as they flew off they had huge smiles on their faces, and let out their names when one would bump into another. Yellow seeing this, closed her eyes and smile. Letting out a small sigh with her shoulders moving up and back down.

"Yellow! Look!" Robert suddenly shouted, and out of reflexes brought out his right arm. Softly hitting Yellow in the stomach to stop her. Whom grunted a bit from the surprise stop from his arm. Blinking her Yellow eyes and following Robert's stretch out arm.

Then saw what he was pointing at and why they stop. Out in the middle of the dirt road, is a bright juicy apple! "Whoo hoo! Hold on Yellow, lunch has just arrive" Robert spoked excitedly, while running ahead of Yellow. Whom's stomach was growling a storm, which she groan.

Robert who was running to the apple with a big grin on his face, and eyes closed. Leaning down to grab it while saying. "Apple here I.." Then stop in place, with his right arm forward. Patting the ground of where the apple was once there. "Huh?" He looked down with a confuse gaze, as the apple has some how disappear.

Looking to the left and the right at the ground. Trying to figure out what happen to the apple, then turn to look at Yellow, whom just shrug her shoulders in response. Then they started hearing chanting at a near by tree. When they both looked at the direction it came from, they saw white fur creature with a pig snout for a nose.

While on the tree branch, holding the apple with its right paw. Jumping up and down, laughing and pointing at Robert. "Mankey, kekeke!" it called out, jumping on one paw each.

Robert who went red for a bit out of frustraition and embarrasement. Shouted at the mankey while thrusting his arm out, "Why you! Give me that apple!" Robert demanded, as he ran towards the tree it was on, at the same time trying to climb the tree.

Yellow on the other hand, reach into her bag and grab her Pokedex. Then pointed towards the frantic pokemon, as it tug on the apple hard. That Robert some how manage to grab, then the pokedex finally showed Mankey's data.

"Mankey the pig monkey, It lives in tree top colonies. If one becomes enraged, the other whole colony rampages for no reasons"

That frighten Yellow badly, as her face paled badly from that. Then whip her head to Robert and shouted. " Robert don't get Mankey!" Before she could finished, the next thing she knew. She was roughly grab and started running with Robert. Who was pulling her by the wrist. Then saw the panic look on his face, while he spoke to her. "I just now remember! Mankeys are easily ill temper!" He shouted as he let go of her wrist, so Yellow was able to run with out being forced.

Pumping their arms, as they were running frantiqly and wildly. Getting chased and trying out run over 50 mankey's with tick marks on their heads and a red mark over their snouts, to signify their anger. Which they were fastly approaching them.

"Yellow!" Robert shouted. turning his head to Yellow, whom looked back and saw the scratches on his face. That he got from Mankey's scratch attack. Seeing the bag on his back keeps hitting his back with every step they took from running. "Yeah?" She asked him, as her pony tail was hitting her neck a bit from the running and flailing about.

When she saw his face, with a apologetic look on it. Facing to her. "Sorry that you have to put up, with my carelessness" He try apologising to her, as the mankey's were now gaining on them. Then was surprise to the response that Yellow gave him. "Are you kidding! I never had this much fun, ever since I caught Chu!" She said with a smile on her face and a eye smile.

Robert chuckle slightly to himself, and had a sweat drop at her awnser. "She thinks this is fun?" Robert thought to himself, as he re-consisder about Yellow's excitement for adventures. When they were young kids, she will always take him and Ruby out to the woods. Playing pretend Pokemon Trainers.

Though now not the time to reminence about the past, On the account the Mankey's were about to reach them. While the rampaging pokemon's were coming into view. "Yellow? If we don't make it. I got to tell you something" Robert said between each breath, as he can feel the strength was leaving his legs.

Yellow then move her left eye towards her friend. Then Robert finished the rest of his sentence, "I accendently broke your toy Pikachu figure" While giving a nervous expression to her, afraid what she will said. But didn't expect this response from her.

"Meh, that toy was gonna break sooner or later. I'm quite surprise it lasted for 3 years. Ever since we met" She reply with a smile. Then Yellow's legs gave in, as they bend inward. Causing her to fall forward and roll to a stop. As her legs and arms pound into the dirt road for a bit, and her pony tail hair hung to her side. While she grip the ground with her fingers digging a bit. Lifting her head up.

Robert who was couple paces ahead of her, slid to a stop and looked back at Yellow. To see her laying on the ground, facing towards the Mankey's. Turning her head at him, and saw some dirt on her cheeks. Then shouted to him. "GO! I'll be alright!" She didn't want to get Robert hurt, and will willing let the mankey's attack her. Even though their real targets is Robert, since their blinded by rage.

They thrash out to the person or object that anger them, and that was Robert. But what surprise her was when, he ran back for her and stood in front of her. With both arms stretch out wide. Standing between her and the rampaging Mankey's. He then look back at her for a bit and spoke outloud. "I won't leave you behind Yellow!" He then braced himself with both arms out stretch wide.

Robert and Yellow both knew, that they only have 1 pokemon left, and that was a Magikarp. Who is kinda useless on land, and Butterfree. Who is very weaken from all the Pokemon in .

Everything started to move slowly, as the Mankey's all jump at the same time to the Blue hair trainer. "Spear! Use Flamethrower!" A voice called out. Which Robert and Yellow saw a wave of fire hitting all of the Mankey's in one fell swoop. Each one of them falling to the ground, when the last one fell. They all got back up and ran away.

"Wow, what ever you two did to get them angry. Must've been pretty bad" A tall teen said, walking up to the young two trainers. Saw the blue hair boy help up a blonde hair trainer, annd dusted her off. Which she told her friend, that she is alright while they both turn to their attention. Back at their rescuer.

From what they saw, look like a teenager to be around maybe 14 or 15 years old. With short black hair that has a small rat/pony tail, jean shorts and a crimson shirt. carries his gear in a duffel bag. Walking up to them with the houndoom next him. Stop about couple feet from them.

Which Robert spoke up first. "Heh..thanks for saving us there. Thought we would be gonners" Robert said, bowing down, which Yellow did too and rose back up. "As for the Mankey's..Well" Which Yellow didn't get time to finish her sentences, as both her and Roberts stomach both growl at the sametime, with their faces had a dead pan look.

The trainer that saved them laughed at that. "Haha. Come on follow me, your not too far from the Pokemon Center" He said, leading the two young teens down the road, while Houndoom barked in delight and wag its demon tail. Which they followed him happily.

Few hours has went by, as they were now back into the Pokemon center cabin. Which Nurse Joy was scolding both Yellow and Robert at their recklessness and couldn't believe how uuprepare they were. But hug them both after scolding them, saying that she was very worry about them. On the account of hearing all those explosions and earthquakes, while happily taking their pokemon's to heal.

Then they met up back with Shadow, the trainer who saved them from the rampaging Mankey's, at a resturant. Which said he would pay the bill for them, then wonder if that was a bad idea. As both Yellow and Robert order a large meal. Infront of them were all diffrent type of food. Even some they didn't like, then started attacking their food.

"Whoa! Easy you two! Your gonna choke if you don't slow down." Shadow said, as he watch the two of them, slow down a bit on their food. After while they explain everything that happen to them, from the first time. Then Robert sighing in defeat, cause he knew Yellow was slightly glareing at him. Wanting to know what Ruby said to him, after he rescue her.

He's been avoiding her question ever since they left on , and to be honest Robert wasn't sure how long he can last. Telling Yellow something personal and having her glareing at you every second. For not informing her of what happen, can really toll.

After forcing more food in his mouth, his bug out and started to choke on the food. As he pound his chest to get it down his throat. While Sahdow sweatdrop a bit and laughed hard. "Okay" He said trying to calm down his nerves, as Robert finally got the food down. Then breath hard, "So the subject is a little tuch to you um..Robert right?" Shadow ask with a quick questioning gaze at him, who noded.

Then looks over at Yellow, who was fuming of still not being told, and from Shadow conducted. She's been asking for a while now. So to get Robert out of the jam. "Hey Yellow? You said you came from Viridian right?", as the response he got was a loud crunch from Yellow, biting hard on her chicken leg. As you can hear the bone crack inside, making Robert flinch and paled from that. "Yeah, I came from Viridian. Why?" She asked opening up one eye,

Leering at the teen, who was scratching the side of his head. "Well, have you two ever notice. How long that gym been closed?" He asked with a question gaze at the two. Which they both look at each other, with Robert looking up in thought and Yellow closing her eyes. Then Shadow heard Robert voice up.

"Now that you mention it..It has been closed for a long time, from what me and Yellow remember" Which Yellow noded, and both turn their heads. As they heard Nurse Joy shouted a bit. "Robert, Yellow! Your Pokemon are fully rested and recovered." She said with a smile, seeing the two trainers, slide out of their chairs.

Which Shadow leaned back a bit, waiting for them to come back. Then thought to himself, "Hmm..I wonder if I should tell them, about a golem rampa" Before he could get done thinking, he heard the Pokemon Center doors, slam open. while couple trainers ran past Yellow and Robert. Who spectated the scene.

"That's the 17th trainer today" Shadow said, walking up to the two young teens. Who look at him with their eye brows raising a bit. "What do you mean..17th trainer?" Yellow asked, bringing her hat back on her head. Robert was still facing at the trainer, who brought in a very injured spinark. That had bruises all over it.

"What kind of Pokemon coul-" Before he could finished his train of thought. Shadow cleared his throat, and got Yellow and Robert to look at him, as he raise a pointing finger in the air. "That my young travelers. Was a Golem's doing" Which both of them, lower one eye in confusion. Which he sigh out of a little irritation. Shaking his head.

"There's been a report, of a Golem rampaging near the route to Cerulian city." He let the information sink in to the two trainers. While they were curious of why a Golem would attack? Then they saw him point at them, which left them even more confused at this.

"Heh. You two haven't figure out yet have ya?" He asked with a grin, which made the two pout a bit from him. Then Robert his arm, tilting his head a bit thinking it through. Figuring out why he was pointing at them, like they had...Then face palm himself, which Yellow look at him confused by his action, while he fidget around a bit. Then open his palm at Yellow as he said. "Yellow, that was us! The fight in and those explosions, must've sent the Golem here" He said letting this sink in for Yellow.

Who's eyes were wide as they could get and then looked down. "Oh crap..Didn't realise how much impact we had there." She said, lowering her head a bit, along with Robert. As Shadow chuckle nervously at the two. "Wow..They went through alot, and only in 10 days. That there is impressive" He said to himself.

"Well thats half the reason why." Which the two glare up at him at first. But saw his smile widen a bit more. Which they blink at him, then too each other. While Robert shrug his shoulders.

Few hourse after they left the Pokemon Center. Shadow was explaining to them, that there was another route. That will lead them to Cerulian, but he finds the people who are station at the gate. Wants pokemon trainers pay a fee of 500 poke dollers to get a cross.

Then explain that their attire is a little weird in his opinion. Which Robert gave a hard stare at Shadow. "What were they wearing?" He asked, as they walk down the path towards the gate way.

In which Shadow put a hand under his chin thinking through, "Well, I know they have this R symbole on the gate" Which he heard Robert growl a bit, while Yellow sigh disguntengly. This made Shadow raise a quesitoning brow and asked. "I'm guessing you two know them?"

The response he got from the two, were looking on with a deadpan look at him. As he sweat drop remembering their story from the center. While raising both hands up in defensive. "Heh. Sorry, forgot about what you guys went through." Then look forward seeing, a crowd of Trainers infront of the gate. Hearing alot of murmurs and arguments going back and forth.

Which one of the people who step forward, with a loud speaker infront of him. Spoke through. "Listen up, a Golem is rampaging on the original path to Cerulian city and causing problems for trainers. So we of a certain company, decided to take action and build an alternate route to Cerulian city" He finished, while a girl with spike blond hair alos spoke up after the man. "Please deposit atleast 500 poke dollers if you want to cross." She finished, as some trainers argu over the price.

While with Shadow, Robert and Yellow. Just standing there trying to figure out was wrong. "This seems to be set up in a way" Yellow said to herself, while crossing her arms, at the trainers. Who were giving their money to the people, as she can clearly see them only careing for the money.

Shadow looking at the situation, has to agree with the young teen. Something seems off about this. "Robert" He asked turning to him, which Robert looked up at him with a question look. "Yeah?" He asked carefully, not liking how Shadow was gving him a 'I got a job for you' look.

"How would you like to figure out what really is going on?" Shadow asked with hint of playfulness. While watching the young teen looking towards the gate. As the people were giving the trainers a hard time. For those who can't afford to cross. Saying how they should take their chances with Golem.

Thinking through it one last time, he turn to look at the original path to Cerulian. As his imagination took over, of the Golem runing him over or throwing him into trees. While the thought bubble pop. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Alright..But keep an eye on those two. I'll be right back!" He said running through the original path. While Yellow follow behind.

"Heh. Good luck you two, I'll keep these two busy" He thought to himself, while walking up to the two people. Which they saw him approach them, the man then stop him. "Sorry sir. You can't ge through without paying 500" He said with a smirk. Which Shadow match it with his.

"Oh I'm not here because of that. I just have questions.."He said slowly, with a confuse expression on his face. "Are you two aware? That everything that grows here is poisenious?" He said, while some Trainers paled a bit. "And that these grass have poisen ivy?" He said, rolling up his sleeve. Showing a red mark on his right arm. Which the members of the gate started sweating a bit. But stood their ground, knowing what this teen is doing.

Meanwhile with Robert and Yellow, who was slowly walking down the path. Which Yellow was constantly shifting her eyes left and right. Keeping an eye out for that Golem, taking a glance at Robert. She was surprise how calm he was with this. "Robert?" she squeaked a bit.

While Robert look to his left at Yellow. Seeing how she was rubbing the side of her arm. "You..Do know our Pokemon isn't strong enough to face off Golem?" She said with slight nervousness. Which Robert just sighs and reach down to the side of his belt. Tapping on his pokeball. "I know..I'm afraid of fighting Golem too..But the way Shadow said to figure out whats wrong.." He looked down to the side, thinking through a stragety.

Then they both heard growling coming from the side of the mountain. Which they both hid behind a boulder, sweating abit. Watching a Golem walking out from a cave, though the sight it was in was terrible. The two of them could see the Golem was injured.

Probably from some of the trainers, trying to force their way. Without hesitation and watching the Golem collaps to the ground. Robert and Yellow darted to the Pokemon aid. As Yellow check the pokemon. Whom's eyes were half open, pleading for help. Starring at Robert, who was shaking a bit from this. "The Golem took heavy damage around the shell. But a potion should be enough to soften the injurie" Yellow said, swinging her bag down to the ground.

Noting that Robert was being quiet through this, and knowing why. His heart went out to the Pokemon, watching in the corner of her eyes. Seeing Robert kneel down and rubbing the side of the Golem's face, as it let out a low growl of pain. Yellow still having her eyes at the scene, was carefully bringing out the Potion. Sliding up to the pokemon.

"Now Golem? Do you trust me enough to use this on ya?" She asked, looking at the Golem, who's eyes move at her and slowly noded. Which she smile and softly brought the potion bottle to the body. "Now this will sting.." She said, while spraying it. Causing the Golem to wince in pain. As Robert tryed to calm it down.

Then the two of them heard some Geodude's near by, saying their names and peeking out behind the boulder. "Guess..Golem was trying to protect the geodudes here" Robert said, his green eyes starring at them. As they slowly inch themselfs to the trainers.

Yellow smiled at them, a she spoke up to them. "Don't worry! Golem will be a-okay!" She heard the geodudes cheer a bit, as they roll up to the trainers. shaking their hands, with their rocky ones. While Golem slowly climb back up to a sitting position. Then Robert stood infront of it. "Okay Golem, who did this to you?" Which the Golem tryed it's best to describe what happen.

Which made Yellow and Robert confuse and forgetful, that they can't understand Pokemon. "Umm..on second thought? Who put you up to fighting Trainers? Was it a Man and Woman with Blonde hair?" She asked slowly, while pointing at her hair, to get the messeage relay.

Which it did as the golem stood all the up slowly, while flinching a bit. Then walk to the mountain side. Pointing down the road, where the gate was. That Yellow and Robert looked at, as they stood next to the Golem. Then both gave the golem a brave face to them and a friendly glare. "Don't worry!" Robert said, pumping his arm. "They will be punish" before he could leave, Yellow stop him, by grabbing his shirt collor. Making him stick his toung out for a bit, and landed on the ground.

Yellow who giggle a bit. Turn to Golem. "Listen, your safe now. So don't try to attack any trainers that walk by here. They mean no harm to you or the Geodudes" She said with a smile while tilting her head. "Leave it to us we know what to do"

Back with Shadow, who was still giving out weird question to the man and woman, as well to the irritated Trainers that were still there. Trying to get through the gate, as they want to either head back home to Cerulian. Or go to their next gym battle. "And the.." Before he could finish, the blonde woman screech out. Causing Shadow to cringe a bit, with a smile. "Would you shut up! Your so annoying!" The blonde woman shouted, while thrusting her arms down. Breathing out hard through her nose.

Then pointed an acuse finger at him. "Listen here brat, just to shut you up. How about you pay double the price for entry. huh! What do you say to that!" She said breathing hard out of anger, while the Man sweat drop a bit from his parnter's carelessness. Hoping it won't enrage the other trainers. "Matter of Fact, why not to every one!" She said now laughing histaricaly, while everyone in the crowd sweat drop. even Shadow chuckle slightly at this.

"THERE'S NO NEED" Shouted a voice, at the back of the crowd, who all turn around. to see Officer Jenny with her police uniform and growleth by her side. Growling at the man and woman. "Thanks to these two Young trainers, they explain everything to me. After recieaving a disturbence here" She said walking forward. showing Robert with his arms cross. Hand up a bit, wiggling his fingers.

While Yellow with her eyes close, with a wide smile. Waving at the two who paled breifly. Trying to figure out, if the brats figure out their plans. Which then man whisper in her ear. "Hey, weren't those the two. Who stop our best agent in ?" The light hair man asked, as the two got a better look at the young teens. "I think your right. Tch..We have to abandon the plan" she said outloud, as she pulled something out.

Which Officer Jenny and Growlithe ran forward to catch them, before they plot anything. but was too late when the blonde woman threw the pellet down. As a blinding light, temperaliry obscere everyones vision. Then when everyone look back up, some the trainers were saying how they did that. Or they're gone.

The next day...

Robert and Yellow, who got through from being thanked by the trainers and Travelers for that day, is finally looking over the horrizen. As the city was just beyond a big building. "Well Yellow, we finally made it. " Robert said, as he looked over at her, and deadpan as she was still sleeping on his shoulders. Letting out a sigh and shook his head. As Yellow just let out a giggle and stood up straight.

"Gotcha!" She said laughing. Which Robert just rub his fore head. "Yellow what am I gonna.." He never got to finish his sentence as they heard a distant. "Heeeey!" As they turn around, they saw Shadow waving at them at the same time running. Which the two young teens greet him, as he lean forward a bit, hands on his knees panting. Then stood up straight, catching his breath.

"So whats up Shadow?" Robert asked, as Shadow smile big and hook his arm around his neck. "Well for one, Congrats of getting Golem and recovering it! Who knew you two had it in ya" He said laughing, as Robert was struggling to break free, while Yellow join in the laughter. then asked. "And the 2nd reason?" By tilting her head, still giggling.

Which Shadow drop Robert quickly, making a thud on the ground. Rubbing under his nose. "And well? Was wondering if I can travel with you guys. Never know?" Then thumb pointed at himself. "You might need someone to keep an eye out on ya, and keep things interesting" He declare, while sticking his hand out, seeing Robert finally standing up. Rubbing the back of his head from the pain.

Then smiled as well as did Yellow. "Sure thing! The more the merrier right?" He said,. shaking hands with Shadow. As now the traveling duo. Became a Trio.

**There ya go, Read and review. For those who have stay to reading and been waiting for an update. Sorry about that lol ^_^; Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long hiatus, I almost forgot to update this story and in meaning too. So here ya go everyone.  
**

Chapter 10: Pokemon academy, where the friendship began.

The traveling trio travel a long dinstance. As the events that occure yesterday went by quickly and the excitement feel from before, is still shaking through their veins. As they saved a wild Golem and its family from fighting any trainers that come their way.

After their initial rest and a good night sleep. They once again headed off on their journey, along with a new trainer. Name Shadow, whom came here to explore the Kanto region. Robert was curious if he would enter the Pokemon League, which he got an awnser that he might. He already got all 8 badges, but he's not sure if he would.

After getting to know each other a little more. Shadow was curious how Yellow and Robert first met, which the two turn their heads at him and smile big. While pointing up ahead, as a building was coming into view. With a sign out on the road that reads. 'Pokemon Academy',

Which Yellow smiled, and ran ahead of Shadow and Robert. Holding tight onto her hat, so it won't get blown off her head. Stop infront of the sign, bobbing against her heels. Waving towards the two. "Hey! Robert it's our old School!" She shouted, as the two came to a stop next to Yellow, at the same time looking at the tall building.

Raising his hand up to his forehead. Robert let out a sigh, "Wow. Brings back memories" He said, while Yellow nodded in agreement. Shadow who was looking at the building, turn to the young trainers. "So..I'm guessing this is where, you two went to school?" He asked, while they both smiled. "Yup! Ruby introduced me to Robert, when I first attended their class year" Yellow said. Looking down with a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah..I wonder if we're allow in" Robert thought out loud, which Shadow chuckle. "I'm sure they will! Come on lets check it out!" He said excitedly, while the three head towards the door of the academy. "Wow..Must've been like 3 years ago, since I met Robert and Ruby." Then Yellow chuckle to herself.

Flashback to 3 years in the past.

The class were chittering and chattering away. As paper planes where being tossed, while some of the kids were running back and forth in rows. Which some of them were lazily sleeping on their desk, with drool dripping out of their mouth. Or some of them playing with the released Pokemon's of the class room. Playing and chatting with them. "Teacher's coming!" Shouted a girl wearing, a blue vest. With a red dress underneith, with brown sweat pants. Shouted to the class room.

Where all the kids were putting away all of the Pokemon, back into their pokeballs. While the rest of them were getted seated into their seats. As they watch the teacher come in slowly, as if he was prepareing something to happen. Once he looked in the room, he saw all the kids smilieing, with their hands folded infront of them on their desks.

After walking inside the room, the teacher stood infront of his own desk. Resting both hands down on it. Clearing his throat, so he knew everyone was paying attention to him. Which he saw some of them were, and the other half were snickering for odd reasons.

Bringing his fisted hand up to his mouth one last time, let out a cough and brought it back to the desk. "Alright every one. Some things that need your attention" Which the class, quieted down, while the girl with the red dress blink her eyes a bit, then looked over to the boy that was sitting next to her. Looked back, as his blue hair sway a bit with his movement. Shruged his shoulders at her.

"The first thing, that needs to be address. That the practice Pokemon battles, will be pushed to after lunch" Which he got alot of the kids groan a bit, but start shouting back up in cheers. Since they can eat lunch before battling. Which the boy and girl clap their hands together and rested them back to the desk.

The teacher chuckle at this, as he knew the class has been waiting for a long time. For the lessons of Pokemon battling. Then raised his hand up to quiet down the class room. Then walked infront of his desk, leaning gently against it. "Also, we have a new class mate joining us today. I hope you all giver her a warm welcome. Come on in!" He raise his voice a bit, while waveing his hand in a come here motion.

Which every one lean forward a bit, as they watch a small girl. Poke her head out from the door slowly, then let out a eep. Seeing how everyone was looking at her, and hid back behind the door. Which made the teacher sigh and walk out the door. "Yellow, come on. No reason to be shy" He said, pushing the distrought girl in. holding tightly against her pikachu doll. Up near her mouth.

Then when she was being the center of attention. She gulp a bit and spoke up slowly. "Hello..My..My name..is Yellow" the girl spoke up, wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and also long sleeve purple pants. Hugging the pokedoll close to herself. Hoping it will protect her in any way. "Yellow. Tell us where you live" The teacher asked with a smile. Which she lower her head behind the doll a bit more.

Knowing it is the school rules. She was about to speak up before, some one interrupt her. "Why do you have a doll? Are you a baby or something!" As the rest of the class, started laughing at this. Minus 2 of them, whom were glareing at the boy in the far end. Yellow was slowly tearing up, till she was told to sit some where.

Walking slowly down the halls, some of the children were messing with her. As they kept telling her that they don't sit with baby dolls. After reaching the end of the row, she was suddenly stop by the girl in the red dress. "Whoa! Hey, you can sit with us." She said smiling, as the small girl look up at her. "Right Robert?" The older girl asked, while leaning back at him. Who was starring back then shrug. "sure.." He said quietly, which surprise Yellow.

From the looks of the boy. He seems to be one to not sit still long, but hearing how quiet he spoke. Ment that he was very shy around people. Though he never really looked at her any of the time, she will ask how he is. It was like that through the entire school year.

Present time..

They were in the same class room. That Yellow, Robert and Ruby were in. Which the teacher was surprise to see the two again. As the children in the classrooms eyes, were big like saucers. Seeing Shadow and his Houndoom starring back at them the same fashion. The room was litarly silence at their pressence. "Cooooooooooool" all of them said, as this brought a sweat drop to Shadow.

Who then were bombarded by the children, while Houndoom was suffering from them, pulling on its tail and nose. As Yellow and Robert were laughing hard at this, almost falling to the ground. The teacher then shouted out loud, as his head got huge and all the children without blinking. Were back in their seats, sweating badly.

Also left the three trainers pale too. Robert eye's wide, never noticing the teacher could do that. Which he was glad, that back then. The class were behave. Yellow had to hide Chu in her bag, as the mouse Pokemon was shaking badly. Houndoom lower its head down, like it did something bad. Which Shadow was slowly petting the demon dog Pokemon.

After the initial shock from that. The teacher asked, if they wouldn't mind showing their Pokemon to the class. Which everyone was nodding their heads up and down very fast. Like their heads were ready to pop out. Which the three didn't mind at all.

Robert step up first, grabbing all of his Pokeball's from the belt. "Come on out! Everyone!" He shouted, as the first Pokemon to come out. Was Eevee who sqweak happily at everyone. Tilting its head smiling. Then Pikachu came out next holding up a peace hand, saying its name. Then Butterfree was next, who landed ontop of Robert's head, chittering, while flapping its wings slowly. Next out was Pidgeotto, which some of the kids, who favorited the Pidgey evo line up, went crazy around the bird Pokemon.

Who was handling it quite well, was pushing some of the kids away. Or letting some climb on its back. Robert was smiling at this, seeing how well his Pokemon were getting along with the kids. Next up was Yellow who did the samething, except for her last Pokeball.

Her first Pokemon Chu, came out of her backpack and landed on the floor. Her 2nd Pokemon that came out, was a Beautifly who happily dance in the air a bit. Then landed on Yellow's shoulder. The 3rd Pokemon was Nidorina. who yawned out and layed down on the floor. Leaving Yellow to fume a bit. Ironicly because of her lack of badges, it won't listen to her at all. So she was intending to switch Pokemon that will replace Nidorina.

Finally was Shadow, but said to the class. He wants them to be a surprise. For when he fights in the Pokemon league. Which Robert sweat drop at this. Knowing he just blew it right there and then, showing what Pokemon he had to Shadow. But wasn't gonna let it get to him.

Yellow who was watching the Pokemon played with the children. Brought out another memory back when she was little.

Back in the past..

"This is where the Pokemon den is" Ruby spoke, with her hands opening the door. To where all the first stage slash, baby stages of Pokemon were being kept and taking care of. As the two young girls walked in, carrying a bag that was the size of their palms.

Yellow has now, made sure to keep her Poke doll hung over her shoulder, since some of the kids kept bullying her. By taking the doll away from her and hide it. In the many lockers that were scatter through out the school, Yellow almost got lost when ever she did find her doll. Or will suddenly break down in tears.

But some how, either Ruby or Robert will almost. Instantly knew where to find her all the time. Mostly Ruby though, as she notice Robert kept his distance from Yellow. While only helping out in 3 occausions, like learning about Pokemon. The girl was surprise how vastly knowledgable he is. Ruby though.

Help her through out the entire school year, always sticking by her side. Helping her to each class they go to, or even help her clean out the class rooms. Since she is little, she clung to Ruby like a little sister will to an older sister. The two were practicully in-seperable, no matter where one goes, the other follows.

After walking inside the room. All the Pokemon's were gathering around the two students, as they started giggling at them. All of the Pokemon's were either waiting patiently for their food. While some were rubbing up against their legs, so they could go first.

"Now Yellow, these Pokeblocks will help them grow. Red ones goes with the fire types" She said, as her hand went in the bag, and grab couple of red pokeblocks and threw them. As all the fire types were happily chewing them. Then Yellow looked down at the bag, and did the same motion. But fell forward when she threw them and landed on her face. "Oof...Ow..." She quietly said, as Ruby help her up. chuckling at her clumsyness.

"Wow Yellow. That has to be the 5th time you fell." She smiled, as the blond girl looked up, and chuckle nervously. Scratching the back of her head and sticking her toung out. "S..Sorry, just excited to see all these Pokemon." She said happily, as some of the Pokemon. Were seeing if she was okay, as a Pichu, Cleffa and Igglypuff. Chatter a bit at her. Then Pichu hop along with Cleffa, while Igglybuff spung. When Yellow said she was fine.

After few minutes of feeding the Pokemon, Ruby started flapping the bag up and down. Noticing they were out of pokeblacks. "Dang..Stay here Yellow and watch over them please. I'll get some more" Ruby said, as Yellow who was kneeling down, look up at her and nodded with a smile. Watching Ruby run off, back to the storage room.

Though Yellow kinda, took more in her bag from Ruby. On the account she liked hanging out with Pokemon, also the only time she rarely see Robert near by. After feeding some more Pokemon, she notice how long it was taking Ruby to come back. Which understandable, the last there were in there. All the food fell on top of them, because Yellow hesitantly grab the bottom end.

Which caused everything to topple all over them. After feeding the rest of the Pokemon that surrounded her. She notice a Ralts, was happily just hopping to one spot, then does a twirl and hop to the other. She couldn't help but giggle at that and walked towards the Pokemon.

Truth be told, she never seen a Pokemon like this before. When she approach the small Pokemon, it stop its small dance and looked up at Yellow with a. "Rallts?", it said raising a hand near its chin. Tilting its head to the right, while Yellow kneel infront it.

"Aren't you a cute Pokemon" She said smiling, as the Ralts kicked its leg softly, in a 'aw gosh' fashion. Blushing from the comment. Then Yellow reach inside her bag, bringing out a green Pokeblock. "Are you hungry? Here ya go" Before she could feed it to Ralts. Some one snatch the food away.

"ARE you stupid! Ralts don't eat those Poke blocks!" The voice shouted from next to her, which she turn around and saw it was Robert! How he got in without her noticing, was beyond her. Which surprise her alot, but then grab the poke doll infront of her. "I'm..s..sorry" She said quietly, as the Ralts put its hands, on its hips. Glareing at Robert, best as possible. Which the boy sighed and shook his head.

"He..Hey" He stutter out quietly. "Its.., you didn't know.." He tryed to speak as much as possible. But he was just to shy around new people, and girls at that matter. Took all of Ruby's will power not to thrash the boy. For not saying one sentence to her and believe she will too. Which is why he is nervous around girls.

Then knelt down infront of Ralts, petting its head. Which Yellow looked left and right with her eyes. This is her chance to finally have a conversation with Robert. For most of the school year, he has been a blank slate with her. Never talking or staying long enough for her to talk too. Slightly shifting forward on her knees, she quietly sqweak out.."Umm..You know this pokemon?" . 'Curse my shyness' she thought to herself as she mentally bop herself on the head.

Which Robert turn around and gave his famous smile, that Ruby told her. Sometime the girl will say things like, she will get lost into that smile sometimes. In turn confuse Yellow alot, what ever feeling Ruby had. Yellow didn't felt it, but felt more secure and friendly than any one she saw smilling. Which she couldn't help but smile back too. "Yup! This is Ralts, it wander into the school yard by accendent. Then started playing with me" He said.

There and now is where Robert and Yellow's bond start growing slowly, as they spoke hours upon hours. Which the teachers who went looking for them, never interrupt them at all. Seeing how well Yellow was responding to him, and Robert finally talking in his own accord without Ruby backing him up. Though laugh a few times, when the Pokemon started dog pileing on the two and chase them around. Though one person wasn't really happy about this. As she just smile softly and just walk away.

"He..was my friend before you..." She quietly spoke between sobs.

Back in the present.

Yellow musing was soon shorten, when the Pokemon started playing with the children, as Shadow and Robert were trying their best to get them in the Pokeball. Which was a battle in itself, as the Kids and Pokemon were on one side and the trainers on the other side. Trying to re-call their Pokemon with their Poke ball, as Robert's Eevee suddenly jump up on a desk.

Walking back and forth squeaking as if in command. While the pokemon's were trying to dodge the red beams of their respective Poke ball. Robert then looked at Yellow, who looked a little lost at what happen. "Well, what ever you were day dreaming Yellow. The Pokemon's won't return to their Poke ball" Robert said, as Eevee kicked a eraser at Robert, which it bounce off from his head. Then he slowly turn his head at Eevee, with a smirk.

The brown pokemon gulp and was about to jump off the desk before, Robert caught him in the red beam and returned it back in the Pokeball. Which everyone looked at Robert, who turn the pokeball at his face. Then nodded and looked at the rest. Giving off his best glare at everyone as he could. Which they all gulp and continue their battle over the trainers.

Few hours has gone by and everyone was enjoying themselfs. As the teacher took this oppatunity, for the traveling trio to tell the kids about a Trainers life. Of course they avoided some of their most dangerous parts of their journey, but Robert did mention that it still can be dangerous to be a Pokemon trainer.

Which some of the kids, didn't understood what he ment. But when they looked at Yellow and Shadow, the two them smile softly and nodded at them. Telling them that you have to be consisderait over the wild Pokemon.

The Pokemon all live in peacefully in nature, and that some of them will get frighten, or will try and protect their home turf. From any one that will hunt or hurt them, but still. You can capture the Pokemon as long, as it is intent to capture and not just for tools.

Then Yellow continue for Robert and Shadow, as she explain that capture Pokemon. is like your family, where you have to take care of them and raise them properly, if you want to be trusted with them. After words, explain how Robert's Pokemon are always close to him, is because he cares for them and treat them like true partners. Which they know he will never fail them.

Robert was scratching the back of his head, as his blue hair move a bit as Butterfree nudges against him. While Pidgeyotto move one wing out and chirp. The kids were all looking at Robert carefully, as he sweat drop at all the eyes, that were starring at him. Then they shouted cool. After Yellow told them, that he defeated Brock with Eevee.

Shadow was listening carefully, of how the battle went out. When Robert told the kids, how he defeated Brock on his second try and showing his gym badge to them. As they all gather around him. Which Shadow just pet Houndoom, impress of how he won. Then looked at the corner of his eye, seeing Yellow looking at something in her hand, and could've sworn. It was a Boulderbadge in her hand, then quickly put it away. When Robert spoke to her.

"So? Yellow is entering the Pokemon league too..But" looks at Robert who was now chatting with her. "Seems like Robert doesn't know." Then lean back on his chair chuckling at this logic. "So Yellow, what plans do you have for this? I wonder.." Then fell over, flailing his arms, as he landed backwards on the floor. With Houndoom covering its face, with its paw. Then lift one up to see if he was alright.

After the teacher help up Shadow. The school bell started ringing, signafying that it was lunch time. Which all the kids groan outloud, wanting to hear more from the trainers. Which the teacher said, that they are probably busy right now. Turning towards the trio, "Robert, your next gym battle is in Cerulian city. The gym leader there is Misty" He said, handing the three some spare potions and other healing items.

"Hey thanks! Okay, so Misty is the gym leader.." Robert said to himself, going into his thinking position walking out the door. Muttering to himself, as Shadow just watch the young boy walked out without him and Yellow. Then turn to said girl and point at Robert. "Does he do this alot?"He asked, as Yellow sighed with a smile and patted on his shoulder. "You will get use to it" She said, walking out the door catching up with Robert.

Then Shadow looked down at Houndoom, "What did she mean by that?" He asked, which houndoom bark to him. In turn was more of a I don't know response. As the last two follow both young trainers out.

Before they fully left, Yellow was walking around the playground, finding a certain tree in the fields. Which was easy to find. Then walked behind it where the wall was. Then carefully ran her hands through the tree bark. As she found Ruby,Robert and her initials on the tree. Saying "Best friends forever" carve on the tree, as she saw ghost images. Of her, Ruby and Robert as little kids.

Trying their best to write their initials, as Ruby and Robert fought over their own, since they both had an R in their first names. So they went with Ruby being just 3 letters. 'RBY' Though they didn't complain as it turn out correct, as they pernounce her name, it fit perfectly for the 3 words. Then Robert's initial came next, then Yellow, who trip over Robert's foot and slam against Ruby, while her foot slam into Robert chin causing all three of them to fall on the ground.

Which Yellow laughed from that memory, and heard Robert calling her. Which took one last look at their initials and spoke to herself. "Best Friends Forever. Right Ruby and Robert?" She said with a smile and ran to catch up to Shadow and Robert, as they continue their journey.

As the after images of their kids selfs, waving good bye to the traveling trio.

Cerulian city is where their next location is


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long hiatus, I almost forgot to update this story and in meaning too. So here ya go everyone.  
**

Chapter 11: the Water flower city, mermaid!

"It was long and hard but..", Robert started to say, as all three trainers eyes, were shimmering at the big sign. That stood tall at the entrance, with both arms raising high into the air. Robert with so much energy screamed as loud as he could. "WE FINALLY MADE IT TO CERULEAN!", As Shadow, titter a bit to the left, then bend down. Rubbing his left ear.

While Yellow pat her right ear, while wincing at Robert. With slight annoyence spoke up. "Thanks Robert! If I ever need a cure for the hiccups", She said, walking forward a bit at him, as he smirk a bit, raising two hands up in defense. "I'll call you next time!", She said, leaning forward bopping him on the head. As he let out a low ow and rub on the spot she hit.

"I'm sorry Yellow, but come on!", He then looked up at all the people, and Pokemon that were with them, walking out and in of buildings. While some were sitting at the water fountain, grooming their Pokemon with a brush or drying them off with a towel. As a trainer with a Raichu started, gathering electric shocks from being rub down by a towel. As the sparks from its yellow cheeks. Crackle with energy and showed its happiness by shocking its trainer.

Then look over at everyone near the river, as some Magikarps and Goldeens were jumping up and down out of the water. Goldeen squrting water, at its owner. Who was defending himself from the blow, while Magikarp kicked its fin in the water. Splashing it's trainer, whom quickly cover herself with a umbrella, and spun it around her shoulder. Smiling.

"Look at all of them!", Robert said, running in the town. While Yellow tryed to keep him place, but let out a sigh and hung her head low. "And my mom said, I had to much energy", Yellow dead pan, with a slight chuckle. Then looked up at Shadow. Who was being quiet all of the sudden.

Seeing him starring at something, she follow his eyes at the direction. But didn't see anything that was out of the normal. Arching her eye brows a bit, and looking back towards him. He blink his eyes and sweat drop. Feeling Yellow was starring at him and looked at her with a small smile.

"Sorry it's nothing Yellow. Thought I saw someone familler, any way you said something?", Before she could speak, he suddenly ran forward. As she blew out some air, eye twitching in annoyence. "Come on Yellow! We don't want Robert to get ahead of us, do we!", He shouted at her. Which she shook her head and open up her palms.

"Man..Of all trainers to travel, why those two", She said in slight sarcasem and ran forward. holding onto her straw hat, as her pony tail was waving back and forth.

Searching through the busy streets, trying to find Robert. Yellow and Shadow were very lost, as some of the people. That they asked, were giving them all diffrent directions. Which normally ended them up. At the gym, which they knew Robert wouldn't go in right away. Without healing first. So Yellow suggest they look in the Pokemon center.

When they enter and saw some of the trainer's chit chatting. Shadow tap on Yellow shoulder and pointed at the trainer in a chair. Which they recgonise was Robert right away. "Robert!", Yellow shouted a bit and ran towards the table. Breathing in and out from all the running and searching for him.

Followed by Shadow, who was drinking on a beverage. He got from a local lemonade stand as the gurgles from the cup. Was making alot of noise. Looking at Yellow who was glareing at him, still leaning on her legs. He slowly slurp some more of his drink. Then pulled the straw away from his mouth.

Moving the cup forward he then asked. "Thirsty? Heh", He said with a small smile, as Yellow fisted her hand and grab the cup then, threw it at the trash bin. While it landed perfectly in, making her blink at that. With Shadow clapping his hands. "Nice shot! You should go into basketball!", He said jokingly, as Yellow eyes went straight, while strainging to hurt the trainer.

"Will you two be quiet!", Robert suddenly said, being serious in his words. Causing the two trainers, to snap their attention at him. Then looked up at the T.V he was watching, as it showed a Gym battler going on, and on the screen. Is none other than Danny!

Shadow giving out a whistle, while sitting down next to Robert, pushing him to the window a bit. With Robert deadpan at him and shook his head. Went back to watching the T.V. Yellow just looks down ignoreing what was going on. She knew what the out come will be for this fight.

"I heard of this kid. Danny Arma..wait?", Shadow blinked, and looked at Robert who slowly moving his eyes to the left and slowly gave a peace sign. "Heh..Yeah..He's my brother", Robert said, sticking out his toung slightly, which Yellow looked up at him slightly confused by his attitude. It seem to be a little respect for Danny..Then again, understanding how gyms are.

Probably made Robert respect him more...Then again, he never did distaste Danny. It was more of people seeing Robert, as his shadow. So looking back at the screen, Robert and Yellow both stood up on their seat to, see what was happening. Danny was LOSING!

In the 7th gym battle.

Gengar went down, as flames were covering the Ghost pokemon. Which Danny was panting heavy, as the heat in the gym was getting to hot for him. His vision blurring every now and then. As he heard Blaine laughing. "Whats the matter? Can't handle the heat? then get out of the fire!", He cackle as, Danny return his Pokemon back to the Pokeball. With a smile said. "Good job Gengar",

He said, while putting away his Pokeball. Then glareing up at Blaine, trying hard to ignore the sweat that forming on his forehead. As the lava below was just making this the worst climat for him. "Geeze..If I knew I would be battling, in a volcano. I would've just come back to this gym later", then a image of Robert appear in his mind. Passing out in this gym and being sent to the hospital.

Quickly shook his head to get that thought out. "No..Don't think like that, Robert just started. No need to worry about him coming here yet.", then started to focus infront. Seeing Blaine returning his Rapidash, and sending out a Magmar. The firery duck looking pokemon. Shouted loud, blowing flames from its beak. Incresing the tempature in the gym.

Gritting his teeth. Danny just couldn't focus on this battle. Sure he battle in weirder and harder situation. But this is just too much! "Grr..If I do run into Robert. I have to tell him not to battle this guy, unless its outside!", He thought to himself, while about to grab his bird Pokemon pokeball..But stop thinking of it's type. "Wait..Articuno is a ice type...heh..", Then shook his head and lower it. As Blaine arch an eye brow. "Is he..", then smirk when he heard, those three words. "I give up!", Danny shouted, as he let a sad smile cross his face. Then the referree made it official. "The challenger forfeits the battle. The victory goes to Blaine the gym leader"

Back with Robert and his friends.

Every trainer in the room, were all talking and whispering. As they couldn't believe that Danny lost to Blaine, while some of them lost their temper and walked out the gym. Saying that they could do better than that.

Shadow, was smiling at this though. "That was a smart move Danny. Since from the looks of it, you couldn't take the tempature and once Magmar came out. It got bad for your body. Then knowing that if you were to sent out any other Pokemon. Other than Articuno or Charizard, the resault will still you losing..", Then looked over at Robert. Showing concern for the boy, "From what Yellow told me..Robert easily get's sick in bad heat conditions..That thought was probably going through Danny's mind. Before choosing his next Pokemon", He thought, as his eyes soften at the younger brother.

"So all this time..You were thinking about his health and well fare", Just watching Robert carefully, wondering what was going through his mind. Though knowing he was the younger brother, he will probably be happy that Danny lost. But..nothing came out of his mouth as of yet. He just stood there, watching the T.V and Danny's expression.

Then Robert looked down at the table. "Danny...lost?", He thought to himself, as he replay the battle in his head. Then let out a sad look. "Of course he lost...I would give up too with that gym...", his shoulder shaking a bit. He couldn't understand his feelings. He wanted to shout and scream at his brother for losing. But he also wants to be there to comfort and cheer up his brother. While the other half is guilty of being happy he lost.

"Robert..You okay?", Yellow asked, while bringing both hands up together. Near her torso, seeing him looking at her quickly and then the T.V. Then shook his head. "Yeah...", Then asked Shadow to move so he could get up. Which the older trainer nodded and slide off the seat, and allow Robert to step out and walk up to Nurse Joy.

Shadow then quickly grab Yellow shoulder, before she could go to Robert. "Yellow, I know you want to help Robert. But right now he needs time for himself.", Which he saw the girl looking at him. Then back at Robert, seeing him talking to Nurse Joy. Then tilt her head in confusion. Seeing Robert looking out the door and back at nurse joy. "Thanks!", He said polightly and ran out the door.

Yellow and Shadow then walked up to Nurse joy, with Yellow still looking out the door. Then turn her attention at the nurse. Which Shadow spoke up, leaning on the counter. "So? What did our friend ask ya?", He wondering curiously, while Yellow softy touch the counter. As the nurse smile. "Oh your friends with Robert? He just asked, where the best place to train here. So I told him", While pointing out the window, showing a long bridge leading towards a small pieace of land.

"That Nugget bridge and the route beyond that. Is a great place to battle alot of trainers.", She said, while turning back towards Yellow and Shadow. Seeing the younger one looking down in thought, while Shadow nodding in understanding. Smiling at Nurse Joy.

"Thanks! That will definitly help Robert for the next gym", Then wave at her and started Pulling Yellow out the pokemon center. Which she was protesting of wanting him to letting her go. Then move to the side, once they were outside and let go of her. "Whats your deal!", She shouted a bit, while Shadow rub his ear with one eye close.

"What? I figure we take a look around town. While Robert is training", He suggested, as Yellow looked at the teen. Then towards the bridge while he snap his fingers infront of her. Which she grunted and looked at him with annoyence. "Come on Yellow, he doesn't need to be baby every time", He said, trying not to insult the girl. But the glare deepen, which he let out a sigh. Knowing she probably thought he insulted her.

"Geeze..Pre-teens. always getting the wrong messeage", He thought to himself, while rubbing the back of his head. Looking down at the ground and then looked up, seeing a Trainer wearing alot of red. "Hey! You!", He shouted, as the Trainer looked at him. Then pointed to himself. "Yes you come here", When Yellow looked at the person he was shouting too. She was surprise who it was. "Red!", she shouted happily, as the Trainer ran up to them. smiling. "Yellow! Hey, its about time you got here.", Then looked at the older trainer. Then tilt his head, "Oh..You know this guy Yellow?", He asked, pointing at Shadow, while looking at her at the same time.

"Well then..This makes things easier, knowing you know each other", Which he brought both arms over their shoulders, leading them to the town. Where things were getting more active. "Well, while Robert is off training, how about we spend some time in town!" He said smiling, wanting to get to know this Red a bit more. Which Yellow sighed and smiled at the sametime.

"Shadow is right. I won't always be able to help Robert", She said, turning her head towards the bridge. Seeing a battle going on, as she figure. Could be Robert starting his training. Then turn at Shadow and Red, chatting away like it's no one business. Then sighed.."Boys..I will never understand them", she said to herself, while Red and Shadow slowly looked at her. Which she blink and cover her mouth quickly. Realising she said that out loud.

Later that evening. Behind the Water Gym...

"Is everything ready?", A woman with 2 blond pig tails, asked, whearing a black uniform. that reaches down to her thighs. Having a huge R symbole in the middle of the uniform, while wearing a white stocking and a white high heels. As she saw the man with teal hair looked back at her. "Almost, just need to set up a few more explosives. Then everything will be set for the operation", his rough voice said, wearing the same uniform as her. With long black sleeve shirt and pants. along with the R symbole being in the center of his shirt.

They both chuckle and set up their camp, for the operation for tonight. "Soon, this city will know the power of Team Rocket", They both said, laughing loudly as the people around them. Just sweat drop and continue on their way. "Mommy! Look at the crazy people", A kid said, as the two rocket members froze in place, sweating a bit. While the mother grab her daughter "Yeah dear, don't be rude by calling people names", She said, pulling her away. "Okay mommy" the little girl said, while the man and woman both watch them leave.

"Yeah..They will know soon enough hutch!", The girl said fuming, as the man deadpan and lower his head. "Its Butch..not hutch..", He said with waterfall of tears flowing down his face. "Come on, we better get ready!", She said, leaving him behind, as he drag his feet after her. "Coming Cassidy..coming...", He said in a low tone.

Mean while with Robert, who was on route 34.

"Pidgeyotto, use agility to dodge!", Robert shouted, as the bird Pokemon who was flying towards, a pink Pokemon name Slowpoke, quickly accend to the air with a white trail following behind it.

"Slowpoke use Water gun!", The trainer shouted, as the pokemon. Open its mouth and shout out, a powerful stream of water. As Pidgeyotto swerve to the left and right, dodging the on coming water gun. Reaching closer to slowpoke. "Alright, then Slowpoke! Confusion", The trainer shouted, as Robert eyes went wide from shock.

Pidgeyotto was suddenly, cover in purple viel like energy. Sending the bird pokemon hard into the ground. While the quick attack was still in motion. Cause the Pokemon to slid a cross the ground, earning the Trainer victory over the match. While cheering and Hugging the slowpoke, which took 30 seconds for it. To realise it was being hug.

Robert who walk up to his Pidgeyotto and knelt down next to it. Start stroking its back, as it chirps at him sadly. "Are you kidding Pidgeyotto? That was an amazing battle. You did great!", He said, as the bird Pokemon smiled, and was recall back inside its Pokeball.

Then stood up, stretching out his arms. While the Trainer walked up to him. "You bet! I never seen, someone command his Pokemon so well. Also getting this far in battling the 15 dueling trainers.", He said with a smile, as Robert smiled back too. Then blinked for a bit. "umm..Did some one name, Danny defeat the 15 dueling Trainers?",

He asked curiously, it's a weird feeling, to ask something like this. Robert not knowing why, he was asking if his brother battle them. But knowing if he did, was getting him excited for some reason. Maybe he was getting sick all of the sudden.

"Danny arma? Yeah, he stop at the same spot your at right now.", The trainer said, raising a hand near up his chin. Robert blink at this infomation, he lost to the same person as did his brother. "So, Danny lost to him, as did I. Huh no wonder he said that. Slowpokes are challenging", He kinda grin at that. Remembering using one of the battle simulators with Danny. That the two kept losing to a Slowpoke Pokemon.

They tried many diffrent pokemon's to win. But they would always lose, guess if someone were to use Slowpoke on them. Him or Danny will automanicly give them the win.

"Yeah, I have to say though. You two battle stragety was almost identicle. It was like fighting Deja vu", The youngster said, looking at Robert carefully. "Are you his brother by any chance?" He asked with wide eyes. Which Robert brought a hand up and smiled. "Yup, Robert arma", The two shook hands, as the youngster was over joy.

"OH MAN! This is great! Hey did you know. You both used the same Pokemon against me!", He said happily, which made Robert grin wider. He will have to admit, even if people sees him as Dannys younger brother. Or shadow, that Him and Danny tend to catch and/or like the same Pokemon. "Which..Probably why we got that title in the first place?", He thought to himself.

"Man, no wonder why it was difficult fighting you. Geeze, hope when you two battle at the league, you two better give it your all", The youngster exclaim. Pumping his fist. Which Robert chuckle and gave a victory sign with his fingers. "You bet!", Robert finished while laughing along with the trainer.

Couple hours has pass, after the battle with all the trainers, and talking to them again. Having a fun time chatting to each and every signle one of them. As they were all talking about their experiences or adventures. While some of the Hikers, were boasting loudly. Causing Robert to inch away from a few of them.

Which left everyone to laugh even more. So after saying good byes to them. He was quietly watching the sky as he walked. Listening to nature, as he saw some bird pokemon flew over head. As they were flying through the even back to their nest. Then heard some Goldeens and magickarps. Splashing out and in of the river side and lake.

Then stopping on nugget bridge, while resting his arms on the railings. Looking over it, as he was in a deep thought. While remembering the battle Danny did.

flashback of the gym battle.

"Gengar! Quick use Shadow ball!", Danny shouted to the ghost Pokemon. Who lept in the air, forming the ball infront of it. Shooting it forward, as it was reaching to the horse Pokemon. Name Rapiddash.

"Rapidash, dodge with double team. Then attack with Firespin!", Blaine shouted, as the horse Pokemon neigh and split into 4 copys of itself. Dodging the shadow ball, as it exploded. Gengar who landed back on the ground. Was shock, at the sametime looking for it's target, which appear behind him.

"Gengar look out!", Danny shouted, with wide eyes. As the tornado of fire. Landed on the ghost Pokemon. Causing it to close it's eyes, feeling the powerful blow of the move. Was intensify by the lava. "As you can see kid. My gym is design to help and enchance the Fire types moves. With the added tempature from Rapidash maine. The power of its fire moves are triple!", He shouted while, Danny looked down at the lava, with gritted teeth.

"So thats why he design this gym. To amplfy the fire attacks.", He thought to himself, then looked at Gengar. Who was trying so hard to break through the fire spin. "Gengar! Use Thunderbolt to break through", Danny order.

"Not gonna happen!", Blaine said, as Danny move back in surprise. "Rapidash! Fire blast goo!", Blaine shouted, while thrusting his arm forward. The horse Pokemon jump a bit, as its hoofs. Softly touch the ground and shot its head forward.

While a man shape Fire attack came shooting out from its mouth. Danny panicking at this. Quickly order out. "Hurry! thunderbolt!", He said, as Gengar was trying it's best to use the command. But before it could generate enough electricity, the fire blast landed dead mark on the Pokemon. Causing a huge explosion, as the smoke blew every where. Causing Danny to raise an arm up. The wind being powerful from the explosion, causing his blue bangs to sway a bit.

Once the wind died down. Danny lowered his arm, and threw them down. With his face in shock. Seeing the Ghost Pokemon on the floor, with swirls on its eyes. Indicating it fainted.

Preseant Time

Robert just watching the river. As his reflection was shown back, his eyes lower half way. Resting his head on his arms now. "Hmm..If Danny had trouble with that Gym..Then so will I..I better find a way to fight back. I'm sure Danny knew water types will work. But the gym leader, probably found a way to fight back.", Then roughly shook his hair. "Gah. Man I shouldn't think of that gym, I'm no where near it!", Then Blinked his eyes, when he heard a plop coming from the river.

When he looked forward, he saw nothing at first. Then tilted his head a bit, while moving his lips slightly to the right. Then sigh. "Probably noth-", Before he could finish his sentence. He saw something splash out the water, and couldn't believe his eyes! It was a Mermaid! A actuale mermaid!

Seeing her drop back in the water, he couldn't hold his excitement. As he was smiling big. " Hah, wait till Yellow hears about this!", He said, then quickly went into position. Of him standing infront of some one.

"Hey Yellow guess what!", Then quickly went forward a bit. Then grab a straw hat from out of no where. Imitating Yellow. "What Robert?", Then went back to where he was standing, "You know how, I said that Mermaids are real?", once again, put the straw hat on and infront of the spot he was standing. "Yeah? Me and Ruby then told you. That they weren't real", he finished, by standing back to where he was. Having a deadpan looked at the invisible Yellow.

"True! But guess what! I found one in this city! Their Real!", Before he could get to stand to the place, to imitate Yellow. He was suddenly headbutted in the head by something. As he was lifted off the ground a bit and landed back down on the bridge.

The thing that headbutt him. was none other than a Pokemon, levitating a bit. Rubbing it's forehead, while opening its eyes. Letting out a "Mew?", Then sway a bit down, at the trainer. Who was laying down. Then it let out another "Mew?", While tapping on Robert's shoulders, then lent out a chuckle of. "mewmewmewmewmew", in quick succession. Indicating it's laughter.

Then looked down at the straw hat. He drop, and pick it up. With it's small paws, brought it infront of it face. Then nibble at it a bit. "Mew?", Then flap it up and down, feeling how resistent it is when it goes up. "Meeew?", Then slowly put the strawhat on its head. Then smiled when its eye closed, then let out a quick mew. When the hat cover it face. Once again let out another quick mew chuckles.

Then looked down at Robert, who was groaning and lifting himself up from the ground. In a sitting position, while the Psychic pink pokemon. Levitate behind him intrique at the trainer. Tilting it's head at him, as he looked forward. Seeing nothing there. "Ow..What hit me..Felt really...well..Soft and hard at the same time.", He said.

Then standing back up fully, using his knee as sappourt. While the Pokemon behind him, levitate along with him. Bringing both its paws near its muzzle. Letting out a low chuckle. Then Robert looked down at the bridge, as he rub his head. "Man..If I found out, it was Yellow throwing a rock. Then I will be sca...huh?", Then he notice that there were two shadows on the bridge floor. One of his and what seem to be a Pokemon floating behind him.

Which his eyes, looked up a bit. As he stretch his hand behind him, trying to find this floating Pokemon. Whom was curiously looking at his arm. Then lean its head, under Robert's hand. Who was enjoying being petted by the trainer. Then quickly, teleport behind him. When he spung around. "Ah ha!..huh? ", He then brought his pointed finger back, and started scratching his head.

The Pokemon brought both paws. back infront of its muzzle. Then saw his hand lower. The Pokemon then brought the straw hat off it's head, and softly placed it on Robert. Who froze in place, while grinning. Knowing it was behind him again, also knew it had Teleport now. Since it was the only way. To get behind him, so quickly.

So he spun once, as the Pokemon teleport. Which he knew that would happen and spun again. Then went Wide eye as he faced the Pokemon infront of him. Who was laughing really hard at the trainers face. Falling on its back in mid air, as it was still levitating. "Your...Me..Mew", Before he could speak again, Mew headbutted him in the head again. Causing the trainer to pass out on the ground, as Mew rub its own head. Then blink its eyes. "mew?", seeing the young trainer back on the floor again. With star's in his eyes.

Then Mew laughed once more and flew away, while it's tail curl and stretch out. Teleporting in mid air, never to be found again. The mermaid who was in the river, was now on the beach side of the river. Looking at the river, slowly taking off the mermaid tail. "Wonder what happen over there..", She said, as it turn out to be a normal girl. With red hair, as there was a pony tail from behind her head.

Robert who was still on the ground, while slowly coming back to counciness. While his vision was, criss crossing. Seeing a image of a girl. Starring back down at him, with a tilt of her head. While slowly coming back into focus, and his hearing becoming clearer.

"Hey? You alright?", The red hair girl asked. Wearing a Yellow top, with suspenders to her blue jeans. Backing up a bit, as Robert sit up, with one knee raise, the other leg laying straight. Rubbing his head. Then look up at her and responded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm alright", He smiled at the end, as she extend an arm out.

Helping him up to his feet, while he stagger abit from still being dizzy. "Wow, what hit ya? Your barely able to stand still", The girl asked, giggling at his face, what was a half leer and half confusion. Then he blink in surprise, grabbing her arms. "Whoa did you see a MEW any chance!", He asked, as she blinked in surprise. "He saw a Mew? Those things are nearly impossible to find..", She thought to herself, while he let go of her, when she nodded no.

Then sweat drop from the next thing he said. While closing both eyes chuckling nervously. "Then again..I was probably seeing things, when I saw that mermaid", He said, crossing his arms in deep thought. Which the girl was about to speak up, to tell him. It was her.

But before she could speak. They heard a sudden explosion coming from the city. "What the!", They both said, looking out to the city. Seeing smoke coming from the direction of the gym. "Oh no! The gym!", The girl said, running ahead of Robert, as Robert quickly blink a bit. Then leer at the cloud of smoke. "Hold on! I'm coming with ya!", He said, as he ran behind her.

Inside the gym.

All of the water Pokemon, were swimming frantiqly around the pool. As there were extended arms and hands grabbing them. While capture nets were flown every where and sinking in the pool. The horseas,goldeens and many other Pokemon. Were trying their best to avoid of getting caught.

Then laughter was head above the pool, as it showed the same two Rocket member, that was out back of the gym. Having a huge machine. With arms grabbing and pulling all of the water pokemon out of the pool. As they were having a great time with this. Thinking they hit the jackpot. "This is great, with the gym leader out. It's alot easier to capture these water Pokemon", Butch said, moving the joystick around. As the hands were trying to their best.

To capture any of the water Pokemon, but everytime they get close. They slip right out of their grasp. "Will you stop fooling around Biff! Just grab one already!", Cassidy said, yelling next to him, as he was gritting his teeth. "For the last time, its Butch! BUTCH!", He said, grabbing the side of his head quickly, then panickly grab the controller again.

"Hold it right there! Team ROCKET!", Shouted a young voice, as the two of them looked upp. Seeing a very angry boy starring at them. Along with a red hair girl, in the same glare too.

Which the two stop what they were doing, as they got into position, while Robert dead pan. "Oh no...Don't tell me..", He said outloud, he heard from Yellow. That the rockets, she ran into. Did this in her opinion. A great routine of their motto and was cool. Though he thought it was kinda stupid, to do that infront of someone while doing criminal themes.

"Umm? Whats gonna happen", The red hair asked, leaning next to his ear in a whisper. While Robert lower his head, softly spoke back. "You'll see..",

"Prepare for trouble"

" And make it double"

"Heres the mission, so you better listen!", They both said, together as they stood side by side now.

"To infect the world, with devastation!",

"Supply our people, in every nation!",

"To denounce the truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath, to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!", She said with a smile, and thumbs pointing at her!

"And Butch of course!", He said with the same fashion.

"We're Team Rocket, circling around the earth all day and night!"

"Surrounder to us now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight.", They both said, as they form a quick R out of their bodies, then went back to standing. Looking down at the two kids.

Robert blinked in surprises. This motto they did, was hardly anything that Yellow mention to him. Plus they looked a little diffrent, than their drawing that Yellow did. Out of her skecth pad. "What ever it is, Cassidy and Bob your going to let those Pokemon go!", Robert shouted, while thrusting his arm forward at them.

Which butch topple a bit. Then yelled out at Robert with anger. "THE NAMES BUTCH! NOT BOB! I just went through the entire introduction!", He shouted and started grumbling, at how kids these days. Don't respect their superiors.

"What are you doing with the Pokemon!", The red hair girl, shouted. As Cassidy step forward with a grin. "Isn't it obvious, we're gonna take them and sell them. To make profit of course", She said with a sneer, as the look she recieve from the two. Was what she expected.

Then Robert step forward holding a Pokeball, as he shouted and threw it. "I won't let you do that! Go Eevee!", He shouted, as the Pokeball landed on the ground, then flash of light shot of the ball. Revealing a very angry Eevee. As it crouch down a bit. Getting into a battle position.

"Well will you look at that. He has an Eevee", Cassidy said, raising up her pokeball. "Too bad, we're gonna take it from him. Once we win!", Butch finished at the end. While grabbing his pokeball as they both tossed it. "Go Mightyena!", "Go Sableye", They both shouted, as the Wolf like Pokemon, with its black and grey fur, spiking up every where. As it lower it face, growling at Eevee, who backed up a bit. Then a purple creature appeared next to it.

Looking like a gremlin, as it shook and shake its head. In every direction, in a creepy fashion. Which left Robert shock at this and shouted out. "HEY! You can only use 1 Pokemon!", He said, as the Red hair girl just face palm, wondering why he should worry about the rules now. "Like Bad guys listen to the rules! Mightyena use quick attack!", Cassidy order.

Which the wolf Pokemon charge straight at Eevee. "Eevee dodge by using Agility!", Robert commanded, which it successfully did. "Sableye use swift!", Butch order, as the gremlin pokemon, jump up into the Air. swiping it's arms from side to side, as stars rain down.

Exploding on contact, when Eevee came to a stop. Sending the Pokemon flying backwards in the air. "Quick Mightyena, Tackle!", Cassidy shouted, as Robert quickly looked at Eevee, who was still recovering from the swift attack. Then screeched in pain, as Mightyena attack the Pokemon while its down. "Eevee! Shadow ball to recover back!", He said, surpisingly, every one in the room. Which Butch quickly swipe his arm down. "Sableye, quickly use Dark pulse!", Which the Pokemon slam down into the ground.

Sending a dark shock wave every where. hitting Eevee, before the Pokemon could even get its attack ready. "No Eevee!", Robert shouted in panick, as Mightyena then attack once more. Sending the Pokemon towards Robert. Who ran and caught Eevee, kneeling down. "Eevee...", He said quietly, as the brown Pokemon look up and squeak out. Which Robert hug it closer.

The red hair girl, was now furious at this. This boy stood no chance against a 2 on 1 battle. So there's only one thing left to do. "Team Rocket, prepare to lose!", She shouted, while grabbing 2 pokeball's. Throwing them forward as she shouted. "Staryu and Starmie! I choose you!", She said, as both Star looking Pokemon appear, with both having the same Red jewel in the middle of their body.

One being brown and smaller, with less spikes on its end. While the 2nd one was bigger in size, while the color purple. With alot diffrent spikes sticking out. "Staryu and Starmie, Water gun go!", She quickly commanded, as the two Pokemon, flew up in the air, by spinning. Then quickly stood up straight. Pointing their one spike downward.

Shooting a heavy blast of water at the two Pokemon. Causing them to fly backwards and into the Machine. Which Cassidy and Butch dodge the two Pokemon before they could get hit. "What are you two doing! Go after them!", Cassidy shouted at their Pokemon, which the two quickly stood back up.

"Pika use thunderbolt!", a Voice shouted, came from the doors. As a huge electric bolt came crashing at team rocket. Causing their machine, to release all of the captive Pokemon back in the pool. Shocking every one in sight. Robert turn to look at the door. To see Red, standing there with a Pikachu infront, using a powerful elec type move. Then look forward, seeing the device blew up causign a huge eruptier. Causing the two rocket members flying.

"We were so close!", Cassidy said, with dirt on her face, while Butch cough out a bit. "Yeah..We should've stop when we had the chance!", Then they both shouted together. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!", As a star appeared in the sky.

Robert still looking at Eevee, recall him back into the Pokeball. Letting out a sigh of relief, sure he did lost to Rockets. But it was an unfair match, with 2 on 1. Knowing that Team Rocket won't play fair. The next time he will go against them, he too will use 2 Pokemon to fight them, or atleast get help from his friend.

Standing up from the ground. He was suddenly tackle down by Yellow. "Robert! You alright! Nothing hurting! Eevee Alright!", Which he quietly push her off, and let out a laugh. "Yellow, I'm fine...Eevee though..got hur..what?", He blink, as she sent out Eevee from his Pokeball, and knelt down infront of it.

"Yellow.I ca..never mind", Robert said defeatidly, he didn't like how Yellow uses her powers to heal Pokemon. On the account it causes her to drain out her energy, which leaves her sleeping on the ground. Non choently about her surroundings. That and the Pokemon center isn't that far. Seeing her finishing healing Eevee, the brown Pokemon hop up, blinking a bit.

Surprise that it was at full health again. Look up at Yellow and started licking her face in thanks. Which she was chuckling, as she sat Eevee away. As Chu came up and patted on the brown Pokemon's back. "Yellow..Thanks..But you do know that", Then shut up, when she glare up at him. "..umm?", He sweat drop as she stood up and lean forward.

Then suddenly shook him violently, "You know how annoying, Red and Shadow can be! It was Pokemon this and Pokemon battle that!", She said in annoyence, as all Robert could see was stars. While Red sweat drop at this. Then look at the Red hair girl, who looked back with a smile. "So Red? I'm guessing this is the trainer you mention?", She asked, while standing next to him. Seeing Yellow was relentessly shaking the poor boy into a coma.

"Yup. Misty make sure you give him a good battle!", Red said, smiling at her, while she blusehd a bit. Then nodded. "Will do, Yo Robert!", She suddenly said, which Yellow suddenly stop and let go of Robert, who fell to the floor with swirls, as he quielty respond back. " ?", He asked, looking up at her, while she grin. "I humbly accept your Challenge, as Gym leader!", She said, while her Staryu and Starmie levitated next to her. While Robert eyes went wide. "YOUR A GYM LEADER!", He shouted, as both him and Eevee eyes were wide in shock.

Mean while..

"Hello?", shadow said, as he was lost in town, trying to find his way back to the Pokemon center. When Yellow and Red seperated from him, he wasn't paying attention. While some how ending back in the forest path, where was. "This isnt funny! Yellow, Red?", Then he heard some rustle coming from the bushes, as he slowly turn around. Pale, as suddenly a Rhyhorn roared out, scarring the living daylights out of Shadow. As he started to run, "KARMA SUCKS! All I wanted to do, is spend time with them", He said, with water fall tears as the Rhyhorn chased him through out the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

Chapter 12: Robert vs Misty! The Cascade badge.

One day has pass, since the Team Rocket incident from the gym. Of them trying to steal all of the water pokemon, from the pool. In order to sell them or to use them for world domination. With the help of Red and Misty's team work, they manage to defeat the rockets known as.

Cassidy and Butch. Now that everything has been resolved, Misty has announce to Robert. That she is the gym leader of this gym. Which threw Robert in a loop. Before knowing, he just met Misty on the Nugget bridge, after passing out from a very hard headbutt.

Now that the events are over, it's time for Robert to get his 2nd Gym badge. As he prepares for the battle.

Inside the gym..

Red and Yellow were quietly, walking up to the stands. So this way, they will get a good view of the battle. With Chu and Pika sitting next to each other, as they wave back and forth with their small fans.

Yellow slightly rest her arms, on her lap. focusing closely at the areana, where Robert was standing in the challenger side. While Misty was on the leader side. Seeing the Pool, rising up from the double floor doors. Opening to the sides.

Which then a giant glass, of water with sea weed. Corals, clam syraphone was placed neatly in the tank. Also an aquarium castle stood tall inside too. Along with hidden passages, for perfomers to enter too, gather some air into their lungs.

Watching this. Yellow, concluded in her mind that Misty is definitly a water type user. Looking over at Red, who was just tapping his foot in excitment, was impatiently waiting for the battle to begin.

"Red?" she asked, while giggling at his look. "I'm guessing, you never saw Robert fought before huh?" she wondered, while seeing the boy sheepishly grin at her, raising his hat a bit.

"Yeah, I always wonder how Robert fight's", Red said honestly, while looking back to the pool tank, seeing Misty and Robert getting ready to choose their pokemon. "I heard alot from Blue, when Robert fought Brock the first time.", He finished. While leaning forward a bit.

"Man, I wish, I could've seen that fight", He grinned. Noting that the two challengers, finally decided on their Pokemon.

Yellow starring back to the battle stage infront, smiled at Robert's direction. "He's come a long way.", She thought outloud, while gaining a gaze from Red. "He's been through alot these past week.", Yellow said, while Chu and Pika look at each other. While nodding, going back to their cheering routine.

Red raise a eye brow slightly, while softening his look at Yellow. Then turn his attention at Robert. "Huh, I can understand the experience.", he mused to himself. Then lean forward a bit, resting his arms on his lap. "But what did Yellow mean? Through alot?", suddenly, blink his eyes. When Misty rose her hand up.

"Heh. Here we go Yellow", Red exclaim excitedly, raising to his feet. While Yellow shook her head, with a smile.

On the battle stadium.

"Alright! We will use only 3 Pokemon. Agree?", Misty asked, watching Robert. Looking down a bit in thought. Then he looked back up, with determination in his eyes. Raising a Pokeball to her reply and answered.

"Sure thing! Go Pidgeyotto!", he shouted, while throwing the Pokebal forward. Which it landed on one of the platforms. That were floating atop the water. The ball then burst open, with a bright light. Shooting out, then cleared away.

When Pidgeyotto flap it wings wide. Shouting with a loud, "Pidgyo!".

Misty seeing this, grin a bit. Knowing he will be battling in the air. Making this more interesting for her. "So, he's going for a arieal battle is he?", she thought to her self. While also grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it to the stage platforms. "Staryu, I choose you!", she shouted outloud, while the Poke ball burst open. with the same fashion.

But instead of going up, it went inside the pool. As there was suddenly, a star fish looking Pokemon. Spinning inside the pool, coming towards the surface quickly. With a loud splash and a geyser following up from it. The star looking Pokemon landed on the platform, shouting with a, "Hiaa", it said. Which the red gem in the middle. Shone brightly from, being wet in the water.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle!", said a voice, near the referee stand. Scarring all three of the trainers. Which some of them, were holding their chest from the sudden out burst. Looking over to the stand, they saw none other than.

"Shadow? What are you doing there!", Yellow asked, which Red nodded along with her question. Then the both paled at the glare he gave the two young trainers. Feeling the bad vibe from him, along with a scarry looking smile.

"OH I don't know, but you and Red will surely find out after this battle", He proclaim, while giving out a very evil meanicle laughter. Scarring the day lights out of Red and Yellow. Which the two, sat closer to their Pikachu's.

"He scare's me Yellow.", Red said to her, while Yellow nodded in agreement. Then shook her head, paying attention back at the battle. Then saw Misty and Robert, were slightly shaken a bit from this. Then the two snap back to each other, focusing on the match.

"Alright Pidgeyotto! Use Gust!", he commanded the bird Pokemon, who took to the skys, as much it can. Then quickly flapping its wings hard and strong. Sending out a furious gale of wind at the Staryu. Who bent down a bit, trying to fight agains't the wind.

"Staryu! Dive into the water!", Misty shouted, which the staryu grunt out. Then jumping up a bit, letting the winds push it backwards, making a loud splash after it landed in the pool.

Once it was deep in the water, it was swimming through the pool with reletive ease, as Pidgeyotto was trying to pin point its location. Before spotting it though, Staryu pop up to the surface. Bending down its top horn, shooting out a stream of Water Gun. Behind Pidgyotto's back, causing the bird pokemon to fall forward a bit. Then quickly regain it's flight, while turning around.

Pidgeyotto went for a dive, as it was using quick attack.

"Dive again!", Misty shouted out to her Staryu, who dive once more in the water. Which Pidgeyotto quickly flap hard as it can. To a sudden stop, moving its head back and forth. Looking at the water, wondering where it's oppenet will pop up.

Robert just standing there, gritting his teeth. Watching the situation at hand, sure he could do land and sky battles easily. But under water battles is a whole diffrent skill level, he would give commands to Pidgeyotto. But anything he thinks up, won't work.

"Sure, the Gust attack might work. But", He thought to himself, as he plays out his plans, showing Pidgeyotto flapping its wings, blowing harsh winds at the star Pokemon. Then the star Pokemon going under the water to flee. "But then Misty will tell Staryu to go under.", He finished his final thoughts of the idea.

Seeing the water, on the other side of the many platforms. Started bubbling rapidly. Thrusting his hand out. "Look out! Behind you!", Robert exclaim outloud, as Pidgeyotto took flight once more. By flying high in the air, before a barrage of bubbles. Came flying out of the water.

"What's wrong with Robert?", Red asked to Yellow, whom was also wondering what was wrong. She had seen him battle water Pokemon before, but then again. It was a simulation battle and not the real deal.

"This is new to him Red.", Yellow explained. "You see. Robert never done a under water battle before, so this is a whole new skill level for him.", She left the words hang in there. So Red can absorb this infomation. Which he did, by nodding.

"Ah, I see now.", he then looked over at the battle. Seeing Pidgeyotto flying and evading, multiple water guns that came flying out of the pool. While some hit it's wing's, causing it to topple over a bit. Then Staryu came bursting out of the water, landing on the platform near it.

Bending back a bit, shooting out a barrage of Bubbles from its crystal orb. Which came rocketing repeatidly. Causing Pidgeyotto to bend back and forth. From the multiple hits, with each bubble exploding a bit.

"I take it. That Robert is only good with land battles?", Red question, by looking over at Yellow. Who's gaze has harden a bit. Which Red figure, she was up set that Robert isn't doing anything to command his Pokemon. Letting out a sigh and shook his head. Paying his attention back to the battle.

Then jump out of his skin, as Yellow jump up and yelled out to Robert.

"Robert! What are you doing! You need to strike!", she yelled out to Robert, while Shadow look between her and Robert.

Which he too harden his gaze. "Come on Robert, if you don't do something", he thought to himself. Then looked up at the bird Pokemon. Who was doing it's best to avoid everything, but was starting to slow down. "That and if Pidgeyotto keeps getting hit by bubblebeam. It's going to be like a slug at this rate", he mused, as the bubblebeam attack cause the oppenet. To slow down drasticly.

With it's sticky substence, causes to stick onto the oppenet's body. Making it feel heavier by every minute, it get's hit by this move.

Robert was just standing there, gritting his teeth. Trying to think of something to do, sure he heard Yellow yelling at him, to do something. "But it's not that easy Yellow. Water battle's aren't my forte", he thought to himself, watching Ppidgeyotto at the same time. Noticing it's speed was starting to slow down.

"If we go with Gust in the air. It will miss.", he mutter under his breath. "Then if we try, quiick attack. It will just dive under the water.", his thinking came to erupt end. Hearing the bird Pokemon chirp loudly, as it was spiraling towards the water. He went wide eye as he cryed out his Pokemon name. "Pidgeyotto! NO!"

"This round is definitly over", exclaim Misty outloud. With a smirk and knowing that Pidgeyotto wasted, to much time from dodging and evading Staryu's attacks. Caused the Pokemon to lose it's energy over time. Then she look at Staryu, seeing the red glow of it's orb. Starting fading in and out.

"Although. Pidgeyotto's evasiness caused Staryu to tired out too.", she thought to herself, while glancing at Robert. Who was despertly trying to call out his Pokemon. "Was that part of his stragety?", she question of the tatic. But it would make sense for someone who isn't used to this type of battle, to go on the defense and wear down the Pokemon.

With one last shout of Robert calling out. "PIDGEYOTTO!", he tryed screaming loud as he can. Closing his eyes. The bird Pokemon eyes suddenly, open up quickly. Seeing the pool coming closer to it, at a fast rate too. Quickly tilting to it's side, with enough energy. Recover back into the air, as it's right wing. Glided a cross the water.

Causing a small wave, then twirl up into the air. With droplets flying off of it. Robert who was glad his Pokemon recover in time, eyes went wide at something he notice. Then remembering something that happen in the past.

Flash back during Summer.

"Robert, Yellow! Stop going in a circle in the Pool!", Robert's mom shouted, as the two kids stop in their tracks, as the toy boats and rubber toys. Were floating along with the current.

"Your causing, the small water Pokemon's to get caught in the whirl pool!", she said outloud.

Preseant.

"THATS IT!", he shouted outloud, as every one blink in confusion. Shadow smiled at this, knowing what Robert jus't came up with.

"So that's it huh?", he thought to himself, looking over at the spot. Pidgeyotto almost crash at. "He came up with a plan, after watching Pidgeyotto's wings touching the water. Though?". by looking up at the bird Pokemon. Seeing how tired out it is. "How will you do it, with a weaken Pokemon?", he mutter softly to himself, while looking at Robert.

"What? Finally giving up?", Misty taunted, as she get's ready to command Staryu for a final blow. Then blink at Robert's grin.

"Nope", he just said, while looking at Pidgeyotto. "Sorry it took so long Pidgeyotto! Now, spin in a circle towards the pool!", he commanded with a loud voice. Which the bird Pokemon grin a bit and chirp outloud.

Flying back a bit, and then making a dive motion towards the pool. It then continue with it's orders, by turning side ways a bit, beginning to go into a circle motion in the sky, slowly decending towards the water.

"OF course!", Yellow said excitedly, standing up with a smile. Watching the bird Pokemon slowly approaching the water. Then heard Red clear his throat.

"Um, can you tell me what Robert is doing?", Red asked, with curiosity in his eyes. Watching Yellow just looking at the battle, as the two Pikachu's started their cheering section again. Waving their flags harder this time.

"Heh, I never thought Robert, will remember something from so long ago", Yellow continue, while ignoring Red's question. Which he just let out a sigh and shook his head. Then Yellow explain, "Red, just watch and you'll see", by looking at him and gave a smile. Which Red, grin thinking he will like what will happen.

Misty just stood there, watching the Bird pokemon getting awfully close to the water. "What is he planning?", she thought to herself, while following the motion with her eyes. Before she could relise what was about to happen. Robert yelled out with excitement.

"Alright! Now wing attack in that same motion at the water!" he commended, while pointing at the water near, the center of the stage.

The Pokemon hearing it's trainer, nodded and fully touch the water about a inch deep. Then like before, started to fly in a circle motion, around the center platform. With it's wing's glowing with the wing attack. The water around the platform started to spin un-controllably. Causing a small whirl pool!

"Awsome!", Red shotued by jumping up on his feet, along with Yellow. Who were both smiling at the effects the wing attack did, with the water. Which was pulling everything in. Along with Staryu! Whom was having trouble, getting out of the whirl pool.

"Robert probably knew that, by spinning in a circle at a fast rate. It will cause a small whirl pool!", Yellow then sat down, as the excitment was rushing through her body. Feeling proud of Robert coming up with that. Then she giggle.

Red looking over at her, wondering what was funny. Raising an eye brow, was about to ask her. But before he could, she beat him to it.

"The plan it came from, was when we were little kids. We tend to make whirl pools, in the small kiddy pool", which she laughed a bit at the idea behind the stragety. Which Red join in the laughter also. Same with Shadow, who over heard the conversation.

"So that's where you got the idea from.", he laughed to himself. Seeing the Staryu panicking abit.

"Alright Pidgeyotto! Gust attack!", Robert commanded, as Pidgeyotto went up into the air, started flapping it's wings, quick as possible. Blowing the Staryu a cross the other side of the stadium, causing it to crash into the wall. While water splashed every where.

"No Staryu!", Misty exclaim, seeing the star pokemon, just floating on top of the water. The red jewel then quickly dimish. Indicating that it fainted from too much damage. Shadow seeing this and carefully examinating it. Came up with the verdict.

"Staryu is un-able to battle. The first round goes to Pidgeyotto!", He shouted, as he raise his hand towards Robert. Who was hugging his Pidgeyotto, that came down from the sky. Chirpping happily.

Misty, then grab out her Pokebal. Re-calling her Pokemon back to the Pokeball, then smilled at it. "You did good Staryu, take a good rest", she said happily at it, while putting it away. "I have to say, that was really impressive! Creating a whirlpool, to disturb the flow of the water. Made Staryu confused", she excxitly said, enjoying how that match turned out in the end.

"Well heh, to be honest. I thought Pidgeyotto will lose because of me", Robert said softly, giving a careing smile to the bird Pokemon. While Misty nodded a bit.

"Well then? Ready for round two?", she asked with a grin, reaching for her next Pokemon.

Which Robert nodded to her, then looking at Pidgeyotto. Seeing the bird Pokemon was soak wet all over, as it tryed despertly to dry itself off. By shaking it's feathers a bit, and raising a wing out. Using it beak to sort out its feathers. Then looked over at its Trainer.

"Are you ready for one more?", Robert softly asked. Resting a hand on it's back. Which the bird Pokemon look up in thought, while bringing a wing under it's beak. Trying to look funny, so it will cheer up Robert. Trying to boost his confidence back up.

Then nodded, as it flew back into the air. With a loud " Pidge, Pidgeyo!".

Then Robert, stood back up. Grinning towards Misty. With his arms pump a bit. "Well, I guess that answers it.", he exclaim. As the bird Pokemon was flapping it wings, to stay in place.

Then saw Misty smirk a bit, leaning down a bit. "Good! Now go, Goldeen!", she shouted, while raising her arm up high like a pitcher would. Then threw it towards the stage, as the Pokeball did the same motion as before. The light burst out of it, and went inside the pool.

While a fish like Pokemon appear in the pool, with a white body, with pink color patterns on it's fins. With also a horn sticking out on it's forehead. "Goldeen, goldeen!" The Koi looking fish pronounced outloud.

Robert being the first to not actually seeing this Pokemon before. Back then in school, mostly Staryu's and other more dangerous water Pokemon are mention. Though never a Magickarp or Goldeen was ever been brought up in lessons.

Raising the Pokedex, he waited for the infomation to pop up. On the koi fish Pokemon, who was just floating on the suface of the pool.

"Goldeen, The Koi fish Pokemon. It's dorsal, pectral and tail fins waves elegantly in the water. That is why it's known as the water dancer. Though it appears elegantly with fins unfurled, it can jab powerfully with its horn.", replyed the Pokedex. Which Robert closed it and put it back in his pocket.

Shadow looking between the two trainers, he closed his eyes and sigh. "Pidgeyotto will last about. 25 seconds at best, hope he can get some damage in." his concerned ended with his thoughts, while opening his eyes. "The 2nd round..Begin's now!", he shouted.

With those saying words, Robert quickly cryed out his command. "Pidgeyotto, head for the sky again with Agility!", which the Pokemon heard it's trainer's called, and rocket off to the sky. But Robert then notice something wrong with Pidgeyotto.

"Goldeen! Stop Pidgeyotto with Water Pulse, before it gets to the sky!" Misty shouted, which the Goldeen dive under the water, and was speeding up to Pidgeyotto in neck break speed.

"Robert look out!", cryed out Yellow and Red. Which Robert backed up a bit. Seeing the high speed Goldeen was showing, and panickly look up at Pidgeyotto. Who was at a snail pace, while only being 4 feet away from the pool.

"Pidgeyotto is too slow! But how!", Robert wondered outloud, then cover himself. When Goldeen came out of the water with a geyser behind it. In midair, it quickly move it's head back abit and fired out a huge rings of Water. Once the move was sent out, it strike hard at Pidgeyotto's wings. Causing the bird Pokemon to cried out in pain.

"Now follow up, with Water gun!", The command was heard. Which Goldeen then fired a stream of water, at the same spot on Pidgeyotto's wings. Sending the fish Pokemon back into the water with a loud splash.

The bird Pokemon, who got hit by both Water pulse and Water gun, came crashing onto the floating platform. Sliding on it a bit, then passed out with swirls in it's eyes. Indicating it fainted from the two battles it had gone through.

"Pidgeyotto is un-able to battle! This round goes to Goldeen!", Shadow said loudly, while pointing towards the fish Pokemon. Whom swam back infront of Misty, as she pet the fish Pokemon and congratulate it.

Robert who was looking at Pidgeyotto, smiled softly and re-call his Pokemon back to the Pokeball. Looking at the ball he was holding, he spoke to it. "Good Job Pidgeyotto, take a good rest.", then he pocketed back to his waist line of his pants. Then grab his next Pokemon, while pausing a bit. Bitting his lower lip a bit.

Yellow and Red clap a bit, while sitting back down on the stand. "It's alright Robert! You still got 2 Pokemon", shouted Yellow, with her hands infront of her face. Then rested them back down to her lap.

"I have to say, Pidgeyotto gave it it's best", she continue while, watching Robert carefully thinking through his Pokeball's. Then saw his face, shaking a bit. Then face palm, relising the right decision to fight.

"Looks like he is gonna use Pikachu", Red suddenly said, leaning back a bit. With his hands folded behind his head. Which Yellow just nodded a bit, at this solution. But still, Misty must have a plan, to fight against Electric types.

"Either way, this is still any one's game", Yellow claim outloud, as the win is 1 to 1. While the 2 combatiners, still have two Pokemon left in their disposal. "If Robert would've use Pikachu, early on. He will still have trouble. Since a Pokemon can only last at least, 2 battle's in a row.", Yellow thought outloud, not careing if Red heard her or not.

"That's true, it was smart that he didn't use Pikachu early in the battle", he finished, by leaning forward again. As it seem like, Robert finally made his choice. Which then, the two Pikachu's on the stand, started waving with alot of vigor with their fans. The fans they were holding, now had Pikachu's face.

"Alright, Pikachu go!", shouted Robert. Throwing the pokeball at the stage, as the ball landed on the floating platform. Bursting open, sending out the yellow mouse on stage. With it sparking it's electricity. Showing how determine it is to win. Feeling it's trainers will.

"Alright Robert.", Shadow thought to himself, seeing how the playing field. Is now in Misty's favor. "How will you fight now? Pikachu is a land Pokemon. Not a flying type.", he mused to himself, letting out a smile.

"Okay..how am I gonna do this?", thought Robert. While bringing a hand under his chin. "Pikachu isn't a flying type Pokemon. So creating a whirl pool is out of the question, and Misty knowing that stragety now. It's useless to do it again.", his thinking came to a erupt end.

Seeing Pikachu, sliding to the left and right. Dodging Goldeen from trying to tackle the mouse Pokemon. He shook his head, and glare out to the battle field. "I have to stay focus, and think up a plan at the same time. No slow timeing for this", he thought to himself. Watching Goldeen jump in and out of the water, trying to hit Pikachu with either Peck or Tackle.

"Don't let Pikachu get a chance to move!", Misty shouted out to her Pokemon. Which the fish Pokemon heard, and kept jumping from and out of the water. Causing splashes of water to fly out every where.

"Pikachu! Use thunder shock, right before it jumps out of the water!", Robert yelled out to his Pokemon, which the Pikachu quickly gave a thumbs up, with it's small paw. Standing on all four now, it crackle with electricity in it's cheeks. While screaming out. "Pika..Chu!", it cried, firing a lighten strike forward. Where it would hit Goldeen.

But it missed, as the fish Pokemon was faster than the thundershock. When Goldeen was above Pikachu, it quickly fired a water gun at the mouse Pokemon. Pushing it into the platform, while the platform sank a bit. But floated back up, after that. Goldeen landed back in the water, with a plop and jump back out. Over the other Platforms.

"Now Pikachu! While it aint paying attention!", shouted Robert. Pointing at the fish Pokemon. While Pikachu got back up, gritting it's teeth. Ran forward a bit on the platform. Then stop at the edge, closeing it's eyes and punping its paws. Shot out another stream of electricity at the fish Pokemon.

Which it smirk, as it landed back in the water. Causing the bolt of lighten to miss and exploded near the stands, which Yellow and Red quickly, dive out of the way. "Robert! Watch wear your aiming!", shouted Red, while he duck from another lighten bolt. This caused Yellow to giggle a bit, remembering how her Chu would miss also. Everytime she threw the stick in the air, Chu lighten bolts, always seems to hit her Uncle instead.

"Man, how can a fish be this fast?", Robert thought to himself, while huffing out air. Seeing Pikachu, was having no luck what so ever with this Pokemon. "Misty definitly knew what to expect", he mused to himself, while his hand shook a bit in excitement.

Which this didn't go un-nottice to the spectators, who were also smiling at this action. Robert was having a great time with this fight. "Good luck..Robert", Yellow spoke softly, hoping his luck will change in this round.

"Better, think of something Robert!", Misty spoke out to him. "Don't want another repeat, with Pidgeyotto do you?", she smirk at the end. Taunting him to come up with something, in turn is rare for her to taunt like this. Only time she ever taunted, was against Red.

Robert, carefully watching the battle field. Seeing Pikachu stop using it's thundershock attack, knowing it's trainer didn't give out any other commands. Though Pikachu took a step back from the edge of the platform, seeing water was touching it's feet.

Robert carefully looking at Pikachu's feet, seeing how the platform had slowly sunk a bit. Then smiled, now knowing how to stop. Miss jumps alot, if Goldeen was female that is. "Pikachu wait at the right moment, when Goldeen come's close", Robert said, receiving a confused stare from Pikachu.

Turning to his trainer and back to Goldeen, who now decided, to advance on Pikachu. By jumping out over the platforms, and back in the water. "Alright, Goldeen, Once you jump over Pikachu! You know what to do", Misty shouted, while Robert move his head forward with a smile. Confusing Misty, as she blink her eyes.

"Have to time this perfectly, Pikachu is a light Pokemon..So", Robert thought to himself, and saw Goldeen coming out the water. Before it surfaced, he quickly thrust his arm out and cryed out. "Pikachu! SLAM on the edge of the platform!", he commanded, as all 4 traienrs, eyes went wide from this.

Pikachu eyes glinted, finally understanding what his trainer wanted it to do. Quickly as possible, Pikachu jump up into the air, and came hard down into the platform, causing it to flip forward. Pikachu going in the water, while Goldeen jump out. Then started panicking, as the Platform slam face first into the goldeen. Sending it back towards Misty. "Goldeen!", Misty cried out to her Pokemon.

Pikachu, coming back to the surface. Knowing what to do next. Before giving it any commands. Shot out a thundershock at the flying Goldeen. Sending it flying further and crashed up against the edge of the pool. Knocking it out for good, as it sank in the water. While coming back up, belly up. Indicating it fainted.

Before Shadow gave the called, he looked closely at Goldeen. Seeing the fish Pokemon let out few bubbles, before swirls appeared on it's eyes. Then smirk to himself and raise his right arm to Robert. "Goldeen is un able to battle, this round goes to Pikachu!", he shouted with pride in his voice. Which Robert and Pikachu were jumping up in victory for that round. While Misty petted her goldeen, and return to it's pokeball. "Good Job goldeen!", letting out a sigh, and smile. Putting it back in her bag.

With Red and Yellow, the two slaunted back down on the bleachers, letting out multiple sighs. "PHEW boy! I would never, think of using the platforms as a plan to attack!", Red exclaim, while wiping off some sweat from his brows. Which the two Pikachu's were jumping up and down in joy. Yellow then took off her straw hat, and sat it down next to her.

"Yeah! I didn't think Pikachu could do it, consisdering how light they are.", she said, as the two Pikachu's one bleachers belows stop in their cheering, while glareing up at the girl. "Oh come on! You know what I mean", she said with a sweat drop, as the two. Cross their arms and humph at her. Causing her and Red to chuckle a bit at this.

"I have to say. Robert was very creative with this.", Shadow thought to himself, as he see that Pikachu is still rareing to go. "Using slam on the platform, to give it an extra push. While timing Goldeen's jump. Was brilliant, since Pikachu is a light weight Pokemon. Using the move slam, was strong enough to flip the platform over. Then thinking ahead of time, knowing Goldeen was constantly jumping in and out of the water.", as the scene played out in his head, smiling bigger as it played out perfectly in Robert's favor.

Then grin at the look on Goldeen's face, when it got face planted by the platform. While following up with a thundershock, before Robert even command it to use it. "Robert's will, must be encouraging his Pokemon in these battles", he mused outloud while looking at the rookie trainer. Smiling at the efforts he is putting in his Pokemon. "That and alot of Faith too.", he finished. While waiting for Misty, to call out her last Pokemon.

Her smile just got, bigger and bigger with each defeat/win. "When Red said, give it my all. He definitly ment it.", she thought to herself, seeing the Pikachu sparking it's electricity. Getting ready for the next round. Then looks up at Robert, "Brock even said that, after his first lost. Robert still gave him a hard time. I can see why.", then she started thinking through her next plan of attack. "Okay, Pikachu is only slightly tired. From missing alot with it's thundershocks. Goldeen, surprisingly manage to hit Pikachu with Water gun.", as the scene showed Pikachu and the platform sinking towards the water.

"Okay, avoid Pikachu of getting in the water. You'll be fine.", then looked down a bit, and smiled. "Of course, now that I know. Most of his Pokemon are speed base, then I too will use speed", then whip her head up. Holding her last Pokeball forward, with a wide grin.

"Listen Robert! This Pokemon here, will wipe both of your Pokemon's easily!", she pro-claim outloud, as Robert gulped a bit. Knowing how well she does with water Pokemon. He wouldn't be surprise if she did win.

"Alright Starmie! I choose you!", she yelled out, while throwing the pokeball towards the Pool. Robert paled at this, knowing that Starmie was a fully evolved form of Staryu. That and it can learn Psychic and electric type moves! "Pikachu, be on your toes! Starmie is a force to reckon with", he told his mouse partner, as it nodded in response.

The purple color star fish, burst out of the water. Causing a big geyser to rise up along with it. While it flew in the air and landed back onto the platform. Causing the water in the pool, to move slightly and ripple.

Pikachu sweat drop a bit, in concern. Sensing how powerful this Pokemon is. Seeing the big jewel in the middle, shining with energy. Meaning it is gonna be tough to take out.

The two spectators, were now at the edge of their seats. Their harden stares were waiting, for the outcome of this battle. "Pikachu, might win..But it could also lose", Red said outloud, to no one in paticuler. Just expressing his opinion of the battle. Yellow just gulp at this, feeling the tension in the room rising.

"Robert looks nervous, as so does Pikachu.", she said to Red. Which the boy nodded, as he too can sense that from the two. "He needs to calm down, or eles Pikachu won't fight well.", she continue, as she was about to yelled out to Robert. By standing up, but never got too. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, holding her down. Looking at Red, with concern in her eyes.

"Yellow don't, if you do tell him to calm down. He will get even more nervous.", he said, shaking his head at her. Then let go of her shoulder, looking at the battle. "In a battle, he has to rely on his strength and his Pokemon's strength.", his speech ended, while leering at the battle. With caculating eyes, as he just watch carefully.

Yellow seeing Red like this, means don't make things worse and just be quiet. Course it's a harsh way to put it. But he was right, even Shadow told her that Robert needs to take care of himself, and that she won't always be there to help him. But she can atleast sappurt him. Then she yelled out with her hands out. "Hooray, Hooray Robert!", she started chanting, which left Red and Shadow smiling. If she can't help him in the battle, she can atleast cheer him on.

Misty hearing this, smiled too. "Heh, thats the way to do it.", she thought to herself. Knowing what Yellow was doing. She was telling Robert that he ain't alone. "This should ease up his tension.", addmitedly. She was glad that Yellow was cheering him on. It gives the gym a more lively feel to it. "You hear it Robert?", She called out to him. While his response was a slight chuckle and nod of the head.

"Yeah. My friends are behind me. So let's give it out best Pikachu!", he said. His flame of will ingited once again, as Pikachu did it's battle cry while, showing a huge amount of electricity!.

"Alright! Then let the 3rd round begin!", Shadow exclaim. By waving both his arms down. To begin the battle.

"Alright, Starmie you know what to do!", Misty said outloud, as Starmie suddenly jump in the air, instead. Surprising Pikachu. Seeing it now laying flat in mid air. Spinning like a top, and like a flying saucer.

"I didn't know it can fly!", Robert reply by, stepping back a bit from surprise. Watching the spinning pokemon, gathering energy on the outside and came rushing towards Pikachu. With incredible speed. "Dodge it!", but didn't get the command out, in time. As Pikachu was hit with a powerful force. Skidding a cross the water, and flip onto it's stomach after hitting the platform behind it.

Then Starmie, rounded in the air again. While heading back towards Pikachu, with the same vilocity. Heading towards the recovering Pikachu, whom is having trouble getting back on it's feet.

"Pikachu! Just roll out of the way, then used thundershock!", he shouted to his Pokemon. Which Pikachu rolled just in time, before Starmie could strike. Then quickly hop on it's feet. shooting out bolts of electricity.

"Starmie, take it and send it back to Pikachu!", Misty commanded, while smiling at the looks she got from Robert. Once the attack landed on Starmie, it didn't strike directly on the Pokemon. It spung around the star Pokemon, while sending the bolt back at Pikachu.

Shocking the mouse Pokemon, as it was having trouble moving, as static was covering it's body.

"Oh no!", Robert suddenly said in out right disbelief, of what happen to Pikachu.

"It's Paralyze!", both Yellow and Red said together. Shock to see how Starmie, was able to send it back to it. Then saw Starmie go up right in midair.

"Bubblebeam!", Misty happily said. Which Starmie's back was spinning even faster, as bubble's started to shoot out of the crystal in the middle. The bubbles were so fast, Robert hadn't had the time to give a command to Pikachu. Watching the mouse Pokemon takeing the hits, while the last blow exploded on contact. Sending the mouse Pokemon in the air and splashing into the water.

Floating on it's back side, Pikachu let out a "Chuuu..", in discomfort as spiral's appeared on it's eyes. Shadow walking to the side a bit, to get a better view of Pikachu's condition. Then raise an arm in Misty's direction. "Pikachu is unable to battle. This round goes to Starmie!", he spoke outloud, while Misty cheered and jumped up and down.

Robert, grab out his Pokebal and recall Pikachu. "Good try Pikachu, you did great", he said happily, while pocketing the ball back. Looking towards Misty and Starmie. "Okay, its now even. I'm kinda surprise Starmie, manage to do that", he thought in surprise.

"Red? Can Starmie really do that?", Yellow asked, still blinking at the out come that just happen. Before he could respond. Shadow spoke up for him.

"Let me explain Red, you see Yellow", he said, while turning around to look at her. "Starmie, was using a move called Rapid spin. A powerful spinning attack, that allows the Pokemon to create mini tornados by just spinning. Or being able to fly without being a bird type Pokemon.", he stop to let Yellow, to absorb the infomation. Then when he saw her nodded, he continue. by turning around back to the arena.

"And since Starmie was spinning at high speed. You could say, it also can generate electricity at that vilocity. So the thunder shock was nullify, and was re-directed back to Pikachu ten folds.", he ended his speech, as Eevee was sent out. For Robert's last Pokemon of today.

Yellow going through her thought's, of this infomation. Understood why Robert couldn't get Pikachu out of there in time. An eye for an eye, as they say. Since Pikachu is a elec type, sending back the electricity would cause it. To over load with that energy.

"Get ready Eevee, Starmie manage to take out Pikachu", he said to the brown Pokemon. who squeak back in response. Watching Starmie taking flight again with Rapid spin. "Alright Eevee, quick attack!", he gave out the command, knowing that Quick attack will be able to allow Eevee to run a cross the water.

Which Eevee jump forward, running with incredible speed. With a white streak of light following behind the brown Pokemon. Hoping to be able to hit Starmie, as it was closing in fast. Though Starmie was already in the air for that breif moment. Leering a bit, Eevee quickly jump up and head butted it underneith Starmie, causing the Pokemon to flip and twirl out of control. Eevee then landed back on the platform.

Then swung it's tail hard, sending out a barrage of stars, from the swipe of energy. Which multiple of the stars, were emitting multiple exlosions on Starmie.

"Starmie, dive into the water quick!", Misty shouted outloud. Luckily Starmie was stable enough to land in the water, before more of the swift damage it. Which the rest, exploded on the ceiling. Eevee, then gritted it's teeth.

Slowly scanning around the area, while staying away from the water. "Okay, where did you go?", Robert thought to himself, as him and Eevee were both looking around. Misty watching this, saw how in sync. Robert and Eevee were, which kinda surprised her.

"Wow. I never realise how much, of a bond these two have. Did he started out with Eevee?", she question it to herself, waiting for the right moment. To give out a command to Starmie, which the star fish Pokemon. Was safely underneith the platform where Eevee was, so it won't be spotted. Resting it's back up against it, so it won't be spotted by Robert.

"Let's see..Of course!", realisation dawned on Misty. Stareing a bit at Robert, seeing how his eyes were moving and scanning all over the arena. "Starmie! Rapid spin in and out of the water!", she cried out, giving out the command.

Starmie, un ledge itself from the platform. Then started spinning inside, before heading up to the surfice. Sensing Misty's idea, it built up alot of speed in the water. Then came rushing out of the pool. Causing water to splash every where. Causing small droplet's to fly around.

"Alright Eevee, Shadow..", Before he finished, he re-consider the plan. Remembering the last time he told Eevee to use Shadow ball. The move failed to work against some of the Pokemon he fought at nugget bridge. While also exploding on Eevee. At the time before entering the gym, he asked Shadow of why it wouldn't work. Like it did with Onyx.

The response he got was, that Eevee learned it by a fluke. Telling him, that Eevee can only learn through a TM. A techincal machine device, that contain's special Pokemon moves. When Shadow asked, if he had anything like that. Which he reply no.

"Okay, shadow ball out of the question", he thought while lowering his hand. Which confused Eevee, as it tilted it's head. While one ear notched a bit.

"Didn't he wanted me to use Shadow ball?", Eevee thought to itself. Sure it was a fluke it learned that move. But even then, the move will work most of the time. Then Eevee, quickly duck from the spinning Starmie, that almost strike him. When Eevee went to look, it suddenly disappear. Causing it to have a shock expression.

"Whoa! What the heck?", Yellow jumped to her feet, looking every where for the Pokemon, as it some how vanish out of thin air. Looking towards Red, he too was confuse as well. Shaking his head absent mindidly, without even looking at Yellow. The pikachu's, were now panting from cheering so much. So they revert to just, chanting to Eevee for victory.

Robert, who was looking left and right. Trying to figure out what the heck happen? Was it under the water? Was it in the air?. He looked and looked. But no where in sight, he can hear the wind whipping from the spinning Pokemon. Also the water splashing, so it must be there.

"Let me clear it for ya", Misty said laughing at the confuse look Robert was giving. Then raise one finger near her cheek. "The rapid spin Starmie is doing, while splashing in and out of the water. Is causing it to cameoflauge in the droplet of water. Along with the white energy around the attack. Make's this a invisible defense and incredible attack combination!", she claim.

Eevee, then stated tilting back and forth. Grunting in pain, as it was being toss and turn like a pinball. Robert tryed to give a command. But he couldn't do it, if he can't see the Pokemon. Which mean's. "I'm gonna lose this match.", he thought to himself, gritting his teeth. Watching the brown Pokemon standing there, taking the blows.

Then water, suddenly splash into his eyes, causing him to grunt in pain a bit. Wiping his eyes from the water, when he went to look. To check on Eevee. For a minute, he thought he was hallucinating, as he saw a purple blob jumping in and out of the water. Then when his vision cleared. It was gone. "Wait a minute! She's said, the water is causing it to be invisible.", then he smirk.

He got her now. "Eevee! Splash water into my eyes!", he shouted, as every one all shouted "ARE YOU INSANE!", which he wince a bit, from everyone shouting at once. Eevee had a dumbfounded look at his trainer, then saw Robert moving his fingers near his eye. Signalling him, that he can't see well.

"But the..", Eevee thought but quickly, blink it's eyes wide. Now knowing what his trainer is telling it. He can't see the Pokemon with clear eyes. "Alright Robert, I trust you!", Eevee thought to itself, while it came out squeaks to his trainer. Running forward to the water, Eevee quickly used Tail whip on the water.

Sending splashes of Water at it's trainer. Causing him to wince from it, as the droplet's landed on his eyes. Then heard Eevee, getting pounded on again. "I have to be quick!", he said outloud, lowering his arm a bit. Seeing the purple blob again, as it was hitting Eevee violently. "Heh, Now Eevee, use swift at the platform!", he called out.

Which Eevee, opening one eye slightly from the pain. Ran forward and jump high up above the platform, spinning in a circle. While stars came out, strikeing on each corner and sides of the Platform. Then a explosion was heard, as the attack landed on Starmie.

Causing it's body to flicker back into view. "Oh no, Starmie quick, Water gun!", Misty panickly order, but was too late. On the account, after Eevee landed back onto it's feet. It used quick attack and jump in the center of Starmie's jewel. Sending it back wards, and landed back on the platform.

"Please work", Robert prayed, while closing his eyes. Then opening them wide as he called out. "Eevee! SHADOW BALL!", he commanded.

"Robert! no, Eevee is to weak to use it!", Yellow shouted, as everyone was now on edge. Then Shadow cringe his face, while his noise wrinkle.

"Idiot! Shadow ball, will just explode on Eevee", he said outloud. While silently apologising to Robert without words. For calling him an idiot. He hope that Robert knew what he was getting into. Especially commanding Eevee to use Shadow ball, which the move. Always exploded on the brown Pokemon, before it could even be release.

Eevee lower its body, while saying it's name slowly, as dark electricity was gathering around infront of it's mouth. "If I remember correctly?", Eevee thought for a bit, while charging the attack. Time slowing down around it. " I was too low to the ground, which ended it up exploding on me", then slowly raise it's head high. Then a dark ball was starting to form at the top. "But, If I were to lift it up, then jump up." It said, while bending it's legs down a bit. After that, Eevee jump up into the air. While at the same time, the orb got bigger.

Then eyes widen, and glinted. "YES!", it cheered on the inside, then spung it's head, and whip it forward, sending a powerful dark orb. Gliding a cross the pool, causing the waves to split. Everyone with their mouths wide open, and just watch the energy made contact to Starmie causing a huge explosion. With a powerful gust of wind.

The pool waters, wave violently as the winds. Were repeatidly being blown all over the place. Causing everyone to shield themself's, while the Pikachu's hid under the bleachers. The platform Eevee was standing on, was floating up and down violently.

All you can hear, was the howling of the Shadow ball attack. Slowly dieing down, quieting the entire gym. The water slowly calming to a stop, with Eevee sweating and panting badly, from releasing a very powerful attack. Just like the battle with Onyx, it too was tired out, from using the same move. "Okay, now I see why Robert didn't give out the command right away", it thought to itself. Watching the dust cloud, disappearing from the area it made contact.

Starmie was then showed through the clouds, as the walls had a huge crack on it. the star Pokemon was imbedded in the wall. The crystal in the middle then suddenly crack and diminishing light disappear. Falling forward, it face planted on the ground. Everyone was silent.

"STARMIE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE VICTOR AND WINNER OF THE BATTLE, IS ROBERT AND EEVEE!", Shadow scream loud as he can, with totoal excitement and cheered, as Eevee and Robert's both eyes widen in surprise. They won!

Eevee, couldn't hold back it's excitement. Ran straight forward to Robert and tackle him, into the water. Which every one was laughing at the scene, as Eevee was licking and nudging against his cheeks. Which Robert just huged the brown Pokemon closer.

Misty, walking up to Starmie. Whom looked up at her, when she knelt down. Patting the Pokemon, as she gave Starmie the biggest smile ever. "Great Job Starmie! You gave everyone and including me a great show!", she said, while re-calling her Pokemon. Standing back up and looking back towards Robert. She just couldn't hold back the excitment that was building up in her.

Then let out a huge laugh, as Yellow joined Robert and Eevee, along with Chu. Who were congratling them.

Few hours later, after everyone calmed down.

"Here ya go!", Misty said excitedly. Handing Robert a tear like badge, and setting it on his open palm. While he smiled and looked closely at the tear. Then felt Eevee jump up on his shoulder. Closing his eyes and move the badge to Eevee, "What do you think Eevee?", he asked his Pokemon. While it squeak in approval and just nuzzel his left cheek. Then they both look at Misty, as she still had the smile on her face.

"You did an excellent job. You got rusty in the beginning, but you gain control over the battle, after witnessing the situation", Then brought a hand under her chin. "Though I'm curious?", she questioned, while Robert and Eevee just blink their eyes.

"What?", he asked, tilting his head, as so did Eevee. Which she blinked her eyes and chuckle a bit.

"With Pidgeyotto, how did you come up with a whirlpool idea?", she said excitedly. She really wanted to know where he came up with that. It was just pure genius, that and no body ever used that kind of tatic to her before. Robert then wave his hand in a come closer motion.

She then turn her head to the side, and listen to his whisper. Which she suddenly started laughing along with Robert. Slapping her knees. "Oh my gosh! That is a funny way to get an idea!", she said, trying so hold to stop laughing. As well as Robert, then they both eyes blink in surprise as they heard yelling.

"NO SHADOW STOP!", the one voice belong to Yellow, as if she was struggling.

"No, anything but that!", the other voice belong to Red. While the next thing you heard, was a splash, and then suddenly electricity sounds coming from the inside, as he order Red's Pika to use thundershock.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! PAY BACK and thats for ditching me in the middle of no where!", Shadow scream the air with filled of laughter, while Yellow and Red eyes were swirling, as they were floating in the pool. With Yellow's hair all puff out with static.

Misty and Robert just sweat drop at that, and then looked at Robert. Shaking her head, while rubbing her fore head. "I feel sorry for you", she reply jokingly, while Robert just nervously chuckle.

Time has past since then, as now Robert, Yellow, Shadow and Red were now standing outside of Cerulean city, with two seperates route. Robert stepping forward to Red. Had one question to ask. "Hey Red?", he asked silently.

"Yeah Robert?", he responded by tilting his head, as Pika was holding onto his shoulder, seeing Robert looked down in concern. "Oh, don't worry about Ruby..Well Don't worry about Green. She will be okay", He said, giving a thumbs up. "She told me, to let you know. That she is gonna stay in cerulean for awhile.", he finished, by shaking hands with Robert. Whom smiled,

"Thanks Red. Before you asked, I useually call her Ruby. Because she wore alot of red dresses as a kid", which the two boys laughed.

"Robert, come on! We gotta get going!", Shouted Yellow, who was already ahead with Shadow, which the boy frantiqly look back and forth.

"Thanks Red, I hope we will battle at the league", he happily responded and with that, Robert ran off to Yellow and Shadow, as the older boy. Head lock the young teen and noogie his head. While Yellow just gave a slight hug and all three started to walk forward.

Red though, had a glare. Starring at the back of Yellow. An image of her, holding the boulder badge and the cascade badge, behind a rock. Right before the battle with Misty and Robert. Red headed out to the woods early in the morning, wondering where Yellow disappeared too. To his surprise, he spotted her training her Pokemon's. While had a solem look at the two gym badges, she gain.

"What are you gonna do Yellow?", Red spoke to no one in paticuler, as the three trainers. Disappear in sight. Pika's ears droop down in sadness, knowing how his trainer felt. "If Robert finds out, she is collecting the badges. I don't know how he will react", while rubbing his forehead, he let out a sigh. Then just continue on his way. "Oh well. We'll just see how things turn out. Right now, Blue is ahead of us! Let's go Pika!", he said with excitement, as he ran towards the next location and gym badge.

While Robert and the others, are heading towards Vermillion city. to get the thunder badge! What awaits them in the future?.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

Chapter 13: Day care rescue!

It's been almost 5 days, after they left the Cerulean gym and Cerulean city. Traveling south for their next destination, which they were constantly stopping and going. On the account, Robert and Eevee were in good moods, and went for capturing any Pokemon they spotted.

Shadow and Yellow just sat back on a stone, as they were now resting from traveling. While Robert and Eevee went off to train and capture Pokemon. Though they had to constantly hold themselfs back, from chasing after the two.

Yellow who was just, resting her back against the tree. Was silently watching the clouds go by. Remenicing her past battles of the gyms. Brock mostly gave her a hard time, since her Pokemon were Elec, Normal, Bug and Poisen type. If it wasn't for Nidorina's double kick, she would have lost against him. Although even then, the rock gym leader prove to be best in defense.

He honor her and the battle skill's she shown through their fights. Even though, she was lack lustering in the stragety area. Which he understands, that she must not be the battleing type. Then question her why she took him on.

She kinda told a half lie and truth. She wanted to battle him, so she can see how strong she gotten. But the other half, was that she wanted to enter the Pokemon league. To prove that, she can be strong and battle with her Pokemon well. She doesn't want to feel useless along her journey with Robert.

Then came Misty. Sure her water types were specialize in Attacks. But Yellow, proved to the water type user. That it doesn't take strength to defeat an Oppenet. The Pokemon she used in this battle, was Beautifly, Chu and Magickarp.

Some how, with a stragety of Beautfly's poisen powder, along with Super sonic. Gave her an easy win against Goldeen, then when Staryu was sent out. Right before Beautfly fainted, she succesfully got Stun spore to paralyse the water Pokemon.

Which Chu, got an easy win the next match. By thunder shocking the platforms above the water. Making it dangerous, for Misty's pokemon to land on. Without getting zap by the electricfied platforms.

Though, when Starmie was sent out. Her pikachu did not stand a chance, as the previous stragety with the platforms. Failed to work in her favor, so she had trouble keeping the electric mouse Pokemon above water. Which Starmie just pounded on the Pokemon under water.

After losing against the Starmie, Yellow had trouble deciding on Clefairy or Magikarp. So, she went with Magickarp. Which the fish Pokemon had a glare in it's eyes. Showing how determine it was to win. Thus, surprising Yellow and Misty. When the Pokemon was too fast and too tough for the fully evolved Pokemon to win.

After getting out of her thoughts, when she heard Robert and Eevee jumping around. Saying how they manage to capture another Pokemon. Though, it confused her and Shadow of why every pokemon he caught. He sends it to the PC.

Then looked up from, her sitting spot and saw Shadow just standing next her. Before she talked to him, she fisted her hand in her pockets. To hide the Boulder and Cascade badge from his line of sight.

Then turning her attention up to him, with a smile. She then spoke up to him. "What's up Shadow? Something bothering you?", she asked, while tilting her head bit. While her long hair wave slightly to the right. Watching Shadow, bringing a hand under his chin. Moving his teeth slightly against his lip.

" I'm just curious of why, Robert isn't gonna use any of the Pokemon. That he caught?", he question. While scratching the back of his neck. Moving his head to get any kinks out.

This made Yellow blink a bit, then look towards Robert. She wonder the samething, consisdering that, he doesn't know what the next gym might have. "Well, a trainer doesn't really need all six Pokemon to battle", Yellow reply, while using her leg for sappourt. To stand up fully and wipe any dirt off of her knees.

Then she picked up, her straw hat that was resting against the tree. The wind blowing slightly, as the branches and leaves rustle gently of the wind. Once she put the hat on, she looked up to the sky. Seeing flocks of Pidgeys and Taillows flying a cross the skies.

Then she looked down, towards Robert and Eevee. Who both came back from their training session and capturing Pokemon. Panting a bit from running, hunch down, using his legs for sappurt. Then tilt his head up, grinning.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait.", he said happily. While sheepishly scratching his head. While his bangs blew gently from the wind. Then blinked in confusion, seeing Yellow and Shadow starring at him with a mix of, a smirk and a funny look. "What?", he asked, raising a brow. Then saw Yellow pointing down.

When he looked down. He saw a Maril was hugging his leg tightly, and then spoke out. "Marill!", it said. While it's eyes was glistening. Then Robert started hopping up and down, shaking his leg. To get the water type off his legs.

Which Yellow and Shadow, started boasting with laughter. Along with Eevee, who was rolling on the floor. While the poor boy, tries despertly to get Marill off his leg. Every time he shook his leg, Marill will constantly say it's name every time it goes up and down. Then finally let go, after the 5th shook.

Waddling away, with a happy tone in it's voice. Robert now on the ground, on all fours. Was panting even more heavily. Then looked up at his friends and Pokemon. He growled a bit and huff out air. "Tch, thanks for the help guys!", he growled out. While Yellow just, put her straw hat infront of her face. Trying hard to settle her laughter. While Shadow, was just waving his hand up and down.

"Come now Robert. There's nothing to be mad about", he said through each chuckle. While Eevee just stop it's laughter a bit. Then teared up, while going back on it's back laughing again. At the distraught his trainer went through.

Couple minute's has gone by, after couple more of teasing and laugh filled walking. Robert just kept his distance, from the two trainers. Muttering under his breath, saying how Pokemon get too attached to him. Then just cover his ears, more after Yellow re-told the samething happen in Pallet town. With Robert stepping on his mom's Raichu's tail. Shocking him. Then him rolling down the hill to 's lab. With a Marill holding his leg.

Finally, every one calm down. Walking down the dirt road, listening to nature run it's course, watching some Oddishes and Glooms, bopping up and down and just run in a circle. Chasing each other playfully. While the Gloom then let out it's stun spore, causing the Oddish's to fall down, getting taged by the Gloom. While they protest of how, it cheated. Causing the Pokemon to blush in embarrasment.

This earned, Yellow a huge smile. Enjoying the wild Pokemon playing around. Then heard Robert letting out a small chuckle, causing her to look forward. Seeing a Pikachu and Pichu, starring at them. Then they both ran up the tree, standing next to each other. Looking back to the trainers, as they jump up and down.

Then Pichu shocking the Pikachu next to it. Causing the Pikachu to fall forward a bit, and quickly recovering back. Leering at the Pichu, as it walked back a bit. Then turn and ran off with fear etch on it's face. While Pikachu gave chase, as the two Pokemon jump from branch to branch. As you can hear the sound of electricity courseing through the forest.

Then the three of them, looked in the sky. Too see Taillows and Pidgeys, flying and doing loops in the sky. At the same time, zig zagging through Hoppips and Jumpluff's, as they were being gently carry with the gust of the winds.

While the Pidgey's, were having fun of keeping them up in the air. By using small gust under them. Tickling the grass type Pokemon and bringing them back into the air. The three trainers just smiled and focus back on the road ahead.

"Hmm?", Robert suddenly, hum outloud. While looking ahead of them, he spotted a cabin not to far. Next to the path their walking on, and rose a pointed hand forward. Turning his head back. To look at his friends. "Hey? What's that up ahead?", he asked with a curious gaze.

Stopping in his tracks, as he was suddenly bump forward. From Eevee and Yellow forgetting to stop. Then glare at the two, who were chuckling nervously at him. Then Shadow took a couple steps forward. Leering a bit, to read the hanging sign. Then smiled.

"It's a day care. Come on!", he excitedly said, while running ahead of Yellow and Robert. Which the two just stood there, with a gust of wind just blowing. The two looked at each other, and just shrug. Giving chase to their older friend.

Once they reached to Shadow, he was already knocking on the door. Hearing Robert and Yellow finally walking up. With Eevee jumping up on Robert's shoulder, while the two were steadying their breathing. Which Robert, stood up straight. Stretching his arms high above his head and back down to his sides. Letting them swing a bit.

"Hey Shadow? What's up?", Robert question, while tilting his head a bit. Right before Shadow could answer Robert. The door was suddenly open. revealing two old couples standing behind the open door. With smile's on their faces.

"Oh look Pa! We got visitors!", the old lady said, with her face wrinkle up into a smile. Whle looking behind her. Watching a old man walking up to the door. With a long beard, reaching down to his neck. His blue eyes, happy to see visiting travelers.

"Ah, I'm guessing you three are Trainers?", he asked, while the three trainers, smiled while nodding. Which Shadow raise a hand up a bit.

"Yup, My name is Shadow.", he then moved his hand towards Robert. "This is Robert and his partner Eevee.", which the two nodded in the old couples direction. Then he moved his hand to Yellow, who bowed slightly down. "And this is Yellow", he finished. Turning his attention back to the couple.

The old lady, then smiled widely. Her brown eyes scanning through the three trainers. Then focus on Robert. Which made him smiled a bit more. "I say, your radiated brightly young one", she said, confusing Robert. Looking at the other two, then back to the old lady.

"Oh ho ho ho! Don't worry young one, it's just you expressing how excited you are. To those around you", she continue, while waving her hands backwards. Inviting the trainers in the house. Which they happily oblige.

"So, what you all traveling together for?", the Old man asked. Then suddenly face palm. "OH! Where are my manners. Let me introduce myself." he said, with a small chuckle. bringing his palm on his chest. "My name is Erik, and Ma here is", when he gesture towards her. Before even saying her name. She finished for him.

"Alice, it's great to see young trainers. traveling with Pokemon", she said with excitment, while pulling a chair out. From a wooden carve table. Sitting down, nudging her head to the empty chairs. Which they thank her and sat down. While Eevee jump on the table.

"Eevee! Sorry about that Ma'am", Robert began to say, ready to grab Eevee. Before he could though, the couple stop him. With happiness in their voice.

"Don't worry, we would like to see Eevee, if it's arlight with you of course", Alice asked, while fixing her grey hair into a bun. Watching Robert sit back, and nodded. Then Eevee, happily walk a cross the table. Sitting infront of her. She then started examining the brown Pokemon. by petting it and doing checks up on it.

"You see, Ma here used to be a Pokemon breeder. Back in her days, and was well known in Kanto. Of her abilities, to care and help people and their Pokemon's.", Erik started explaining, while every one started to hear Pokemon. Outside of the house, looking out the window seeing the diffrent kinds and types.

"Trainers, from a cross Kanto. Come's here for her aid. Wondering and checking up on their Pokemon health or wellfare.", he continue, while closing his eyes. Smiling at Yellow and Robert. Who was paying attention to the wild Pokemon, while Shadow was drinking some orange juice. focusing on Erik's tale.

"So, how did she decide on making a day care?", he asked curiously, while Eevee was grunting. From Alice stretching it's cheeks. Rubbing them, causing the small Pokemon to giggle a bit. Which Erik showed a carring smile to her.

"Heh, it was me who suggested it.", he said softly, while bringing all of their attentions. Minus Alice, who was being lick by the Pokemon. Causing her to chuckle. "Of course, Ma was against it, and said she wanted to travel around the world and help.", he then lean back in his chair. Looking out the window, remembering the memory well.

"Then I told her, it will be alright. I will build a day care. Where every trainer will be able to see it. I told her", he continue, while he reminence how he worked, day and night. Building and slowly completing the house. While Alice, just watches him behind the trees. With a curious gaze to him.

Then Eevee, squeak a bit. Causing Robert to snap his head over to it. "Don't worry, my bad. I accendently touch a sore spot on his ear tip", Alice said, with a apologetic look at the startle trainer. Who then looked at Eevee, whom had one eye looking up. With a slight brow, slowly swiping it's left ear gently. Then shook it's head, squeaking in happiness. Letting them know, it was okay.

Then Robert had a worry look on his face. Wondering if it was his fault for that. Sensing Robert's tension, she chuckle, while softly massaging Eevee's ears. Causing the pokemon to purr a bit. "Nah, don't worry deary. It's not your fault, matter of factly. This is showing good resaults. Of your training with Eevee. As you can see", she then told Eevee to tilt's his head a bit. Which it comply and did.

"Eevee's have a distinct way. Of showing their progress. If you look at the very tip", she explain while pointing at the top of the ear. Making Robert and Yellow leaning forward, blinking their eyes. "Can you see, the small spikey hair at the tip?", she asked, while grabbing a small cotton stick.

Pointing at the tip. Which Yellow and Robert nodded. Their eye's a little shock at this. Looking up at her, she smiled and continue her speech. "It means, that Eevee's training and experience. Is starting to show.", she finished, letting the trainers sit back down. With Robert smiling at the Pokemon.

"That's great Eevee, but remember!", he said leaning forward. With his pointer finger up. Smiling at the Pokemon. "Just because your working hard, doesn't mean the whole team isn't either.", he smiled, when the Pokemon squeak and had the determine look on it's face.

Then Yellow perk up with a question look. "Um? How did you figure out, that Eevee was a male?", she asked curiously. Tilting her head to the side, while Alice laugh slightly. Then softly grab Eevee once more. Then showed a small dark patch of fur above it's right eye.

"This is how deery, some times. Male Eevee's tend to play in soot. Or roll around in the grassy fields. Leaving a darker patch of fur on their face, indicating that their male. While female Eevee's. Tend to keep themselfs, away from muddy terrain or keeping their fur dry and clean.", she finished. Letting the infomation to sink in. Then Erik cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt anything. Though", then saw all three of them nodded. While Shadow, smiled.

"Heh sorry, So what made you two stay together?", he asked. Which then Alice spoke, letting Eevee go. While the Brown Pokemon smiled and decided to roam around the table. Getting a good look of the room.

With clocks, hanging on the walls. Furnished funitures that were neatly, place around the chimney. A television on the far left side of the room. With two rocking chairs set in place. Along with a radio on a counter. Tall lamps, set on each side of the room. With floral patterns for the covering.

"I fell in love", which she earned an aww from Shadow and Yellow. While Robert, just smiled. Not one being into those type of things. But hey he's still young. "It, took Erik about almost a month to finished, and every day. I visit and gave him lunch dinner and breakfeast", she said, now moving her hands to a necklace around her neck.

"We spend alot of time together, while also helping him finish the house. With the gate's out back too.", she said, while bringing out a, sapphire looking necklace for every one. With the three of them leaning forward. Looking at the jewel necklace. With Yellow speaking up for everyone.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it!", she asked, looking at the luster the necklace was shinning, in the sun light. Which Erik smirk, while rubbing underneith his nose. With a grin.

"I had that way before I met her. You see, I watched and saw how determine she was. With her work and dream. Then one day", he said, looking up at the ceiling a bit. "I saw her, outside the finished housed. Looking very down and sad.", he started, while the memory was implanted in his mind. While everyone was watching intently, waiting for him to continue.

"After asking her what was wrong, she told me. That a complete stranger came up to her. Telling her, that her dream will never come true.", he finished, while a sneer appear on his face. Which the three trainers, also had a glare in their looks. "It took me, almost everything to get her. To go with her dreams. Till one day, a special trainer came up to us.", he smiled, looking at Robert. Who was confused a bit.

"It was your mom when she was young. She brought over a injured, Eevee.", which Yellow and Shadow smiled at him and Robert. While Robert looked down, with a respectful look on his face. His mom did, told him about a day care center. During one of her stories, though never expected her to have a Eevee.

"Your mom, visted every day. Every week, she would come over. To see if Eevee was okay, and help ma out with the day care", he let the info mation to gather in the trainers. While leaning back once more, his eyes softing to Alice. Then smiled. "And that's when I propose, with that Necklace. It was a joyas day for us. If your mom hadn't come, Ma would've giving up her dream", he said, holding onto Alice hand, rubbing her knuckles affectionately.

The trainers feeling the love between the two. Making them smiled even bigger, sensing the love between the two. Then Eevee, looked out a window and eyes went wide. At the Pokemon it saw.

It was a Glaceon, with icey blue fur, with a dark blue tone for it's paws and the edge of it's ears. It's fron fur also being dark bluw, swaying against the wind. Which it was drinking out of the river, as the hanging hair was softly floating on the rivier. After taking enough to drink of the river, it shook it's head, while droplet's of water splash infront of it's eyes. The blue orbs, slowly opening as they shine in the droplet's. It's fur sparkling through the sun light.

Eevee, just tilted it's head, hearts flying off of it. Sighing, watching the pokemon curl up next to the lake. Eevee's ears then notch to the side, while slowly laying down. Causing Robert to look at his Pokemon. Wondering what was wrong with it.

Then look out to the window. Wondering what caught Eevee attention, and smiled. "Cool! It's a Glaceon!", Robert shouted, while taking his Pokedex out, and pointed towards the Ice Pokemon.

" Glaceon the Ice type Pokemon, the evolve form of Eevee. It causes small ice crystals to form, by lowering the temperture of the surrounding area. By controlling it's body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it. To make a diamond-dust flurrie.", informed the Pokedex.

Eevee, then just lay down. With a worry look on it's face, while Shadow looked at the brown Pokemon. "Aw, whats wrong Eevee?", he asked, standing infront of it now. While Eevee just put it's paw under it's chin. Looking away.

Then Robert walked up to Eevee, petting his head gently. "Whats wrong Eevee? Your not useually like.", then gotten interrupted by Alice, who laughed slightly. Which Cause Robert to looked up at her.

"Seems like Eevee, got inflaturated by seeing Glaceon", she said, walking up to Robert and knelt down infront of Eevee. "Is that right Eevee?", which the brown Pokemon wag it's tail. Squeaking a bit, then looked at Robert. With pleading eyes, while he rub the back of his head. Shuffling his fur a bit.

"Heh, Go on! Don't need my permission", Robert reply, but saw Eevee, just giving a nervous look. Slightly tapping it's paw a bit. Which made Robert tilt his head a bit. Confuse by this action, then Shadow stood up straight. Knowing what Eevee was thinking.

"I think, he want's to know how to talk to girls! Yellow, come here please, so we can demostrate", he said happily. While Yellow chuckle.

Getting off her chair, she walked up to Shadow, while he knelt down infront of her. Grabbing her hand. "Eevee, A girl likes to be complimented and like's it when you introduce you first, then ask about her. Then you say something romantic.", he piqe, while Eevee just tilt's its head. Wondering what Shadow was talking about.

"Like this Eevee, you take Glaceon paw/hand in Yellow's case and speak words.", he continue, while clearing his throat. Just kneeling there. Everyone was just waiting, as he started talking. "Yellow, You..And..Um..", and was failing badly, which every one was sweat dropping at this scene.

"..It's kinda easier, if Yellow was the same age as me", he chuckled nervously, while standing up. Which Robert rolled his eyes up. Then took Shadow place. In the same position he was, holding Yellow's hand gently.

"Eevee, this is how your sappouse to do it!", he said confindently, while looking up at Yellow.

"Yellow, your eyes shine brightly with the morning sun, as it rays down to the earth. Your blonde hair, flows through the wind that of yellow dandylions. Gently brushing against the breeze. Your hand smooth of the fresh silk that was sewn together of a blanket. Your smile, defrosts, those with harden hearts.", he finished, while standing up, letting go of Yellow's hand. Turning his attention at Eevee,

"See, Eevee. OH also, make sure you act yourself to Glaceon. Let her know the real you", Robert said, with a thumbs up to Eevee, winking at the brown Pokemon. Whom sqweak happily and jump out the window. Heading towards the direction, where the Glaceon is.

Then Shadow and the two old couple's looked at Robert. As the boy was, rubbing the tip of his nose. Blushing at the looks he was getting. "Heh, I kinda got that from a movie, that my mom watches and well. Forces me to watch", he chuckle nervously, while heading out the door. "If any one needs me! I'll be training with my Pokemon", he last said, while opening and closing the door. Heading out to the near by forest.

Then Shadow, rub the back of his head. Looking down at the floor. "Even it was from a movie, that was very good demostration. Right Yellow?", he said looking up at her, then blink. "Yellow?", he asked once more. Seeing the girl has froze in the same spot. With her hand still where Robert held it. A huge blush on her face, that cover down to her neck.

Then Shadow walked up to her, waving his hand up and down infront of her. Snapping his finger. Nothing was working, and softly tap her shoulder. "Yellow?", he asked at the same time, softly pushing her shoulder, seeing the girl falling backwards and slamming to the ground.

He then laughed softly, while scratching his head. Looking at the two couples. "Heh, how powerful words can be", he jokingly said, which the other two join in his laughter.

After, the shock from the performance Robert gave. Yellow finally recovered, from falling to the floor. Every one was now walking around in the house. Cleaning things and getting feeds for the Pokemon that was roaming, entering and exiting the house.

With Pichu's, Togepi's and couple of other type of Pokemon were happily eating their food. Yellow was crouch down infront of the eating Pokemon. Smiling at the baby Pokemon, which Pichu stop half way with it's food. Mouth wide open, starring at Yellow whom was blinking at the Pokemon.

Then lower it's arm with the food. Tilting it's head, then looked down at the food. With a smile, hold it infront of Yellow. "Chu? Pichu!", it said happily. Which Yellow probably knew what it was trying to do. "Oh no thank you Pichu! I'm full", Yellow replyed, while rubbing her tummy. To get her point out.

Which the Pichu, closed it's eyes and shrug. shoving the pokefood in it's mouth. holding the sides of it's cheek, smiling big. Which Yellow couldn't help, but grab her sketch pad. From her bag, and started drawing the Pokemon that were eating.

Then Shadow, walked up to the kitchen sink, washing the dishes thoroughly. While looking over at Alice. "I'm curious Alice?", he asked, raising a brow. Hearing Yellow humming while drawing the baby Pokemon.

"Yes dear?", she asked. While looking over at him.

"How did you know, it was Robert's mom. That came here long time ago?", he was curious. Which he then, stretch out his hand. Putting the plate he was washing, onto the dish rack. With the other plates and bowls. Hearing Alice chuckle, putting a dish on the rack also.

"Because, his mom gave off. The same excitement and care to her Pokemon. It wasn't that hard, to tell he was her son. That and since he came in with a Eevee. It kinda reminded me the same event", she then looked up in thought, while bringing a finger under her chin. The two of them, heard the baby Pokemon jumping on top of Yellow. Causing her to squeak in surprise.

Dog piling on her, causing the girl. To attemp to crawl out from them, stretching upward. Trying hard to break free, but just falls back on the floor. Laughing her head off, as the Pichu on top. Was waving it's arms up and down. Ordering the other Pokemon to tickle the poor girl.

Shadow, noticing how quiet Alice went all of the sudden. Leaning forward a bit. "Something wrong?", he asked slowly, which she look to him. Then looked down with a sad look. "There's these two People, that showed up 5 days ago.", she said stopping a bit. Grabbing a cloth to dry her hands.

"Oh? What did they want?", he asked curiously. Watching her walk back to the table while, sitting down. Seeing the sad still on her face. He then looked at Yellow, who was on the floor, with all the Pokemon. Looking at Alice too, with sadness on their faces.

"They wanted to shut down my day care. On the account, we haven't been paying our due fee's.", she said sadly, while letting out a heavy sigh. Which concern Shadow and Yellow. Watching the old lady, sewing something on the table. Then they looked at each other, nodding at each other. Knowing what they are thinking.

"How about we help out?", Yellow asked, while getting up from the dog pile. That she could've easily, escape out of. Since the baby Pokemon don't weigh much. Causing them to roll off into fistful of laughter, on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm sure, if we show them how determen you are. About keeping this place up. I'm sure they will let you keep the place.", Shadow exclaim, while accendently hitting himself, with the cloth. By swinging it around. Splatting onto his face. Causing couple of chuckles from Yellow and Alice.

Which then Alice, sat up from her seat. With her hands the table, with the widest grin. "Sure thing! Let's show those two, how determine we are to keep this place up", she excitedly said, as everyone gave out a low cheer. While getting started to clean up the place.

Then Yellow, turned around at the Pokemon, smiling at them. "Here, make sure you protect this hat you guys!", she said, taking the straw hat off her head, while bending down to give it. To Pichu, who seemed to be the leader of the group. Which the mouse Pokemon saluted, and ran off with the others.

Then she looked over at Alice, while wondering one thing. "When are they arriving?". Which Alice stop to think, while Erik walk in the door. That was leading to the fields, that the Pokemon were roaming freely. Looking up from dusting, some of the dirt from his pants. He saw everyone starring at Alice, who was slowly walking to the sink. With that same thinking pose.

Then she turned around and spoke up. "They are coming back today"

Mean while with Eevee.

The brown pokemon, was following along the side of the water stream. That was clear as day, with water Pokemon swimming along the current, and jumping out of it. with Marill's and Azurill's, with the little Azurill standing, on the ball tail. Smiling and bouncing a bit on top of the rock. Which the ball tail slip from underneith it. Sending the Pokemon flying into the river.

Which Marill was flapping it's arms up and down. Saying it's name, while scolding the Azuril, that climb back ont he rock. With a sad look on it's face. Then suddenly happy again, when the Marill showed how to properly, bounce off it's tail. At the same time splashing the water Pokemon.

Eevee just kept smiling, as it was happily walking down the stream. With his black orbs looking around the field. Seeing some Pidgeys nestling, on tree branches. While couple of Spearows, were sqwarking at the brown Pokemon. Which made the Pokemon, let out a nervouse grin. Then ran far away from them as possible.

Keeping the tree insight, then when he looked forward. He ran into something squishy, which sent him back a bit. sliding his feet on the ground. Shaking it's head, while the ears slap a bit. Look up at what he ran into. Which was a Snorlax, happily snoozing away.

Eevee then just chuckle at the sleeping Pokemon. While walking around it, making sure not to wake the large Pokemon. But also, trying not to get squish by it also. When it was clear to walk again. Eevee dashed off again, following the stream some more.

The wind gently blowing through the area, making Eevee's fur to move along with it. Which the brown Pokemon just close his eyes. Letting the gentle caress of it, to blow through his fur. Then he once again, bump into another Pokemon. Though causing Eevee, to quickly hop back. Shivering badly, as it felt very cold. Once he open his eyes. He couldn't believe who he ran into!

"G..Glaceon!", Eevee suddenly said in shock. Seeing the Glaceon tilting her head at him, with the hanging hair softly moving to the side. Eyeing the shivering Eevee. While closing her eyes, giggling at the young Pokemon. Whom quickly shook out his thoughts. Trying to calm his nerves, at the same time. Letting out a breath of air. Seeing his breath was a surprise. Remembering what his trainers, device said. About Glaceon can control the water vapor, in the air surrounding it.

Then he bravely took a step forward, with a shaky voice. "Gl..Glaceon. . My name is", before he could finished, Glaceon walked up to him couple inches away. While smiling at the Eevee.

"I know who you are, it's not hard to tell. That your an Eevee", she laughed after finishing her sentence, as Eevee. Just chuckle at that revelation. Then close his eyes and let out another breath of air. Raising one eye open.

"Well..um, How are you doing?", Eevee asked, while cursing in his head. Now he see's why, those nights out of the pokeball. Robert always let Eevee know. That he is always shy around people, and that he hope. He wouldn't get shy around Pokemon. Just like he is with people.

Then heard, the Glaceon giggle. While having a paw near it's muzzle. Then started walking around Eevee, brushing her tail against him. Causing Eevee to shiver from her the cold air she was generating. "Your a very cute Pokemon, and honest too", she finished, by nuzzleing her head against his. Causing Eevee to blush from the comment. "I can also sense, your trainer taught you well", she said, while licking the side of his left cheek. Causing Eevee to sigh, while tilting to the right.

Then stood right up quickly, while turning to look at Glaceon. "Then, you won't mind if I asked you to-", then suddenly gets blasted, by a dark pulse. Sending Eevee flying through the air, which caused Glaceon to get pushed back. From the move making contact to the brown Pokemon. She then looked up to see, if Eevee was alright. Seeing the brown Pokemon slowly standing up. Shaking out any dizzyness.

Then glared up, to see a Umbreon. Standing next to Glaceon, low to the ground. Growling and snarling at the brown Pokemon. "Who gave you the gual, to talk too Glaceon!", it said between each growl. Making Glaceon to let out a sigh and walked away. Disappointed in the black Pokemon. This made Eevee's eyes to soften a bit, before taking a step forward. Umbreon then struck Eevee in the head, with quick attack. Sending the brown pokemon into the river.

Causing Eevee to thrash about in the water, as it couldn't swim. Being carried by the current. The Umbreon who was standing near the river bank. Just tsk and walked away, finding and telling Glaceon to follow it. Which she did, as she wasn't a battle Pokemon. Her trainer kept her here, so she will get supplys for the contests that are at Hoenn. Looking at the river bank, worrying about Eevee.

Whom was still thrashing in the water, went under the water. But flew out suddenly, and landed onto the grass. Coughing roughly, with water spitting out from it's mouth. It looked over who saved him. Then saw that it was a Feebas and Azuril, with smiles on their faces. Glad that the brown Pokemon was okay.

Then their faces soften slightly, seeing Eevee just laying there. With a sad look. Breathing a bit, still out of breath from thrashing about in the river. Just lets out a depressing sigh. "All I ever wanted to do, was talk and get to know Glaceon", he said, trying to fight back the tears. Remembering Glaceon, walking with Umbreon. With out even protesting.

The Feebass and Azuril, looked at each other. Then back at Eevee, as they dive back in the water. Sensing that, Eevee probably wanted to be alone. Which Eevee, just curled up on the ground. Letting the sun dry up his fur. Softly closing his eyes, falling asleep. To recover some of the damage, it taken by Umbreon's attacks.

Mean while, outside of the Day care.

"Is the machine ready?", a woman asked, with a uniform. That represents a moving re-inteller. Watching the man, strapping on the device. Lifting it around his arm, and shoulder. Hanging on his back. Then gave a thumbs up to her.

"Sure is.", he said, while lifting it up a bit more. Then stood up straight. While wiping off some sweat from his brow. "So the plan is, that you will be distracting them at the front door. While I sneak into the fields, getting all of the Pokemon that is roaming around", he asked, while getting his uniform ready and prepare. Which the woman nodded and grin. Seeing the day care not so far.

"Yup, now let's get busy!", she exclaim, which they seperated. The man going around the back, while the woman went to the front door of the building. Sighing slightly, trying to get the excitment out of her. Then raised one hand up, and started knocking on the door.

Hearing, voices on the inside. Murmuring and whispering. At the sametime, hearing footsteps on the other side. A sinister grin etch on her face, she chuckle lightly. Then quickly adjusted her hat, to lower it a bit more. To hide her face, before the door open. Then saw the couples standing before her. Bringing up her clipboard, she spoke with a booming voice.

"Ah yes! Alice and Erik?", she asked, while the two nodded their heads. While stepping to the side, to let her through the door. Then closed it once she was in, watching her wander around the room. "I'm from the Pokemon Solceity moving comitte. I'm here to investigate, to make sure the place. Is right for Pokemon to live in.", she spoke aloud, while not paying attention to the two.

Seeing the small pokemon wandering around the house. Once the Pichu ran by, she thought she was seeing things. It a was wearing a very familler looking straw hat. But just shrugs it off. Then went to the kitchen, examining couple of cupbards, writing off things. That weren't even dangerous for the pokemon. "Heh, all I gotta do. Is to keep this act going, untill bob get's all the Pokemon", she silently said.

Then suddenly, you hear screaming of "Name's BUTCH!", from out of no where. Which cause everyone to look around and shrug it off. While checking things off, she heard extra pair of foot prints. Coming in the room, and thought that pretty weird. Consisdering, the two couple's were sappouse to be the only one's living her.

She slightly, turn her head to the couples, and eyes widen in shock. There stood before them. Chatting away, was the same brats she ran into. From outside of , when they foiled their toll booth. While samething at the Ceruleon gym! Quickly looking at her clipboard, she started shaking. "Crap, Crap, Crap! If they recgonise me, the operation will be ruin.", she thought to herself, while sweating bullets. "It's alright Cassidy, just don't let them see your face", she finished, by tilting her hat lower. So it would cover more of her face. Then turned around, seeing that her eyes were right.

There standing with the couples, was Shadow and Yellow. They were asking them, where they should put the extra bags of Pokemon food. But their attention was now at Cassidy, who was slowly approaching. "May I see those?", she gesture to the bag, that Yellow was holding. Whom happily smile and nodded to her. Which she then handed the bag to Cassidy, who almost fell to the floor. "GEEZE! How much does this way, more importantly!", looks at Yellow with a sweat drop. Still seeing the smile on her face. "How the heck, was she able to carry this!", she grumble to herself.

"Billy, you better hurry up!", she thought to herself. While weighing the bag and writting it off as bad. Causing Yellow to glare a bit, while Shadow held her back. Hoping the girl wouldn't explode on them. "I don't know how long, I can keep this act up!", with that she toss teh bag. Bag to Yellow, whom fell backwards and landed on the ground. With everyone blinking at Cassidy. Who shrugs her shoulder. "oops?", she cracked a smile, when Shadow was helping Yellow up.

Back with Eevee.

Eevee, who was sleeping off all the injuries he took. Was softly snooring and kicking his legs, as if he was chasing something. Then started shivering, on the account his dream. Change into a nightmare of Umbreon, hurting Eevee without any remorse at all. Seeing the sad eyes in Glaceon, as she just watch Eevee take the full blunt of attacks. Then everything turned dark for Eevee, who shot up quickly from it's sleeping state. Sweating and huffing fast, looking around to figure out where it is. Then looked up, to see a Haunter, laughing at the poor Pokemon, but then explained. That he was hurting himself, in his sleep.

Eevee sqeak it's thanks to the Ghost Pokemon, which the ghost disappear for a bit. Then re-appear quickly, making a funny face to Eevee. Scareing the Brown pokemon, but at the same time. Causing Eevee to go into a laughing fit. When he saw what Haunter was trying to do. It was cheering the brown Pokemon up. Then Haunter waved good bye to the Eevee and flew off, to some place unknown.

Once the Haunter was gone, Eevee's ears started twitching. Looking around, he could hear cries of other Pokemon in distress and loud booms from Pokemon attacks in the distance. With a leer in his eyes. Hop forward a bit, and dashed off at incredible speed, using agility to see what was going on.

Hearing the cries getting louder and louder. Eevee quickly came to a stop, by pushing it's paws forward. Slamming on the brakes, as best as possible. Then his body mover forward and then back to place. Eyes widening at the situation infront of him.

That rocket guy, was taking and caputring all of the Pokemon. By using what seems to be an, electric net. Causing all of the Pokemon to cry out in pain. Cept for Snolax, who just scratch it off and rolled over. Then Eevee heard Glaceon's cry, seeing her back up in the corner. Along with Umbreon, who seen the last of it's battling days. Panting heavily and growling at the man, whom was slowly approaching them. Step by step, inch by inch. With the net was crackling and surging with electricity.

"You know, you won't be able to protect that Pokemon forever!", he exclaim, while fireing the net at the two. Evelutions, but before it could land on it's target. A powerful Shadow ball, exploded when it made contact to the net. Causing Butch to step back a bit, whipping his head to the direction it came from. "Uh oh", he quietly said. Recgonising the Eevee, who was now low to the ground. Growling at the sweating rocket grunt. But grins at the brown Pokemon.

"So, you think your gonna be some He-", Then started hearing more growls around him, as he sweat drop. Turning his head around, seeing Umbreon, Glaceon and many other Pokemon that were in nets. All glareing at him and growling at him. Gulping to himself, he slowly back away, but quickly jump back. Hearing more growls around him. He was surrounrded by many Pokemon in the fields. He was whipping his head all over the place.

Then lower his arms. Letting out a huff of air. Raising a sign up from no where, saying. "good grief", which all of the Pokemon all attacked at once, causing a huge explosion. Sending Butch flying into the skies, flying out of view. Which all the Pokemon were cheering and jumping, as they were saved.

What happen was, Eevee who was running to the scene. Released every Pokemon from their confinement, by cutting the ropes and net's with his swift attacks. While also breaking off tree branches from trees, so they would fall to the ground and cause the net's to fly up a bit. Allowing Eevee, to not harm the Pokemon with it's swift attacks.

Glaceon who was pushing her way through the Pokemon. Ran right up to Eevee and tackle him to the ground, licking Eevee's cheeks and nudging against him. Making the brown Pokemon sigh heavenly, and blushing madly. Since all the Pokemon were smiling at him. Even the roughian Umbreon was, sitting there with a smile on it's face. Wagging it's bushy black tail back and forth, snickering at the distraught of Eevee. Being showered down with licks and nuzzling against him. Then his ears, suddely shot straight up. Realisation hitting him!

If Brad was here, then that means the girl Cassidy. Is here as well..DISTRACTING the trainers! Which he concluded, while softly, rolling the Glaceon off of him, explaining to the other Pokemon. That he needs, to head back to the house. The baby Pokemon are in danger by another member.

Which the Pokemon were all chattering to each other, while Umbreon disappear, and ran up to the sleeping Snorlax, who finally decided to wake up. Flattening the grass around it, and stretching it's arm out. Best it could, while lightly snapping a small twigt, from a tree branch. Causing the tree to bend forward, then shook back and forth making a boin affect, shaking the leaves off of the tree. While some of the flying Pokemon, flew out of their nests.

Using the decent size of the pick. Snorlax was carefully, picking at it's teeth. A habbit it pikced up from it's trainer, then it heard some barks coming from next to it. Leaning it's head to the left, and looking down. Saw it's best friend Umbreon, telling him about a Eevee who wants to get back to the barn. So it can warn it's trainer. Looking up away from Snorlax, saw this said Eevee, who was blushing. By being carried by Glaceon, having her teeth at the back of his neck.

Smiling brightly, helping her rescuer any way as possible. Enjoying the stuttering Eevee was sqeaking out, saying how. He can walk the rest of the way, and that he will be okay. But Glaceon just shook her head slightly, causing her hanging hair to tickle the brown Pokemon.

Once she reached to Snorlax and Umbreaon, she softly put Eevee on the ground, grooming him gently. Then nuzzle his cheek. After that, she took couple steps back, seeing the Snorlax, giving her a peace sign. Which Glaceon responded by nodding, confusing the brown Pokemon. Whom tilt his head slightly, lowering an brow. Suddenly feeling Snorlax clawed hands, picking him up. While Snorlax telling Eevee, that good luck and hope he can save the baby Pokemon.

Pullling back it's arms, while Eevee panickly started shouting at the big Pokemon. Slingshot forward, with a powerful thrust. Threw the screaming Eevee, who was flying through the skies, and was heading towards the house at an alarming rate.

Back with the others.

Alice and Erik, were sitting at the table. With his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm down the crying of his love, after hearing that the place. Will be demolish and have to give the Pokemon back to their rightful trainers. Yellow and Shadow, were leaning against the wall. Looking down to the floor. Feeling bad that they failed, to keep the place running.

Just watching th woman ready to leave, saying that she will take care of the baby Pokemon. Though after walking outside, she was head butted on the head, causing her to fly back a few feet in the air. Releasing the baby Pokemon from the brown sack she was carrying. Everyone was a bit worried, of what happen. Hearing crashes of dishes coming from the kitchen.

The couple along with Yellow and Shadow, all turn to see that it was Eevee. Who was wobbling and tottering on the conuter. Laughing and squeaking out the words, "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"Eevee? Where did you come from?", Yellow asked, while walking up to the Pokemon. Picking him up to face level, while resting his head. On her forehead. Getting images of recent event's. Seeing everything that happen, even seeing Butch's face. Causing her to whip her head back a bit, seeing Eevee and hearing him. Started growling at the woman, who was groaning in pain. Lifting herself up from the floor, causing her hat to fall off.

Making Shadow and Yellow, scream out together. "Team Rocket!", they both shouted. Causing Cassidy to stand up quickly, stuffing all the baby Pokemon in the sack. Then threw down a smoke pellet. Creating a black smoke, to cover the entire room. Making every one to run outside, just barely catching Cassidy. Seeing her about to hop on, which Yellow grab a pokeball, from her bag. Throwing it forward.

"Go! Gyarados!", she yelled out, as the ball burst open. Shooting out a beam of light, as it stretches far and tall. With blue scales covering, it's serpent like body, with it's jaws wide open. Eye's glareing. The released Pokemon then let out a terrifying roar. "Alright Gyarados, use hyper beam!", Yellow commanded, while pointing towards the balloon.

Which the Gyarados, band backwards. Then shot forward, with a yellow orb building up infront of it's maw. Once it was fully charge, a giant yellow beam came flying out of it's mouth. Causing everything to be blowing, from the powerful force. While Yellow brought an arm infront of her eyes. Her pony tail whipping harshly.

Cassidy who was about to climb on her balloon. Heard the powerful attack coming towards her. Whipping her body around, she dove forward, and flew a bit. Once the attack explouded behind her. Causing the baby Pokemon to once again, to be free from the sack. Which Shadow, sent out his Houndoom. At the same time, ordering the dog Pokemon. To save the baby Pokemon.

Which Houndoom was succeful in doing so, as they all landed softly. On the demon dog's back, along with Pichu, who was gently floating down. Hanging onto Yellow's hat, with it's tiny paws. Landed right infront of, Alice and Erik. Cheering for landing.

Cassidy, who was now fuming. Went to sent out her Pokemon. But before she could, Eevee came flying with a quick attack. Ramming into Cassidy in the stomach, causing the woman to fall backwards on the floor. After the initial attack, Eevee stood next to Gyarados, whom looked down at the fur creature. Both nodding together.

"Together now! Hydro pump, and Shadow Ball!", Shouted Yellow, which the two Pokemon. followed her command, as they charge both their attacks. First Gyarados sending the hydro pump, with a powerful force. Causing the wind to pick up again, causing the grass to have a black outline. By being blown and weave rapidly.

Then black electricity gather around infront of Eevee's mouth, once more. Jumping up into the air. Whipping his head forward, sending the purple like orb,

"You too Houndoom! shadow ball!", Shadow shouted, as the dog Pokemon. Fire it's shadow ball forward. Causing it to fuse with Eevee's attack.

Gliding above the grround. Making dust cloud to split into 2, as it travel underneith the Hydro pump. Which then the two attack's fused together, creating a even devastating move. Water swirling and surrounding the purple orb. Shooting off like a bullet.

The attack, then landed infront of Cassidy, causing a huge explosion to emit. Bending the trees and blowing of the leaves off the tress. Sending Cassidy high into the air, along with Butch. Who was just sipping tea, waiting for Cassidy. Knowing she will eventually get blasted off.

When she flew next to him. He gently put the tea on the floating plate. "Got blasted by the Trainers?", he asked, with his eyes half open. Which Cassidy just tsk. Not bothering to say the samething over. "Oh well. We're blasting off again", Butch said with a bored tone. Then disappear with a star twinkle, where they were blasted off.

Couple hourse later, with the sun setting. The two trainers, were now standing infront of the couples, while the Glaceon Eevee met earlier. Was still grooming and nuzzling his cheeks. Keeping the poor Pokemon in place, while Eevee doesn't mind it. But he keep's reminding Glaceon, that his trainer will be coming back for him. Though she didn't care, and just stood by Eevee, untill his trainer does come back.

This made Yellow and Shadow smiled at the brown Pokemon. Seeing the blushing Eevee, trying to break free from Glaceon's grip. Which she just pin him down to the floor, causing him to squeak.

"Oh my, never have I seen Glaceon so affectionate. To a Pokemon before", Alice said, throguh chuckles, picking Glaceon up. Causing the ice Pokemon to pout, from being taken away it's rescuer. Eevee, then darted behind Yellow's leg. Panting badly, while blushing at the smilling Glaceon. Winking at Eevee, causing his ears to shoot straight. Then hid more behind Yellow's legs.

Causing everyone to laugh at the Pokemon. Then Erik step up, shaking hands with Yellow and Shadow. "Thank you, thank you for everything. How can we repay you?", he asked. While Glaceon was trying to break free of Alice's hold. Which Yellow grab Eevee and held him up. under her chin smilling.

"Oh no need! It was fun helping out with the Pokemon", Shadow said, while petting and stroking Glaceon fur. Causing her to purr and rubbing against his hand. Then Yellow step up, bowing down. Before she could rise her head. Pichu jump up, and place her straw hat back on. Giving her a victory pose with it's small claw in a peace sign.

Raising back up, adjusting her hat. Laughed at Pichu, thanking the mouse Pokemon.

After saying their good byes, and meeting back up with Robert. Who return after hearing a explosion. Which he wanted to know what happen, but for odd reason. Yellow just stuck her head up with a smile, whle walking past him. Saying, "Untill you tell me what happen, at . Then you will never know what happen here",

Which made Robert tilt his head, scratching the side of his cheek. Looking over at Shadow, who was having trouble keeping his laughter. Just walk past Robert, at the same time. Patting his shoulders, making Robert move his head along with Shadow. Leering a bit, then looked down at Eevee. Whom looked like at snow on his fur. Both arms raise wide.

"What is it! Tease Robert day?", he asked his Eevee, while shaking his head. Letting out a huff of air. Following behind the two trainers ahead of him. While Eevee, looked back towards the day care, with a loving smile and sigh.

Then showed Glaceon. Curling around a egg, with a content smile and sigh. Keeping it close to her fur as much as possible.

The trio's next destination. Is Vermillion city. What awaits them?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon .**

**Authors note: This story is going to be updated and get more chapters in July. So hope you all look forward to it.**

Chapter 14: After Shock, Electric type gone wild.

It was a warm and sunny day in Vermillion city, the Wingull's flying overhead, of the ocean breeze. Calmly blew throughout the city. Blanketing the fresh sea salt air, to the home owners and travelers all round. Who come and go through the city, Pelipper's nesting on the docking poles. That holds the board walks that leads to the boat docking bays.

People all ages and all sizes, were all enjoying their beautiful day. Playing and swimming down in the beach. Basking in the summer rays of the sun, they play and build sand castles. The tides at a perfect height, as it slowly lay a cross the shore. Turning the sand into a darker brown color and leaving sea shells onto the beach.

Beach balls, beach nets and fishing poles. People all over were having the time of their lives. Playing vollyball, building sand castle. Some of them, playing with their Pokemon. Some were even battling with their Pokemon, with spectators watching them. Vermillion city is a very active place, for summer vacationers to come.

Inside the Pokemon center.

"The gym is...Close?" asked Robert, who was scratching the top of his head. Looking at Yellow, who was acting a bit strange? Ever since they came to Vermillion city, she would ask Robert and Shadow, if they have everything they need. Like Antidote's, Potion's or Pokeball's. Okay, Robert thought to himself. They needed Pokeball's to capture Pokemon.

But everything else, they already have plenty of things. Then if it wasn't that much of a problem, then she will ask, if all their Pokemon are rested and fully healed. Which Shadow pique to Robert, saying they do need to go and heal up, since they did lot of training. along the way, especially with all the increase of trainer's suddenly.

Since they have done all that, now Yellow told them, that the gym was close. In a bowing position, she tilt her head up with a sad look. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that Robert.", she reply, while bending her head down again. Her hands folded together against her legs.

Robert then looked over to Shadow, seeing him with a confuse expression also. Probably thinking the same thing as his self, and that would be. "_Why would the gym be closed?"_ Robert thought to himself. Then look up. In a thinking position, while Yellow, slowly open one eye, looking at Robert. Hoping he will buy her story about the gym being close.

If he does, she won't have any trouble of facing the Gym leader. Without Robert, following her or getting suspicious of her actions. Though, she admittedly hate lying to him, even her Pikachu Chu, was starting to not like the idea. The guilt was taking over the both of them, of they know why they had to lie. They want to enter the Pokemon league and see how strong they've become. So this way, Yellow won't be a burden to any.

Then saw the boy, nodding his head, after coming to a conclusion. _"Of course! With all the people and trainer, it would make sense for the gym to be close today."_ he thought, while smirking to himself. Then rest a hand on Yellow's shoulder smiling. "It's alright Yellow. Thanks for telling me", he reply with a smile, as the girl lean back up. Her pony tail hair, tilt a bit to her shoulder. Her eye's wide in shock.

"Your...you alright with this?" she asked curiously, resting her hand up on her torso. Her black long sleeves scrounge up a bit. From her fisting it, while Shadow, just slightly leers at Yellow. Seeing how quickly her mood change, figure she was up to something.

"_Knowing my hunch, that's probably. Wanting too, fight the gym leader, before Robert. Aren't you a clever girl."_ he thought to himself. He brought his left hand, stroking his chin, rubbing it. figuring out Yellow's plan. Which was to, lie too Robert. informing him that the gym was close. Which would, also make him, take the day off. From, battling or training for the rest of the day...

Then nodded at the reason behind it, Yellow will probably want Robert, to spend his day without battling. Or, challenging the gym leader. _" Come to think of it? When did he ever take a break?"_ Which, he looked at Robert. Seeing slight change of his breathing, which probably meant, that he never once stop to take a break, or enjoy himself.

Well then time to let him, self be known. Walking up to the two smiling teens, he spoke up, "I heartily agree with Yellow.", he announce, surprising Robert a bit. Causing him to, whip his head at him. _"Yeah, he definitely needs this break. He's so tense up and needs to rest", _he said to himself, while rubbing Robert's head. "Listen to Yellow Robert. What she is really trying to say is..." he stopped in mid, sentence, causing Yellow to shake a bit.

"_Oh no did he figure it out?"_ she thought to herself, seeing Shadow slightly, lower one eye at her. With, sigh of disappointment. Which confused her a bit, when she tilt her head in response. Then he quickly smiled at her, making her even more confuse by his reactions.

"Is that you really ought to take a break. I mean look at you", he suddenly said. Walking back couple, feet, with his hands moving up and down. "You are shaking and your breathing is a little erotic.", then rest his palm against Robert's back. Lead him to the door. of the Pokemon center. Which, they open up with a ding noise, showing the city they arrived at.

Then points up to the clear skies, as the sun rays were shining brightly from above. Robert quickly raising his left arm, over his forehead, so the bright sun wouldn't blind him.

"It's a beautiful summer day! Go on, get out and have some fun! Be a kid for just today", Shadow exclaim, while rubbing Robert's head, walking in front of him. Look down at him. "Being a kid is great. So try to not be too serious okay?", then rested a hand on his shoulder, while a concern look was etched on his face. "Don't make mistakes, like normal trainers do ok? Learn to have fun once and awhile, while also forget about training every chance you get", he spoke with a low soft tone. Giving, his, point out to the young teen. Which Robert looked down and nodded.

Shadow was right, all week. Robert has done nothing but train his Pokemon, sure he was getting along well with them. But what Shadow said to him, really got him to think about his life. He definitely doesn't want to be one, to only think about Pokemon training/battling for all his life. Then he looked up at the older teen, smiling big at his friend. "Sure, thing Shadow. You and Yellow are right!" he exclaim, while entering back into the Pokemon center.

Which Yellow, just blinks her eyes. Watching the boy walk up to Nurse Joy, giving her his Pokeball's, minus Eevee and Pikachu. Which she couldn't help but smile, knowing, Eevee was his starter and Pikachu was his first ever Pokemon he caught. Understanding, the bond of your starter and first captured Pokemon, letting them go is very hard.

Then shook her head a bit, when, she heard Nurse Joy speaking out, "Sure thing! We would love to watch over your Pokemon, now you go and have fun", she said smiling and giggling at the anxious boy. Who bowed and thank her. Then clip his two Pokeball's, to his pants. When he turned around, he notice Yellow was still standing there.

Curious of what's, going on, which he shook his head with a smile, walking up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Smiled at, her. "I'll be taking a day off today, okay Yellow?" he finished, by tapping her shoulder, walking towards the exit. Feeling, that Yellow was still watching him walk away. He raised an arm up, waving while shouting out a bit. "Don't worry about the gym k? I'll be at the beach if you ever need my help with something." he reply. While he disappeared, from her sight, as the double doors, closed and block her vision.

She couldn't believe it? Robert is actually, going take a break from battling and training! She sat down, for a quick second. Trying to gather what just happen, and just couldn't come up with a good reason. Leaning forward a bit, on the sofa she was sitting on. Resting, her head on her hands, her pony tail resting against her shoulder.

Sure, he hasn't rested at all, ever since they've enter the city. But still, she knows Robert ever since, and he will be the first to tell you. That he will be training somewhere, or capturing more Pokemon. But actually taking a break, there had to be something wrong with him?

She looked up towards the door, seeing Shadow walk in. Waving at, Yellow, while walking towards Nurse Joy, seeming to just start up a conversation. _"Maybe...Shadow got through to him?"_ she thought. Then stared back to the door, well, if she ever wants to take the chance, and challenge the gym leader. This will be her opportunity, especially with Robert, out somewhere. Enjoying him, self.

Slowly, standing up, picking up and wrapping the straw hat, around her neck. Resting against her upper back, she grab her bag, and was slowly walking backwards to the door, constantly looking back and forth, between the door and Shadow. Then she quickly left the building, before he could notice her.

"Did she leave?" Shadow asked to Nurse joy, while keeping his right eye, towards the door. Then saw Nurse Joy nodded. Then tilt her head in confusion.

"Is something going on?" she asked. Bewhiddled, wondering why, one of the boy's friend's, would want to know. She left or not. Seeing him standing up straight, looking a bit concern. Then turn his head at Joy with a smile.

"Just going… to solve little mystery behind our friend there. Thanks for watching Robert's Pokemon!" he exclaim, while running after Yellow. Once he exit the building, he was darting his head left and right, trying to find the young trainer. Who left in quite a hurry, and he spotted a girl with blonde hair, while pushing his way through the crowd, with excuse me and pardon's "Alright Yellow! You are going to explain your...Not Yellow..." he said, spinning a girl around. While her Hair, whip behind her head. Shocked her, which she blinked her eyes. Her face was cover a bit with freckles. Though she almost look's identical to Yellow.

Minus, the bikini though, sensing that she was about to hit the beach. While letting her go, he started chuckling nervously, while scratching the back of his head. "Huh. Sorry about that. I accidental miss took", then was quickly pulled by her, heard her squeal, "Oh my god! Your Shadow!", she screamed, alerting her friends. In turned, Shadow paled from seeing her friend's.

"OH NO! Fan girls, I thought, I got rid of them in Johto!" he said out loud, while he tries desperately, to break free from her grip. While reaching for anything he can grab, to resist the onslaught of fan girls. Who were now, clawing at him and asking for his autograph. "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" he screamed out.

Which Yellow, whom was standing in front of the gym, quickly looked behind her a bit; Moving her eyes left and right, feeling the ocean breeze blowing gently. Then she closed her eyes and shrug, her shoulders. Then open the door to the gym, ready to challenge the next gym leader.

Meanwhile, with Robert...

He was just wandering around Vermillion city, seeing many different people and trainers. Chatting about, Pokemon, as they were playing around at the playground of the city. Along with a Machop, who was having a time of its life, stomping around the dirt; with a huge smile, and arms pumped up in the air, while its trainer was just shaking his head and sighing, as he was trying to convert and work on his blue print, of a building he wants to work on.

Walking down the path to the beach, with his hands now up behind his head, Robert just breaths in the sea air, relaxing his nerves at the same time exhaled, feeling the wind blowing gently and caress his skin. Closing his eyes for a brief moment and opening them back, ran into some one. While, stumbling a bit back, from the impact.

"Ooh...Huh sorry about that...Ruby!" he exclaim out loud, seeing the girl rubbing her forehead. Grumbling under her breath, opening one eye. Ready to yell at the person, saw a hand was in front of her. Looking up to see who it belongs too.

"Robert!" she excitedly said, while accepting his help. Being, pulled up to her feet, once she stood up, she was softly dusting herself off. While giggling, "I see you still call me, by that name." she reply, while adjusting her hat a bit. Looking back to, him, with a warm smile.

"So, are you here for the Gym battle Ruby?" Robert asked, while smiling at her. Rubbing, the back, of his, head; Which she shift, her body to the right, putting her hand, in the bag, and brought out the Gym badge, of Vermillion city.

"Already have, boy was that gym swamp and difficult", she said, between laughs. Seeing Robert nodding, understanding what she meant. Though, even he doesn't know what the gym leader haves. He then saw, she was about to say what they had. Before, he stopped her.

"Whoa! Don't tell me Ruby! I want to be surprise", he laughed along with her. Green knowing, that Robert wants the surprise for the challenge. Which, then, they both started walking again, hearing the children running around. Playing tag, or pretending to be Pokemon gym leaders/Elite four. One boy was actually wearing a cape, claiming to be Lance, with the actual red spikey hair style. Which Robert couldn't help but shiver, remembering how tough Lance was, at .

Looking over to Green, seeing how quiet she was being. Just walking along with him, as images of what happen with her at and that Team Rocket grunt, and just shook his head looking down. Trying to ignore those, event, he is taking a break! No need to reminisce about past events. Then look back up to her opening his mouth.

"So, how are you doing Ruby?" he asked, while cringing in his head. Which, she looked up a bit, pursing her lips to the corner of her face. Then grin back at him.

"I'm doing great, definitely, a lot better than last time." she reply back, while looking down the road. Which, was starting to, turn into a creamy, white sandy road, indicating, that they were reaching the beach of the city. Then look back up at him. "What about you? Were you able to get the 3rd gym badge?" she asked, curious if he did or not. Since she knows, that will be the first thing he would do. But eyes widen, when he shook his head no at her. With a caring smile!

"Hah. Not, today. But will do it tomorrow. Shadow and Yellow, insisted that I take a break and...Well here I am", he laughed at the end, along with Green. Who agrees, just looking at him and being near him, she can feel the tension coming off from him, and his restlessness.

"Well, I don't know who Shadow is, but did hear from Red. He is very kind and silly. But yeah, their right Robert, Your latterly shaking", she said, holding his arm up. Showing how badly his hand was shaking, from being tense and not having rest. Then started dragging him, to a concession stands. "Come on! Doctor orders you to get something to eat, and relax", she spoke up jokingly, while Robert just shook his head and went along with her. Glad, that Green is back to her normal self.

Meanwhile at the Gym,

Yellow was steadily and carefully walking inside the gym. No matter how many times, she enters a gym. That André line will all ways bubble up inside of you, ready to burst that bottle cap. To, ten-buck-two, and ricochet off the walls. Looking ahead of her, she could tell that the battle arena. Was, very flat and paved in a brown gravel floor. Making this arena, fit for Pokemon with high speed. Considering, how far and wide it stretches out.

With the edges of white chalk; ciphering, the distance of the boundaries, of the arena. Then whip her head up, to see lights being turn on, with each boom. Enlightening, the, gym. While hearing clip and clops, of what sounds like boots. Walking sternly and stopping underneath a spotlight ahead of her.

Her eyes travel from the feet, to the military cargo pants. Then up to an open brown military coat, and a black track shirt underneath the coat. The persons arms...If you can call them arms considering, how much muscles were shown. After, taken notes of that, Yellow gulped and continue following up with her eyes. Her head moving up with her eyes, being stare down by the tall man. Who eyes the color orange; staring back to her with a grin, his hair color is blonde and spiked up at the top. He was smiling big at her and boastful out laughter.

That echo out in the vast gym. "Aw look what we have here?" he said. Leaning down a bit, causing Yellow to shrink herself; Then grunts after feeling his fingerless gloves, rustling her hair." A Young trainer is here to challenge me. Now don't think I'll go easy on ya, baby", he taunted, while Yellow gritted her teeth and pushed his arm off of her. Fixing her hair back to place!

With a glare, she looked up to the menacingly tall Gym leader. She let out a breath of air, and rested her hand on her side. With tap noise on the pokeball, she grabbed it and held it in front of her and him. "I'm here to challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" she exclaim out loud. Causing, the older man to raise an eye brow a bit; Then went into a laughing fit, raising his body up a bit.

"OH boy lass. You sure you want to battle me?" he asked. Now holding his stomach; trying to calm down his laughter. While the same time, wiping his left eye. In case there were any stray tears. Seeing the girl was fuming a bit, flushed by embarrassment. Then, sighs. "Wow, you must be serious about this...Alright then", he suddenly announced.

Now the two of them, were standing at each end of the battle arena. Which; was a very long distance between the two. Yellow realized how long and wide this was, definitely means this was meant for speed type Pokemon. Looking around and checking to see if there's anything out of place. But spotted nothing! There's no real strategy to come up with, in an open field like this. Unless you are a flying type Pokemon or a digging Pokemon.

"Tell me lass", the leader shouted a cross the stadium. Alerting Yellow; causing her to whip her head up, from staring at the stadium and looking directly towards the Gym leader's direction. "What's your name?" he asked as his voice boomed through the gym. Giving the intimidation feel about him. Which Yellow gulped a bit and shook it off, leering towards him.

"My name is Yellow!" she announced. Grabbing the pokeball from her bag, deciding on what Pokemon she would use for this battle. Throwing the ball forward as it sail through the air. Coming; down onto the stadium with a bounce and sounds of releasing the Pokémon from the ball. Her; partner Chu, coming out in a flash of white light. Pump its paws together and discharging some electricity, to show it was ready and willing to fight.

"A Pikachu huh...Seems like you understood what this stadium was built for", he said tauntingly. Causing, Yellow to blink for a bit. Wondering what he meant by that and surely enough will find out. Seeing how he grab a pokeball from the inside of his coat and threw it a cross to the stadium. Ball bursting open, the white beam shooting out from it. Forming and getting taller than Chu, which the mouse Pokemon look up, with its ears going down its back. Watching the light diminishing, showing a slightly brown color creature. Its ears were wide and shape almost like a lighten bolt. The long thin tail, stretch above its head. The tip being the actuall lighten symbol. With; yellow padded cheeks and brown stubby paws.

It stretched its paws out, with a menacing glare of its black orb eyes. Shouting out loud with its; discharge of electricity. "RAAAICHUU!" it proclaimed. Looking down at the Pikachu, whom was terrified beyond believe. Then looked over at Yellow; seeing her in shock too. At the same time sweating…

Then they both looked up to the Leader, seeing him wagging his finger. In; time with Raichu… Doing the same, "They call me. , the, lighten, fast gym leader...So welcome, to my world of storms" he announced, glaring at the two opponents.

Back with Shadow...

"I swear girls! He was here!" the girl with freckles on her faced announced. Looking for the boy in. The multiple crowds that were surrounded the city, each and one of them, going corner to corner, desperately searching for the boy. Then one of them walked, up to an old man, who was using a cane to walk. The girl, who bumped into Shadow from before, walked up to the old man, who had a long trench coat, that hunch over him. He looked up at her and smiled,

"Ah. What can I do for you?" he asked. Noticing, how the girl was short of breath, trying and slowly calming herself down, bending down from loss of breath. Stood up straight and let out a breath of air. Then stare at the old man.

"We're looking for a boy, about yay high", by stretching her arm up and above her head. "And used to be Champion, in the Johto league?" she finished, by swinging her arms back to her side. Which, the old man brought a hand up to his hanging beard, stroking it gently. Then smiled, after his sun glasses shine a bit.

"Ah, he went that a way." he pointed, towards the exit of the city, which the girl, who asked him. Quickly turn to her friends, shouting this way. Seeing all of them running out of the town, while the old man, quickly stood up straight. Then threw off his disguise, revealing underneath...To be Shadow!

"Aw. Yeah! I did not expect that to work!" he shouted. Cheering on the inside his head, chuckling and throwing away the sun glasses. "And who says, cartoons don't teach you anything..." he smirked. Waiting till the cost was clear and when it was, he continued his search for Yellow. Although. He lost her, during the panic. He then figured that she will be at the gym, getting the thunder badge; from ...

So running south from where the entrance was, he slowed down his pace. After that he spotted, Robert near a concession stand, with a girl sitting next to him. Chatting away happily, figuring out that it was probably, Ruby/Green, one of his other child hood friends.

The description of the girl, definitely fits the mark. From what Yellow told him, and the way Robert is laughing. They must be very close friends; and couldn't help but smile at this. Continuing his walking and search for Yellow. He shook his head slightly and thought out loud, "_Well; He's definitely enjoying himself, that's good! Now, just need to find Yellow."_ he continued onward...

Took him a while to find it, but he was able to spot the gym. That was near, the shores of the city, with the water rushing up against the mountain side. He walked slowly up the slopes, of the road. The sounds of rushing water and tattering rain. Then rushing sounds and density of the crashing waters, could be heard. Showing how strong and intimidated the power is...

Slowly climbing up on a couple boarded box, he raise himself. Up to the window, tilting and teetering a bit, causing the box's to shake under his feet. Looking through the window, he can clearly see a battle was about to start. Looking to the left side of the stadium, his eyes widen in shock! "_I don't believe it! It really is Yellow! So...She is going to take the league challenge, but...Why?"_ He thought to himself. Shaking out in anticipation. for the battle to get started.

Inside the gym...

The battle has now begun! Raichu; took the ignition and darted towards the small Pikachu, who quickly jump out of the way and used agility, to get out of the line of sight. From the attacking Raichu fury! Pikachu and Raichu, were trying hard to hit each other best as possible, but no matter what they did, they will miss. One will use quick attack, which will end up for the other to jump over them, sending out a thunder shock to the fleeting Pokemon.

In turn; was Chu, who quickly rolled out of harm way. Causing the thundershock to miss and flew pass Yellow. Who ducked quickly, from the oncoming attack as it exploded from contact to the brick walls. Then quickly looked up, to see Chu, getting strike down by a Mega punch attack. Causing the mouse Pokemon to go flying in the air and crashing hard down into the pavement. "CHU! Are you okay!" she called out to her Pokemon, who was slowly flinching to get up. Watching Raichu slowly, walking and reaching to her friend and partner.

"Chu! Hurry and get out of there!" she called out. Watching Chu shake its head, and looking up, just in time to see Raichu firing a Thunderbolt attack at it. In turn, Chu raised its tail in the air, receiving the electricity and then bolted forward with quick attack. Slamming up against the bigger mouse's stomach, pushing Racihu back a couple feet. Before it could retaliate, Pikachu quickly, tail whip a cross Raichu's face. Leaving a tail mark behind, and then head butt Raichu father away.

Causing the two mouse Pokemon, to go into a paralyze state, from their static ability. Electricity surging through both of their bodies, trying their best to get up fully. But flinching every second, from the status abnormality, that was inflicted upon them.

"_I have to hand it, to the lass…She isn't half bad." _He thought to himself, watching the battle taking place. Seeing the two Pokemon already worn out from the battle. Of, course, it did just started, all though with the paralyze status in effect. For both parties, it will, definitely over charge and harm both Pikachu and Raichu. Making it hard, for both electric typed Pokemon.

"I have to find a way, just a way, for Chu to win this battle."

**Yellow quietly said, watching Chu try and charge up its electricity. But then will collapsed, back onto the floor on all fours. Flinching from the electricity, covering its body, making it difficult to even stand.**

Raichu, is also in the same predicaments. Trying and willingly getting back up, but the paralyze ailment, is just disrupting their way of movement. Since they needed to charge electricity, to attack and discharging.

Both Yellow and were gritting, their teeth. Trying to think of something, to get one of the Pokemon to make a move. Watching the two, just keep falling back down on the floor. Making this battle drag out, a little too long for their taste.

"Come on Yellow, think of something! Before gets the first move, or else, it will be all over for Chu..."

**He thought to himself. Watching how Raichu, was starting to move a bit better now. Ready to send out, what looks like a powerful thunder attack. From all, the pent up energy, that is gathering around the Yellow cheeks.**

Yellow, whose is now panicking saw the orange mouse Pokemon. Charging its electricity, with wild and un-controllable energy. Then it clicked to her, noting about this. She looked over at Chu, seeing the small mouse was, panting and breathing hard. From all the static electricity all over it. After carefully, examining Chu, she finally came up with something. Both, forming an attack and defense!

"Chu!" she called out. "Use the static and quick attack at Raichu!" She exclaim, while moving her arm forward. The mouse Pokemon, smirking at this. Knowing what Yellow, wanted her to do now. Darting forward, allowing the static, to just run all over her. Using her own electricity, to act like a nervous system. Caused her to be cover entirely with electricity.

Shocking both Shadow and , with their eyes wide as saucers. Seeing just a black outline of the little mouse.

"Raichu! Quick, use thunder!" commanded, with haste and stutter in his voice. With a loud roar, Raichu pump both paws, down and came out a huge terrifying thunder beam. That, were heading straight at Chu.

"Chu, Absorb that attack and use it as your own!" Yellow called out. Leaving Shadow to drop his mouth down. Finally understanding what she is planning! She was going to make, her own version, of the Volt Tackle!

Once the thunder was about, to strike Chu, instead of blowing up. It encircle, around chu as it constantly and repeatedly shouted. " Pika,Pika,PikaPika!" over and over again, then Yellow thrust her arm forward shouting.

"NOW!" she screamed. Seeing the Yellow mouse jump right into, Raichu, causing a huge blinding light to appear. Along with a explosion, covering the entire arena, with smoke cloud. That blew in all direction, causing a huge gale storm inside the gym. Howling and moaning of the wind, echo throughout the entire arena. Shadow quickly duck under, after the attack made contact to Raichu. In that cause, the windows to break from the powerful force.

and Yellow, were guarding themself from the wind, whipping and blowing hard against their skin. Yellow's hair, whipping and flapping against the gale, while the wind is dying down. Letting both and Yellow, to lower their arms. With one eye open, wondering what happen to their Pokemon. Seeing silhouette of their respected Pokemon.

In the cloud, both Chu and Raichu were both starring each other down. Both panting and breathing badly, closing one eye at the same time. Both wondering who will be still standing, then they both grin. With little dirt under their lips, they both gave each other thumbs up.

"You...You did well...Chu", Raichu spoke out, while flinching and grunting in pain.

"You...Too, Raichu..." Chu reply back.

The two of them faces, were in pain. But Raichu then groan a bit, smiling at the Pikachu. Falling forward, feeling sleep succumbing it. Yellow and all heard, the word, "Raai...chuu", from the orange electric mouse Pokemon. Hearing a thump along with it. The smoke clearing, the small Pikachu still standing, trying to fight back against the pain it was feeling.

"Well, I'll be...The lass did it" said. His eyes wide and huge. Seeing her running to Chu, excitedly, watching the two laugh and giggle. Enjoying the victory, while he couldn't believe that, she use the aftershock of paralyze, as a mean to attack. _"Using Pikachu's electricity, like a guide, must've re-routed the rare paralyze. Into thinking, it was its own..."_ Then he just smiled, and walked to Raichu, who was finally standing back up. Clapping its paws at the two challengers.

Then blink, when it felt its owner hands, on its head. Looking up to him and just smiled. Seeing his trainer, smiling back, just made it feel even better about itself. "You did great Raichu, who would've thought the lass, could do something like that?" He chuckled, which Raichu spoke its name in response.

Few minutes later...

"Here you are. The thunderbadge!" he said excitedly. Handing over the badge to Yellow, who was smiling big and couldn't let go of it. Feeling that her face might be stuck like that... For Chu and Raichu, they shook tails, allowing electricity to jolt the two. With their cheeks sparking also, laughing with each other. Complementing, to each other for, a job well done!

Then they all heard clapping, coming nearby them. That alerted Yellow, making her go paled, slowly turning her direction to the source. "Uh. oh." she spoke out. Seeing the grin on Shadows face.

"Yeah, uh-oh. But I must say", Shadow continue, while walking up to Yellow. Which she took couple steps back, chuckling nervously. Then eyes widen, from the next thing he said. "THAT WAS THE MOST, AWSOMENESS, SPECTACULAR, GREATEST FIGHT EVER!" He screamed out, with excitement. Imitating, the battle to her, which left her to sweat drop. Wondering if Shadow, acts like a child sometimes. To make other's to feel good and happy. Well she can't blame him for that was an amazing battle.

"But yeah...How come you didn't tell, Robert that you were in the gym league?" He asked, lowering one eye brow, with a concern face etched on. Seeing Yellow looking down, in shame, hearing her partner. Letting out a low, "Chuuu..." confusing and Raichu. Both tilting their heads at the same time.

After explaining everything, to the both of them, they were surprise to hear why. She wanted to enter the gym league. When her and Robert were heading home, one day as kids, they were attack by a wild Raticate. Scarring the poor girl, making her run away in fear, leaving Robert behind to handle the giant creature. When he re-met her, he was battered and bruised badly, along with the wild Ralts, whom came and rescue him.

"So, I figure...If I can challenge the gym, without backing down. I will be able to protect my friends, with my own strength and ability. Along with my Pokemon trust", she said. Never once looking at the two in the face.

Shadow, just looked down, understanding the feeling. Of, being scared of something when you are a kid, especially if you got lost in the forest. "So? Is that why you are afraid to tell Robert? Because, it might break your friendship", he asked. Looking up at her with a slight tone in his voice. Which Yellow, just grab her arm, rubbing it up and down. Nodding in response.

, just absent minded rubbing his chin, along with Raichu who did the same. Making Chu laugh a bit. Then open one eye at Yellow and Shadow, smiling big, showing his teeth.

"Well this Robert person...Is he going to be my next match?" he asked. Bringing both Shadow and Yellow's attention as they both looked at him, nodding at the same time. Then he fisted his hands in his coat jacket, bringing his toung out. Making a goofy face, like he is searching for something. Then smiled, bringing out what to be 4 tickets.

"Here you, go, a gift for him from me. I would like to challenge him, on the S.", he chuckled, seeing the surprise looks on their face. Then Yellow's face, slowly turn into fear, jumping up on her feet.

"OH NO! I forgot! It's Robert's birthday tomorrow!" she panicked, while pacing back and forth, mumbling about getting party gifts/decorations/balloons. Making Shadow sweat drop at this, while calmly speaking out.

"Yellow...The tickets are, more better than a party..." he chuckled at the end, along with Chu and Riachu and ...

Meanwhile...With Robert and Green.

"Okay, Thats good Eevee. You pick it up quite fast for, a normal type." Green complemented, the young brown Pokemon. The two trainers, spent most of their days, chatting and playing. While enjoying their lunches and playing at the beach... Reason for Eevee, being release out of its ball? Well, Green told Robert, and that, she haves a birthday present for him. That would help him greatly, against the gym leader.

They spent most of their time training on the beach. Considered Robert wanted to build up, Eevee's agility. Over hearing, some of the trainers, saying how fast the Raichu was. Sure it spoiled Robert's surprise for the next gym, but hearing how strong and fast this Raichu was. He couldn't help, but ask Green if she could help.

Course the girl was over excited, being able to pay a debt and that was due. Ever since the incident, so after telling Robert and Eevee, about a move he can learn. Which it was called, "Iron Tail".

They spent half the day, teaching Eevee about the move. Through the Pokedex instruction, from the TM. It was very difficult for the brown Pokemon. Since, it was a type move, along with Shadow Ball. The move also, took out a lot of stamina for Eevee. Since turning his tail into Iron, will weigh the Pokemon down. Making the brown pokemon, to cut his self and bruise up against the sandy beach.

Took them 3 hours, but Eevee manage to master the move. Before the sun was about to set, to its evening routine. Now the three are enjoying, the sound of the ocean waves. Brushing and sucking back, on and off the beach. Hearing the Wingull's cries in the sky, watching the clouds go by. Robert laying down on the sand, with his hands under his head. Eevee, snuggle against his side, sleeping and breathing calmly. The fur brushing against Robert.

Green, lay right next to him, using her hat like a pillow. Feeling the salty air. Blowing and caressing both her, Robert and Eevee, just lying there. Enjoying the quiet and gentle of nature. "Robert?" Green asked softly, looking over at him. Seeing him with his eyes close.

"Hmm?" he spoke back softly, with a slight hum in his voice. Just relaxing, feeling his nerves. Is finally being washed away, with the calming sounds.

"You do know? That the reason why I taught...Eevee Iron tail is a birthday gift for you?" she said, with a smile. Seeing Robert's shock reaction, almost forgetting about his birthday. Remembering, the month of July and tomorrow is the 18th. Surprise how the days, gone by so quickly. Then he just smiled at her.

"Heh. I almost forgot about my birthday. Thanks for reminding me and for the move Ruby...It will defiantly come in handy for the gym battle tomorrow." he said, getting up. Dusting the sand, off his pants. Which Eevee, squeak out of surprise, when its head landed in the sand. Looking up to his trainer, wondering if he is going to, retire for the day. Tilting his head, while his ear notched a bit.

Robert, reaching down to Green's hand, who happily accepted the help. Pulled her up on her feet, which she smiled and wrap an arm around his neck. Walking back to the Pokemon center, "Now, here's a strategy that might help you, against the gym leader", she said. The three of them heading back to the center.

Once they did get back, Robert was surprise, to see a lot of Party gifts and balloons around the center. Causing him to almost jump out of his shoes, then his friends, Shadow and Yellow. Came up to him, congratulating him for his birthday. Along with Green, who happily clap to, figured that Yellow is the one, who set this up, considering she loves. Making surprises for everyone in school.

Few hours later, the party was a big success. The guest from the Gym, was none other than , who was happily making fun of Robert and teasing him. But complemented on, how he shows real promise for the battle tomorrow. For they are going to fight, on board the S.S. Anne, which Yellow gave, Robert, Shadow and Green all 1 ticket for the boat.

Green looking at the gift, felt a little weird in her stomach, just stared at the ticket. Over hearing Robert, saying how this was great and how they are all able to go. "_Of course, it was great"_ she thought to herself, squeezing the ticket a bit, out of a little anger. But shook her head, when she heard Robert walk up to her, giving her the first slice of cake.

"Oh well...Learning Iron tail, is a lot better than some ticket for a boat"

**, she said. Happily eating the cake, while tears fell down her cheeks. _"HMMMMM! Chocolaaatteee"_**

With that, everyone had a great time. For tomorrow, and Robert, will be battling for the Thunderbadge, with everyone invited! Will Robert win the badge! Will the narrator ever get a slice..


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**...**

Chapter 15: Thunder badge on the S.S Anne

The four kids were all looked up, at the marvelous size of the boat, seeing how big and wide it was, with Robert, Shadow, Yellow and Green. Looking up with their heads back, with their hands over their forehead, blocking out the sun glare at them, as it was shining brightly near the tip, of the funnels.

Green whistle out a long blow. Then spoke up for everyone, and said whats on their mind. "Its bigger than our houses, together!" She said, with a chuckle, while the other 3 just nodded along with her, and looked forward, seeing a sailor. Accepting and greeting, what looked like, rich people and family's. Hearing the wingull's doing their cries, and flew around the funnels, at the top of the boat.

The water was splashing up and down, against the docks, while the ocean breeze was, softly blowing a cross the 4 trainers, with Yellow and Green holding onto their hats, at the same time, Robert was holding onto his back pack. Since it became, lighter over their journey. Now underestimating, their hual and items, that they were losing alot of items. Which he understand, why Yellow wanted him to shop. When they got here.

Once the breeze died down, they walked up in the line, chit chatting to each other. Robert and Shadow, talking about Pokemon evolution and tips on battling, while Green and Yellow was happily, talking about daily things and wondering what kind of people are on this boat, when they reached to the sailor.

He just let out a boastful laughter, at the trainers. Making them glare at him, probably thinking less about them, of how they wouldn't be able to get on. Without the expensive tickets, that cost like forturnes. Before he continue his taunting and teasing, all 4 raise their hands with a smirk on their faces. Showing their tickets to the sailor, who was slowing down his laughter and went into a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry to waste your time! Come on in!" He said in a panick, while sweating bullets, with the four trainers playfully, stuck their noses up in the air. Walking past him, then thank him for letting them in. Which he blinked at this, raising his hand up to his hair, blushing and chuckling. Thanking the trainers for their kindness and allowed them inside the boat.

Once they left he turned around, with a smile on his face, with more people coming and taking the trainers advice, while thanking the sailor, when he will let them inside. "Boy, and I thought civierly was dead", he thought to himself, with his smile getting bigger and bigger.

Looking up to the sky, seeing the bird Pokemon started flying away, from the boat's funnels, seeing dark clouds comign by. Which he raise a hand over his forehead, getting a bit worried. About a storm that is coming. "Well, long it doesn't effect the party, then everything should be okay!" he said outloud, which everyone looked up and nodded in agreemeant

Once the four trainers were inside, they couldn't believe the decor of the inside was fantastic! Red floor carpets, hanging lights of fine diamonds, pantins and expensive looking marble tables, that had cup holders here and there. Along with sented candles that werent lit, but looked warm, from probably being used last night.

They were just walking down the halls, along with people with fancy clothing, and strong looking Pokemon with them, while some were standing in the halls, chit chatting to each other. While bowing to the Trainers, which surprised them alot, since they weren't dress for the occausion. Then saw, that almost every signle one of them, were Pokemon trainers, while some, were breeders and contestants. While some were just owners, of Pokemon and treating them like pets. Making Yellow smile huge, wandering off from the others.

She likes people, who tend and care their Pokemon, and treating them as equals. Of course, the trainers, who had the pokemon out. Were smiling and happily talking with her. Seeing how much Yellow was getting into their conversation, Shadow turn to the other two. Speaking out and saying to the two, that they should take this time, to wander about on the ship.

Making Green and Robert agree to this idea, seeing how induce Yellow was, in the conversation she was having. Was making these two, wanting to find someone on board, to talk too also. Of course wasn't so hard for Green to get into a conversation, after seeing some Nurse Joys and other people, that looked like Doctors. Were all gathered in one hall, in turn making her jog up to them and ask advice about being a traveling Pokemon doctor.

Robert just grin wide seeing Green, able to talk to someone who would know about, healing and curing Pokemon when their injured. Then he looked over to Shadow, who was talking to People, that looked a little foreign, and saw the sign that was standing, next to the door way. Said, 'Johto travelers welcome'.

Tilting his head a bit, he wondered if Shadow came from Johto. Though wasn't quite sure about that, so he just shruged his shoulders and continue his way. Following the halls, to the main ball room. Seeing the size of the room, that stretches very far and wide. With dinning tables, cover with white table cloths and silver wear. That were place carefully on them.

Letting out a whistle, he walk towards one of the tables and sat down on chair. Seeing that both Trainers and Nobles, were chatting about and giving each other advices. While some were showing their pokemon to each other. While some were, complimenting how wel groom they were.

Robert just let out a small smile and looked down a bit. He wasn't really into these type of ball rooms or interaction about grooming. Heck, he got curious about the topic and released Eevee from his pokeball, which the light went to the floor and appear the brown fur Pokemon. Looking up to Robert with its black perl eyes.

"Hey Eevee! How ya doing?" Robert asked with a smile and chuckle, seeing how the brown Pokemon jump up onto his lap and lick his chin. Giving out a happy squeak, then notch its ears, with its eyes following Robert's hand. That glided a cross the brown pokemon fur. Making the little guy close its eyes, liking the soft petting from its trainer. While letting out a little squeak, from Robert accendently, rubbing its one ear.

"Oh sorry. Forgot about that little patch of fur eevee." He told his pokemon with concern. Seeing the pokemon shaking its head, trying to tell its trainer that it was alright. After a while, hanging around with Eevee. Robert couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him, from behind. So looking over his shoulders, he was surprise to see a little girl, with long blue hair that reaches to her back.

Along with what seems to be a noble dress. Staring at him and Eevee, with a gaze that says. "Nice to meet you and is that your pokemon"

Robert smiled at the little girl, whom smiled back and walked up to the Eevee. Petting it slowly. "Is this your Eevee?" The little girl asked. Which Robert could probably tell, she is about 6 to 7 years old. Nodding to the girl and setting the pokemon down to the floor, while kneeling at the same time.

"Yup, he's my first ever Pokemon and friend", Robert explain. Seeing the girl crouching down as well. Laughing at the playful Eevee, who was hopping back from her and then stepping in front of her. Trying to get her to play with him.

"That's cool...I can't wait, till I start my journey as well. When did you start?" She asked, with her gaze turning to the boy. Who looked up in thought, trying to remember what time and month he did left.

"Umm...Around about a month ago. Though I started a little late", He said embarrase about starting his journey at 11 years old. But knowing his mom, she would wanted him to be prepare then going out to the world. With no knowledge at all. Looking back to the girl, her eyes were wide in surprised and smiled big with actually breaking out of her noble stature.

"Really! You don't need to be exhactly ten years old. To start your journey?" She asked, with hopeful looking eyes. Which Robert just nodded and got tackle down by his Eevee, who was fuming about being ignored. Causing the girl to laugh at that action.

"Y...Yeah, ow", Robert started, while rubbing his stomach and glareing at Eevee, who was trying to pretend to whistle. Then looked back to the girl. "You thinking of starting late? If so, then thats a good thing. Can get easily prepare", he explain. While the girl was so focus on him and wanting to know things about being a trainer.

"OH How rude of me!" She said suddenly, getting up and curtsey to Robert. "Name's Dawn Berlits, of the Berlits family", She finished, with Robert chuckling and bow to her in a playful manner.

"Well Dawn, my name is Robert arma. So what are you doing here on the S.S Anne?" He asked, while straighting himself back up. While Dawn, pointed towards a man. That was speaking with .

"My dad and I, are traveling a cross diffrent regions. Right now, Kanto is our last stop. Then we are going to head back to Sinnoh", she reply, while smiling up to him and at the same time raising an arm up for a hand shake. "Well, I better get going. Nice to meet someone like you Robert", she said, while getting her eyes back to that. Noble stature, making Robert to rub the back of his head. Shaking hands with her.

"Of course! If you ever do become a trainer and if I am ever in Sinnoh. We should have a pokemon battle!" He said happily, with Eevee squeaking at the response. Causing the girl to laugh again and said good bye to the Pokemon and Trainer, while running back to her dad. Excitedly telling him about how, she met her first Pokemon trainer.

"Heh, we only been seperated for a short time and your already influence kids to become a pokemon trainer", Said Green, who walked up to the boy, along with Shadow and Yellow. Who all sat down at the table, with happy smiles. Which Robert figured they had a good time with the people.

"Actually, to be honest. She kinda came up to us. She definatly, took a liking to Eevee. So no doubt she wanted to become a trainer, once she gotten older." He explain, which all three nodded. Seeing how Eevee was having a good time, they decided to release their pokemon as well.

Shadows houndoom, Yellows Beautifly and Green's Warturtle. Which Robert was surprised to see that her Squirtle evolved.

"Wow! Ruby..." Stop mid sentence, seeing her glareing at him. Which he raise both hands up in defense. "Sorry! Green", which she nodded and smiled. "Any way. Hey Warturtle! How it going?" He asked the water type Pokemon. Who was smiling and saying it's name to Robert, trying it best to explain, how hard much hard work it have done over the month. While, giving a peace symbole with its claws. Letting Robert know that it is doing, its best to protect Green any way it could.

Once every one was all settle and getting food deliver to them. The three of them, were surprise how much attention Robert was getting. Ranging from children wanting to play with his Eevee, towards asking what its like to be a trainer. While some of the adults, were coming to him for aid. Of what they should do, if the said children who came up to him. Wanted to be a Pokemon trainer.

The boy was swamp and could not believe that neither, Shadow, Yellow or Green. Help him out of this situation! Its bad enough, that he is shy around people. But trying to give advice to the parents? Now thats a difficult chore in itself. Thankfully saved the boy from any embarrasement.

"Heh...Thanks ! Don't know how long, I would've been able to answer all their questions", Robert said, with a tired look. Seeing the Gym leader laughing and patting his shoulder.

"No problem, so any way? You ready for that Pokemon battle?" He asked with a smirk. Seeing how eager the young trainer is. With the other three, just quietly enjoying their food and meal.

Few minutes later ...

Everyone was now standing around, out on the deck. With the sea winds blowing and softly pushing the waves up and down a bit. Both trainers and Nobles were on the upper decks, watching the Gym battle that was about to take place, on the S.S Anne. Which will be the very first Gym battle on a boat.

Robert standing on the end of where is standing. His vision was slowly getting dim and re-focus again. With the ship tilting up and down. Making Robert get a little motion sickness. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling, blinked his eyes and re-focus what was ahead. Though he just couldn't shake the feeling of getting sick.

"Alright! Lets go Raichu!" Shouted , throwing the pokeball forward. Bursting open and shot out a beam of light, revealing Raichu standing tall and proud. With its paws cross in front of its chest.

"Raiichu! chu, chu!" It cried out, while pumping its paw to a 'come on' motion. Which Robert smirk at this, while his hand shakingly, grab one of his pokeball. While slowly shaking his head trying to focus on the battle, that was sappouse to take place right now.

"Okay! Eevee, I choose you!" He shouted, while almost throwing the ball off balance. Once it landed onto the floor, it quickly burst open and revealed Eevee, with a determine look and ready for battle.

"Hey?" Shadow suddenly asked to Yellow and Green, which the girls shift their eyes at the older teen.

"Yes...We see it too Shadow", Green said. Making Yellow looking back to the girl with confusion. While following her arm that was pointing towards Robert. To let her see the condition he was in. "I knew this was a bad idea...Robert gets easily motion sickness on boats. But hey, knowing him. He will be able to fight against it", Green said, shrugging her shoulders a bit. While going back to continue watching the battle.

While Yellow stare back at Robert and gulped a bit. Consisdering that it was both her and idea, to have him battle on the S.S Anne on his birthday. Well one thing for sure, this is definatly a bad predictament on both ends.

Even was seeing this. Raising one eye brow at the same time. Noticing how Robert, was shaking a bit. But will constantly shake him self out of it. "_Well kid...I hope you know what your doing"_, he thought to himself while thrusting his arm forward. "Raichu, show the little baby Pokemon what we can do! Go use quick attack!" He commended.

Which the Pokemon nodded and dashed forward with a beam of light behind it. While Eevee, move back in shock and waited for its command. "Eevee! Agility and then use swift" He tried to command, but quickly grab onto the side railings, trying to keep balance.

Eevee, lower one brow at the slow command, but manage to dodge just in time. By quickly side stepping, with agility. Then spin around in a circle. Shooting multiple stars that was about to make contact to Raichu.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Shouted , which the mouse pokemon. Pump its paws ands shot out a powerful electric move, that was cutting through swift and mde contact to Eevee, causing the brown Pokemon to go flying and crashing into a wall. Which some of the spectators wince at this.

"Eevee! You al..Alright!" Robert slured a bit, trying to get the dizzy feeling out of him. Seeing the brown Pokemon slowly getting up and shaking its head. While getting back into it's battle stance, though got thwack by a mega punch. From Raichu whom appear right in front of Eevee, while thrusting its fist a cross the Pokemon cheek.

"Follow up with Thunder!" commended, while Robert move his head to and back to Eevee, who was struggling to get back up from the mega punch.

"Eevee! Defend by using Shadow Ball!" Which surprised every one on the ship and .

"Ah, smart move", Shadow suddenly said, while chuckling slightly. Leaving Green and Yellow to looked at him. "You see, Thunder can break through anything. Because of how powerful it is. But! Shadow ball is also, made of pure energy. Which if the two collide", he left it hanging. While moving both hands apart to emphasize the end result.

"It will cancel out each other...But?" Yellow suddenly said, while watching Eevee charge up the shadow ball. "Will Eevee, survive the explosion?" She asked, which the two trainers pale a bit and look at the battle. She was right, Eevee already recieve alot of damage from Thunderbolt and Mega Punch.

"Now fire it up into the air Eevee!" He smirk to himself, knowing that Thunder gets shoot up into the air and then suddenly arch itself, towards the opponet. Which exhactly what just happen. Once Raichu let out a roar and discharging the electricity from it's cheeks, that cover around it's body to re-route it all over. Then fired it up into the air at the same time. Eevee fired off his Shadow ball at the same time.

Which both attacks made contact. Before it could even arch itself. Shocking every one around them. Making Green and Yellow jump up onto their feet with excitment. Especially Green who was analysing the scene that took place. "Now I see it, like Shadow said! If Eevee's shadow ball were to be fired into the air. Which will cancel out the Thunder attack, but Robert made Eevee shoot up into the air. Before it could arch itself!" She said excitedly.

Making Shadow and Yellow widen their eyes and looked towards the clouded battle field. smiling at the outcome of how it went. It all turned into what Robert wanted, but now the bad thing is. Both teams, can't see each other.

"Eevee! Run up the wall with agility and jump off at the same time, using swift attack!" Robert shouted, which made his friends to blink their eyes. This command was way to advance.

"Robert! Thats way to advance, Eevee won't probably have enou-", Before Green was able to finish her sentence, they all saw the brown Pokemon. Dashing out of the cloud and running up the wall with incredible speed. Then more shockingly, perform the command with out a hitch and fire off swift. Into the dust cloud, causing the cloud to split open, with a surprise Raichi. Who recieve the attack at full force.

"Now, follow up with Iron tai-" Robert said, but quickly went to his knees, before he could finish his command. Which this gave Raichu enough time to recover and upper cut into Eevee with a Mega punch. Causing the pokemon to scream out in pain and come crashing down into the deck.

Making some of the spectators to gasp. Dawn who was watching with her Butler, tug onto his pants and looked up to him. Seeing him starring back down. "Will...Will Eevee be alright?" She asked. With wavering eyes, getting really worried about the little Pokemon. Which the butler chiuckle.

"Don't worry young Dawn. All Pokemon will have to do this, when they battle each other. They can easily get heal at the Pokemon Center...But right now", he stop for a bit. To take a look at the struggling Pokemon. Who was growling and glareing at the Mouse Pokemon, with slight breathing. "If this were to keep up, that Trainer is going to lose..." He answer honestly, making Dawn to look at Robert. Who was struggling to keep, the motion sickness.

"I don't think its his fault. Looks like he doesn't fair well with boats", Dawn said. Which the butler nodded, seeing the condition the trainer was in.

Robert he was finally up on his feet. Quickly looked where Eevee was and saw how badly bruise it was. "Eevee! Agility!" He shouted. Which the pokemon nodded and dashed forward with a hop.

"_Alright Robert...Lets see how well, you fair in a bad situation..."_ Shadow thought to himself. Seeing the action between the two Pokemon. Raichu trying its best to shock Eevee, with its thunder bolt. Which were missing its target. Eevee will constantly, hop left and right. Every time that a thunderbolt will be fired and miss. Richosheing off from the floor boards. In turn, making some of the spectators and trainers, to cover their eyes when. One of the bolts will fire straight up.

"Alright Eevee, quick attack off the wall and follow up with Iron tail!" Robert shouted, which Eevee nodded and jump onto the wall and shoot it self from the wall and rocketed towards a shock Raichu.

"Raichu, don't let him get the chance! Use thunderbolt!" commanded, but widden his eyes, seeing Raichu pumping its arms. But no electricity coming out of its cheeks. "Thunder shock!" again. Nothing came up. While this was happening, Eevee wag his tail hard. Forming and making it turn into iron. seeing this, quickly swipe his arm down shouting a new command that was Mega punch.

Thrusting its paw forward. Both moves made contact. Causing Eevee to move back a bit and Raichu's paw keeps going up. Which Eevee quickly moved its body again and landed a direct hit to Raichu. Whom moved back from the impact and holding its stomach. Sure it wasn't effective, since electric type aren't weak against.

"Quick Shadow Ball!" Robert quickly said, while quickly covering his mouth and turning around and facing off the deck. Which some of the spectators wince a bit and quickly look back to the little Pokemon who was charging up a shadow ball. high above it's head. taking this his chance, while Robert is being distracted.

"Raichu! Hurry and use quick attack!" He shouted, which the mouse Pokemon did and charge straight towards Eevee. With every one leaning over the railings wondering, who will get the last hit. Yellow and Green were holding on to each other, chattering their teeth together, anxious to see who will deliver the final blow. While Shadow was bitting his nails like a type writer.

Eevee, seeing his trainer not focusing on the battle. Knew he was leaving it up all to him. Quickly slamming his head down, knowing it wouldn't fire it off in time, before Raichu strike. Once the move explouded from touching the ground. Causing a huge wind to blow every where, which got Robert's attention.

Every one was on the edge. Waiting, waiting for the cloud to disappear. Hoping to see who ever came out of the move. When the ocean breeze blew by, clearing away the cloud of smoke. showed Raichu standing there in soot. With its eyes blinking and puff out a smoke cloud from it's mouth. Falling backwards with swirls on its eyes. Everyone blinking at this and move their attention to a coward Eevee. Who was covering its eyes with both ears, shivering and shaking. Thinking to it self, "_I'm dead, I'm dead, dead,dead. I lost...I'm..."_ Suddenly getting out of its thoughts .

Moved one ear away from its right eyes and took a peak. Seeing that Raichu haves fainted and on the ground. Letting out groans of its defeat. Then Eevee quickly got picked up by his excited trainer, who toss Eevee up in the air and caught him hugging it close. "You did it Eevee! You won!" He shouted, which every one was clapping and cheering. All of them were proud to witness a great Gym battle. That was spectactular and amazing sight to see. Especially on a cruise.

Yellow, Green and Shadow walked up to the trainer excitedly, congratulating Eevee with its victory. While patting Roberts back. Which then his entire face turned green and hand over Eevee to Yellow, while running towards the edge of the dock. Making his friends, flinch and wince a bit seeing this. While was patting his partners head, which Raichu was smiling up to its trainer. "Heh, Not every day you get to challenge 2 great Trainers. In 2 days huh Raichu?" He asked, smililng at the mouse Pokemon.

Dawn who watch this nodded to herself and looked up to her butler. "I have decided, that once my 10th birthday comes. I want to be a Pokemon trainer." She said, with determination in her eyes. The butler was about to oppose from the suggestion, but one look in her eyes towards the trainer. Made him realise this battle and meeting with him. Encourage her final decission.

"Alright , we will have to check it over with your mother and father though ok?" He said with a big smile. Which made her smile and nodded. Looking back to the trainers below, trying to make Robert feel better.

Outside the S.S Anne...

"Here ya go! The Thunder badge!" announced, handing the badge on to the open palm of Robert's hand. Who gave a meek smile from the motion sickness and nodded. Once they were done with their good byes and getting directions of where to head next. They headed off.

" Hey!" Yellow suddenly yelled, running up to a sign that was a bit ahead of them. Which the others caught up to her and saw her reading a sign. "There's an amusement Park, just a few routes ahead! We should go there and celebrate Green and Robert's victory!" she exclaim, clapping her hands together, getting smiles from others. Agreeing with the idea and headed off, with Yellow pulling both Green and Robert. Causing the two to get drag on the ground. Shouting to Yellow to slow down and calm down. While Shadow just laugh his head off from the scene.

"Aw man. This journey is definatly worth going. Though...", he suddenly harden his gaze. Staring at the three young trainers. "What will become of them? Once they make it to the Pokemon league..." He silently wonder, remember how some times. Leagues make friends turn onto each other and betray their friendship. Knowing how Yellow was keeping a secret from the two, it looked like it will be heading to that direction.

But for now...He will just follow them and watch how this all turn out. He is just having to much fun with the trainers. With the amusment park for their next destination. What fun things await for them? While I still haven't gotten a pieace of cake!

To be continue...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Please read and review XD**

**...**

Chapter 16: Yellow vs Green. Who will stay and who will go!

Its been a long journey for our trainers. But they manage to pulled through the most difficult and the most harshest of times. Now, their going to get some relaxation by...

"Yahoo! The carnival, carnival!" Shouted Yellow, happily spinning around. Then quickly started moving from left to right, with her hands over her fore head. While squealing a bit and bouncing a bit. Getting really impatient. Seeing all the diffrent kind of rides. From ferris wheel, merry go rounds, bumper cars, roller coasters and tons of diffrent attractions and games.

Robert, Shadow and Green were all just standing there and watching the excited girl. Just prance around and looking over at signs and diffrent games that were place. Leaving the three to just sweat drop and laugh nervously at the young blonde.

"Boy she sure gets excited", explain Shadow, by looking towards Green and Robert. Who both nodded and Robert looking up with a pointer finger.

"Well, back then when she was a kid. She useually gets sick when a field trip comes. So she some times, misses out on alot of things.", he said. Turning his gaze at Yellow. Deciding to walked ahead of the other two, which he was suddenly pulled in by Yellow and carried off to the ticket stand. With him yelling to her to stop.

Green and Shadow follow right behind them. With Green letting out a hum and crossing her arms a bit. Closing one eye and tilting her head a bit. "Some thing wrong Green?" Asked Shadow, he looked at the brunette girl.

"I know I'm forgetting some thing...Especially between these two. Some thing out of character" She said, leaving a hand under her chin. Getting into a deep thought, causing Shadow to raise an eye brow and turn his attention at the two young trainers. Whom came back with tickets for every one.

Every body that was there, were having tons of fun and enjoying them selfs. By playing games at the stands, that were shooting water into a Squirtles face. Which who ever fills the balloon up with water first and blow it up wins. While some of the games, have you toss rings and hope that one of them lands on top of the bottles. Some shooting a ball into a hoop and many more.

Seeing the looks Yellow and Robert were giving, Shadow just had to smile. Seeing the boy finally relaxing, from intense training and the battle he had recently. Plus the miss hap of motion sickness. Its no wonder, these two will be excited.

"Lets go on that ride!" Yellow and Robert both shouted, pointing at 2 diffrent rides at once, causing Green to pump her arm high into the air and shouted.

"Thats it! Thanks you two...Uh oh", she suddenly said while blinking her eyes and caused Shadow to do the same and looked over at them. Then back up a bit, seeing that Yellow and Robert were glareing at each other with leering eyes. Sending off very high level of threat to each other.

Robert pointed at a ride that was slow and good for relaxing. While Yellow was pointing at the roller coaster and other fast and thrilling rides. In other words, they chose the exhact polar oppasites of what one wanted to ride on.

Putting her fists on her waist, she lean forward with annoyence in her voice. "Come on! You always want to go on the slow and puthetic rides!" Yellow announced, gritting her teeth at the boy. Who crossed his arms and lean forward with his head.

"Well! You always want to go on fast and dangerous rides!" He proclaim, causing Green to slump forward and let out a huge breath of air. Making Shadow chuckle a bit with his shoulders moving up and down. looking at Green, pointing at the two.

"Is this what you meant? Their personality is...", he started snapping his fingers, trying to ge tthe word out. Which Green finished for him.

"Out of character? Yeah", she replyed. Resting a hand over her head. Rubbing where the hat was and shook her head. "The first time, Yellow actually came with us. To an amusement park, Robert and Yellow will always choose seperate rides. Which causes them too...Well", then motion her head towards the two.

Who were now yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, Yellow stomping her foot, while Robert haves his arms down against his sides. Causing both Green and Shadow to just stare at the arguing trainers. Shouting out nonsence to each other at the same time. Saying how their prefer rides are more better than the others.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Shadow, which Green shift her eye towards him and drop her head and walked forward. Noise from the two getting louder. Once she got to them and looking at the two kids. Getting a tick mark on her head, while slowly raising her fist up a bit.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" She screamed, hitting them both over the heads, causing Yellow and Robert to quickly crouched down low, rubbing their heads from the two large bumps that were showing. Yellow wincing and turning her head towards Green.

"Green...What did you do that for!" She asked, while standing back up. Softly touching the bump with a hiss at the same time. Robert getting up and glareing at Green with annoyence.

"Yeah! We were having a discussion here!"

"NO! You weren't! You two are screaming and yelling at each other. For which rides to go on...seesh", she stop mid sentence. While scratching the side of her cheek and tapping her foot. With Shadow finally joining in with the conversation.

"Why do you two act like this any way?" Shadow asked, which caused Yellow and Robert to blink and stare at each other. Then suddenly glare and humph at each other, both of their arms cross and looking away at each other.

"Why? Because we all know, that fast rides are really dangerous!" Robert Pro-claimed, closing his eyes.

"Because slow rides are really lame and boring!" Pro-claim Yellow, moving her head to the side, not accepting Roberts pressence. Green gritting her teeth and leering at the two, although Shadow saw that her gaze was mostly towards Yellows direction. Making the older boy to question this a bit.

"Alright then!" He suddenly announced, causing every one to look at the boy with questioning looks. Raising his hand up near his face and winked at the others. "Then we shall ride both fast and slow rides, so this way we can please both parties! How does that sound!" He exclaim, while smiling at the three. Green nodding a bit, while Yellow and Robert groaning about its a waste of time.

Once they headed out to the rides. They started with the slower rides. Which were like bumper cars, mirror mazes and merry go rounds. Although Robert, Green and Shadow were enjoying them selfs. Yellow was fast asleep on the merry go round, getting frustraited and shouting out in the mirror maze and purposly letting her bumper car get bump. Not enjoying any of the rides they went on, or attractions they enjoyed.

Though rides like tea cups, or small roller coaster. Everyone was sort of fair on it, but still Yellow just let out a yawn and didn't bother with the rides. Once they were done, riding the slow ones that Robert wanted to go on. Yellow and him went back into screaming and yelling at each other, after she made a comment saying that those were baby rides. Which Green and Shadow just sat down at a picnic table, glareing at the two trainers. Wondering when this will ever stop.

Once the group finally got them to settle down, thanks to Greens monsterous punches to the trainers head. Causing both of them to fall on the ground and shaking in fear, at the girl who was towering over them. Before she could say anything though, Yellow suddenly jump up and squeal saying its time for the fast rides. Robert's face just pale at this, while getting pulled to the rides.

Yellow have proved to them, that on the outside. She is a caring and soft girl. But deep inside...Shes a thriller girl! She went on to any rides that were incredibly fast and some that were spinning at high speed, along with rides that will bring you so high up and suddenly drop you down in a bungie like motion. Even Roller coasters. The girl was definatly one for excitment and thrills, shockingly surprising Green alot.

After they were all done with the rides, all of them minus Yellow. Who went to get some food for every one. Were waiting outside of the bathroom...Poor Robert, his face was turning all diffrent shades of green and colors. From each ride they took for Yellow. The boy was litterly falling down to his knees and bumping into every thing that came his way, from being too dizzy to even walk.

Thankfully, Green called off any more rides until he was back to standing on his own two feet. Shadow was definatly surprised how terrify Robert was, the boy wouldn't even let go of the railings in the line and took all 3 of them. To just pull him off, while breaking the railings in half.

After the boy finally came out from the restoroom, holding his stomach and groaning. Mumbling how he hated Yellows taste of getting thrills. Said girl came back with every ones order and her holding cheese fries. Caused Robert's face to turn green again and ran back to the restroom.

Green getting a bit annoyed, grab Yellow by the arm and started pulling her away from the amusement park. With Yellow trying to walk back to Shadow and tugging her arm. Trying to break free from her grip. "Geeze Green, you have a grip there", Yellow exclaim, trying to break free.

Green shaking her head a bit, looked over towards Shadow. "Shadow! Make sure Robert eats and look after him...While I have a private chat with Yellow here...", she explained why glareing at the girl. Whom blinked her eyes in confusion and wonder what Green wanted with her.

Couple minutes have passed, since they left the amuzement park. With Green looking around her and starring at the trees, that were rustling and blowing gently against the wind. While looking behind her and Yellow. With her brown hair rising a bit and gently rested on her back. Then nodded with closed eyes, letting go of Yellows arm.

Walk off couple good distance from Yellow. By having her arms out in a 'T' formation. Counting her steps in her head. Spinning around, to face Yellow whom. Tilt her head in confusion. Then back up a bit, seeing the glare that was being sent to her. Green's hat casting a shadow over her fore head a bit.

Thrusting her arm forward, pointing at the blonde hair girl.

"Yellow!" She called out, causing the girl to flinch a bit from the tone of her voice. "I want you to stop journeying with Robert now!" She announced, causing Yellow to raise an eye brow a bit. Scratching the back of her head.

"Umm...Why? Robert, Shadow and I are getting through things okay...I don't really need to see why I shoul-" Yellow started explained, causing Green to face palm her self and shook her head. Looking up to the sky and breathing out a sigh.

"You just don't get it do you Yellow?" She asked, sliding her hand back down to her side. Resting it on her hip for sappurt and saw Yellow. Just shrug her shoulders at Green. Whom sweat drop and let out a small chuckle. Remembering her mother telling her, to always finish her sentences when talking. "I mean...Whos the strongest in your group so far Yellow?" She asked. Knowing how the girl felt about people comparing her strength with others.

"Well...Umm...I would say number wise...Shadow, but he only shown one Pokemon. So we don't know how strong he really is...", she explain while holding up one finger. Then raise another one. "2nd will probably be Robert", before she could finish her sentence. Green interrupted her.

"Exhactly! Your the weakest in the group right? Always staying behind the side lines. Letting them take care of the more dangerous stuff. Am I right?" She said, grinning a bit, but blink her eyes, seeing Yellow once again. Shrug her shoulders and nodding her head a bit. _"okay...Something I miss?"_ She thought to her self.

"I do my best to help out possible I can...I wouldn't say I'm well..."

"un-realiable? Useless?" Green finished for her, getting a bit nerved. Though seeing Yellow glaring back at her. Definatly threw her for a loop.

"Never have I...!"

"Lets face it Yellow! You always let some one else do battle for you. Never once, aiding them in the time of need...", she exclaim, while grabbing her pokeball. Looking at Yellow whom harden her gaze at Green.

"What are you trying to do Green? You were never like this when we were kids..."

, taking a step forward. She let out a shakey breath and had to know something. "Green? Why are you being like this?" She asked, with concern in her voice. Watching Green just grit her teeth a bit, throwing her pokeball forward. Releasing her Warturtle out of its pokeball, with dark blue skin. With wave symbole ears on the side of its head, its brown and yellow shell. Covering the rest of its body, pumping its arms up and down shouted.

"Warturtle!"

Yellow taking a step back a bit, surprised that Green was sending out her Pokemon for a battle. "Green? Wh..Why are you doing this!" She called out, slowly moving her hand to her pokeballs. Seeing Green just looking down to the ground, her hair fore shadowing her face. Neglecting any one to see her emotion. Shoulders shaking up and down.

"Because...Robert shouldn't have to walk and travel with some one who is weak..." She whisper out. Causing Yellow to slightly widen her eyes a bit. Seeing Green looking up with tears going down her cheeks. Gritting her teeth. "You know how it felt? To be capture and couldn't do anything to help him, to defeat the enemy!" She shouted, causing Yellow to take a step back in surprised.

Then blink her eyes, realizing that Green was mentioning the event on . "You mean? The incident at ?" She asked, seeing the confusion going through Green's faced, shaking her head a bit.

"Robert...Robert didn't tell you what happen?" She asked, her cheeks a little red from letting the tears flow. Pointing to Yellow who nodded her head and explain that. No matter how many times she asked him. He would always tell her, when ever he feels like hes ready to speak. This made Green stare at Yellow for a bit and then towards, her Pokemon whom. Looked back with a smile and giving a thumbs.

Saying in a way, that Robert kept his promise. Looking down with a slight smile. _"He...Kept his promise after all. Heh...Robert haves come along way and if Yellow doesn't know? While trying everything to get it out of him. Then...She must've grown too. But I still won't let Robert, suffer the same fate he did at !" _She thought to herself. _"Time to change tatics with this..."_, She finished, while giving a little smile. Looking up to the blonde hair girl.

"Alright Yellow, how about a little bet?" She asked, making the blonde girl, lower her gaze a bit and slightly move her head a bit. Her mouth slightly open.

"What kind of bet?" Yellow slowly asked. Seeing the grin on Green's face, getting a little scheaming.

"If I win...", she let the sentence hang for a bit. Tapping the bottom of her chin and looking up to the sky. Shifting her eyes down to stare at Yellow. "I will take your place and travel with Robert", she announced. Smiling at Yellow whom step back a bit, not liking where this bet was going.

"And if I lose?" She asked slowly, got her pokeball ready.

"If you lose...You have to go back home!" Green announced. Making Yellow harden her stare and wouldn't believe that Green wanted her to go back home, after coming this far in their Journey.

"Can't believe, I'm actually going to go through with this...Come on out! Beautifly!" Yellow shouted, thrusting the ball forward. After landing onto the ground, it burst open and shot out a beam of light. Once the light disappear, it showed a butterfly looking creature, with blue color orbs for eyes, with rainbow color decorative pattern wings. A curled up thin nose. Is back being grey and the stomach and face, being white color.

"beauuuutifly!" The pokemon cried out.

both Pokemon starring each other down, waiting for the first command to be announced. With the girls looking at one another and nodded at the same time. With the wind picking up a bit in speed, softly blowing their hair a bit.

"Go!" They both called out. Making both Pokemon to charge at each other. Beautifly keeping itself in the sky, knowing that Warrturtle could pulverize it, if it ever got to close to the turtle pokemon. But quickly swerve to the right. Dodging a water gun that nearly, made contact to its stomach.

Swerving and diving, from the multiple water gun attacks, that were missing every time. Cause Green to grit her teeth a bit, but then looked towards one of the trees and smiled. Looking back to her pokemon, she quickly pointed to the side.

"Warturtle! Aim at that tree!" She commanded, which the water Pokemon. stop its firing and looked towards the direction that its trainer wanted it to shoot at. Quickly running forward and jump a bit. Lean its head back and bob forward. Shooting out a powerful gush of water gun at the tree bark. Causing it to ricoshet off, in turn causing it to go flying up towards Beautifly.

Yellow seeing this, panic a bit and tryed to give out a command. Before the attack could hit, but was too late. Beautifly recieve a full blow from the attacked. Soaking the bug pokemon, while pushing it down a bit. Which then Warturtle, quickly turn around and fired off its water gun again at the ground. Propelling it backwards and ram right into Beautifly, sending it flying back up into the air.

"Beautifly, quick! Before it can land. Use Mega drain!" Yellow cried out, which the Beautifly quickly straighten itself and started glowing green, along with Warturtle. Whom closed its eyes and started grunting in pain. Then small green orbs of light, came flying out of Warturtle and into Beautifly, Which the butterfly Pokemon quickly smiled and dance in the air for a bit.

"Good, now follow up with silver wind!"

"Warturtle! Used Withdraw!"

Each trainer gave out their commands to the pokemon. Which they did as they were told. Beautifly flapping its wings as hard it could. Sending out silver like winds towards the turtle Pokemon. Whom quickly tucked in its head, legs and arms. Into its shell, getting a direct blow from the attack. But only managing to shake and rock the shell a bit. Not making good amount of damage to the water type Pokemon.

"Alright then" Yellow exclaim, through gritted teeth. "Use string shot and spin Warturtle around!" She called out, which Green moved back in surprised.

The Butterfly pokemon, stop flapping its wings. While straightening its thin like nose and shot out a white sticky string towards the shell of the Pokemon. Once that happen, Beautifly started to spin around and around and around. Lifting the Warturtle shell off the ground and into the air. Causing it to smack into trees and branches.

"Wartutrtle! Break out by using Bite!" Green called out, which the Pokemon took its head out of the shell, closed its one eye and open its mouth wide as possible. Chomping down and breaking the thread that was stuck on its shell. By doing this, it went flying into a good distance, flipping its self over. Landing and sliding to a stop, quickly looked up to the Beautifly. Who was having trouble stopping, fired off its water gun at the Bug Pokemon.

Making a direct hit and pushed it up into the tree bark that was behind the bug Pokemon.

"Beautifly! You okay!" Yellow called out to her pokemon, seeing it struggle to get back up from the ground. _" If I keep this up. Green will win this match. But...How am I sappouse to beat Warturtle...Think Yellow, think!" _She thought to herself, looking around the surroundings. Looking at all the trees and bushes that were around them. Widen her eyes a bit, seeing a small thread hanging off from a branch. Then smiled and looked towards Beautifly who finally manage to get back into the air, slowly at first.

"Better give up Yellow. Using Beautifly to battle against Warturtle, was a bad choice", she explain. Seeing how Yellow was trying to come up with a stragety to fight back. "This is what happens...To those who arent prepare or are weak to even defend them selfs!" She shouted, while thrusting her arm forward, with determination in her eyes. "Warturtle, use Skull bash!" Green called out, which Warturtle, started to gather alot of strength. Slowly lowering its head. Yellow sweating and gritting her teeth at this, she knew how powerful this move was.

"Heh. I've train all day and night. To teach Warturtle this move", Green started to explain, while moving a open palm to her side. Chuckling a bit, "To be honest, it was very difficult to accomplish. I almost lost my will, after the incident at ", she then looked at Yellow with seriousness. "But seeing how brave and determine Robert was. With only Pidgey left in the fight. I knew, I had to up my game and get strong to protect those who are in need. Especially if I am to be a Pokemon docter!" She announced, seeing that Warturtle was about done with its move.

"_I only get one shot at this..."_, Yellow thought to herself, then called out to Beautifly. "Beautifly! Cover the trees with String shot!"

Which the bug Pokemon, did exhactly that and fired off. Stream upon stream of sticky thread up at the trees, covering them with silver coating and threads. Trying it's best to, get the entire area cover with blankets of shining threads.

"Its too late! NOW! Skull bash!" Green shouted, by swiping her arm down. With all the energy it charged up, Warturtle blasted forward and broke through the ground it was standing on. Causing a crator to be place. Flying and soaring through the skies, with white energy covering its entire body. Heading straight towards the Bug Pokemon. "_Its Over Yellow", _Green thought with a smug grin. But blinked in surprised, from what Yellow commanded next.

"Now Beautifly, use the string to pull youself out of there!"

"What!"

Beautifly did exhactly that, flung its self over Warturtles head, making the turtle pokemon widen its eyes. Crashing right into the bark of the tree, implanting its head in it. "Warturtle!" Green exclaim outloud. Worried for the Pokemon's safety. Then looked up towards Beautifly, who was couple feet away from the multiple string shots.

"Quickly now! Use Gust Attack!" Yellow shouted with a smiled and one arm raised. The Butterfly pokemon cried out and started flapping its wings, very hard and with percise aim. Started throwing the covered forest threads, right towards Warturtle whom finally got free from the tree. To only get glued back into it and getting all tangled and tied up from the strings, while recieving heavy damage from the Gust attack. The poor Pokemon was cacoon inside the string shot. Making it immoblize and making it un-able to continue on with the fight.

Green just stood there, with one eye twitching a bit and mouth open a bit. "_Holy cow...Thats...Thats amazing! Covering the forest around us with string shot. To pulled Beautifly away from the attack. Then following up with a Gust attack behind said strings. To blow them directly at Warturtle and cacooning him up with it. So it won't be able to attack and move at all...Yellow...When did you get this strong?"_ She thought at the end and stared at the Blonde girl. Who was helping Warturtle out of the cacoon and started healing it. From the battle it just got done with. Once it was healed, it smiled up at the blonde girl and thanked her for the help.

Looking down to the ground, smiling to herself. _"Heh...I must be a complete fool...To think that Yellow wouldnt train herself, to get strong. But?"_ Looking back up tot he girl, with a curious gaze. _"Why so much strength and skill for this battle? What are you hiding Yellow?"_ She thought to herself and decided to help the girl out. Resting a hand on her shoulder, causing Yellow to look up and smile at Green whom smiled back.

After they got everything settle and said that the bet was off. They headed back to the spot where they left Shadow and Robert. When they arrived, both girls blinked their eyes and saw that Robert was holding and carrying alot of game prizes. From huge stuff Pokemon dolls and toys, while Shadow was fuming and mumbling under his breath, saying how Robert just got lucky in those game.

Which Robert agreed, that it was probably just luck that he won in almost 10 games, him and Shadow played. While also going on some rides and inside diffrent scary rides. Which Robert explain to them, that he kept hearing a girl like scream. In which there was no girls around them, or girls who were on the ride. Just hide their eyes on Robert's shoulder.

This kinda made Green turn head a bit and asked if they screamed. Which then she snap her head back and blink. Seeing how Robert was rubbing the back of his head, with his eyes soften. Saying that even with a girl on the ride, they werent screaming at all. Or just pretending to scream for fun. Then said, it always happen once a horrible bad puppet spider will suddenly drop down, to surprise the riders.

At this, Shadow turned around and gotten pale. Hoping that none of them, will connect the dots that it was him. Who got scared.

Handing over some of the prizes he won to Green, causing the girl to blush a bit and laughed at how. Robert said, he wouldn't be able to carry it all by himself. Plus, couldn't figure out how to send it back to his house. Green just blurted out, she will keep some of the items with her. But also handing some to Yellow, a small Pikachu limited edition Pokemon league doll. With light up cheeks, every time you would hug it. Though they had to laugh at the girl who, kept most of the bigger prizes. Robert earning a punch on the head, after he said that Green was such a over achevier.

Dusk was finally peaking its way through the day. Saying their good byes to Green, whom said that she will be around the route near Rock Tunnel. In case they ever needed some one, to light up the way. The other three decided, to spend some more time on the rides, which once again. Commence the argument between Yellow and Robert. Wanting to go on seperate rides, which both of them this time. Got bonk on the heads, from Shadow. Who announced, they would go on rides, that he wanted to go on. Making the two teens scared at the dark aura he was giving to them. Quickly Hugging onto each other and nodding their heads in fear. Seeing the boy give off a evil laugh.

Thus tomorrow, their Journey will continue once more!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Please read and review XD**

**...**

Chapter 17: I say Bulba and you say Saur

It was a quiet night and the sound of chirping crickets could be heard throughout the forest. All of the pokemon that were nestle in the trees. Were sound asleep and huddle together to keep the night cold air off of them self. Some of the bird type Pokemon was in their nests and inside tree barks and holes. Rattatas, Caterpies and Weedles, were all making beds out of their silk threads from their String shot attacks. While the Rattata's were gathering leafs and hay off from the ground, to make a burrow to sleep on.

Metapod's and Kakuna's were all hanging tightly up against the tree barks. Covering them selfs in a caccoon of String shot, so they will stay warm in the night.

Little ways off from the forest areas is a clearing where some more of the rarest Pokemon live. They were the grass type pokemon called. Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, The biggest one of the entire group was Venasaur.

They were all happpily resting and sleeping together. Not letting the cold air bother them what so ever. Soon a Illumise started flying by and dancing in the air, with its bulb. Glowing and dimming, showing the happiness it was shareing by coming low to the ground, it flew by a Bulbasaur that was sound asleep. The youngest one of the group started stirring and blinking its eyes open.

Once they were fully open, it looked up at the lighten bug Pokemon. Curious of why it was here? But did not mind at all… It got up and started chasing the bug pokemon over the field. Happily saying and barking its name at the bug Pokemon. Who, responded by smiling and glow its bulb brighter at the pokemon. Though when Illumise flew over a hill top, Bulbasaur suddenly took a leap into the air and widen its eyes. Seeing that it just jump over a log and out into a mountain top.

Flailing about, it fell hard onto the slanted mountain, rolling and screaming out. Crying for help to the others! Alerting them that it was in danger, but before they could come to its rescue or hear its call for help. Bulbasaur disappeared through the tree tops, with a loud thud. Cause a dust cloud to appear.

The Bulbasaur who had crashed landed started rubbing the bruise mark on its forehead. Wincing one eye open. Trying to figure out where it was and where it landed. Getting scared and frighten, it backed itself into a bush. Looking out into the woods, seeing how the trees and branches were deform and transform into monster like trees, that were reaching down ready to grab the grass Pokemon. The bulbasaur started to whine and cry out.

Hoping for this nightmare to end and that its friends will be able to find it soon...

The next day in the morning…

"Ah...Ah...ACHOO!" sneezed Robert, who sniffed his nose a bit with one finger. While bring back to his side. The poor boy somehow caught a cold, from training late at night with Pidgeyotto, Butterfree, Pikachu and Eevee. For one of their most interesting training sessions ever made by their trainer. In which, was to seek him out in the dark. By using their senses to spot him and seek him out.

Though, he had to admit. That they were able to find him easily apparently, Pikachu and Eevee were good leaders of the group and gave Pidgeyotto and Butterfree strategy of how to seek him out. First one was Pikachu riding on the back of Pidgeyotto, in turn taking the skies and having Pikachu jump off from the bird pokemon. To light up the night sky with its thunder shock attack!

This is where Eevee and Butterfree came into play. With the help of Pikachu's thunder shock to light up the night sky and giving a light to guide the two. Eevee will use his eye's to stare out into the forest and carefully look at the shadows; to see if any of them seem out of place or, deform from anything that interfere with them.

If that doesn't work...Eevee will then tell Butterfree, to use its gust attacks. To blow off dust and pollen in the air in hoping, that Robert will give out a sneeze or start coughing from the dust. Wasn't really a bad idea and smart for said Pokemon. Although, they were a little off and accendently used to much force with the gust attack and sent Robert flying into a nearby lake.

Frantic as they were, they all rushed down and stop next to the lake. Seeing the hard and frustraited looks their trainer was giving them. Cause everyone a one way ticket to no training for a week. Before they were sent back to their pokeball's, the pokemon all started bursting in laughter. Seeing how some of the night life water Pokemon. Whooper and Surskits were happily playing and sitting on Robert. In term of making it alot harder for the boy to get out of the lake, thus, why he caught a cold.

Shadow and Yellow were both worried about the boy and he could understand why... While also sappurting a very bad bump on the head, curtisy of Yellow yelling and lecturing him, saying how he takes things way too far and should know when to stop if things were to much. He could swear that she hang out with his mom too much.

Shadow was no help either, adding more to the fire. Making Yellow give more lectures of why he should takes things slow.

He wouldn't change any of this. He enjoy the company between the two. Even if he would get lecture and told to take things slowly. He wouldn't trade his friends for anything in the world and hope that it will stay like this for the rest of his journey. Though, he had to be real about this...Sure they're with him right now and having the time of their lives.

But once the journey is over and that the Pokemon league is over for this year. They soon will be going seperate ways and diffrent goals in their life. Looking over to Yellow… Who was rummaging through her book bag, making sure to not drop anything in their walk to the next town location.

He remembered asking her a question in one of the nights that they couldn't sleep at all. He wondered what her goal in life was and the response he got. Was that she wished, to travel and meet all kinds of people and Pokemon in the world they live in. But is more settle to just staying in Kanto and helping out anyone who are in need of assistance. That and wants to run a fishing shop with her grandfather.

He had to chuckle at the memory. Yellow loves to fish and relax in any way she can. Also, she tend to fall sleep at random spots and is content on staying like that, un-till she feels that she rested and regain back any energy she lost. In turn made him raise another question? She is a viridian child...Could that mean, that getting excited easily and using up a lot of energy cause her to fall asleep, in the most weirdest and oddest of all places? The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Every time she will go and heal any of their Pokemon with her power's she will suddenly fall right a sleep or get tired easily.

It was also odd, during one of their Pokemon battles. It was very difficult to beat her Chu with Eevee. The little mouse in his eyes, felt a lot more fast and stronger than usual. He knew that much... But the commands that Yellow gives out were/or felt out of place and purposely guiding the Electric mouse to received damage. Also add in the effect that, it took a lot of different blows from Eevee. A Tackle, Quick Attack, Swift. They all dealt what felt no damage to the Pokemon?

"Could? Could her being a viridian child have something to do with that?" he thought to himself. If that was the case and truth behind the sudden strength the mouse gave, made him nod to himself. Of course, seeing the drawback it had on the girl. Makes you very worried for how much energy gets put into the Pokemon and how draining it be for the trainer...Still starring at her, with worry eyes. If someone or in this case someone like Team Rocket. Ever figure out about this kind of power...Could easily take advantage over the girl and capture her to make her do battle. But of course...Yellow would rather lay down her life, then helping them for any evil deeds.

Shaking his head from feeling another sneeze coming out… He looked over to Shadow with one eye close and the other half open. The teen they met outside of and who help them out to save the Golem and Geodudes, from trainers that constantly went and fought back against them. Or, from Cassidy and Billy...Which Robert suddenly thought he heard someone shouting.

"IT'S BUTCH!"

Along with a giant loud thud, causing all three trainers to looked behind them and back to each other. Shrugging their shoulders and continue on with their walks. Robert getting his thoughts back into subject.

Shadow is definatly a mystery between the two. He saved them from Robert accendently taking chances with Mankeys. At the same time, rile them all up and went after the boy and girl through the route. Even though Yellow would've been safe and sound, since their main target and anguish to take out on was Robert.

He join the two through their journey, saying that the more the merrier. Robert couldn't agree any more with that fact. While also glad, that they had someone with them who had more experience than they do. Though, Shadow never really showed his full Pokemon team, only Houndoom mostly. But hey! Why should he complain? If Shadow didn't want to show his team then that's his choice.

But Robert couldn't help but be curious of what kind of Pokemon he haves. After time through their journey, Robert also asked Shadow, during the time they had at the amusement park. Of what goal Shadow haves for his journey. Surprising the boy by saying, he doesn't have one. Except enjoy what life brings to him. Then saying how right now...His goal is to see how Robert and Yellow's journey will turn out. Along what will they be like once their done, this made Robert smiled on the inside and couldn't help but chuckle at that.

But...Then came the question that was never asked to him. Shadow asked him, what will be his goal for his travels. Robert was about to say, to prove everyone in Pallet Town that he wasn't his brothers shadow. Caused the older boy to glare at him and shove him a bit against a nearby wall. Explaining to him to never have that kind of goal nor, ever let that kind of thing make you blind to the things around you.

This caused Robert to stare at the older teen and wonder why he told him this. After some time leaving the amuzement park and getting time to think things through...Is what led to all these questions of life goal and stuff. Green wanting to be a Pokemon doctor...Red wanting to see every kind of Pokemon. Blue wanting to be a gym leader and Pokemon researcher like his grandfather... Yellow wanting to open up a fishing shop with her grandfather…

For what him and Danny have...Nothing. No goals, no real reason why their on this journey. Originally Robert's normal goal was to beat and meet the elite four...But even then, that will fall under Shadow radar as being blind.

"Robert! ROBERT!" Yellow shouted. Causing the boy to quickly whip his head in her direction, seeing her glared at him and making him lean his head back a bit, blinked his eyes. "You zone out there...What's wrong?" She asked, at the same time giving him a warm wet cloth to put over his forehead.

Accepting the cloth and resting it on his forehead. He let out a sigh and shook his head, "It's nothing Yellow. Just have a lot of thoughts going through my head...That and a little angry for my Pokemon sending me into the lake last night"

He half chuckled. Taking a quick glance at his pokeball's , he then back up from Yellow glareing eyes, seeing the girl letting out a sigh and face forward. Looking at the trees and bushes that were all around them, that seem to be threatening to cover the brown like dirt road they were walking on. With mountain tops and hill's showing in the horizon... Made Yellow and Robert to lower their heads down and let out a defeated sigh. Causing Shadow to let out a few snickers, remembering what the two went through in .

"Hey you two...It's nothing like ok? That there is called 'Rock Tunnel' ", he explain. Informing the two that they were lucky to have some electric type Pokemon with them... Saying how dark and pitch black the caves were. Caused Yellow to start shaking and pale at the thought, her face slowly turning blue at the thought of, being in nothing but pitch black and who knows what is crawling in those caves.

Shadow and Robert face falter a bit, worry about the girl's mental state. Since Robert explain to Shadow of, her fears to enter anything or everything that had no lights. Causes the girl to panic and scream. Even if you were to pay her a million poke'dollars! She will not budge and hang on tightly to anything she could get her hands on.

Before Robert could calm Yellow down, they all heard rustling in the bushes and made all three of them, to stop in their place and stood still. Waiting for whatever it was to come out. Robert eyes and smile grew tens fold at the sight they all saw!

"It's a Bulbasaur!" He shouted, causing the small grass type to look over at him and suddenly went into shaking in fear. Slowly backing away a bit from the humans...It remembered the stories that Venasaur told the little ones in the meadows. That humans are very dangerous creatures/or somewhat weird creatures. That will capture pokemon and train them. Or, order them to do their own selfish greed and evil doings. With making the pokemon they capture to do their every bidding.

Starring at the boy in fear and somewhat curiosity... The aura he was giving out was indeed strange but...Also made the Bulbasaur excited for some reason? It couldn't understand what that human was doing. But figure he was going to capture her and make her do everything he commanded.

"Bulb...Bulba saur...", she tried to tell them not to battle. But remember that Human haves no way in knowing, how to speak in Pokemon language. Looking over at the two that was with him, they showed a different response. That of confusion and, what it was doing here in the open?

Yellow knowing that talking to Robert will be impossible right now, walk towards Shadow and whisper to him. "What do you think of this Shadow? Strikes you odd doesn't it..." she asked with confusion written all over her face.

The boy just raised a hand up to his cheek and lightly scratched it. Pondering the same thing what Yellow was thinking, looking over to Robert though, it was like the boy had found something wonderful and amazing in a birthday present. In turn made Shadow let out a small chuckle. Bulbasaurs are very, very rare indeed. If spotting one like this? is like one out of anything in the entire world. Chances to that are to none of finding one in your life.

Finally responding to Yellow's question. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I have to agree, come on Rober-"

Before he could finish, Robert spun on his heels and shouted. "No way I am not letting this one get out of my sights!" He exclaim. Making the two widen their eyes at this and in shock too. Then all of the sudden, Yellow face palm herself and let out a grunt.

"Right, I forgot! Robert was originally going to choose Bulbasaur for his starter...Wait?" She said and then suddenly looked up in thought. This also led Shadow in confusion also...WHY didn't he start with Bulbasaur? Matter of factly what strike odd for Shadow was...How the heck did he start out with an Eevee?

Before they could ponder any longer or linger at the thought. Robert already grab out a Pokeball. That caused Bulbasaur to widen her eyes and panic. Thinking this was it...It's going to be capture and be rid of any free will. "GO, Pikachu!" Robert shouted and thrust the pokeball forward. Making Shadow and Yellow to lower one eye and question the choice of Pokemon.

The mouse Pokemon burst out of the ball and landed onto the ground, facing towards the Bulbasaur. Who blinked her eyes and was surprised by this turn of event. "He wanted to battle me, before capturing me?" It thought to itself. This human definitely strike out to be an odd one. But then again Pokemon gain experiences by battleing with...The humans! This human isn't one of those slave drivers. This one is considering too be under Venasaur's assumption of. "Battlers", that help pokemon they capture and raise them self to grow big and strong.

Although, the Venasaur lost all trust to humans. After it's trainer abandon it as a Bulbasaur...But this human here feels different. His aura around him and his scent was screaming excitement and anxiety. One little problem though...SHE CAN'T FIGHT!

Bulbasaur suddenly widen her eyes and quickly jump out of the way, from Pikachu's thunder shock. Dodging and weaving between each tree, trying her best not to get shock or paralyze from the mouse Pokemon.

"Pretty fast there Bulbasaur! Alright then! Pikachu use quick attack!" Robert shouted and thrust his arm forward with a smile. In turn Pikachu nodded and chase after the grass type Pokemon. Hopping up and landing back on the ground. Darted forward with incredible speed and with a white line trail following behind it!

The Bulbasaur looked behind herself and saw the mouse pokemon. Coming to her at full speed, she knew that this was going to hurt and if she doesn't do something right now. It could be over for her. Looking back forward, a tree was standing in her way and made her run around it. Almost crashing into it, if she didn't see it coming...

Too bad the same can't be told for Pikachu. Who ram itself right into the bark and roll backwards from the collision. Causing Robert and the others to wince at that and look on with worry faces. The mouse pokemon shook its head and blink its eyes. Looking left and right, wondering where the Bulbasaur was...Before it could get a chance to stand up. Pikachu was sent flying from being tackle by the grass type Pokemon. Causing it to fall back down to the ground, but didn't receive a lot of damage from the attack luckily. Standing back up and once again shook its head. Look towards the Bulbasaur.

Whom just rubbed the side of its head and took a few steps back and went into a full fledge run again. "AH! Pikachu follow it! I will be right behind you!" Robert shouted to the mouse Pokemon, who nodded and went after Bulbasaur. Sensing the excitement the trainer was giving. Pikachu knew he wants to try and catch it and add it to their team. In, turn made Pikachu very happy. Since adding a grass type to the team...It would be a lot easier to take down Rock type Pokemon.

Robert who was running right after them in a very unbalance way, feeling his body getting a bit weak and his fever reaching a little higher… But shook his head to clear his thoughts...He will not let this Bulbasaur disappear from him! He will try and capture it if possible! Hearing that Shadow and Yellow were following right behind him, trying to catch up with the boy.

Who manage to catch up with the Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Seeing the two staring each other down in a open field with the wind blowing softly across the land. Making the grass they were standing to become black outlines, from the gentle breeze that blew by.

Standing couple feet from Pikachu...Robert was sweating and breathing very heavily, having trouble focusing his vision and keeping his breathing steady. Seeing how his field of vision will some time, go dark and back to normal every few seconds. He knew he should've not gotten aqll excited, knowing full well of the cold he haves.

Seeing the Bulbasaur blinking and just staring at the two. Along with Yellow and Shadow finally arriving and panting from the loss of air. That and, felt like they ran a marathon! Making them wonder how the heck Robert was able to run this far, without tiring out or collapsing.

"Robert...Can you make this quick? You are not feeling well and I bet that run. You probably made it a lot worse for you!" Exclaim Yellow. Who had her hands on her knees, letting out slow breath of air.

"She's right Robert. You shouldn't be running around with that cold of yours.", pique in Shadow. Seeing the boy's response to them was a very tired and out of breath look. Nodded and stare back to the Bulbasaur...Who was still standing there and curiously watching the human's converse between each other.

"Bulbasaur, saur!" she barked out to Pikachu. In turn, making the mouse Pokemon tilt its head and stare at Robert. Shock evident in the mouse pokemon eyes, seeing how bad in shape Robert was in and started to get worry for the trainer. Thankfully, the Bulbasaur inform Pikachu of the status its trainer was in and turn to thank the Pokemon. Who nodded back and watch the mouse pokemon run back to Robert.

Causing the other two humans to panic when he fell to the floor on all fours, made Bulbasaur grimaced at the sight, seeing how everyone was worried and trying to calm down the boy...Gulping and taking a chance, she slowly trotted up to the boy and pulled out one vine from the bulb. Resting it against his fore head and, whip it back feeling how terribly hot he felt. Barking at the others and trying to tell them about the fever that it was bad.

Luckily the blonde hair human look to the Bulbasaur and did as she was told. Letting out a gasp, her and Shadow both forced Robert to lay down. Seeing the sweat and heavy breathing he was giving out. Along with fits of coughing now and then, Bulbasaur couldn't bared to see the human in this condition...Retro respect, all he wanted to do was battle her and see if he would be success full in capturing. But! What surprised the grass type Pokemon.

From the human boy, who finally caught up with his electric type partner...Had a small conversation between the other two humans, saying that if the capture failed. Then he will leave the Bulbasaur alone. Shocked, no, more of surprised that he said he will leave her alone!

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!" She barked out to Pikachu, telling it to follow her to the forest while informing the mouse Pokemon. That there were herbs that could help cool down the trainer's temperature in which, Pikachu nodded and followed the grass type to the forest. Letting Yellow and Shadow there to take care of its trainer for now... So it can come back with the said herbs that Bulbasaur inform Pikachu.

Yellow and Shadow was doing everything they could to keep the boy cool down, by having Pidgeyotto, Butterfree and Beautifly to softly flap their wings to blow small gust of winds to the boy. All of them, having a very sad looks on their faces. Sometimes, Butterfree and Pidgeyotto will slightly nudge their beak or little claw up against the boy. Seeing if he was breathing and still moving, making Yellow and Shadow to show small smiles at the gestures these Pokemon were giving.

"Wow...I never see, such bonds with Pokemon and Trainer before", Shadow said, sitting down indian style and watch everything that was occur around them. He felt bad for not stopping the boy last night and, fully knew what the boy was doing that night. Only if he stopped the boy from doing that training last night, he wouldn't be feeling like this right now.

"It's not your fault..." Yellow suddenly spoke up. Laying down a cold cloth on Robert's forehead, making Shadow to look at Yellow with a surprised look… "We both knew that if we would've stop Robert. He would just continue with it either way..." She solemnly said. Trying hard too not let her emotions get the best of her. In turn, Shadow can see that through her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Your right and besides...He would've turn a 180 and lecture us instead", he chuckle out loud. Causing Yellow to give a slight giggle and focus back on the task they were doing. "Plus...We do need to figure out why he started with an Eevee and not your regular starter Pokemon?" he question. Making Yellow nod in agreement and then they both looked down, seeing the boy shuffle a bit and open his eyes up to the others.

"Oh...Hey guys...Did I caught Bulbasaur?" he asked, causing the two to smile and shook their heads. Explaining, to him that he passed out… before getting the chance to throw the Pokeball. While, also informing him that Bulbasaur and Pikachu went out to look for something to make him feel better. "Huh. Any way" He started asking, while letting out a few coughs. "As for why I started out with Eevee you two...I found out, that my mom was going to give him to me on my eleventh birthday. For when I started my Pokemon journey", he explained. Causing the two too widen their eyes and nodded in understanding.

Now, that made sense with the choice of Pokemon and knowing that his birthday was a month away before he started. His mom probably figured to give him the early birthday present right away and instead of waiting for the day to come. Now the only question that was linguring in Shadow's head...Why make Robert start out late?

Hearing Pikachu and Bulbasaur calling out to them… They all turn their heads and faced the direction the noises were coming from. Seeing that both Pikachu and Bulbasaur, were carrying different kind of herbs that will make good medicine for the boy. The bug and bird Pokemon chirp and chatter out in glee. Making Yellow happy, figuring that the pokemon knew that, the herbs that Pikachu and Bulbasaur found were the right ones.

Little off in the distance and away from the trainers stood Venasaur...Watching the scene played out and carefully keeping an eye on the trainers. While two humans stood next to him.

"As you can see Venasaur...They are tricking the little Bulbasaur into helping. While waiting the right time and chance, to capture it and take it away", explained a man with light blue hair. While a woman with blonde pigtails added in.

"Then once that is done, they will then use the Bulbasaur to lead them. Towards your meadow and capture every grass types that are sleeping and residing." She chimed, making the big plant Pokemon to let out a growl and harden its glare towards the trainers. It decided that it will wait till tomorrow, seeing how fighting the humans right now. Wouldn't be fair and put up not much of a challenge. Venasaur is one for getting mad at trainers...But the one thing it will never do and that would be not attacking a wounded enemy. That will be dishonorable for its code and ways of battling others in a pokemon battle. That is one thing its trainer taught the Venasaur, before abandoning it into the wilds.

The next morning...

Bulbasaur woken up early in the morning and slowly scan around the area she was sleeping at. While feeling something warm and calm next to her caused her to whip her head to the left. Seeing how it was have somehow, slept next to the boy with the Pikachu and other Pokemon that was with them. She remembered the conversation last night she had with Pikachu. Asking and being curious about the boy that tried to capture her yesterday.

She was amazed at the things that this human or, Robert that Pikachu, Butterfree explain to her. Went to the extent to stop and help out any pokemon that come a cross too, along with taking really good care of them and helping them out with their weak spots and openings that they can't really protect. At the same time whenever they take breaks to rest up, he will let them out of their pokeballs and allow them to have some fun and enjoy themself.

But what really made Bulbasaur happy was that he wouldn't capture any Pokemon that didn't feel like getting capture or, have family members around. This info here made Bulbasaur take a diffrent look at the boy and started to get wandering thoughts of actually wanting to join him on this quest of his. Looking around a bit more, she notcie that the taller Human wasn't around and figure he was off doing something.

She then looked over to Yellow, whom was sprawl out on the grass without a care in the world. Remembering how close and careing she was with Robert, made Bulbasaur wonder if they were close friends.

Before she could think any more on the subject, she started hearing whistling and quickly shoved Robert oout the way. While at the same time went flying with the boy, after a solar beam attack crashed in between him and Yellow. Alerting everyone and sending them flying.

After that was over, everyone all groan and looked where the attack came from. Getting a gasp from everyone and surprised to see who their attacker was a green creature, with a huge like flower on the back of it. That looked a little taller than the pokemon it was sitting on. It's red eyes glared at the trainers and even the small Bulbasaur. Who was surprised that Venasaur even attacked them!

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!", She called out, trying to reason with the Venasaur that what it was doing is wrong, making the plant Pokemon to glare even harder and started charging another Solar Beam attacked.

Pidgeyotto and the bug Pokemon got a good distance from their trainers and blew them hard as they could with their gust attack. Making them dodge yet another solar beam attack. This just ticked off Venasaur even more! Shaking it's body and making shuffling noises from its roots, fired off multiple and many razor leaf attacks at the flying Pokemon who were dodging and swerving from the oncoming attacks.

Pikachu was promptly standing infront of Robert, along with Yellow. Seeing how the herbs they used last night caused Robert to fall asleep with nothing disturbing him. Is still in full effect, considering Robert have not woken up yet.

"Where is Shadow?" Yellow bellow out to Pikachu and Bulbasaur, in which the two just reply with a shrug of their shoulders and stare back at the fully evolve stage Pokemon.

Meanwhile...

All of the grass type Pokemon was all in a panic and running away from multiple and different nets that was being fired off from two people with rocket like bazookas over their shoulders.

"Isn't this great Bob? Easy catch and easy money! Especially, after tricking that Venasaur into attacking those kids" Cassidy said out loud, laughing and fired off rapid succession of nets from the bazooka.

"For crying out loud, I am so changing my name after this!" Bob said. "BUTCH, BUTCH!" Butch cried out loud. Just ignoring Cassidy and continue on with their capture spree. Then they both felt ominous feeling behind them and slowly turn their pale and shaking heads towards the direction and let out wails and screams.

Then all you hear was a Charizard like roar and Team Rocket blasting off from an explosion. Walking out from the bushes and smirking at how easy it was, to take care of them this time around. Was Shadow, whom was petting his Charizard.

"Good job! Now let's free the Bulbasaurs and Ivysaurs!" He announced, in turn returning his fire type Pokemon and headed down to the wild Pokemon and freeing them one by one. But something was off about this...Venasaur wasn't anywhere near by...Which means. He then quickly whip his body around and heard explosions from a distance.

"Crap! Venasaur must be attacking Robert and Yellow. Not good..." he said to himself and then turned to the other grass Pokemon. "Listen! Your leader is attacking my friend, by getting trick by Cassidy and Bobby! I need your help to calm Venasaur down!" He asked to the others, which they all looked at each other and back to the boy. Nodding in agreement and followed the teen back to the others and where Venasaur is making more explosions from attacking. "Hang on guys...Just a bit longer!"

The battle that was going on with Venasaur, was coming close to an end, since Yellow had to command and protect Robert at the same time was starting to get a little nerve wrecking. "Pidgyotto try blinding Venasaur with sand attack!" Yellow commanded and watch Pidgeyotto fly down low enough to the ground. Started to build up powerful winds, although got interrupted by Venasaur using vine whip on the bird Pokemon and wrap its vines around it and threw it hard into the ground.

Before anyone could respond, it then more vines from Venasaur shot out and coiled Yellow and all of their Pokemon. Including Robert and started squeezing the life out of them. "Ah! Venasaur! Stop" Yellow grunted out in pain. Feeling that her lungs were getting crushed badly, in the pressure from the vines.

Venasaur just glared harder at the two Humans it had in its grasp. How dare these humans try to capture its kind while trying to use them for their own bidding! Taking a glance at Yellow, slowly and surely to make sure the vine around her will crush her frame. It then looked over to the boy and was about to squeeze his life too. Till the Bulbasaur from earlier used her own Vine whips, that she somehow learn during the chase and slight battle she had with Pikachu.

Knocked both Yellow and Robert free from Venasaurs grip and caught them and sat them down gently on the ground. After that, she then got between Venasaur between the humans and the other Pokemon that were protecting their trainers.

"Venasaur", the giant Pokemon shouted, causing the Bulbasaur to wince a bit. But stood its ground and started to explain everything to the big guy. Telling it how she woken up in the middle of the night and started chasing after a Illumise through the meadows. Without paying attention to where it was going, it leapt off a hill top and roll down the mountain, right into the forest below.

Then explained how she met up with the humans and their pokemon. Telling Venasaur how the boy was giving off a very exciting aura about him, along with eagerness. That's when the other Pokemon started filling in things for Bulbasaur, seeing the looks Venasaur was giving and slightly raising its eyes a bit. Starring at the humans with the blonde hair one keeping Robert close to her and checking over his conditions…

That is when, Bulbasaur explain to Venasaur that the boy. Caught a very bad illness that was very contagious to others and asked for it to give one of its, bulbs tree sap. For Robert to drink and eat the sap in order to cure that fever of his… Venasaur looking down in thought and shifting it's red eyes from left to right. Started to complement itself into helping then heard cries from the other grass Pokemon and faced up towards the mountain top. Where Shadow and the rest of the group were staring down at!

"Please listen to that Bulbasaur Venasaur! It is telling the truth!" Shadow yelled, getting more calls from the others and explaining what happen and how Shadow saved every one's life from Team Rocket.

Closing its eyes and sighing outloud. Just couldn't help but just smile at all of this. Bringing out a vine from its bulb, it thwacks the plant like bark a bit and yellow looking gel started to seep out. Wiping its vine over the sap and moving it towards Yellow, who happily smiled and brought out a bowl for Venasaur to put it in and started to mix the contents with the herbs.

Venasaur then looked towards the small Bulbasaur and the bulbasaur stared back to the Venasaur. While feeling the evolutions vines patting the Bulbasaurs head and told her if she ever wanted to go with the humans. Then she haves all permission to do that…

This made Bulbasaur very happy and nudged its head against Venasaurs cheek, thanking it for letting it go with the trainers and watch Venasaur leave with the others.

Shadow coming towards them and chuckling a bit, lean down and grab one of Robert's Pokeball's and looked towards the Bulbasaur. "Well Bulbasa-"

"No...I want to catch it", announced Robert. Who was slowly and weakly getting up and received the pokeball from Shadow and looked at the plant type Pokemon with a smile and move the ball forward. "Welcome to the team Bulbasaur...Or should I say...Saurian", he finished while giving a nickname to the newly caught Pokemon. Who happily bark its name and tap up against the Pokeball and went inside it.

"That's very good Robert", spoke up Shadow. Smiling down at the pale boy, who smiled back up and then got forced back down to the ground by Yellow with a grunt.

"Yeah, yeah...NOW you really need to sleep. You are still a little weak from all that excitement!" Yellow proclaim. Letting out short of breaths...Trying to regain and stretch her body from being squeezed in Venasaurs vines, at the same time. Handing over the sap to Robert and telling him to eat it. Once that the bowl was handed to the boy, Yellow stare up to Shadow and had one question in mind to asked. While Robert gag and making faces from the taste of the saps taste and, shiver from not tasting anything like this before.

"Hey Shadow?" She asked, in turn making the boy stared down at her with blinking eyes. "I know we should've asked you this when we first met...But what made you decided on to start your Pokemon Journey?" While bringing her legs up to her chest and, starring at the boy along with Robert… Who put down the bowl, letting out small grunts and hiss from the taste of the sap and shook his head to focus on the boy too.

"Well..." he started while sitting down with the others. Seeing Robert's Pokemon all gather around him. "It probably started when I was out camping with my family in Johto..."

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Please read and review XD**

**Responding to comments**

**Lol, don't worry more chapters will come, just waiting for a friend of mine. To catch up with everything : )**

**Pokegirl360: You know how hard it might be to find those little guys? Even in a lushful green bushes XD If they were to move their legs underneith at the same time, hanging off from a tree branch. They could easily camouflage with the background lol.**

**Your two days early for the happy birthday but I'll take it XD **

**...**

Chapter 18: How Shadow Began

There in the Johto camping grounds is where family and friends all go out to sleep outside with the wild life. Along with their children and Pokemon; that will keep them safe from any harm or danger that will come their way, even from wild Pokemon that tend to scurry their way into their camping tents.

In which; some Pokemon tend to do that out of curiosity or, from being too cold from the colder nights. Most Pokemon that do enter campers tents will either be, Teddiursa, Caterpie's or; small Sentrets. More of the bigger Pokemon tend to get attracted by the campfire and uses them to keep them self's warm near the fire. So if you see a big Pokemon in the morning huddling near the fire. We highly recommend to not disturbing them with any startle movements!

In turn what the sign is written in. A young boy about to turn 10 years old this year; is happily reading over the camp signs with two of his parents Pokemon, that are really close friends to him and; very protective of him like their parents. The white fur with a smudge of orange on the tip of its nine tails...Well name is Ninetails! Is wagging her tails slowly up and down tilting her head a bit trying to decipher or at least try to read human writing. On the other side of the boy;

Is a big and loyal dog like Pokemon name Arcainine; who belongs to the little boy's father. Arcainine and Ninetails are both fire type Pokemon in turn; are weak against rock, ground and Water type Pokemon.

The young boy who is accompanying by the two Pokemon is Shadow; he went on this camping trip with his parents. Hoping to begin his Pokemon journey early this year in Johto since; he heard that Professor Elm was the head/lead scientist to give out starter Pokemon to children at the age of ten. And since his birthday is only a couple weeks away; what better time to start learning about Pokemon than on a field trip?

Shadow being a young boy is into as you could guess; Pokemon and anything that had to do with certain fire type Pokemon. Since his mom and dad specialize in Fire type Pokemon; while the dad sometimes try his best to rotate his team in comprehend against any weakness...

Shadow outfit is of a plain black long sleeve shirt, with flames on both sides of his shirt. Along with red sweat pants. He looked towards Arcainine and Ninetails; beaming a smile towards the two Pokemon with happiness!

"Shadow come on! We're about to set up the tents!" his mother shouted towards him.

"Okay mom let's go you two", Shadow said excitedly; making the two pokemon bark out in response to him and, follow him back to the campsite where his parents and their trainers were waiting for them to help out with the tents.

It took them couple of hours to get everything all up and in place for them to sleep in; for when nightfall comes. But just in case...They also brought a trailer along for those horrible stormy nights that seems to creep up every now and then in Johto...It causes a lot of problems for campers and even families! Especially; with reports of children going missing or being kidnapped without any one to notice it. This thought in itself; scared Shadows parents badly...They were very against of coming on this trip but, have promise to their son that they would go. Since it is going to be his birthday in a couple weeks...

Now speaking of Shadow? He was out on a walk on the trail road that suggested campers to take. Just in case any wild Pokemon were to attack them for being disturb or stepping in their territory. In this case will cause them to go on a rampage and attack anyone who dares to cross that line.

Although...Can't say the same about Shadow in his adventurous curiosity to take charge and; walk off the normal trail and walk deep within the forest to find Pokemon that were rare to see on the normal trails. Though he didn't bring Arcainine or Ninetails with him for this crazy stunt that he was doing… Instead found some Pichu's playing around on the fields, trying to shock each other in what seems to be a game of tag? Upon spotting Shadow the three of them froze in place and; just stare at each other for a few minutes...Before the two electric mice Pokemon tackle him down to the ground and; started tickling the poor kid into submission!

Then Pichu's and Shadow started playing together in games of hide and seek, tag and chasing each other around while the Pichu's will suddenly climb up a tree. Taunting Shadow by slapping their behinds, causing the boy to puff out his cheeks in annoyance in turn; making him try to climb the tree to only fail and fall back down to the ground. Groaning and wincing in pain, he open up one eye then blink both of them open in surprise. Seeing a Aipom balancing on one tail ooking at him in laughter. Finding it funny how the poor kid couldn't climb half way up the tree...

Then; Aipom suddenly got thunder shock by the two Pichu's who didn't like how it was laughing at their friends distress, which caused Aipom to go into a fit and chased the two Pichu's away. While Shadow followed in hoping to calm down the Pokemon's so they wouldn't attack or; hurt each other in the fray of the fight. But this was a bad thing on his side; he was going deeper and deeper in the forest!

Hours have gone pretty fast and a storm started to show itself. This made Shadow's parents frantic as they ask the camp ranger, if he have seen where Shadow gone. In turn, informing them that he went on the trail roads...But; started calling out to all camp rangers that a little boy went missing during his walk in the trails. Alerting this to everyone that was there, Ninetails and Arcainine took this opportunity to go and, search for the little boy.

Said little boy was running through the forest in fear and worried. For one, he didn't realize how far out he went in the forest. Chasing the Aipom and Pichu's towards a very dangerous spider nest that Aridos made...Freeing the pokemon from the nest and the others, by breaking the web with a stick longer than himself; manage to break free all the pokemon. Who all ran away from him and the sight; Even the pokemon from earlier ran away and, left the boy there to defend himself! After hearing what sound like snapping of twigs; he slowly turn his head around and fell on the ground. Franticly crawling away from; the massive spider that had a pink color body, with yellow like legs and horns sticking out from behind with black stripes here and there.

It tried to get Shadow with string shot but miss the boy after he rolled out of the way and; started running for his life. Hearing the giant Pokemon following him and chasing him down through the forest path way. Firing off multiple strings shot's to capture its prey that broke its nest and; probably what would've been food for tonight. Luckily for Shadow though; the string shots will miss and land on a tree that he ran by or, ducking at the right time. He couldn't/wouldn't dare to look behind him.

He is afraid of spiders so badly after experience a different Aridos. That mistaking his hat for being a Spinarak whom evolves into Aridos! The mistake of identity for it being its baby caused Shadow to scream and cry out to his parents. After getting roughly pulled up to the spider nest and; nestle with the other Spinarak who just cuddle with what seem to be their lost siblings; Scarring and scaring the poor boy for life after finally getting rescued by his parents and; Aridos trying to keep him only to realize that the missing Spinarak was up on the branch upside down. Testing out its new string shot ability smiling by swinging left and right happily…

Made everyone there to sweat drop and Aridos to clatter it's fangs in a bashful manner saying sorry to the family...

But now this isn't that reason any more for Aridos to chase him! He went and destroy its nest and, free its dinner for tonight. But; to be perfectly honest Shadow thought he was doing the right thing. Feeling the cold harsh winds and rain drops that were pounding into him and; Aridos! He couldn't see what is in front of him or, what was behind him. Of course he knew that Aridos was there; now firing off Sludge bomb to the boy. Scarring him even more after hearing how close the explosions were...Crying and breathing harshly from running so much; that he is now regretting of not bringing Arcainine or Ninetails with him to protect the boy from the spider.

He suddenly came to a halt and flailed his arms wildly; to even out his balance. In front of him was a; raging river that threaten to pull anyone in it and sweep them away forever. Turning around franticly; feeling the strains of water going down his face. Saw the mighty spider leaping towards him with intent to harm the boy. But failed from getting a full blast of Fire blast attack to work...

Turning around to see where it came from; Shadow couldn't help but smile at his parent's Pokemon impeccable timing! They manage to defend him by using Fire blast to blow the bug Pokemon away from him, but at last...It wasn't strong enough and, their attacks were weaken from the heavy rain storm. Getting back up from a surprised attack by both Ninetails and Arcainine's fire blast attack; it then quickly shot out Sludge bomb towards the two fire type Pokemon. But failed when they jump away from the attack and return the favor by shooting out a flamethrower attack to the spider Pokemon! Though; they all panic by the ditch effort from the spider, by shooting sludge bomb in front of Shadow. Thus the explosion knocked him into the rapid waters and swept him away. Making Ninetails and Arcainine to howl out to the boy and; gave chase!

Shadow couldn't see or couldn't keep his body from sinking then rising back up in the river. His vision kept seeing the grey clouds of the sky, to the greyish color of underwater. He felt like he would drown in the water if he didn't do something quick. Quickly grabbing on to a floating log that somehow got swept in the rapid rivers! He pulled half his body up on the log; letting out coughing fits. Riding along the log thinking it would be safer that way but panic. To see that there was a water fall at the end of the river.

"HELP SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!" He cried out. But knew that it was over and; with no one around he couldn't be save. Sure he saw Arcainine and Ninetails running along the river bend but what could they do? Their fire type Pokemon in term being afraid of any type of water. Including rapids like these. Everything was going really slow for him, from the river's crashing waves, to his parent's Pokemon calling and howling out, and feeling something bite down onto his shirt...Wait?

He suddenly felt weightless as if something came to pull him out; seeing the ground below him with the Pokemon looking up in shock and surprise evident on their faces. Turning his head up to see what rescue him; couldn't make out the details to clearly after all being chase down the forest by a spider was tiring and; getting blasted into the river bend along by; trying to breath and pull himself out of the water tired out the poor kid. But one thing he did last seen before he passed out on the ground near the camp sight. Was the Pokemon looking down at him with a purple like star for the nose; with yellow calculating eyes staring down at him then nodded...Seeing how the boy was breathing and feeling well. It's purple mane blowing harshly from the terrifying winds. Yellow body that is cover with black color stripes that rest on the back and, stretches to the sides. Taking a few stomping steps back to let out a high mighty roar with the thunder booming in response; called out to the people around the camp site! Before it could disappear though it turn its head towards the boy...

"Thank you..." Shadow spoke weakly to the Pokemon. In turn the pokemon nodded and leapt away...Never to be seen again.

...

"And that my two young trainers how I met the legendary Pokemon Raikou", Shadow said bowing down to Yellow and Robert. Robert feeling a little better after being up close to the made shift campfire with Yellow huddle her knees up to her chin with her eyes wide from the story Shadow just told. While Robert; keeping the sleeping bag over his head; shock evident in his eyes that Shadow met a legendary Pokemon who rescue him from being swept in the river and; presumably death if he were to fall off the water fall.

"Geeze Shadow...So ever since then you started your journey in hoping to find Raikou?" Yellow asked with a tilt of her head and in response got a nod from him.

"Yup; But never did ran into Raikou after that event though...So it was a bust during my travels. In regards though; they don't call them legendary for nothing." He said; getting a Nod from Yellow. While a slight down look from Robert...

_"Legendary Pokemon are hard to find and, nearly impossible to locate..."_ He thought to himself with a quick image of Mew head-butting him or, taking his hat from him in a playful manner and laughing at the confused look on the boys face...

"But yeah...Raikou is sort of what got me to get even more excited to start my Pokemon journey", He beamed at the end and paled at the looks Robert and Yellow were giving him. Looks of knowing and deceiving...

"So Shadow...The person who was screaming in the horror ride. That was you wasn't it and not the girls?" Robert asked by wiggling his eye brows to the boy. Who looked down with a blush and shouted a bit at the boy.

"Hey! You try putting up a brave act without being scared!"

"I have at Mt Moon!" Then Robert quickly closed his mouth shut; earning him glares from Yellow. While Shadow grin like a fool in a gotcha kind of way, making Robert sweat drop and deadpan at the expression. "You trick me to say that didn't you..."

"You're the one who fell for it oh mighty trainer", Shadow responded with sarcasm in his voice. Then Yellow just slam her hand down on the ground a little bit while wincing at the sudden pain. Looked towards Robert with determination in her eyes…

"Alright Robert SPEAK! What the heck happen between you and Green at Mt Moon? She looked shock when I told her you didn't say anything about it" Yellow asked with a low voice; while looking down to the ground. Knowing Robert will probably avoid the question again...But; hearing him let out a defeated sigh, shaking his head left and right.

"Alright, alright...Fair is fair. I kept it long enough and to be honest...It's really starting to eat me alive for not saying anything..." He said letting out a shaky breath, making both Shadow and Yellow focus all attention to him.

"So...I'll be able to finally figure out what exactly happen between Robert and Green...From the way Green kept glaring at Yellow on the S. and the amusement park; I was getting worried if she was threaten to do something between their friendship with each other" Shadow thought to himself. Looking down to his right at the slumbering Houndoom with his demon tail curl up a bit with Robert's Pikachu who was using the demon dog like a pillow with Houndoom not minding it at all.

Paying his attention back to Robert he saw that the boy's eyes were shaking a bit. Probably thinking if he should tell the events at or not; seeing him let out one last breath he looked up to the two of them...

"Well...It's right after probably we split up to do our goals..."

To be continued...


End file.
